Tus días están contados
by CoNnY-B
Summary: Mientras más problemas tienen, más se quieren. Pero si hay algo más allá de lo legal que les impide ser felices, qué destino les depara a Hermione y Ron? [R&Hr y H&G, post Hogwarts]
1. First chapter

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Sí, nuevo fanfic. No tengo mucho que decir, más que lo DISFRUTEN, que LES GUSTE y que OJALÁ ME DEJEN UN REVIEW para saber qué opinan de esta nueva historia...

Tus días están contados

Capítulo primero

  


Era tarde, más tarde que de costumbre, y allí estaba ella. Estaba ellos, los de siempre, y ella, que era la primera vez que se quedaba hasta tan tarde. Tan tarde, y con los ojos enrojecidos y semi-cerrados. Con un leve rubor en las mejillas, además surcadas por el rastro de una cantidad considerable de lagrimones negros. Su boca, tan inmaculada hace algún tiempo, ahora emitía tras cada maldición echada al aire un fuerte aroma a alcohol. A Whisky de Fuego -mágico- mezclado con alguna bebida -muggle- de sabor limón y algún otro ingrediente secreto, que le daba el tono lila al brebaje, para ser exacta. Pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana en ese pequeño y bien bohemio pub, ubicado en un callejón aledaño a Diagon Alley.

Hermione Granger se echó el desgreñado cabello castaño hacia atrás y volvió a lanzar otra blasfemia.

"Infeliz..."

Le dio otro trago a su vaso, vaciándolo ya por séptima vez. Miró al tabernero y no tuvo que pronunciar las palabras para que él le trajera la botella de aquel brebaje, llamado por algún poco creativo ser, 'Desengaño'. Le rellenó el vaso. Qué sacaba con eso. Lo que había sabido esa mañana era suficiente para ver caer a alguien así.

****

.:Flashback:.

Esa mañana, a las ocho, llegó con ansias de vida a la estación King Cross. Venía de una larga especificación para ser docente en cualquiera de las ramas de la magia relacionada con la carrera que había estudiado: Auror. Hacia al menos dos años que se había ido a Holanda y no había visto a sus amigos. Claro que siempre se mantuvo en contacto mediante lechuza con ellos tres; Harry, Ginny y Ron, y se contaban todo, no más con uno que con los otros. O eso creía ella. Sabía de que los tres trabajaban en el Ministerio de Magia, que ninguno tenía pareja en ese momento, de lo mucho que la extrañaban y de cuánto querían que volviera. Y ya que el curso hubo terminado, decidió regresar. Sus mayores intenciones eran impartir clases en Hogwarts y de cierta manera, emprender algo que había deseado hace mucho: tratar de conquistar a Ron.

¡Qué iba a ser, si no! Lo quería desde el colegio, cuando estudiaban después la misma carrera, pero aún así nunca fue capaz de declararle sus sentimientos. Y el viaje sirvió precisamente para eso: reforzar que lo quería y darle el valor y la madurez suficiente para enfrentar las cosas de una vez.

Pero volvamos al ahora. Tomó un taxi desde la estación hasta un lugar cercano al Caldero Chorreante, porque allí se iba a quedar y no podía andar toda la mañana con las maletas de un lado para otro. Pero sería temporal, luego iría a vivir con sus amigos otra vez como antes, cosa que no hizo de inmediato para darles una sorpresa, y como ni llave tenía del nuevo departamento que ellos se habían comprado, prefirió el Caldero Chorreante por hoy. Dejó sus cosas en una pequeña habitación, y fue directo al Ministerio de Magia, ahora eso sí, apareciéndose en el vestíbulo.

El Atrio la recibió como siempre. Una brillante luz se esparcía chocando y rebotando en las paredes de madera. Caminó hasta el fondo, sonriendo a algunas personas que la saludaron con la mano y fue hacia la mesita de revisión de varita. Después de un par de segundos, llegó a los ascensores con rejillas metálicas y subió al segundo piso. Caminó por el pasillo hasta una bifurcación, dobló a la derecha y atravesó -con una sonrisa radiante- las puertas de roble. Había llegado.

Se apoyó contra una pared y sacó su agenda. Ahí tenía anotado:

__

Ginny: cubículo 4C

Ron: cubículo 6A

Harry: cubículo 8A

Levantó la cabeza hasta ver los indicadores en las esquinas de las paredes de los cubículos, y vio como la más cercana ponía '1D', y la de más atrás '2D', dándole un patrón para encontrar a sus amigos. Al parecer, el de Ginny estaba más cerca. Encontró el pasillo 'C' y fue hasta el cuarto cubículo. Cuidadosamente movió su cabeza por detrás de la pared '3C'.

Pero no había nadie.

Aunque, definitivamente, ese era el cubículo de Ginny.

Un perfume a rosas -el aroma favorito de la pelirroja- inundaba el lugar. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de fotos de los Weasleys, de los amigos, Hogwarts, la licenciatura de la carrera, sus sobrinos y uno que otro banderín de Quidditch. Sobre el escritorio, un portarretratos con la foto de ellos cuatro, y junto a él, un lote de papeles de letra miniatura. También algunos memorandums reposaban junto al papeleo. Unas rosas rojas en el florero y un paquete de galletas sin abrir. Sí, definitivamente todo eso la representaba.

Se sentó en la silla de madera. No estaba segura si quedarse hasta que Ginny llegara, o si ir a buscar enseguida a los otros. Finalmente se quedó con la primera opción.

Ahora sí, recorrió las fotos una por una, para encontrar una sospecha de cambio que casualmente en una carta olvidaran mencionar. Y lo encontró. Había una chica que se repetía en al menos unas seis fotos. Una chica de cabello rizado, negro, largo hasta la cintura, y de unos ojos celestes. No podía deducir mucho, en las fotos siempre saludaba a la cámara. Juraba no haberla visto antes en su vida, y teorizó que sería alguna amiga nueva de cualquiera de sus amigos, pues en las fotos siempre salía con Ginny y Ron, con Harry y Ron, con la señora Weasley y Ron, con varios Aurors (entre los que se encontraba Ron), pero no se percató del otro factor común de todas las fotos. Ya más tarde se arrepentiría de ello.

"¡Buenas...! No..." Hermione se dio vuelta y se encontró con una asustada pelirroja, que la observaba incrédula. "No..."

"¡Ginny!"

"Es que... es que no puede ser..."

Hermione se paró y abrazó a la chica, quien segundos después le devolvió el abrazo.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Cómo no dijiste nada? Yo..."

"Sólo les quería dar una sorpresa"

Se separaron. Ginny hizo aparecer otra silla y tomaron asiento.

"Pero, y tu curso?"

"Terminó. Había pensado quedarme unos meses más allá, pero de veras tenía ganas de volver, así que..."

"¡Ay, que bueno! Imagino lo contentos que se van a poner todos cuando sepan que regresaste, creo que llamaré a mamá para que haga una cena y... o mejor, vamos a tomar algo por ahí en la noche, conozco lugares excelentes!"

"¡Tranquila, Ginny!" sonrió más aún. "No es para tanto"

"Oh, claro que sí! Mira, podemos..." Pero de repente se calló. Su vista quedó fija en una de las fotos de la pared.

"¿Qué?"

Pero para cuando Hermione se volteó a ver qué cosa tan interesada veía la pelirroja. Esta última giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia ella y sonrió casi cínicamente.

"Oye, mejor, por qué no vamos ahora mismo a tomar desayuno por ahí? Seguro en el tren ya te dieron, pero no creo que sea tan bueno como el que ahora te voy a invitar..." A la vez que decía esto, se había puesto de pie y había tomado su abrigo muggle del perchero, insinuando a Hermione de salir del Ministerio lo antes posible.

"¿Cuál es el apuro?" preguntó la castaña, mientras era arrastrada hacia fuera del Cuartel de Aurors. "¿Y cuándo voy a ver a Ron y a Harry?"

Ginny dio un respingo.

"No sé, cuando sea su debido tiempo..."

"¿Más tarde?"

"Ajá, ajá..."

Salieron del Ministerio de Magia por la entrada de visitas y fueron a un café a unas tres cuadras del lugar.

El café era amplio, con un decorado metálico y futurista. Se sentaron a una mesa cerca de la vidriera y una mesera les pidió la orden, la que fue dos combos desayuno mediano con capuchino.

"¿Conocías este lugar?"

"No, es nuevo?"

"Sip..."

Llegó el pedido y comenzaron con un trozo de pie de limón.

"Y bien, qué tal tu vida en Holanda?"

"Fue genial, aunque es difícil vivir sola, pero igual así me dediqué de lleno al curso y terminé satisfactoriamente"

"¿Quieres trabajar en Hogwarts, no?"

"Eso espero, pero no es muy fácil conseguir una vacante allí"

"¿Y en qué asignatura?"

"Ojalá Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sé que aún no hay profesor estable para la asignatura, y me gustaría ser la primera que durara..." sonrió. "Igual me da un poco de susto"

"Pero si no fuera eso, qué sería?"

"¡Puedo hacer cualquier cosa!"

"Ególatra..." murmuró Ginny, sonriendo.

"Bueno, cualquier cosa en materia de Aurors, como te digo no tengo la intención de quitarle el puesto a nadie... ¿Y aquí, qué tal el trabajo?" Ginny palideció de nuevo. "Ya me han contado casi todo por lechuza, pero igual, cuéntame!" Le dio un sorbo a su capuchino.

"No es mucho el trabajo que ahora tenemos, son más que nada cosas triviales como el papeleo y estar controlando de vez en cuando a los alborotadores, ladrones y otras cosas..."

"Y ojalá que no venga algo duro..."

"¿Como la antigua Orden? No creo, no tenemos registros de nuevos magos tenebrosos después de la caída de Voldemort, así que..." Ahora ya mas nadie temía decir el nombre.

"¿Y qué tal el lado social? Nunca me comentaste bien porqué se mudaron de departamento"

"Ah... bueno..." se puso nerviosa.

"En las fotos se veía que es más pequeño que el anterior"

"El otro era demasiado grande para... mmm... nosotros... tres"

"¿Demasiado grande? A mi me parecía bien, de hecho cuando me fui se alegraron de tener más espacio"

"Era una broma, en realidad era al revés, Harry y yo pensamos... bueno..." se retorcía los dedos.

"¿Harry y tú? Harry y tú, qué? Y Ron?"

"Herms..." Ginny respiró profundo. "Ron... ya no vive con nosotros... porque..."

****

.:Fin del Flashback:.

"Tenía que haberlo deducido, estúpido!"

"Señorita..." dijo con timidez el barman, "creo que ya es suficiente, usted no está bien..."

"¡Déjeme, maldición, le voy a pagar todo, tráigame otro vaso!" Con la embriaguez había botado sin querer el primer al suelo, donde se hizo añicos.

El barman le sacó otro vaso y le volvió a servir. Esta vez se tomó la primera mitad de un trago.

"Cretino..."

****

.:Flashback:.

"...porque... se mudó"

"¿Se mudó? Ginny, eso no tiene ningún sentido, por qué se iba a mudar, tuvo problemas con alguno de ustedes?"

"No..."

"¿Y por qué además ninguno de los tres me lo había mencionado siquiera? Por sus cartas nunca pareció que se hubieran... separado..."

"Mira Hermione, ese no es asunto mío!" gimió apesadumbrada. "Ron debe decírtelo..."

"Pero si no lo hicieron por carta..."

"Es porque no quería decírtelo de esa manera, y nos hizo prometer no decirte nada..."

"Bien... eso está muy bien" se había enojado.

"No te enfades, por favor, hablemos de otra cosa, sí?"

"¿Y si volvemos al Ministerio?" dijo Hermione, parándose. Ya hace un rato había terminado el desayuno. "Así podré hablar con Ron, y él me explicará, eh?"

Ginny se paró también, dejó dinero en Libras sobre la mesita para pagar la cuenta y la propina.

"Ron no viene a trabajar hoy, Herms..."

"¿Por qué?" Ya iban saliendo.

"No tengo la menor idea, sólo llamó a Harry para pedirle que lo excusara, nada más"

"Ah, entonces... Harry debe saber... Ok, supongo que con él sí podré hablar en el Ministerio..."

"Sí, pero no te enojes"

Hicieron el resto del recorrido en silencio. Llegaron a la cabina, bajaron hasta el Atrio y volvieron a subir hasta el Cuartel de Aurors. Ginny guió a Hermione hasta el cubículo de Harry y se fue de inmediato.

"¿Hermione?" dijo él, levantando la vista de unos papeles.

"Hola, Harry" le espetó ella, fríamente. "Ya habrá tiempo para saludos" agregó al ver que éste se paraba. "Harry, dime, por qué no vino Ron?"

Harry se incomodó casi tanto como Ginny, pues se volvió a sentar y pegó la vista en los papeles.

"Tenía que ir al Hospital, no sé para qué..."

Hermione se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

"Entonces explícame por qué Ron ya no vive con ustedes" Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero ella lo interrumpió. "Y no me des la excusa de que Ron no les dejó decir nada, porque..."

"Hermione, cálmate" La volvió a mirar a los ojos. "Yo te lo diría, sí? Pero Ron también es mi amigo, y si él decidió no contártelo, es porque algún motivo importante debe tener..."

"Oh, bien, con eso me basta" se enderezó. "Despídeme de Ginny, y si me buscan, me estoy quedando en El Caldero Chorreante. Adiós"

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció de allí.

Regresó a la taberna, donde decidió gastar el resto de la mañana y tarde haciendo compras en el Callejón Diagon.

Paseó de aquí para allá toda la tarde, 'desestresándose' como le llamaba ella. Era inevitable haberse encontrado con algunas personas y antiguos compañeros, pero lo que venía a continuación, ya escapaba muy, muy lejos por sobre sus límites...

****

.:Fin del Flashback:.

Hermione ya se tambaleaba de tanto que había tomado. Intentó pararse y ponerse el abrigo con la mayor concentración posible, pero terminó metiendo la mano en la manga equivocada y al querer abotonarlo, se rajó. Sacó la varita para repararlo pero por algún motivo no recordaba el hechizo. El barman se compadeció de ella y la ayudó, luego se sacó el delantal.

"Señorita..."

"Hermione"

"Señorita Hermione, usted no se encuentra bien..."

"¡Ya me dijo eso!"

"He terminado mi turno. No sé si le molesta que la acompañe hasta su casa, en ese estado dudo que llegue a alguna parte..."

Hermione se le quedó mirando. ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad? Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse de nuevo mientras el barman -que no tenía más que su misma edad- se ponía su capa, le decía unas palabras al que le seguía en turno y le daba unos galleons. Eso le recordó algo.

"Un momento... aún no he pagado"

"No se preocupe, ya pagué, no le importa, verdad?"

Hermione no pudo resistir más y se largó a llorar abrazando a este nuevo desconocido amigo, que sin ningún motivo aparente quería ayudarla a llegar a casa. El chico estaba estupefacto, a pesar de igual estar acostumbrado a tratar con personas ebrias. De hecho, si la ayudaba, era porque pensaba que era una terrible mala educación no auxiliar a una mujer en apuros.

Cuando ella por fin se soltó, salieron del pub y caminaron lado a lado hasta el Callejón Diagon.

"¿Adónde va?" se atrevió a preguntar el barman.

"Al Caldero Chorreante y, por favor, trátame de tú... ¿Cómo te llamas?" Hermione ya estaba un poco más calmada, aunque aún se balanceaba.

"Benjamin... pero me dicen Ben"

"Bueno, Ben..." pero otra vez, algo la hizo detenerse. Estaba frente a la tienda de Túnicas para todas las ocasiones de Madame Malkin. Tal como esa tarde, cuando supo lo que significaba tener ganas de morir.

****

.:Flashback:.

Allí mismo, frente a la vidriera, notó dentro de la tienda de túnicas a una chica de cabello rizado, negro y largo y ojos celestes. La misma chica de las fotos del cubículo de Ginny, con la pequeña diferencia que la que veía a través del cristal estaba mucho más... rellenita. Pero estaba segura de que no se equivocaba.

La curiosidad la mató; entró a la tienda y se dirigió hacia ella, dispuesta a preguntarle quién era y qué tenía que ver con Ginny, pero se detuvo a pocos metros, quedando oculta tras un perchero. Un chico alto, pecoso y pelirrojo acababa de entrar en escena, abrazando a la chica de las fotos por atrás. Y pasmada, se dio cuenta. Ese chico era Ron Weasley.

Y ahora la morena le mostraba una túnica muy chiquita, como para un bebé, y Ron le hacía cariño en la panza, luego besaba a la mujer en la boca.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín, si esa chica estaba embarazada, y no era nada más ni nada menos que la novia de Ron!

No lo podía creer... ¿Cómo no haberlo pensado? Caminó de espaldas lentamente, aún asimilando lo que miraba con sus ojos, pero que su corazón se negaba rotundamente a ver. Salió de la tienda con los ojos llorosos y corrió lejos hasta ocultarse en un pub de alguna calle aledaña a Diagon Alley, lugar donde pidió el primer combinado de la carta y comenzó a tomar, uno tras otro, uno tras otro...

****

.:Fin del Flashback:.

"¿Hermione?"

Miró el interior oscuro de la tienda, pero sólo vio su reflejo en el vidrio. Aún faltaba para que saliera el sol y todas las tiendas estaban cerradas. Se acercó más al vidrio, empañándolo en vaho, mas no logró ver. A pesar de eso, era como revivir esa tarde.

"Vamos..."

Siguió su camino, rumbo a la posada, teniendo que ser afirmada a ratos por Ben para no caer al suelo.

Al llegar, él la acompañó hasta la puerta de su habitación. Hermione lo despidió con un fugaz beso en los labios, que luego ni ella sabía porqué lo estaba haciendo, y cerró la puerta.

Se tiró sobre la cama hecha, sin desvestirse. Aún estaba mareada y viendo el techo se quedó finalmente dormida.

Sólo un par de horas después, despertó con el sol chocando fuerte contra su cara. Al abrir los ojos lo único que descubrió era que le dolía muchísimo la cabeza y que no recordaba cómo había llegado a su habitación. Luego, poco a poco, pequeños flashes en su mente le mostraron imágenes incoherentes unas de otras. Una donde jugueteaba con un vasito lleno de un líquido morado, Ron y una chica, un chico moreno ayudándola a pararse, Ron y una chica embarazada, un WC donde el contenido era vómito y Ron besando a la chica embarazada. Unos minutos de arduo trabajo mental intentando sobreponer la resaca lograron unir las ideas dentro de la misma línea de tiempo, y no quiso saber nada más.

Se sentó como pudo, y con la varita hizo aparecer una poción que reducía notablemente los efectos del alcohol. Se lo bebió y después de digerirlo se quitó la ropa para tomar una ducha. Cuando terminó, se puso ropa limpia y no pasada a cigarro (por el bar, seguramente) y bajó a tomar desayuno.

Cuál fuera su sorpresa al encontrar a Ginny Weasley sentada allí en una mesa. La pelirroja la saludó con la mano y Hermione se fue a sentar con ella, mientras le servían desayuno.

"Hola..."

"Qué haces aquí tan temprano? No deberías estar en el trabajo?"

"No, hoy es viernes, la mayoría de los Aurors no trabajamos los viernes"

"¿Y entonces?"

"Quiero que hoy mismo te mudes conmigo y Harry, luego iremos en la tarde a la Madriguera..."

"Ginny..." lo recordó. Recordó el incidente de ayer y por qué había sucedido. "Por qué no me dijeron que... Ron tiene... novia?" Ginny se atragantó con un panecillo. "...y que está embarazada?"

La menor de los Weasley tuvo que tomar medio litro de jugo para pasar el panecillo.

"¿Cómo... te... enteraste...?"

Hermione suspiró.

"Mmm... después te explico eso, pero ahora contéstame"

"Mira, yo... sigo creyendo que es mi hermano quién debe..."

"ESE IMBÉCIL NO DEBE MÁS QUE ARREPENTIRSE DE TODOS LOS GRANDES ERRORES DE SU VIDA! MEJOR DICHO DEBERÍA ARREPENTIRSE de estar vivo..." Hermione bajó mucho la voz al último, pensando en lo que estaba diciendo. Ginny la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Herms?" inquirió en voz baja.

Hermione se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, las que luego se movilizaron hasta cubrir completamente su cara. Un gran deseo de desahogarse brotó desde algún lugar de su pecho, que comenzó a expresarse mediante un rápido humedecimiento de ojos, que terminaban convirtiéndose en lágrimas que con la presión de sus manos no podían escapar. De ningún modo quería preocupar a Ginny por una tontería... que tan tontería no era... pero le avergonzaba tener que compartir con alguien.

"Hermione, te encuentras bien?" le escuchó a Ginny, mientras sentía que le ponía una mano de apoyo en el hombro. Asintió con la cabeza.

Cerró bien los ojos para que las lágrimas encerradas volvieran a su sitio. Se destapó la cara de a poco, se restregó los ojos y miró a Ginny.

"Perdón..." musitó entrecortadamente. "Pero..."

"Está bien, no hay problema... Si no me quieres decir... no te voy a obligar... A ver, Herms, hagamos algo? Mmm... vamos a almorzar esta tarde a la Madriguera?"

Hermione meditó unos segundos.

"Bueno... pero... y si va Ronnie... con su novia, esa?"

"Lo más probable es que sí vayan, así que... además tarde o temprano tendrás que afrontarlo. Y repito... si vine hasta aquí es porque quiero que vengas a vivir con nosotros..."

****

Continuará...


	2. Second chapter

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Tus días están contados

Capítulo segundo

  
__

Hermione meditó unos segundos.

"Bueno... pero... y si va Ronnie... con su novia, esa?"

"Lo más probable es que sí vayan, así que... además tarde o temprano tendrás que afrontarlo. Y repito... si vine hasta aquí es porque quiero que vengas a vivir con nosotros..."

Hermione suspiró, luego se puso de pie.

"Entonces iré por mis cosas..."

Desapareció, mientras Ginny anotaba algo en una agenda, y luego regresó igual que antes, pero ahora con un bolso en donde tenía reducido todo su equipaje.

"¿Listo?" Ginny también se puso de pie.

"Voy a pagar..."

Se acercó al mesón, donde el anciano Tom limpiaba unos vasos. Sacó su monedero y le pagó con Galleons. Fueron hacia la chimenea con Ginny, quién le entregó un papel con la dirección del departamento anotado y procedieron a usar los polvos flú.

Después de quitarse la ceniza de los hombros y brazos, Hermione quedó asombrada ante el lugar que veían sus ojos. Era un bonito departamento de tres en uno. El living, comedor y cocina estaban a la vista pero con sus respectivas divisiones. Las paredes eran de color amarillo canario y todos los muebles eran de alerce, y los sillones de cuero café.

En todas las mesitas habían fotos, en el centro del comedor había un florero y la ventana o bar que daba a la cocina mostraba un lugar brillante y limpio, con lozas blancas y muebles ídem. La voz de Ginny rompió su deslumbramiento.

"Te mostraré tu pieza"

La siguió hasta un pasillo, pasaron tres puertas y varios cuadros y llegaron a la pieza del fondo, que Ginny abrió con un golpe de la varita.

Era una pieza muy sencilla, tanto al grado de ser en blanco y negro.

"Disculpa... pero es para que la arregles a tu gusto"

"Olvídalo, Ginny. Está bien, gracias. Ya me preocuparé de arreglarla un poco"

"¿Te dejo?"

"Sí, gracias"

Ginny cerró la puerta al salir. Hermione caminó hasta la única ventana del cuarto, corrió la cortina y la abrió, para dejar entrar el viento fresco. Tenía una linda vista hacia una plaza. Alzó un poco más la mirada y notó que al otro lado de la plaza había un cementerio. Se estremeció. Dio media vuelta, abrió el bolso, sacó la varita y con un par de hechizos metió toda su ropa en el armario, sacó algunas cosas para la mesita junto a la cama y tomó sus útiles de aseo para llevarlos al baño. Salió de la pieza.

"¡Ginny!"

No contestó.

"Ginny, estás ahí?"

Y aún nada. Sola tendría que encontrar el baño. Abrió la puerta más cercana a su pieza y encontró un armario repleto de jarros, pociones, sprays y cosas no-identificables hasta el techo. Cerró y fue a la siguiente puerta, que era de un color azul verdoso. Probó de nuevo.

"¡Ginny!"

Su eco resonó a lo largo del pasillo. Accionó el pomo. Adentro, había un cuarto en tonos pastel, perfectamente ordenado, que identificó como el de su amiga. Cerró y fue a la puerta siguiente de color blanco. Abrió y esta vez sí que era el baño.

Entró y puso cada cosa en su lugar: el cepillo, los peines, las toallas que colgó de un perchero libre; el shampoo, bálsamo, acondicionador y unas diez cremas de tratamiento para el cabello, de las que dudaba su utilidad pero aún así las usaba para intentar controlar su rebelde mata de pelo. Salió del baño, pasó de largo la puerta azul marino (obviamente la de Harry) y se dirigió a la sala general. Realmente se sorprendió al no ver a Ginny por allí.

"¿Dónde te metiste?" le murmuró Hermione a las paredes.

Fue a la cocina por un bocadillo al mueble de la comida congelada (N/A: no usan refri, congelan con magia, brp...) y sacó una porción de helado de chocolate. Se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones de la sala y sacó un catálogo de un revistero, y aún con el helado en la mano, lo ojeó.

"Perfecto, una revista de decoración..."

Se levantó y se la llevó a su nuevo cuarto, para darle un poco de vida al lugar donde dormiría por las noches.

Al cabo de media hora estuvo lista, y fue en el mismo momento que Ginny llegó.

"Y tú, dónde estabas?"

"Tuve un llamado urgente del trabajo, perdón por no haberte avisado o dejado una nota..."

"Es igual. Y... ya le avisaste a tu madre?"

"Sí, me encargué de eso, ella quedó de avisar a todos para un almuerzo familiar..."

Fueron a la salita. Ginny encendió la radio mágica y puso la CM, donde tocaban una movida canción del grupo TeenWizards, sus cantantes favoritos. Luego hizo aparecer una torre de papeles y se sentó a leerlos y firmarlos, mientras Hermione tarareaba inconscientemente la canción.

Así pasó un par de canciones cuando Ginny preguntó por sobre el papeleo.

"¿Ya enviaste tu solicitud a Hogwarts?"

Hermione tardó unos segundos en comprender la pregunta.

"No, aún no"

"¿Y qué esperas? Falta poco para que comience el año escolar..."

"Dudo que me vayan a contratar enseguida, pero por lo demás... se me hace extraña la idea de tener que llevar un futuro encerrada todo el año en un castillo"

Ginny la miró por sobre la torre.

"Debiste haber pensado en eso antes de ir a tomar un curso para dictar clases, no crees?" le sonrió, le agradaba la idea de ser ella quien tuviera la razón y no su amiga, como siempre.

Hermione resopló.

"Malvada... como sea. Oye, y Harry?"

Ginny carraspeó y volvió a sus papeles, con el seño levemente fruncido.

"Habrá salido por ahí con alguna p... chica, qué se yo, casi nunca está en el departamento desde que Ron no vive con nosotros..." esto último lo dijo con un hilo de voz y siguió firmando. Hermione no se molestó en preguntar más y le subió el volumen a la radio. Ahora ponían una canción muggle.

Se puso de pie y fue hacia el bar, donde observó todo lo que había para tomar. Apenas vio la botella alargada de Whisky de Fuego, recordó parte de la noche anterior. Tenía que volver a ese pub para aprender a hacer aquel trago. Se prometió hacerlo esa misma noche, a ver si recordaba el lugar donde se encontraba o la calle siquiera.

Se escuchó un sonido como de disparo, Hermione se sobresaltó y se dio media vuelta para encontrar a Harry parado en la mitad de la sala, tanteando sus bolsillos. Ginny ni se inmutó.

"Hola... Harry" musitó la castaña.

Harry se quedó quieto y la miró, ladeando la cabeza.

"Hola Herms, veo que ya llegaste"

"Sí" dio un paso hacia él. "Siento lo de ayer en la mañana, fui un poco brusca..."

"Ajá, lo noté. Pero no importa"

Se sentó en otro sillón y Hermione fue a sentarse frente a él.

"¿En qué estabas esta mañana, Harry?"

"Fui de compras al Magimercado para la comida en La Madriguera, pero me encontré con una amiga y se me fue el tiempo..."

Hermione se distrajo, pues Ginny estaba haciendo levitar los papeles y los dirigía a su pieza.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"No tengo ningún interés en escuchar lo que sea que estén hablando, con permiso" y desapareció por el pasillo.

Hermione alzó una ceja y miró intrigante a Harry.

"Ignórala, siempre es así..." le respondió el moreno, adivinando lo que su amiga pensaba. "¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí. Al final alcancé a comprar la comida y enviarla antes de que cerraran"

Pero Hermione aún estaba preocupada por Ginny.

"¿Están peleados?"

"¿Quiénes?"

"¿Tú y Ginny?"

"No que yo sepa..." Miró hacia el pasillo. "Pero siempre está en pie de guerra"

"¿Problemas de convivencia?"

"No lo creo, casi no pasamos tiempo en el departamento. Casi siempre es así desde que Ron no vive con nosotros, es como si yo tuviera la culpa..."

"Mmm... pues ya me lo dirá. Y bien, Harry, a qué te dedicas?"

Harry rió.

"A ser Auror, pensé que lo sabías..."

"Nooo... pero, qué haces?"

"Investigación de delitos... robos... ya sabes"

"¿Y a eso no se dedican los de Seguridad Mágica?"

"Ellos trabajan en terreno, yo no"

"Ah..."

Harry miró su reloj-pulsera y se sorprendió.

"¡Mira la hora que es! La señora Weasley nos debe estar esperando" Miró hacia el pasillo. "¡Ginny!"

"¡Ya voy!" se oyó en todo el departamento. Dos segundos después se apareció junto a ellos. "¿Por qué tanto apuro?"

"Ya nos vamos donde tu madre, estás lista?"

Pero dejó a Harry con la pregunta en el aire, pues fue hasta la chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvos flú y gritó: '¡A La Madriguera!' antes de que alguien hiciera algo.

"Mmm... ya. Anda, Harry"

"Tú primero"

Hermione tomó el puñado de polvos y se metió en las llamas. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y llegó a la salita de La Madriguera; la que estaba vacía salvo por un niño pelirrojo de alrededor de cuatro años que jugaba detrás de los sillones con un trencito de juguete. Ella se acercó a verlo y lo miró con el seño fruncido.

"¿Eric?"

El niño miró hacia arriba y le sonrió a Hermione, pero era imposible que la reconociera. ¡Si tan sólo lo había conocido cuando era un bebé! Eric era el mayor de los hijos de George, que eran tres.

Acarició al niño con ternura en el alborotado cabello rojo y fue hacia el patio, atravesando la cocina también vacía. Ya casi todos estaban allí.

Había un gran murmullo. Se acercó a la gente y todos la rodearon para saludarla. El señor y la señora Weasley, los gemelos con sus respectivas esposas y los hijos de éstos. Luego, todos le hacían preguntas a la vez y no sabía bien qué contestar, pero con un poco (bastante) de paciencia lo logró y pudo responder las inquietudes de cada uno, mientras la señora Weasley servía la mesa.

No había pizca de viento. El día estaba soleado, caluroso, ideal para el almuerzo al aire libre que se venía. Todos siguieron conversando hasta que la señora Weasley dijo que no valía la pena esperar más y que pasaran todos a sentarse. Obedecieron y en cinco minutos ya estaban todos disfrutando de la exquisita parrillada mágica, especialidad de los gemelos. Se formó un grato ambiente de alegría y amenas conversaciones, situación que fue zanjada por un nuevo grito de la señora Weasley desde la casa.

"¡Ron, querida, que bueno que ya llegaron! Pasen al patio, por favor"

A Hermione se le fue el color de la cara. Allí, en el umbral del patio, estaban de pie detrás de la señora Weasley, Ron y su novia embarazada.

"¡Vamos!" los alentó la señora Weasley. "¡Tomen asiento! Perdón por haber empezado sin ustedes..."

"No te preocupes, mamá" dijo Ron, sin percatarse de la presencia de su 'amiga' en la mesa, ni menos de las evidentemente sorprendidas miradas que Ginny y Harry sostenían hacia Hermione.

Claro que Molly Weasley no estaba enterada de nada.

"Ronnie, hijo, mira la sorpresa que te tenemos aquí!"

La castaña sintió cómo su corazón dejaba de bombear sangre. Desde el otro lado de la mesa los ojos de Ron acababan de encontrar los suyos. El pelirrojo sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa normal, definitivamente no era una sonrisa sincera, al grado de ser casi robótica.

"Hermione, te la presento" La señora Weasley señaló con la cabeza a la muchacha embarazada. "Ella es Clarissa, la prometida de Ron"

La mirada de Hermione pasó mecánicamente hasta la de la chica morena, pero a diferencia de Ron, ella sí sonreía sincera, con una chispa de curiosidad en los ojos.

"Clarissa, ella es la Hermione de la que tanto te deben haber hablado los muchachos"

La chica asintió, a la vez que pronunciaba su sonrisa. Luego bajó la vista a toda la comida que había sobre la mesa.

"¡Lo olvidaba!" sonrió la señora Weasley, sentándose a la mesa. "¡Continúen la comida!"

Y ya nada fue igual. Las conversaciones continuaron, pero Herms no podía salir de su ensimismamiento. Se limitó a asentir o negar con la cabeza cualquier cosa que le preguntaran, evitando a toda costa mirar a Ron, Clarissa, Harry o Ginny, que parecían no querer quitarle los ojos de encima.

"Con permiso, voy al baño"

No resistió más. Se paró y fue hacia el interior de la casa. Pero apenas al llegar al pie de las escaleras sintió una mano que le tomaba el hombro, y luego una voz susurrante, suave, que le provocó cerrar los ojos.

"Tenemos que hablar..."

Tenía que ser más fuerte, debía vencer los sentimientos. La mente más fuerte que el corazón. Sí, eso. Se dio media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el pelirrojo con quien llevaba meses soñando. Inspiró profundamente, y sin que sus ojos vacilaran un milímetro, le espetó con tono firme:

"Nosotros ya no tenemos nada que hablar, las acciones dicen más que las palabras y he visto más que suficiente, Ronald..."

"¿Ronald, desde cuándo es Ronald?" se extrañó, luego la tomó por ambos hombros. "Herms, hay muchas cosas que debo explicarte..."

"¿Y no crees que es un POCO tarde?" lo interrumpió, subiendo un peldaño para alejarse de él.

"¡Pero espera!" También subió un peldaño, a la vez que Hermione se encaramaba al siguiente. "Si no te explico yo, quién lo va a hacer?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"¿Y qué tanto tienes que explicar? Que tienes una novia que está embarazada y que te vas a casar con ella? Eso no necesita explicación alguna..." Ron parecía realmente afligido. Hermione subió otro escalón, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. "Ah, y que nunca fuiste capaz de decirlo en una carta, que además les prohibiste a Ginny y a Harry que me dijeran cualquier cosa" Subió otro escalón. "Por último, yo no tengo nada que ver contigo... por qué deberías explicarme algo?"

Acababa de toparse con algo a su espalda. Había llegado a la puerta del baño. Ubicó el pomo con su mano y se apresuró a abrirlo, mientras seguía hablando.

"Y si quieres hablar, realmente quieres hablar, vamos a hacerlo después, con calma, no mientras está todo el clan Weasley y tu novia esperando allá abajo"

Se logró colar al baño, plantándole la puerta a Ron en la cara. Apenas cerró, ella se desvaneció con la espalda pegada a la puerta. ¿Por qué Ron tenía que ser así con ella?

****

.:Flashback:.

Hoy era su último día. Esta noche, partiría el tren que la llevaría a la costa para tomar un translador a Holanda. No le sería fácil renunciar a lo que estaba acostumbrada. No le sería fácil olvidar las noches que dormía abrazada al cuello de Ron. No noches lujuriosas, no; sino siempre en el plan de la amistad. Se querían más que eso, se notaba a kilómetros, pero nunca ninguno de los dos fue capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos al otro. Siempre existió esa barrera, una barrera que se trasformaba en miles de razones para no tener que hacerlo. Ahora era una barrera real: la distancia. Podían pasar meses, años, décadas sin que se volvieran a ver. ¿Sería capaz la distancia de hacerlos olvidar? Parece que sí.

Volvamos a la actualidad (N/A: nótese que dentro del Flashback). Esa tarde, Hermione estaba retirando todas las cosas de su cuarto. Con un par de hechizos le hubiera bastado, pero ella quería hacerlo a la manera muggle para observar detalladamente cada cosa. En el departamento reinaba un ambiente de tristeza. Perderían a uno de los miembros de su pequeña familia. Al parecer el más triste, era Ron.

"¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?"

Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su alcoba, mirando como Hermione sacaba cosas de su armario y las metía en cajas de cartón.

"No, gracias" le respondió, sonriéndole con melancolía.

Él sonrió de la misma manera, acercándose y sentándose en el colchón sin sábanas de la cama.

"¿Segura?"

"Completamente..."

Terminó de vaciar el clóset, y con la varita selló y encogió la caja al tamaño de una cajita de fósforos, la cual puso junto a otras dos cajitas similares. Se sentó junto a Ron y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Él pasó un brazo por sobre sus hombros.

"Dime qué tengo que hacer para que no te vayas..." le dijo suavemente.

"Nada, ya te lo dije... pero no es para tanto" levantó la cabeza y lo vio a los ojos. "Serán dos años... y algo más... además..."

"Ya sé, es lo que quieres" completó. Luego depositó un tibio beso sobre su frente. "Y voy a respetar tu decisión. No quiero discutir contigo... nunca más"

Hermione quería llorar, pero no podía. Amenazaba una tormenta, pero el cielo gris no cedía.

"¡Herms!" llamó alguien desde otro lugar del departamento.

Se separaron automáticamente. Hermione se paró y salió rápido de la pieza, gritando:

"¿Qué!"

"¡Ven un segundo!"

Llegó a la salita, donde estaba Ginny agitando una carta en la mano.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Carta de Holanda"

"¿Y para eso tanto alboroto?" exclamó Ron, llegando a la sala también y sentándose en un sillón junto a Harry, que hacía un crucigrama del Profeta.

Hermione abrió la carta, la leyó rápido, emitió un suspiro y la volvió a meter en el sobre.

"Para qué gastar tanto pergamino..." murmuró.

"¿Qué dice?" preguntó Ginny.

"Nada que no supiera... que está todo listo, que enviarán a alguien a buscarme a la central de transladores... En fin"

"¿Estás lista?"

"Sí, eso creo..." dijo no muy convencida, mirando de reojo a Ron, que parecía muy interesado en el crucigrama de Harry...

****

.:Fin del Flashback:.

Estaba abrazada a sus rodillas y se mecía lentamente de izquierda a derecha. Ron no había insistido, pues apenas al cerrar la puerta escuchó que bajaba por las escaleras, seguramente de regreso al patio.

Se puso de pie y miró por la ventana abierta del baño. No se divisaba el patio completamente, pero sí se veía la mitad de la mesa donde estaban comiendo, justamente la mitad donde Ron estaba sentado... sentado abrazando a su novia. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sinvergüenza?

****

.:Flashback:.

Esa noche llegaron a la estación. Se bajaron del bus muggle y entraron en King Cross. Hermione sólo llevaba una mochila con todas sus cosas reducidas dentro. Fue a comprar su ticket para tomar un tren hacia la costa y todo el trayecto hacia la plataforma 5 lo hizo con la cabeza gacha y apresurando sus pasos. Atrás, sus amigos apenas le alcanzaban el paso.

"¿Vas atrasada?"

"¿Cuál es el apuro?"

"¿No que todavía quedan 10 minutos para que salga el tren?"

"No pasa nada..." masculló ella como respuesta.

Al llegar a la plataforma y acercarse a las puertas del vagón que le correspondía, sintió ganas de no despedirse e irse de inmediato. Pero el fuerte abrazo que le dio Ginny no la dejó escapar.

"Te voy a extrañar muchísimo, Herms... Promete escribir toda las semanas, lo prometes?"

Asintió y sonrió para que Harry la abrazara.

"Vas a dar lo mejor de ti y vas a regresar como la mejor profesora de la tierra, de verdad. Nos vas a hacer mucha falta"

Le agradeció a Harry, lo soltó y miró a Ron. No notó, eso sí, que en ese momento Ginny y Harry se alejaban para dejarlos solos.

Se miraron a los ojos por largo rato, muy metidos en su mundo. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir, o al menos eso percibió ella. Quería decirle tantas cosas, quería llorar, a pesar de saber que ese no sería un adiós para siempre, solo momentáneo, y que de todas maneras no iban a perder el contacto.

En todo caso, no iba a ser lo mismo.

"Ron..." murmuró.

"¿Qué?"

****

Continuará...

Nota de la autora: He estado bastante ocupada durante este tiempo y mi tiempo en internet es escaso, así que muchas gracias a todas las lindas personitas que me dejaron review, que espero que sus dudas se hayan resuelto, y si no, sigan esperando! Tarde o temprano van a encontrar la respuesta xD. Espero así también que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo y que me dejen un nuevo review! XD Que prometo a la próxima sí responderé n.n


	3. Third chapter

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Tus días están contados

Capítulo tercero

  
__

En todo caso, no iba a ser lo mismo.

"Ron..." murmuró.

"¿Qué?"

Hizo lo que ella supuso que tenía que hacer. Se le acercó y lo besó en los labios, de los que se apartó rápidamente. No quería causar gran revuelo. Levantó una mano y la movió para despedirse dándose vuelta, pero en ese momento no contaba con que Ron la tomaría por el brazo, la acercaría y le devolvería el beso con otro muy apasionado, que si no hubiera sido por el silbido del tren hubiera durado mucho más.

****

.:Fin del Flashback:.

Caminó hacia el espejo y miró su reflejo. Ella podría ser la misma Hermione de antes, físicamente, pero psicológicamente inestable otra vez?

Botó aire, puso un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja y salió de allí. Bajó la escalera con determinación. Ron no podía llegar, luego cambiarla por 'otra' y moverle el piso. ¿Quién se creía que era?

Se arregló la falda y llegó al patio. Se fue a sentar en donde hace un rato había estado, decidida a no flaquear con las miradas intrusas que le dirigían, en especial de cierta persona...

La comida dio paso a una rica once al atardecer. Cuando el sol ya casi se metía todos entraron a la casa, donde las gratas conversaciones no cesaban. Ya habiendo pasado por casi todos, llegó un momento en que Hermione pasó de conversar con la señora Weasley a dirigirse a 'la prometida' de SU Ron, Clarissa...

"Y... tú, Clarissa, a qué te dedicas?" le preguntó, sonriendo.

"Por ahora nada, por el embarazo claro, pero usualmente trabajo en una compañía de radio.

"¿Ah, sí?" se le acercó.

"Sí, hago notas para un programa de radio llamado 'La hora 25'"

"Ajá... y bueno..." Intentó hacerse la desinteresada. "¿Cómo conociste a Ron?"

La chica sonrió.

"Me tocó entrevistarlo en una ocasión, y..."

"Lo imaginaba" la interrumpió. "¿No estudiaste en Hogwarts, verdad? No recuerdo haberte visto por allí..."

Clarissa sonrió aún más, si eso era posible.

"No, estudié en Australia... mi padre es de allá. Estabas en Holanda estudiando Pedagogía, me equivoco?"

"En absoluto, eso hacía..."

"¿Y quieres hacer clases en Hogwarts?"

"Algo así..." Hermione aprovechó un momento de distracción para examinar rápidamente la sala y ver dónde se encontraba Ron, pero no lo vio. "Aunque de no poder concretar eso siempre puedo trabajar como Auror en el Ministerio..."

"A mi me hubiera encantado ser Auror, pero nunca sentí tener capacidades para eso"

"Ajá..."

"¡Oye! Y..." Tomó un sorbo del vaso de agua que tenía en la mano. "¿Cómo es la relación entre tú y Ron?"

Hermione se asustó algo, pero luego recapacitó, que no había motivo para mentirle. Ella nunca tuvo NADA con Ron.

"Amigos. Desde primer año en Hogwarts"

"Sí, bueno, eso ya lo sabía. Me refiero a..." Alzó las cejas y abrió mucho los ojos, casi insolentemente.

"¿Qué insinúas?" le respondió Hermione haciéndose la indiferente. "Nunca hubo nada más que eso"

"Es que..." Se demoró en dejar su vaso sobre una mesita, y ya no le habló mirándola a los ojos. "Ginny mencionó algo cuando comencé a salir con Ron. En ese tiempo parece que le caía algo mal...

"Amigas para qué las quiero..." susurró Hermione más para sí que para Clarisa, pero luego preguntó: "¿Y algo como qué te mencionó?"

"Que tú y Ron tenían una relación algo más estrecha que la de unos simples amigos..."

No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. ¿Cómo Ginny pudo...? De cierta manera lo comprendía, de que Ginny hubiese estado a su favor, pero, no le podía haber dicho 'otra' cosa?

"¿Sí? Pues no sé, para mí era algo normal, quizás sólo Ginny lo veía así"

Clarissa la observó inquisidoramente y apoyó el codo en el apoyabrazos del sillón, para descansar la cabeza.

"¿Y por qué perdiste el contacto con Ron cuando te fuiste?"

"¿Ah?" la miró incrédula. ¿Ron no le había dicho nada acerca de las lechuzas mensuales que mantuvieron?

Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ella dirigía las cartas al departamento donde se suponía vivían los tres, lo que conllevaba a que Ginny o Harry tendrían que haberle llevado las misivas a la casa o a la oficina. De ser así, Ron las contestaba en la misma oficina o en un lugar a escondidas de ella. ¿Y además había tenido el descaro de hablar de ella sin mencionar nunca las cartas y qué, aún más, en las contestaciones él no había mencionado nunca a Clarissa y prohibió a los demás hacerlo? No, aquí había gato encerrado. Incluso cabía la posibilidad de que las cartas nunca hubieran sido vistas por Ron (y obviamente que éste las hubiera contestado).

****

.:Flashback:.

Hermione, ceñuda, acababa de terminar de leer la primera carta que Ron le había enviado a su hogar en Holanda.

Apenas había llegado, mandó una lechuza común a sus amigos para informarlos de su nueva dirección, y a los cuatro días recibiera una extensa carta de cada uno, que luego se convertiría en carta mensual. Ron, en toda la primera carta no había mencionado el beso de despedida junto al tren, razón que provocara que ella diera el tema por cerrado para llegar a no mencionarlo más. En esas cartas, siempre se hablaba de cosas triviales: el trabajo, las fiestas, las compras, los amigos, la salud. Nada más. Hermione no lo entendía, o no lo quería entender, pero no le quedó más que resignarse y contestar siempre de la misma manera.

****

.:Fin del Flashback:.

Pero era imposible. Debió haber una cantidad de tiempo considerable donde Ron sí vivía con ellos. Además, la letra de él era identificable e imposible de copiar. Y ella misma le había dicho que no necesitaba sus explicaciones, aunque se equivocaba. Éstas eran necesarias ahora y más que nunca.

"Bien, no sé. Simplemente pasó" terminó contestando varios segundos después, bajo la atenta mirada de la chica.

Ginny hizo su aparición en ese preciso instante para ofrecerles algo de tomar, situación que Hermione no desaprovechó para ponerse de pie, disculparse ante Clarissa y llevar a su amiga pelirroja de un brazo hasta la cocina, donde en ese momento no había nadie.

"¿Ahora qué, Herms?" preguntó, soltándose.

"Ginny, tienes que responderme algo, y vas a ser sincera" le ordenó con voz firme.

"Depende..."

"¿Fue realmente Ron quién me respondía las cartas que yo le enviaba o no?"

"Sí, fue él" le respondió sin vacilar. "¿Tanto dudas de él, o qué?"

"¿Tengo otra opción?" preguntó retóricamente, ofendiéndose de verdad. Ron necesitaba mucho, mucho más que buenas razones para aclarar qué estaba pasando. A pesar de eso, ella aún no se sentía dispuesta a ir y hablarle. ¿Por qué?

"¡Ginny!" entró gritando la señora Weasley a la cocina. Encontró a su hija y a Hermione con la mirada y sonrió. "Oh, vamos hija, no acapares a Hermione sólo para ti. Vengan, vamos adentro, las chicas quieren preguntarles algo"

Y regresó a la salita abarrotada de gente. Las dos amigas intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa y fueron también hacia allá. Se sentaron en distintos sillones y siguieron conversando, pero de temas sin importancia. Claro que, de vez en cuando, Hermione se daba cuenta mirando por el rabillo del ojo de que Ron parecía prestarle ninguna atención a su novia. Si eso le deparaba el futuro... no quería, definitivamente no quería eso.

Así llegaron alrededor de las nueve de la noche, cuando Ginny le dijo a su mamá que le dolía un poco la cabeza y quería acostarse temprano (en realidad estaba aburrida de estar allí y quería salir lo antes posible), dándole una oportunidad de irse a Hermione. Se despidieron de todos, pero en un momento Clarissa apartó un poco a Hermione y le pasó un papelito con la dirección del departamento que compartía con Ron.

"Perfecto..." murmuró Hermione irónicamente, y siguió a Ginny hasta la chimenea. Harry se quedaría un rato más.

Llegaron al departamento. Ginny se soltó su largo cabello y preguntó:

"Bien, Herms. ¿A dónde iremos de fiesta esta noche?"

Hermione se rió por el tono juerguista de su amiga y contestó:

"Conozco un lugar... en el callejón Diagon, pero me vas a tener que ayudar a encontrarlo"

"No hay problema"

"Espérame unos minutos, voy al baño"

Fue allí, se acomodó un poco el pelo (mucho no podía hacer) y aprovechó de sacar el papelito doblado de su chaqueta, y sin siquiera abrirlo, lo arrojó al basurero. Volvió donde Ginny y por la chimenea salieron al Caldero Chorreante, luego al patio, y al pasar el muro de ladrillos la castaña pudo notar algo que antes no: los viernes por la noche había muchísimo movimiento en el callejón Diagon.

Había un problema; Hermione no recordaba la ubicación del bar de la noche anterior.

"¿Ginny?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Conoces un pequeño bar, de aspecto oscuro pero moderno, y que tocan buena música, en alguna calle saliente de aquí?"

"Bien..." meditó unos segundos. "Hay varios lugares, pero según esa descripción, dos. La Calabaza Verde y El Portal"

"No, La Calabaza Verde no es, porque la conozco... probemos con la otra"

"Sígueme..."

Caminaron pasando al menos dos callejones más, hasta que Ginny se metió en uno y Hermione la siguió. Y vio al fin algo que recordaba: la fachada modesta del local.

"¿Sí?"

Hermione asintió. Entraron y fueron a sentarse a una mesa. El lugar se veía bien concurrido, a pesar de la hora. La castaña recorrió el lugar con la mirada.

"Mmm... ¡Hey, Ginny mira, es Ben!" Hizo señas con la mano al barman. "¡Hola Ben!"

El chico le devolvió el saludo y se acercó a la mesa.

"Mira Ginny, él es Ben. Ben, ella es mi mejor amiga Ginny" los presentó. Ginny, extrañada, lo saludó con un 'hola' de mano moviendo lentamente los dedos. Él sonrió.

"¿Qué quieren servirse?"

"Yo lo mismo de ayer... y ella..." miró a Ginny.

"Una copa de menta..."

"Viene..." y se fue detrás de la barra.

"¿Y éste, quién es?"

"Oh, Ginny. Larga y aburrida historia... Pero qué da..."

"Vamos Herms"

"No, Ginny"

Hermione entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó el mentón sobre éstos, mientras Ben regresaba con los tragos y los dejaba en la mesa. Luego se iba.

"Amiga, no entiendo a Ron" soltó finalmente.

"Todos lo hemos intentado, te lo aseguro... ¿Qué pasó ahora?"

"Dime qué hice para merecer esto" musitó tapándose la cara con ambas manos. En el lugar se comenzó a escuchar una canción muggle que ambas conocían, y Ginny comenzó a mover la cabeza de lado a lado siguiendo el ritmo, que era lento pero movido.

"¿Te refieres a Clarissa?"

"Más o menos..."

"Yo tampoco me lo entiendo... Ron te extrañaba mucho, eso lo recuerdo bien...Pero después, de un día para otro, llegó a la casa con ella, presentándola como su novia. No sé qué le pasó, y no te volvió a mencionar, desde luego, si ella estaba presente. Cuando no, casi no decía palabra.

"¿Como si ella lo manipulara?"

Ginny miró hacia un lado, luego a ella otra vez y susurró:

"No lo sé, pero no lo descarto..." Subió la voz otra vez. "Aunque seamos realistas; eso es imposible"

Hermione se bebió todo el contenido del vaso.

"¡Hey, tranquila!"

"Perdón, no puedo evitarlo" Y levantó la mano en señal de que le trajeran otro 'Desengaño'.

"¿Qué tiene ese trago?"

"Whisky... y otras cosas..."

"Debe ser fuerte" La miró, preocupada.

"No es para tanto..." dijo a la vez que recibía el segundo vaso, aunque a Ginny no la convenció del todo. Le dio un trago al nuevo vaso y dijo: "Ron no me pudo haber cambiado tan fácil..."

Ginny se rió estridentemente.

"¡Hasta que al fin lo reconoces!"

"¿Reconocer qué, perdón?" Hermione se hizo la desentendida.

"Que tú y Ron tuvieron algo..."

"Ginny, por Merlín, tú sabes que son tonterías..."

"¡Tonterías tus libros, Hermione! Tengo dos ojos..." dijo apuntándoselos con los dedos índice y medio y abriéndolos mucho. "...y muchos otros sentidos por si no te habías dado cuenta. Además... una vez los vi besándose..."

"No, Ginny" dijo, suspirando. "No juegues con eso"

"Pero..."

"Además, de ser así, no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Él y su novia van a tener un bebé dentro de poco..." Sonó resignada, como intentando convencerse más a sí misma que a su amiga.

Ginny alzó los hombros y luego los bajó, a la vez que Hermione volvía a vaciar su vaso.

"Mejor volvemos al departamento..." sugirió Ginny, abriendo su bolso.

"¿Tan pronto?"

"Es que..."

"A ver Ginny, espérame"

Hermione se paró y fue a la barra.

"Hey, Ben!"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Me puedes dar la receta de este trago? Por favor, es... quiero aprender a hacerlo sola"

El chico alzó una ceja y se volteó para tomar papel y pluma, para anotar ingredientes y preparación.

"Se supone que es un secreto" explicó mientras anotaba. "Pero confío en que no lo divulgarás" Le entregó el papel, que ella recibió con una sonrisa. Ginny llegó hasta ellos.

"¿Cuánto es?"

"Dos galleons, pero págale a él" Apuntó a un chico junto a una caja registradora.

Ginny fue, pagó, y después con Hermione se despidieron para salir. Afuera ya estaba completamente oscuro.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Las diez y media. ¿Vamos al departamento enseguida o...?"

"Sí, por favor..."

Caminaron de regreso al Caldero Chorreante, desde donde volvieron a usar la chimenea para volver al departamento.

Después del mareo inicial, llegaron, pero había algo extraño. Las luces estaban encendidas y allí, en el sillón, habían dos personas sentadas conversando. Un pelirrojo y un pelinegro. Ron y Harry, quienes voltearon al escuchar el ruido.

Hermione se quedó de piedra, pero a Ginny no le causó tanto susto así que se escapó directo a su cuarto. En tanto, Ron se había puesto de pie.

"Hermione" se adelantó a hablar Harry. "Ron vino a hablar contigo" Y procedió a desaparecerse.

Ella miró el techo.

"Ya te dije Ron, que..."

"Si sé que me dijiste que no querías escuchar ni razones ni explicaciones, pero que también había una posibilidad de hablar más calmados. ¿No crees que ahora es un buen momento?" dijo, acercándose.

Hermione lo rodeó y fue a sentarse a un sillón. Se apoyó unos segundos la frente pues estaba algo mareada por los tragos, luego subió la vista y vio que Ron se sentaba frente a ella. Suspiró.

"¿Y, qué tienes que decir entonces?"

"Que... quiero pedirte perdón, Herms..." dijo mirándola a los ojos. Hermione se estremeció.

"¿Perdón, por qué?"

"Por no haberte hablado de la presencia de Clarissa, y... haber prohibido que cualquiera te dijera algo sobre ella..."

"No sé..." negó con la cabeza. "No puedo perdonarte si no me das razones precisas..."

"Es una larga historia"

"Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo" le espetó mirando su reloj.

"Bueno, yo... ¿Recuerdas el beso en el tren?" preguntó rascándose una mano y mirando el techo.

"Junto al tren, querrás decir. Y, cómo olvidarlo" dijo ella sin mucho interés, aunque por dentro moría por saltar sobre él y comérselo a besos.

"Porque para mí fue algo extraño y... bueno. Como no te iba a ver no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones..."

Hermione abrió su cartera, sacó un cigarrillo muggle, se lo puso en la boca y lo encendió.

"¿Me estás escuchando o no?"

"Sí, sigue..." Le lanzó una bocanada de humo.

"No hagas eso" susurró y continuó: "Días después... dos o tres días, conocí a Clarissa, y..." La volvió a mirar a los ojos, a través del humo. "De verdad pensaba que nunca más iba a volver a verte"

"¿Sabes, Ron?" Se puso de pie. "Estás dando vueltas en lo mismo; realmente no sé qué me importa el que hayas hecho con tu vida después, así que si sólo viniste a hablar de eso..."

"No" la interrumpió, levantando el índice. "Lo que yo quería decirte... es que nunca logré olvidarte, Hermione"

"Ya, basta, no quiero escuchar más. ¿Lárgate de aquí?"

"Es la ver..."

"Ándate, si no quieres que saque la varita y te transforme en el cerdo que eres. Ándate ahora" Apuntaba la chimenea con la mano que no estaba ocupada por su cigarrillo.

"Ok, está bien" Ron se paró de golpe de pie, enojándose. "Obviamente en este estado no se puede hablar contigo. Adiós"

Y se fue hecho un bólido del departamento. A Hermione le temblaron las piernas y cayó sentada en el sillón, escondió su cara tras sus manos y comenzó a llorar, con el cigarro aún encendido en una mano.

Al otro día en la mañana despertó restregándose los ojos y ubicando el sitio donde estaba. Se había dormido en el sillón. Se levantó totalmente y desde allí vio que en la cocina estaba Harry tomando desayuno.

"Buenos días" dijo él, a la vez que levantaba el diario El Profeta.

"Hola, Harry" contestó, pero justo en ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor en la frente, que la hizo caer sentada en el sillón otra vez. "¡Auch!"

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Harry desde la cocina sin bajar el diario.

"No... sí... ¿Dónde está Ginny?"

"Ya se debe haber ido, creo... Hermione, quieres pastillas o algo así?" Al fin había bajado el diario y veía cómo su amiga se ponía de pie tocándose la frente.

"Agua, por favor..."

Harry se apresuró a buscar un vaso, llenarlo de agua con la varita y llevárselo a Hermione.

"¿No estás acostumbrada a tomar, o sí?" preguntó mientras ella bebía del vaso.

Hermione lo miró de reojo, frunciendo el seño. Harry se rió.

"No, definitivamente no" se respondió solo sin dejar de reír.

"No es gracioso..."

"Oh, claro que sí"

"¡Que no! Y no sigas molestando"

Con la ayuda de Harry llegó hasta la cocina y se sentó. Harry le sirvió café y se sentó para seguir leyendo el diario.

"¿Qué hablaron anoche con Ron?"

"Ay, Harry. Tú y yo sabemos que Ron no es capaz de mantener una conversación razonable"

"Eso es mentira, no siempre. Lo que pasa es que no le has dado la oportunidad de hablar sin gritarle"

"No siempre le grito"

"Eso crees tú..."

"En todo caso, no sé" Se apoyó la cabeza. "Ayer... no sé, dijo incoherencias... dijo... cosas... ¡desubicadas!. ¿Tienes la poción para..." cambió de pronto de tema.

"Sí, tercer cajón abajo a tu izquierda" Hermione se pudo de pie, fue hasta el cajón y sacó una botellita de la misma poción que había tomado la mañana anterior. "Con eso y el café se te pasará el dolor de cabeza..."

"Ya sé" Se lo bebió y regresó a sentarse.

"No creas que para él es fácil hablar de ese tema contigo" volvió Harry al ataque. Hermione suspiró.

"¿Pero por qué lo hace, Harry; qué quiere?"

"Tengo tantas dudas como tú, Herms. Él va a ser padre ahora, y..."

"¡Y tú y Ginny lo sabían! Pero no me dijeron nada..."

"Ya te dije, él nos hizo prometer no decir nada"

"¿Y por qué?"

Harry tomó aire.

"Porque él te quería, Hermione. Y tú lo dejaste y le rompiste el corazón"

****

Continuará...

Nota de la autora: Cada vez se va poniendo peor para ellos... ¡y mejor para ustedes! Así que sólo tienen que seguir leyendo... Y ahora sus reviews :P

__

Respuesta a los reviews:

**Lil Granger**: Hola! Tanto tiempo xD, odio los dos por uno así que espero que sea esta la ÚLTIMA VEZ! xD Broma... La tarea es que hayas analizado la actitud de Ron y la de Hermione específicamente en este capítulo... aquí hay muchos presagios del futuro... y no diré cuáles. Muchas gracias y espero que te haya gustado este capi :)

**ophelia dakker**: Hola! xD Eres todo un caso niña :P, espero te haya gustado el capítulo!

**Rosely**: Muchas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado el capi y no seas tan impaciente! xD Todo a su debido tiempo.

**marce**: Hola! Para responderte sólo tienes que seguir leyendo los capítulos que vienen :P. Gracias por tu review y que ojalá te haya gustado este capi!

**luuluu**: Hola! Pos que bien que se hayan aclarado algunas cosas para ti y que otras aún te mantengan intrigada, ese es el objetivo de mis capítulos cortados en partes de alta sintonía xD. Ojalá te haya gustado la primera escenita (y ojalá el resto también xD)!

**Sirenita**: Holas! Bueno ya verás qué está pasando con Ron y porqué se porta así... pronto lo verás xD. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo!

**Ginny Potter W**: Holas! Muchas gracias por tu review, te juro apenas subo esto (y si alcanzo antes de que me saquen del PC u.u) leo tus fics, que incluso iba a empezar a leer la semana pasada pero lamentablemente no alcancé... espero hacerlo ahora. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

**cervatilla**: Hola! Oops, Diox que espero que te haya gustado este capi. Me trastornaste con eso de 'no esperaba menos'...! Gracias por tu review y nos estamos leyendo!

**LauWG**: Hola! Si pues, Clarissa está embarazada, no tenía un almohadón debajo ni nada, es verdad... xD Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo!

**La PrIsIoNeRa De AzKaBaN**: Hola! Bueno como sabes ya voy leyendo tu fic n.n, me gusta mucho, mucho como escribes (lo he dicho, creo, miles de veces xD) Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo!

**carly-mckinnon-potter**: Hola! Muchas gracias! Creo que a todas nos ha pasado algo similar alguna vez... no con la 'otra' embarazada claro está pero parecido... xD Alcohólicos anónimos? Jajajaja no puede ser xD, nah, el Desengaño no sé si exista, el caso es que creo que me lo inventé... pero como siempre escribo de noche nunca se sabe xD! Y a Harry le ha dado por andar con... esas... pero creo que en el próximo capítulo se viene la explicación de eso si mal no estoy... así que espera pacientemente!

**Jessi Weasley**: Se te hizo corto? T.T y yo que con todo mi esfuerzo trato de cortar los capítulos cosa de que queden larguitos... jejeje, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!

**sarah-keyko**: Hola! Muchas gracias n.n, ahí ve leyendo y deduciendo qué está pasando... y eso... Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!

**Deina-Black**: Hola! JA, tengo un buen abogado así que las demandas que resbalan... xD Igual nomás que a ustedes les gusta el suspenso... Y bien, que bueno que te haya gustado, y espero que te siga gustando... Y bueno, aquí seguro leíste la primera conversación entre ellas... la primera de no muchas pero intensas o.o... ¿adelanto mucho? Nah... Y Ginny y Harry... bueno, ya vas sabiendo... de a poquito... ;)

**LunaPotter1**: Hola! Ojalá te haya gustado lo que pasó... y el capítulo completo en general! Gracias por tu review n.n

Y muchas gracias también a **karlia-karlila, BiAnK rAdClIfFe **y** HabanaGirl** por sus reviews en el primer capi... Si me comí a alguien, SORRY! No fue intencional ..


	4. Fourth chapter

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Tus días están contados

Capítulo cuarto

  
__

"¿Y por qué?"

Harry tomó aire.

"Porque él te quería, Hermione. Y tú lo dejaste y le rompiste el corazón"

"Qué dramático" murmuró cínicamente.

"¿No me crees? Bueno, hazlo. Sola te vas a dar cuenta. Y creo que deberías buscarlo y hablar, ahora sí de verdad, con él. Yo me voy a la oficina. La dirección está en..."

"Sí, ya la tengo" lo cortó, aburrida, y se metió una galleta entera a la boca.

"Entonces... nos vemos"

Y Harry y su diario desaparecieron.

Hermione volvió a suspirar, y le quedó claro lo que debía hacer. Ir con Ron y hacerlo hablar. Si no, no lo sabría nunca. No sabría nunca qué pasó entre ellos.

Fue hacia el baño. Tomó una ducha fría, se vistió, se arregló un poco, buscó el papel en el basurero con la dirección de Ron -y Clarissa-, y para caminar un poco se fue a la manera muggle. Afuera, el cielo estaba muy gris pero no se sentía frío. En el camino, iba meditando sobre algunas de las frases que anoche había dicho Ron, y que volvían como bombas a su mente, cada una con una consecuencia peor.

¿Estaba Ron realmente consciente de lo que decía? Porque primero, le iba a pedir perdón. Luego que... ¿No se había podido olvidar de ella?. ¿Y por qué pedirle perdón, por haberle mentido y ocultado tantas cosas tan cruelmente? No, eso no estaba bien, y ella no aceptaría esas disculpas, y -de hecho- ya tenía medio ensayado un pequeño diálogo, suponiendo que Ron usara los mismos argumentos que solía usar siempre.

Llegó a las puertas transparentes de un enorme edificio color mostaza. Verificó la dirección en el papel y sí, esa era. Sorprendida, entró y le dijo al portero que iba al departamento de Ronald Weasley. El portero se volteó, levantó un teléfono y presionó unos números.

"¿Su nombre?" le preguntó.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger"

El tipo dijo algo al teléfono que Hermione no alcanzó a escuchar , luego la miró nuevamente y asintió.

"Suba. La están esperando"

Caminó hasta el ascensor, que estaba abierto. Entró y presionó el botón hacia el tercer piso. El ascensor se cerró y llegó al lugar. Se bajó y se encontró con dos pasillos. Uno a su derecha y el otro que iba en perpendicular al primero. Vio los números en las esquinas, fue al segundo pasillo y siguió hasta más o menos la mitad. Tocó el timbre y le abrió una persona relativamente indeseada, Clarissa.

"¡Hola, Hermione!" gritó con esa voz chillona y cínica que era tan suya. "Pasa, por favor" la hizo pasar. Hermione ni se fijó en el departamento. "Toma asiento. Ron salió al Magimercado. ¿Para qué viniste?"

"A conocer el lugar donde viven" respondió entre dientes, sonriendo.

"Ah, entonces, perdóname! Vamos a recorrer..."

Unos siete minutos habrá durado el recorrido, en el cual Hermione se sintió especialmente incómoda al ver la habitación que tenían preparada para el bebé y Clarissa le describía con lujo de detalles dónde y cómo habían elegido todo. Volvieron al living y Clarissa le sirvió jugo y comenzó a hablar de la 'maravillosa' relación que tenía ella con Ron. Hermione se estaba hartando para cuando el susodicho se apareció en la cocina. Luego, con una bolsa aún en la mano, llegó caminando hasta la sala, hablando a la vez que revisaba la bolsa.

"¿Sabes, cariño? No pude encontrar de los budines que..."

Y se detuvo en seco al levantar la vista y ver a Hermione ahí, tomándose un jugo con su prometida.

Casi se le cae la bolsa de las manos.

"¡Hola, amor! Mira quién vino a visitarnos" le dijo Clarissa mientras se acercaba a él, lo abrazaba y le plantaba un beso en la boca, escena que Hermione prefirió no ver pero no evitó adivinar.

"A que no te lo esperabas, verdad Ron?" le espetó segundos después, cuando Clarissa revisaba la bolsa que llevaba Ron.

El pelirrojo estaba estupefacto.

"¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?" logró gesticular con gran esfuerzo.

"Pues a conocer el departamento... además..." Vio cómo Clarissa se llevaba la bolsa hasta la cocina, apurándola con la mirada. "...tenemos una conversación pendiente, lo olvidas?"

"Pero no vamos a hablar aquí" le respondió en voz baja pero segura. Se fijó en que su novia no estuviera viendo y se acercó a ella. "¿No puede ser después? Te invito a almorzar si quieres, pero aquí no, está bien?"

Hermione alzó las cejas y asintió con la cabeza, pues Clarissa regresaba y volvía a abrazar a su prometido, mirándola con sus perspicaces ojos celestes.

"¿Quieres que te sirva pastel, Hermione, o ya desayunaste?"

"Yo..."

"Es que Hermione ya se va, cariño" interrumpió Ron, usando una voz muy dulce. "¿Verdad, Herms?"

"Sí, eso mismo iba a decir" agregó, sonriendo. Luego se volteó y fue hacia la chimenea. "Me voy al Ministerio, fue muy agradable la invitación. Gracias por todo, adiós!"

Entró a la chimenea, usó algunos polvos flú que guardaba en su bolsillo y partió al Ministerio de Magia. Había unas cosas que quería hablar con Ginny.

Al llegar, hizo el mismo recorrido de la vez anterior, pero tuvo que buscar en su cartera por el número del cubículo de Ginny pues no lo recordaba.

"4C... 4C... ¡Ah, aquí estás!" le sonrió a la pelirroja que estaba escribiendo algo en una gran plantilla cuadriculada. "¿Informe?"

"Oh, sí..." respondió Ginny sin mirarla, con la lengua afuera. "Te equivocas en un número y..."

"Si sé, hay que empezar de nuevo. Hicimos muchos de esos cuando estábamos estudiando" Su vista se perdió y seguía sonriendo, recordando... "Una vez tuvieron que obligar a Ronnie a pagar un block completo..."

Ginny soltó una risita que la hizo volver a la realidad enseguida.

"¿Todavía lo llamas Ronnie?" le preguntó, a lo que Hermione respondió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. "Vale..."

"Weasley, terminaste el informe del caso 226-RLR?"

Una chica rubia, voluptuosa, de pelo corto y muy delgada se paró junto al cubículo de Ginny, y la miraba con las manos puestas en la cintura moviendo un pie.

"Sí, Turner, ya está entregado" le respondió ella con voz cansina, a la vez que seguía escribiendo.

"Ah, ok... entonces..." Se agachó hasta el oído de la pelirroja y le susurró: "¿Le puedes decir a Harry que estoy libre esta noche? Porfa..." Se enderezó y finalizo: "Nos vemos"

Se fue. Hermione se sintió un poco ofendida por la irrespetuosidad de la rubia al ignorarla y se sentó frente al escritorio de Ginny, la que tenía quieta la pluma, los labios muy apretados y la vista muy fija en la plantilla.

"¿Qué pa..."

"Me equivoqué" la cortó, copiando un número de serie y una fecha en la plantilla contigua. Luego arrugó la mala y la tiró al basurero con rabia.

"Deja, yo la hago..." Hermione se la quitó y empezó a anotar fechas hacia abajo. "¿Quién era ella?"

"Mmm... Jacqueline Turner, Estorbadora Oficial del Ministerio... y Arrastrada Oficial también.

"Ja, ja, ja... No, en serio" dijo riéndose de verdad.

"¡En serio! No sé qué hará que..."

"¿Y qué te murmuró?" preguntó mientras seguía escribiendo.

"Que le dijera a su querido Harry que no tiene clientes esta noche y que vaya a su esquina a..." Hermione realmente se atacó de risa.

"Dios Ginny, qué cosas dices!"

"Es verdad, eso me dijo" afirmó Ginny con voz seria, sin sonreír ni un poco.

"¿Y por qué te enojaste?"

"No me..."

"Vamos. Erraste una plantilla. ¡Llevas años haciendo esto! Además te conozco muy bien y..."

"Sí, sí, como sea. Me enojé. Ahora no te vayas a equivocar con esa, porque es larga" Le apuntó la plantilla y se cruzó de brazos, sonrojándose. Hermione levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

"Creo que ahora entiendo..." dijo con voz pícara.

"Oh, no hay nada que entender, Herms!. ¿Tiene algo de malo que me preocupe de que Harry salga con mujeres como ella todo el tiempo?"

"No sé, eso contéstatelo tú sola, pero no me digas la respuesta..." Y regresó a la plantilla.

Ginny negó con la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco, tomó otra plantilla y comenzó a escribir también.

Así pasaron el tiempo. Como a la una de la tarde Hermione estaba exhausta y con dolor de muñeca, agradeciéndole al cielo por no haberse quedado trabajando como Auror. Justo en ese momento llegó junto a ellas Ron, arreglándose el final de la manga de su chaqueta.

"Hola hermana, Hermione" saludó sin mirarlas.

Hermione se levantó del asiento, mirándolo.

"¿Tu invitación de almuerzo de esta mañana sigue en pie?" preguntó, haciendo que Ginny despegara sus ojos de la plantilla y mirara sorprendida hacia arriba. Ron le devolvió la mirada, pero manteniendo el semblante serio.

"A eso vine..."

"¿Vas a ir a almorzar... con Hermione?" preguntó Ginny, sin poder creerlo. "¿Cómo fue que te despegaste de Clarissa?"

Ahora ambos la miraron. Ron seguía serio y Hermione tenía una expresión tranquila, pero los ojos le brillaban mucho.

"No estoy ligado a ella por una maldición, o sí?" Se giró hacia Hermione. "¿Nos vamos?"

Ginny se encogió de hombros haciendo un puchero como si pensara que lo que su hermano decía no difería para nada de la realidad.

"Ah, sí. Bueno... ¡Adiós Ginny!" se despidió Hermione tomando su bolso y saliendo detrás de Ron por entre el pasillo.

"¿A dónde vamos?" le preguntó Hermione una vez que salieron del Cuartel General de Aurors.

"Sorpresa..." respondió Ron, pero en un tono bastante poco lúdico.

Hermione lazó una ceja.

"Andamos pesados hoy..."

"No molestes, dormí bastante mal anoche"

"Ah..."

Salieron del Ministerio y caminaron en silencio hasta el sector más céntrico de Londres. El clima estaba como para que lloviera. Entraron a un callejón sin salida entre una tienda de música y una de juguetes, donde había un gran camión estacionado que bloqueaba la vista hacia atrás. Habían cajas de carón por doquier.

"Espera" murmuró Hermione. "Este lugar lo..."

Ron asintió, se acercó a la reja que cerraba el callejón y con el pie alineó 10 piedras del suelo. En ese momento la reja se abrió en un costado; entraron por allí y frente a ellos surgió un colorido local con un gran letrero luminoso que ponía:

__

Wes' Beer & Pizza

Hermione sintió un sonido metálico a sus espaldas, se volteó y vio unos magos que entraban y se les adelantaban. Ron sonreía ante el letrero.

"¿Entramos?"

"¡Y qué estamos esperando!"

Hermione abrió la puerta haciendo sonar una campanita. En el local había mucha gente y bullicio; todos conversaban alegremente.

"Buenas tardes. ¿Mesa para dos?" preguntó una anciana sonriente con delantal escocés y un pergamino bajo el brazo.

"Sí, por favor" dijo Ron, asintiendo.

La anciana los guió hasta una mesa que de lejos parecía que estaba ocupada por la cantidad de gente en el local. Tomaron asiento.

"¿Una cuatro quesos y una especial de ave medianas, y dos cervezas de manteca?" preguntó la señora. Hermione se sorprendió.

"¿Cómo supo que...?"

"Nunca olvido un cliente, jovencita" Les guiñó un ojo y se fue. Hermione rió.

"Mira que se iba a acordar. No venía aquí desde..."

"...que te fuiste?" completó él, triste. Hermione asintió.

"Hablando de eso. Ron, lo que dijiste anoche me dejó bastante preocupada"

Hermione decidió sacar el tema enseguida, ya que no valía la pena esperar. Empezó a juguetear con uno de sus anillos. Ron tomó aire y miró a las personas de una mesa más allá.

"¿Estabas consciente?"

"Claro que sí" Se sintió un poco ofendida y con una mano lo obligó a que la viera. "Y no sé, Ron. ¿Por qué hiciste todo lo que hiciste?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"No dejar que me enterara que estabas saliendo con una mujer, menos que ya no vivías con los chicos, que si yo no hubiera regresado ni me enteraba de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué mentir?"

Ron tomó la mano de Hermione que aún se mantenía en su mejilla.

"Herms, yo no me di..."

"Aquí están las pizzas" los interrumpió la señora, haciendo que se soltaran inmediatamente. "Ésta para ti" Le puso a Ron una pizza frente suyo. "...y ésta para ti" Hizo lo mismo con Hermione. "...y sus cervezas. Se paga cuando terminen y les entreguen la cuenta, con permiso" Y volvió a irse, a atender otra mesa. La castaña le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

"¿Y? Continúa"

"Que no me di cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error hasta que fue demasiado tarde" Tomó un trozo de pizza y empezó a comerlo.

"¿Y hace cuanto fue eso?"

"Exactamente cuando volví a verte después de dos años..." Hermione palideció.

"Para. No empieces con..."

"Y ahí vienes otra vez. ¿Te das cuenta?" reclamó Ron, enojado y triste a la vez. "No me dejas hablar. ¡Pides explicaciones pero no quieres escucharme!. ¿Cómo quieres que me exprese, con dibujitos?" Tomó la jarra con cerveza y la vació a la mitad de un trago.

"Es que... ¡no me gusta que me hables así!"

"¿Así cómo?"

"Como sí... como sí..." sintió ganas de gritar, así que no dijo nada más. Necesitaba distraerse en algo. Cortó la pizza en cuadraditos y comió. Después de tragar agregó: "Quisiera entenderlo mejor..." Tomó un poco de cerveza. "...pero vas a ser padre y te vas a casar con la mujer que amas. ¿Qué error puedes haber cometido?"

"Nunca me enamoré de Clarissa. Ese es el error"

"Ya lo harás, Ron. Cuando nazca tu hijo o hija..."

"Hijo" la interrumpió.

"Bueno, hijo... Vas a sentir una felicidad enorme... ¡y vas a ver cuánto la amas!" Se encontró consigo misma, no podía creer que fuera ella la que estaba diciendo eso. No quería creer que ella misma se daba por vencida.

"Eso no va a suceder. Por supuesto que voy a estar feliz, pero por ser papá, no por ella..."

"No puedes ser tan cruel" murmuró Hermione comiendo más pizza. "A-además... si empezaste a salir con ella y se hicieron novios, pasó porque se querían..."

"Hermione, no te acabo de decir que nunca la quise?"

"¿Y por qué es tu novia!"

"¡Porque mi propósito todo el tiempo fue olvidarme de ti!" Después de decir esto, Ron miró hacia un lado con los brazos cruzados.

Hermione demoró un tiempo en digerir esas palabras. Y quedaron sumidos en un profundo silencio, mientras siguieron comiendo. No podía comprenderlo, no podía...

"N-no... T-tú sabes que estás mal..." Se negaba a creer que esto estaba sucediendo.

Se puso de pie bruscamente y tomó su bolso.

"¿Por qué te vas?. ¡Aún no he terminado!"

"No importa. ¿Para qué, para escucharte decir que me amas y todo eso?" dijo muy rápido, Ron abrió la boca para contestar, rojo de rabia, pero ella siguió: "No sé quién te habrá enseñado a ser tan mentiroso, Weasley. Antes no eras así"

Salió como una flecha entre las mesas hasta la salida. Para ese momento toda la atención de la gente se centraba en ellos dos, porque ni un cuchillo se movía sobre una pizza. Ron también se levantó y corrió hasta la salida, pero ella se había ido.

"¡Hermione!" gritó al aire.

Nadie respondió más que el eco que se produjo en el callejón. Gritó una vez más y nada sucedió, confirmando sus sospechas de que ella estaba ya muy lejos de allí. Y en ese momento, comenzó a llover.

Ron regresó resignado hacia dentro de la pizzería. La gente regresaba a sus propios asuntos y el bullicio volvía a inundar la pizzería. Se sentó, terminó la pizza y la cerveza de manteca sumido en una gran desolación y cuando se dispuso a pagarle a la anciana notó algo brillante junto a la jarra que había dejado Hermione. Lo tomó; era su anillo. Lo observó unos segundos y con total calma lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Pagó la cuenta y, bajo la lluvia, se marchó de allí.

**_Nota de la (...) autora_**: Hola mi gente! Un nuevo capitulito ha llegado. Más corto que los anteriores porque... bueno, mis motivos tengo xD. **Al final de la página hay una pregunta que me gustaría me respondiesen** en el mismo review que me van a dejar para comentar el capítulo (jajaja...), así que piénsensela bien, no quiero mamarrachos.

Respuesta a los reviews:

**Sirem Black**: Hola! Bueno pero cuando llegues a esto... jejeje. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que continúes!

**Rosely**: Hola! Bueno, tranquila, ya poco a poco se van resolviendo los misterios... pero aún así sigue faltando mucho para el gran final. Gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado este capi!

**Sirenita**: Hola! Bueno, respecto a lo que dices... los dos tienen algo de culpa, pero Ron es muuucho más culpable que ella; y no es por ser feminista (porque no lo soy) pero eso fue mucho más feo (o sea, comprometerse y estar esperando un hijo? Eso no lo hace cualquiera...) Y claro, que si esos problemas no existieran no habría fic... me parece xD. ¿Quieres ver más entre Harry y Ginny? Espérate el prox cap no más... jajaja en realidad no hay mucho pero sí algo de avance... y alguna que otra explicación sobre su comportamiento. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

**marce**: Hola! Jejeje eso de estar hechizado son sólo suposiciones infundadas, y si estuviese hechizado sería en realidad por otra cosa... Mxas gracias por el review y ojalá te haya gustado el capi!

**luuluu**: Holas! Muchas gracias! n.n Si Harry y Ginny se llevan mal... precisamente la respuesta a eso está en el capítulo que viene, así que bueno... ahí verás. Y si el bebé no es hijo de Ron pues... lo siento, ya ahí no te puedo decir nada que se me cortan las raíces de este fanfic! xD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!

**La PrIsIoNeRa De AzKaBaN**: Holas! Jajaja sí, pero gracias igual, considerando lo baja que es mi autoestima me alegra demasiado saber que a algunas personas les gusta lo que escribo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! Ah, y creo que ahora tu fic se entiende mucho, MUCHO mejor... y voy a leer y comentarte la actualización en cuanto tenga tiempo, ves que en una hora tengo que ir al colegio -.-

**Lil Granger**: Hola! CÓMO QUE VIENDO PASIONES, ME ESTÁS INSULTANDO O QUÉ? xDDDDDDD Madre, si viera pasiones qué sería de mí... qué sería... nada! Sí, debo reconocer que algunas historias son buenas inspiraciones para fics (pero prefiero seguir usando mi imaginación) pero otras están como para empezar a cortarse las venas frente a la tele u.u... Por qué generalizar a los hombres así, hay unos que están muy buenos... xD pero son idiotas igual, es verdad...Quieres saber por qué Ron le dice todo eso? Porque se siente culpable, pues! Porque Ron está supermegaarrepentido de todo lo que hizo y piensa que quizás se va a sentir mejor si se lo dice... pero a lo largo de la historia te vas a dar cuenta que no funcionó, porque la sigue queriendo y creo que ahora que regresó, más todavía... Y Hermione se confió de tonta porque pensó que si se habían conocido tanto tiempo y en TODO ese tiempo Ron no había estado con nadie, que no iba a cambiar en un par de años más. Se equivoco, perfecta no es y lo sabemos... Así que... eso xD. Bueno, gracias por tu review, que vergüenza de verdad que hayas visto mi fotolog xD, espero que andes inspirada para los prox comentarios porque sabes que alucino con tus reviews gigantescos... xD. Espero que te haya gustado este cap!

**cervatilla**: Hola! Grax, grax y más grax :P Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo!

**valeweasley**: Holas! Bueno, las razones de Ron se verán más adelante, yo creo que pecó por inseguro, pero ya leerás algún día xD. Y Harry también es hombre, niña... Y esos siempre se están justificando entre sí u.u Y a Ben la lo veremos en un próximo capítulo, así que espero que te haya gustado este!

**ophelia dakker**: Hola! Ideas crueles tienes tú... matarla? No estoy a favor de la masacre de personajes, si los matara sería como hacerlo de mi propia mano y... que no es finalmente eso? xD Ya veremos que sucede ahí. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

**LauWG**: Hola! Nada es imposible, MENOS aún en el mundo de los fanfics... así que no te confíes todavía :P. Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo!

**LunaPotter1**: Muchas, muchas gracias y espero que te haya gustado este también :P

**Jessi Weasley**: Hola! Jajaja bueno, gracias! Hermione... la Hermione que uso es la que nunca escucha a los demás porque siempre cree tener la razón aunque no la tenga, de hecho esa es la Hermione que más rescato de los libros y en este fic quise ponerla así un poquito... aunque creo que a veces exagero xD. Fumar es un asco, opino lo mismo, yo no puedo ni oler el famoso humo de cigarro, pero tenía que poner algo que hiciera esta niña cuando se pone nerviosa... era eso o tomar píldoras, y no, definitivamente prefiero el cigarro o.o jajaja... Muchas gracias por tu review y espero te haya gustado este capítulo!

**sarah-keyko**: Hola! Muchas gracias! Espero te haya gustado este capi... y tú, cuándo piensas actualizar? -.-

**carly-mckinnon-potter**: Holas! Jajaja, ok, percepciones de Clarissa... al menos ya logre que casi todos la odiaran... Y... no te adelantes, creo que ya irás sabiendo pronto de eso, y pronto porque si sigo actualizando una vez a la semana en realidad no hay demasiado suspenso xD. Jajajaja no sé, yo sigo creyendo que Desengaño no existe, pero demás que sí... en fin. Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo!

**_Ahora sí_¿Cómo debiera llamarse el bebé de Ron y Clarissa?** Por favor nombres que EXISTAN y no inventados ni descalificativos... xD


	5. Fifth chapter

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Tus días están contados

Capítulo quinto

  
__

Ron regresó resignado hacia dentro de la pizzería. La gente regresaba a sus propios asuntos y el bullicio volvía a inundar el lugar. Se sentó, terminó la pizza y la cerveza de manteca sumido en una gran desolación y cuando se dispuso a pagarle a la anciana notó algo brillante junto a la jarra que había dejado Hermione. Lo tomó; era su anillo. Lo observó unos segundos y con total calma lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Pagó la cuenta y, bajo la lluvia, se marchó de allí.

Entretanto, Hermione había tomado un taxi hasta el departamento de Ginny y Harry. Recién al pagarle al chofer notó la ausencia de su anillo favorito, el que le había regalado su abuela al cumplir los 15 años, poco antes de morir.

Se bajó del taxi, pero se quedó parada en la acera. Intentó hacer memoria, pero ni podía recordar si se lo había puesto esa mañana o no. Había una forma de comprobarlo: subiendo al departamento. Así lo hizo y al llegar a su pieza y revisar una cajita donde guardaba sus no muchas pero valiosas y bellas joyas, no lo encontró. Bien se le podía haber quedado en el escritorio de Ginny como en la pizzería, lamentablemente ganas no tenía de irlo a buscar, por muy importante que era para ella.

Hermione se echó sobre la cama y abrazando a su almohada se dispuso a dormir una merecida siesta como los dioses.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, Ginny se apareció en el departamento. Se quitó la capa, la colgó e hizo aparecer pergamino, pluma y tinta sobre la mesa de centro, luego puso música en la radio a todo volumen y empezó a escribir.

En su pieza, Hermione despertaba por todo el bullicio que venía de la salita. Las luces estaban encendidas; afuera ya había oscurecido. Se levantó tapándose los oídos, abrió la puerta y escuchó una voz que cantaba sobre la canción original.

__

No quiero perder mi corazón, pero todo es mejor que amarte, amor

"¿Ginny?" preguntó, pero el volumen de la radio estaba demasiado alto!

__

Mi vida es así. ¿Qué puedes hacer, además de sentarte a ver?

"¡Ginny!" gritó, y la pelirroja seguía sin escuchar.

__

Veme morir, es lo único bueno que harás en tu vida

Veme morir, no hay otra salida

"¡GINNY!" Fue hasta la radio y la apagó, pero Ginny siguió cantando, ahora bajando la voz a la vez que escribía.

"Veme morir. ¿A qué le temes, si nunca te importé realmente?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, desde cuándo escuchas esa música?"

Finalmente dejó de cantar, puso la punta de la pluma dentro del frasquito de tinta y levantó la vista hacia ella, que estaba de brazos cruzados junto a la radio.

"¿A qué hora llegaste?" le preguntó Ginny, desconcertada.

"A la misma hora que interrumpiste mis hermosos sueños con esa música diabólica" Hermione había adoptado una expresión muy seria, pero luego se puso a reír, contagiando a Ginny.

Fue a sentarse junto a ella al sillón y comenzó a ojear el pergamino.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Un informe sobre el desenlace de la desarticulación de una banda de delincuentes que causaban estragos a los muggles, para el archivo del Cuartel"

"Ah, wow"

Encendió un cigarro e hizo aparecer un cenicero.

"Y cuéntame" Se echó hacia atrás en el sillón. "¿Cómo te fue en el almuerzo?"

"Pésimo" También se echó para atrás.

"¿Por?"

"Él dice cosas... de las que no sabe"

"¿Cómo así?"

"Ginny, yo... yo lo amaba, o creí amarlo, sabes? Y me hace sufrir... que diga... idioteces"

"¿Como qué idioteces, pues?"

"Como que él no ama a su novia... y que nunca lo hizo... y que dice eso, pero tú lo ves junto a ella y se nota que la adora, entonces... ¿por qué dice eso?"

"Herms..." dijo, muy extrañada. "¿De verdad dijo que no la ama?"

"¿Tú crees que yo diría algo así si no fuera cierto?" Hermione estaba al borde del colapso nervioso.

"Bueno, pero... entonces tiene un grave problema psicológico... ¿Por qué se quiere casar con ella si no la ama?"

"Según dijo, que sólo le importa el bebé"

"El bebé, el bebé..." Puso cara pensativa. "Ah... no. En tal caso de verdad está mal mi hermanito"

Un trueno sonó afuera, haciendo vacilar la luz.

"¿Sigue lloviendo?" preguntó Hermione, mirando el techo.

"Eso parece"

"Oye, Ginny..." La volvió a mirar.

"Escucho"

"¿Puedo preguntar algo personal?"

"Sí, dale..."

Hermione se acomodó, sentándose sobre sus pies pues sentía frío y miró a su amiga.

"¿Harry te hizo algo malo?"

"¿Qué?" Saltó. "Ah, no, cómo crees. Qué me iba a hacer si ni lo veo, por?"

"Porque a mí no me engañas..." Sonrió, y apoyó su cabeza en una mano. "Yo tampoco nací ayer... y en estos dos días que he estado aquí noté que algo te pasa con él"

"¡Ya te dije que nada, Granger! Si lo dices por lo de Jacqueline..."

"Sí, entiendo. Entiendo que estés celosa..."

"¿Celosa, yo, de esa perra barata? Por favor, Hermione... con sólo guiñar un ojo puedo tener más hombres que ella en toda su vida en sólo un segundo. ¿Por qué tendría que estar celosa?"

"Porque ya, está bien que la chica haya tenido otros amores, pero de ahí a tratarla como perra barata? Creo que estás exagerando... y si ella es un motivo para errar una plantilla de treinta por veinte... no sé que pensar"

"Entonces simplemente no pienses y asunto solucionado"

"Y no puedes estar enojada con Harry por eso. ¡Lo tratas pésimo!"

"Hermione, es que tú no sabes toda la historia"

"¡Cuéntame!"

Parecía una niña pequeña... Una niña pequeña con un cigarro en la mano, pero que importa. Al menos se había calmado de la conversación anterior.

Ginny suspiró y recostó su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón, mirando el techo.

"Como sabes, a días de que mi hermano empezó su relación con Clarissa se fue a vivir con ella a su departamento" Hermione asintió. "Pues... Harry estaba enojado con Ron por eso... no tengo bien claro el motivo pero una vez escuché una conversación que tuvieron cuando vino a buscar sus cosas. Harry decía algo de que era un inconsecuente e irracional" La castaña se rió porque imaginó eso como una pelea de pareja. "Ron decía" prosiguió, "que él podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida y que lo dejaran en paz. Ese fue el mismo día que después nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada de su relación en las cartas... Y al día siguiente Harry llamó por fono a una chica que conocía de Hogwarts... la Chang?"

"Ah, la Chang. Sí..." repitió Hermione.

"Sí, y escuché que le dijo que necesitaba desahogarse... Yo... reconozco que me enojé porque, ya sabes, si quería desahogarse yo estaba allí mismo, en el mismo lugar, pero claro, como yo era la hermana de Ron pensó que estaba de su parte y no quiso decirme nada a mí... En fin. A partir de eso empezó a conocer gente nueva y en consecuencia a salir con chicas que a veces llevaba al departamento ignorando mi presencia. Yo me sentí súper mal pero prefería no decirle a nadie... Como él no me hablaba yo no quería hablarle pero al final igual tuvimos que conversar. El arrendatario quería subir los precios y Harry se estaba derrochando todo su sueldo con sus citas... y eso... Así que le dije que debíamos buscar un nuevo lugar, porque el departamento estaba demasiado grande para nosotros dos y que yo no quería terminar pagando como tonta porque Harry estaba en crisis. Así que hace un año nos vinimos aquí... Harry se recuperó un poco y empezó a salir menos, y a la vez, yo decidí que no me podía quedar encerrada toda la vida y también comencé a salir... Y a traerlos a casa, pero Harry me armó una bronca, me gritó que esto no era un motel y que me controlara... Y bueno, ese día ya me enojé definitivamente y no le volví a hablar... Fin"

"Oh, buen relato" opinó Hermione.

"Ojalá fuera un relato y no la realidad..." agregó Ginny. "Y hablando del mago del día..."

Se escuchó un ¡plop! en la chimenea, y de las llamas salió Harry... ¿mojado?

"¿Qué te pasó?" preguntó Hermione, parándose y apagando el cigarrillo. Dejó el cenicero sobre la mesita.

"La tormenta es más fuerte de lo que parece, la red flú está congestionada..."

"Y una tormenta en pleno verano" rió Ginny.

"Una de esas tormentas que azotan tanto al mundo muggle como mágico, no?"

"Correcto. Según dijeron en el Ministerio no se veía una tormenta así desde hace 40 años"

"¿Y qué consecuencias tendría?"

"Fallas en las comunicaciones, inutilidad de las varitas mágicas por horas, que no se puedan usar ni velas ni antorchas y eso más la caída del tendido eléctrico muggle nos quedaremos sin luz durante un tiempo indefinido"

"¿Y los de la red flú no harán nada?"

"Van a intentar todo lo posible, por ahora los viajes y las comunicaciones se mantendrán inestables"

"Ah, pues... entonces voy a salir" decidió Hermione.

En ese momento se escuchó otro trueno que provocó una baja de voltaje leve. Fue rápido a su pieza, se puso sus zapatos, tomó su bolso y regresó a la sala.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Ginny.

"A hablar con Ben, el del bar. Tu historia me hizo recordar que a veces uno necesita descargarse de verdad. Yo voy a hacer eso ahora" Se metió a la chimenea y lanzó los polvos flú. "¡Al Claroscuro Bar!" Y desapareció.

Harry miró a Ginny, interrogándola con la mirada.

"Yo no sé nada" respondió secamente, luego miró su informe a medio hacer sobre la mesa y se inclinó a continuarlo, agregando: "Ahora que recuerdo, Jacqueline Turner dijo que estaba libre esta noche y que te dijera eso... yo te pido que le recuerdes que no soy una paloma mensajera, ok?"

"Sí, bueno... pero qué da. No voy a salir así" se apuntó. "Me voy a cambiar"

"Haz lo que quieras" susurró ella, alzó los hombros y siguió escribiendo.

En tanto, Hermione se había salvado de mojarse y llegó completamente seca al bar. Sabía que no tenía una excusa más perfecta para dejar a Harry y Ginny solos en la casa, porque estaba segura que Ginny se había sensibilizado contando todo lo que contó, y aparte quería ver a Ben, para poder hablar con él de sus inquietudes y aprovechar de tomar algo.

Harry fue a la pieza para cambiarse, pero se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena salir con el tiempo así y menos si se iba a cortar la luz, así que prefirió ir a tomar una ducha. En tanto, a Ginny le comenzó un dolor de cabeza por estar escribiendo con la luz a un nivel tan bajo y fue a acostarse, así no sufriría por el corte de luz.

Hermione llegó al bar, pero estaba vacío, excepto por algunos empleados que limpiaban el local a media luz y a la manera muggle. Con escobas y paños.

"¡Hola Hermione!. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Ah, hola!" se volteó. Ahí estaba Ben con una escoba en su mano y ella se rió. "¿Muy tedioso limpiar así?"

"Oh, como no te imaginas... por suerte el jefe nos hizo tomar un curso una vez para hacer aseo muggle, sino no podíamos hacer nada.

"¿Ya está vigente la inutilidad de varitas?" Sacó la suya y la blandió para sacar chispas, pero no pasó nada. "Veo que sí..."

"Oye, cuando termine, quieres ir a mi casa a tomar algo antes de que no haya luz?"

"Bueno..." asintió, sonriendo. Qué mejor que distraerse un rato.

Minutos después, fueron por la chimenea y llegaron a la casa de Ben. Era bastante grande y acogedora.

"¿Vives solo?"

"Sí, siempre lo he hecho, desde que me fui de casa. ¿Tú no?"

"Es que siempre he vivido con alguien. Desde que salí del colegio viví con mis... amigos" Había recordado a Ron por un momento. "Y luego cuando fui a hacer un curso a Holanda estuve en una pensión con unas cuantas chicas más que fui conociendo con el tiempo..."

"¿Ahora estás en el Caldero Chorreante?"

"No, ya no. Ahora vivo con unos amigos otra vez"

Así estuvieron mucho rato conversando., luego tomando y fumando, tanto así que Hermione casi no era consciente de lo que pasaba y terminó acostándose con él.

Poco antes, Harry ya terminaba de ducharse. Cerró el grifo de la ducha en el momento que otro trueno más sonaba, pero no dejó de caer agua caliente a toda potencia.

"Qué rayos..."

Se amarró una toalla a la cintura y fue a revisar los grifos que estaban bajo el lavamanos, y a pesar de cerrarlos completamente el agua no paraba y comenzaba a salir fuera de la tina, mojando el piso.

"¡Maldición! Varita... varita... ¿dónde estás? Ah, necesito esto!" Tomó sus anteojos de la repisa y se los colocó apresurado, pues estaban muy empañados. Sacó la varita del bolsillo de su bata. "Reparo!" lanzó a la ducha, pero la varita no hizo nada. "Reparo, reparo! Vamos... estupidez!" Dejó la varita inútil donde estaba. Nunca le había sucedido algo así, y el agua inundaba el suelo del baño y empezaba a salir con más fuerza.

Harry no sabía que hacer, estaba desesperado. Tomó otra toalla e intentó tapar la ducha con eso, pero salía con tal fuerza que la toalla quedó toda mojada. Ya no sabía qué hacer, el baño se inundaba.

"¡Ginny!. ¡GINNY!" empezó a gritar.

Ella -que estaba boca arriba sobre su cama mirando el techo en la oscuridad- no se percató de los primeros gritos, pero luego se escuchó un murmullo que decía algo, luego una voz más fuerte que decía su nombre y que era la de Harry.

"Qué... qué extraño. ¿Qué querrá? Harry no grita como mujer porque sí..."

Se levantó encendiendo la luz de su pieza, que aún seguía con bajo voltaje, y caminó por el pasillo hasta el baño.

"¿Harry?"

"¡Ginny, entra de una vez!"

Empujó la puerta con fuerza, y lo que vio la dejó anonada. No, no por ver a Harry sólo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, sino porque el baño era un desastre, una nube de humo a alta temperatura chocó contra ella y el agua que se escurrió hasta el pasillo mojó sus pantuflas y sus pies hasta los tobillos.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó avanzando y chapoteando.

"¡No puedo parar la ducha, ya lo intenté todo!" Ahora intentaba con la ayuda de un cubo que el agua no cayera al piso. "¡Cierra la puerta o se va a seguir mojando el pasillo!"

"¡Y tu varita?"

"¡No sirve!" Tenía que hablar gritando; el sonido de la ducha era igual de fuerte que el agua que salía de ella.

"¡Saca eso de allí!" dijo, quitando el cubo y una chorrada de agua la mojó de pies a cabeza. "¡Ay!" Tomó una toalla e hizo lo mismo que Harry hace un rato, con el mismo resultado, mientras Harry sacaba el agua con el cubo del piso y la ponía dentro de la tina.

De pronto se escuchó un enorme estruendo, que más que causarles susto y sorpresa por su sonido, fue que provocó un inminente corte de luz y que la caída de agua de la ducha cesara inmediatamente, dejándolos en una completa y húmeda oscuridad.

"¡Ay!" chilló Ginny. "¿Harry?"

"Espera... ¿qué sucedió?. ¡No veo nada!"

"No grites... ¿estás bien?"

"Sí" respondió, poniéndose de pie y dejando el cubo dentro de la bañera. "¿Y tú?"

"Perfectamente... si no estuviera mojada hasta las rodillas..." Dejó la toalla por ahí y chapoteando llegó hasta la puerta, la que abrió cautelosa.

Una luz proveniente de la sala de estar oscilaba en el pasillo.

"Hay una débil luz que viene del living" informó Ginny. Tomó en una mano todo su largo cabello y lo apretó, botando un chorro de agua. Salió al pasillo y pasos más allá donde el suelo estaba seco se quitó las pantuflas mojadas. Fue en ese momento que sintió escalofríos. "Está helado aquí"

"Seguramente igual se cayó el sistema de calefacción..." respondió Harry, asiendo su toalla. "Voy por toallas secas... y una manta... y una bata..."

"Busca la mía también, por favor... y una toalla grande"

Su pelo aún goteaba. Llegó hasta el living y vio que la fuente de luz no era otra que la chimenea. Se acercó y notó que un calor la envolvía, y vio en el suelo una pequeña tarjeta. Leyó:

"Disculpe las molestias, estamos trabajando. Los informes indican que alrededor de las 4 a.m. la tormenta cesará y los suministros de los servicios contratados serán reestablecidos, al igual que la eficacia de su varita. Le deseamos una buena noche. Atentamente, Concesionarios Red Flú" terminó de leer con el seño fruncido, bajo la débil luz de la llama de la chimenea. Retrocedió de espaldas hasta toparse con un sillón, que dio vuelta hacia el fuego, y se sentó, aún mirando la tarjeta. "¡Harry!"

"¡Sí, ya voy!" se escuchó a lo lejos.

Harry llegó con una pila de tres o cuatro toallas, una manta y su bata puesta. Le lanzó la suya a Ginny junto a una toalla, y el resto lo dejó sobre el sillón, mirando con curiosidad la chimenea.

"Hey, toma esto" Ginny le alcanzó la tarjeta. Harry dio vuelta otro sillón hacia el fuego, y mientras se sentaba ella se puso su bata. Luego con la toalla empezó a secarse el pelo con la cabeza ladeada.

"¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó Harry, incrédulo, sentándose del otro lado de la pila de toallas.

"No luz, no agua, no calefacción, no magia hasta..." Miró su muñeca, pero estaba desocupada. "Rayos, no me puse reloj... Hasta las cuatro"

"Ginny, sabes lo helado que está el resto del departamento?"

"Lo noté"

Harry echó la tarjeta al fuego, y pensó.

"Bueno, voy a ver si los vecinos tienen el mismo problema" susurró, avanzando hasta la puerta.

"¿Cuáles, si los únicos magos aparte de nosotros son esa familia del 102?"

"¿Cuáles otros? Obvio que esos" Tomó una linterna muggle que colgaba de un gancho junto a la puerta, la encendió y abrió. Salió al pasillo.

Adentro, Ginny subía sus piernas al sillón y las abrazaba, tiritando levemente. Repentinamente, un estornudo escapó de su boca.

"¿Qué? Oh no..."

Se puso de pie para ir a la cocina, pero recordó que no se veía más allá de la estela de fuego de la chimenea y Harry se había llevado la única linterna del departamento, así que se volvió a sentar abrazando sus piernas una vez más. Se dedicó a contemplar las crepitantes ramas en la penumbra.

No sintió los pasos de Harry cuando regresó al departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí y golpeando inútilmente la linterna con el puño, que no parecía querer encender. Harry sacó las baterías y las cambió de lugar para ver si encendía pero nada pasó, y en ese momento Ginny volvió a estornudar, por lo que Harry levantó la vista hacia ella.

"¿Ginny, estás bien?"

Ginny notó a Harry que avanzaba hacia ella dejando la inútil linterna sobre la mesa, y se sonrojó.

"Sí, es un simple resfriado muggle. Ya se me va a pasar" respondió cohibida, pero demasiado tarde. Harry ya había puesto una de sus manos en la frente de la pelirroja y luego en su mejilla. Bien la sangre que se aglomeraba en su cara pudo haber aumentado la temperatura corporal en uno o dos grados Celsius.

"¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre! Voy a la cocina por algún medicamento"

"No, Harry. ¡Espera! Ya fui y está horriblemente oscuro, además..."

"No, no, además nada! Esto es mi culpa, Ginny..." murmuró Harry, tanteando en sus bolsillos por un pañuelo y yendo hacia la cocina. Una vez allí abrió la cañería (que le costó encontrar), empapó el pañuelo en agua fría y después, caminando con cuidado intentando no tropezar con ninguna silla o mesa regresó a la salita.

"Ginny, recuéstate"

"¿Qué?" preguntó, observándolo detenidamente.

"¡Que te recuestes en el sillón! Vamos..."

La pelirroja le hizo caso dudando y se recostó a lo largo del sofá en cuanto Harry quitó el par de toallas que ocupaban espacio. Dobló el pañuelo como un rectángulo y lo puso en la frente de Ginny, que aún denotaba extrañeza en los ojos. Harry comprendió su mirada.

"Es sólo agua fría, para que te baje la temperatura... o no te siga subiendo. No se me ocurre nada más. Espera..." Notó que Ginny tiritaba levemente a pesar de su albornoz y volvió a estornudar, por lo que Harry tomó la manta y la tapó inmediatamente, y se sentó sobre la mesa, observándola.

"Harry, cómo sabes que hay que hacer todo esto?" le preguntó mirándolo con ojos soñadores.

"Bueno..." Al parecer estar sentado en la mesa le incomodaba, así que procedió a ocupar el otro sillón que estaba volteado hacia el fuego y se acomodó en él. "Una vez vi a tía Petunia hacerlo"

"Ah"

"Lo ideal sería que vayas a recostarte a la cama, pero las habitaciones están heladísimas. Hay una verdadera edad de hielo del pasillo hacia allá"

"¿Y qué pasó con los vecinos?"

"No están. Seguramente salieron de vacaciones... ¿A qué hora piensa regresar Hermione?" preguntó al escuchar un nuevo trueno.

"Lamentablemente no creo que llegue al menos hasta mañana"

"¿Por?"

"Dos motivos. Uno, que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a viajar por chimenea o aparecerse en medio de una tormenta mágica como ésta. Dos, me temo que se esté desquitando... Ya sabes, por lo de Ron, con su amigo el tabernero"

"Ella no sería capaz de eso" dijo Harry, incrédulo y sorprendido.

"Lo mismo pensabas de mi hermano cuando se fue a vivir con Clarissa, no?" apuntó Ginny.

"Es cierto..."

Ginny sonreía como no lo hacía hace bastante tiempo. Era más fantástico poder conversar con Harry tan tranquila a pesar de que su cabeza amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento. Volvió a estornudar.

"¡Salud!"

"Gracias"

Y se quedó así, contemplándolo por un largo rato a la vez que él miraba las llamas de la chimenea hasta que sus ojos no aguantaron más, cerrándose, haciéndola caer en un sueño profundo.

Rato después, y bajo el sonido del crepitar de la chimenea y el repique de la lluvia contra las ventanas, más uno que otro trueno lejano, Harry cayó dormido también.

****

Continuará...

_N/A:_ Hola! Es más que un premio la extensión del capítulo pero la verdad es que me deja algo perjudicada... ¡Me queda mucho que pasar del cuaderno al PC todavía y las publicaciones están alcanzando lo que llevo en el PC! Y estoy tapada de pruebas, libros, ensayos, informes, dramatizaciones, y un GRAN 'ETC' en el colegio... no sé imaginan lo estresada que estoy... Pero como quien dice no hay excusas para un buen trabajo, yo no sé...

Los reviews no puedo contestarlos ahora pero les diré que los adoro, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias! Ustedes alegran mis depresivos días n.n. Y a juicio de votación popular el nombre que apareció más veces fue... (Conny se pone a contar xD) Oops, hay un maldito empate entre **Christopher** y **Matthew** así que adivinen cómo se va a llamar. **Christopher Matthew**, así de simple xD. Pero qué importa, eso viene como en tres capis más xD así que todavía queda... mucho. Un besote a todos, espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	6. Sixth chapter

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Tus días están contados

Capítulo sexto

  
__

Rato después, y bajo el sonido del crepitar de la chimenea y el repique de la lluvia contra las ventanas, más uno que otro trueno lejano, Harry cayó dormido también.

Con el trinar de unos pajaritos mañaneros, Ginny se desperezó y abrió los ojos, sentándose y reconociendo la sala tramo a tramo, hasta llegar a Harry, en el sillón contiguo. Emitió una pequeña sonrisa de lado recordando la noche anterior y se puso de pie. Fue a observar la ventana más cercana y vio que el sol brillaba como siempre o más, sobre los edificios de su vecindario en Londres. Volvió a la salita y notó una tarjeta junto a la chimenea, idéntica a la recibida anteriormente. Ginny leyó:

"Todos los sistemas se han reestablecido. El uso de la magia vuelve a ser seguro a partir de las 5 a.m. Gracias por su comprensión y disculpe las molestias ocasionadas. Concesionarios Red Flú"

Alzó las cejas y lanzó la tarjeta a las pequeñas llamas que aún se mantenían encendidas. De pronto necesitó su varita y fue por ella al baño, el último lugar donde recordaba haberla visto. Aún seguía el desastre, como si un huracán hubiese pasado, y el piso seguía mojado, pero se las ingenió para rescatar su varita y con un movimiento de ésta dejó todo impecable. Después de observar su trabajo con satisfacción, se dirigió a su pieza para buscar ropa, luego regresó al baño, se dio una ducha, se vistió y fue a hacer desayuno. Al cabo de unos minutos terminó y fue a la salita una vez más. Harry seguía durmiendo plácidamente, aunque de verdad estaba en una posición incomodísima. Ginny se compadeció y volvió a la cocina, le dejó un completo desayuno preparado y se desapareció para ir a la oficina.

No muy lejos de allí, Hermione despertaba en una cama ajena a la de ella, junto a un hombre al que apenas conocía y que ni siquiera quería. Miró hacia una ventana y la tristeza que sentía se notaba en cada milímetro de su cara. Había sido una estúpida y se sentía peor, pues todo había sucedido bajo la influencia del alcohol; el alcohol, que era lo único que lograba ponerla feliz y hacerla olvidar que nada valía la pena en todo el miserable mundo si Ron no estaba con ella.

"Hermione" la llamó una voz a su lado, y ella se giró hacia su procedencia. "Creo que... ¿Qué te sucede, por qué esa cara?" Cambió el tono al ver que ella seguía triste.

"Mmm... nada, es sólo que..." Volvió su vista a la ventana. "He tenido un mal sueño, eso es todo"

"¿Segura?" preguntó Ben, acercándose un poco.

"Sí" murmuró.

"Ok" dijo no muy convencido, luego se sentó. "¿Quieres desayuno?"

"No, no te preocupes, yo mejor me voy, tengo cosas que hacer y..."

"Bueno"

Pero esas 'cosas que hacer' significaban en realidad 'salir de aquí lo antes posible', así que se levantó, se vistió y desapareció de allí. Se apareció en medio de la sala del departamento. Levantó una ceja al ver a Harry durmiendo mal sentado en un sillón, así que se acercó a él y lo zarandeó un poco.

"Harry... es hora de despertar..." canturreó con voz maternal a la vez que Harry abría sus ojos lentamente, se acomodaba los anteojos y miraba a su alrededor. Hermione retrocedió un paso cuando se incorporó violentamente.

"¿Dónde está Ginny?"

"¿Ginny?" repitió chocada Hermione, mirando hacia todos lados. "¿No debería estar en el Ministerio ya?"

"¡El Ministerio!" gritó Harry. "¿Qué hora es?"

Hermione miró su reloj.

"Casi las diez"

"¡Oh, no! Y todavía tengo que..." Harry se había puesto de pie e ido hasta el pasillo, pero se encontró con el piso seco. Entró intrigado al baño y vio todo en perfecto orden. Hermione lo había seguido. "¿Tú limpiaste?"

"¿Limpiar el qué, el baño? No, apenas llegué intenté despertarte..."

Harry notó que su varita y su ropa completamente seca reposaban sobre la repisa.

"¿Ya funciona todo, verdad?" preguntó tomando su varita.

"Supongo"

"Entonces sal, que me cambio"

Hermione se fue -tras Harry cerró la puerta- hasta la cocina y se sorprendió por el elaborado desayuno que esperaba sobre la mesa. Tomó una tostada de una pequeña torre y le dio un mordisco.

"Mmm... ¡crujiente!"

Harry se apareció a los segundos ya vestido y puso la misma cara de sorpresa que había puesto Hermione.

"¿Y esto?"

Hermione tragó la última esquina de la tostada.

"No lo sé, me imagino que debe ser tuyo, ves?" Le apuntó un plato hondo con hojuelas de chocolate. "Tu porquería de cereal favorito"

"No te metas con mi cereal" sentenció Harry mirándola con ojos asesinos, luego empezó a preguntar: "¿Pero quién...?"

"Ginny" rió Hermione, sin dejarlo terminar, tomando una nota junto a la taza con café humeante. "¿Qué mejor manera de decir gracias?" leyó. "¡Uy, Harry!. ¿Qué pasó?"

Harry le quitó el papelito y, efectivamente, estaba firmado por Ginny. Se puso colorado. Hermione volvió a soltar una carcajada, tomó otra tostada y volvió a desaparecerse, antes de que Harry pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

Ginny acababa de dejar unos informes en la oficina de Uso Indebido de la Magia, y ahora se dirigía a su cubículo. Cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrar a su hermano allí.

"Hey, qué haces en mi silla?"

Ron se sobresaltó. Había estado mirando las fotos de la pared.

"Hola, Gin" Se paró y la dejó sentarse. Ocupó la silla frente a ella. "Vine a hablar contigo"

"¿Sí? Qué extraño, pensé que habías olvidado que tenías una hermana" le reprochó.

"Oh, perdona, ya. Lo siento mucho"

"Bueno, bueno, con eso me basta" sonrió. "¿A qué vienes?"

"A... a hablar de Hermione"

"¡Ah, qué lindo! Y sólo por ella es que te acuerdas de..."

"En serio, Ginny, no empieces. Es importante"

"Entonces dime"

"Estoy muy confundido" se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. "Te juro que no sé que hacer"

"No jures, y... espera" recordó. "¿Me vienes a hablar de eso de que estás enamorado de ella y..."

"¿Y tú, cómo sabes eso?"

"Hermione me lo contó" le dijo, alzando las cejas. "Y hermano, estás muy mal... súper mal..."

"¿Llegó bien al departamento ayer?"

"Bueno, sí! Tú no le pudiste haber dicho esas..."

"¿Y ahora está allá?" la cortó.

"Oye, deja de interrumpirme. Y no, no sé si está allá o no. Anoche salió y no la vi más"

"¿O sea que no llegó ayer a dormir?" le preguntó enojado.

"No... y en todo caso, qué te incumbe? Ella puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, a diferencia de otros..."

"¿Otros como quién?"

"¿Quieres saber? Como tú. ¿Qué te pasa? Digo, un medimago debería revisarte la cabeza, no puedes ir por ahí diciendo que no amas a la mujer con la que te vas a casar..." le susurró, mirando a su hermano con una expresión entre aprensión, pena y enojo.

"Pero Ginny, no entiendes. ¡Nadie entiende lo que siento!" dijo tapándose la cara con sus manos.

"Claro que lo entiendo, Ron, pero... ¿sabes? Debiste haberlo pensado mejor antes de involucrarte con Clarissa. Ella es una buena chica y no merece que le hagas todo eso. No sabes cuánto desearía poder ayudarte, me encantaría tanto como a ti que estuvieras con Hermione, pero ya no se puede. Lo hecho, hecho está y no vale lamentarse.

"¡Vale!" exclamó, asomándose entre los dedos. "Voy a hacer el intento una vez más" Se destapó completamente la cara y se puso de pie. "Voy a ir con mi novia, voy a intentar quererla y voy a olvidarme de Hermione para siempre!"

Lo que nadie se imaginaba en ese momento, era que del otro lado del pasillo venía Hermione caminando muy campante hacia el puesto de Ginny, y que justo cuando iba a entrar, Ron vendría saliendo y chocaría con ella de frente.

"¡Tenga más cuidado!" gritaron los dos a la vez, antes de darse cuenta a quién tenían enfrente. Cuando lo hicieron, el color de sus mejillas se encendió, se lanzaron una mirada de odio y de furia y cada uno se dirigió a donde iba. Hermione se apresuró a ocupar el puesto donde segundos antes había estado Ron.

"¡Menuda forma de empezar el día!" exclamó Ginny, riendo por lo que acababa de presenciar.

"Sí, Ginny. Ríete todo lo que quieras..." le dijo Hermione, apesadumbrada.

"¿Y qué te pasa a ti? Este cubículo ya parece consultorio sentimental..."

"¿Por qué lo dices, por Ron?" se intrigó Hermione, olvidando un momento sus problemas.

"Más o menos... ¿De dónde vienes?"

"Del departamento"

"Ah" Hermione notó el resplandor de una sonrisa de Ginny por un momento. "¿Harry aún está allá?" preguntó, bajando la vista a una carpeta procurando parecer despreocupada.

"Sí, degustando el desayuno de 'hotel 5 estrellas' que le dejaste" Ahora ella se rió. "¿Por qué tanta atención de repente?"

"Él me hizo un favor muy grande anoche, y... Bueno, es una larga historia y no quiero aburrirte. Mejor cuéntame tú lo que te pasa" Esa frase hizo cambiar a Hermione su expresión de 'qué habrán hecho estos traviesos' a una de profunda angustia.

"Ginny, anoche me acosté con Ben" le susurró. Ginny giró los ojos.

"Ya me lo había imaginado... ¿Y qué tiene? Eres libre de acostarte con quién quieras" le dijo, recordando su conversación con Ron hace tan sólo un minuto.

"Sí, lo sé... Pero me sentí muy mal... Como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, entiendes?"

"¿Te sientes como culpable?"

"Sí..."

"¿Estuviste consciente toda la noche?"

"Eh... estaba un poco... tomada, pero nada grave. Recuerdo todo"

"¿Y qué sentías mientras lo hacías?" inquirió Ginny sin ningún tapujo. Hermione se ruborizó.

"Bueno que... que eso no debiera haber sucedido... y..."

"Ah, entiendo perfectamente" la interrumpió -eso sí- con sutileza. "Estamos ante un grave caso de 'creo que tuve sexo con la persona equivocada', no es así?" le dijo con aires de entendida en el asunto. Hermione tragó saliva y asintió. "Y ya me imagino quién hubiera sido la persona correcta en este caso..." La castaña volvió a asentir, pero con inseguridad.

"¿Ah?" preguntó segundos después de asentir, desconcertada.

"¿De verdad te sientes bien?"

"Sí, Ginny. ¡Pero tú sabes lo difícil que es esto para mí!"

"Sí, lo sé" le respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco. Luego la volvió a mirar. "Y por eso me preocupa... Y lamento decirte que no puedes hacer nada, sólo resignarte"

"Ya sé... Aunque cuando lo veo..." Puso cara soñadora y apoyó su cabeza con una mano.

"Pero si él te anda persiguiendo..." murmuró Ginny, segura de que Hermione no la escuchara.

"¡Ginny, estoy loca!"

"¡Qué novedad!" se rió irónicamente hasta que Hermione le puso una cara tan mala que se tuvo que obligar a callar.

"Y soy una tonta..."

Ginny alzó los hombros, tomó una carpeta y se puso de pie.

"¿Me acompañas a dejar esto?"

"Claro" Se paró también y siguió a Ginny hasta el final del pasillo de cubículos, para salir del Cuartel de Aurors.

Llegaron hasta una gran puerta que atravesaron. Adentro había mucha gente haciendo filas detrás de unas 'cajas' (por así decirlo). Ginny se paró detrás de un tipo robusto en la cola para la Caja 6. Unos dos minutos después, la cola no había avanzado demasiado, y en eso alguien se paró detrás de ellas.

"¡Señoritas Weasley y Granger!" exclamó, haciéndolas voltear sorprendidas y asustadas. Era la profesora Sprout, de Hogwarts.

"¡Profesora Sprout, qué gusto!" saludó Hermione, dándole la mano. Lo mismo hizo Ginny. "¿Y qué hace por aquí, profesora?"

"Vine a entregar unos informes. Ya saben que ahora me tomé mi jubilación y no volveré a trabajar en el castillo"

"¿Y por qué?" le preguntó Ginny.

"Llevo demasiado tiempo dando clases. Ahora quiero dedicarme a investigar sobre nuevas especies de plantas, así que iré a vivir a la selva Amazónica"

"¡Wow!" exclamaron las dos a la vez.

"Oiga profesora Sprout, usted sabe si hay un profesor estable de Defensa en Hogwarts?" aprovechó de preguntar Hermione.

"No, querida. Como siempre no duran más de un año. De hecho el profesor del curso pasado era un oriental al que nadie lograba entenderle ni jota. Y los alumnos terminaban pronunciando los hechizos incorrectamente, que provocó verdaderas fatalidades, así que la directora tuvo que pedirle amablemente su renuncia"

"¿De verdad!" preguntó, interesadísima. "Es que... le cuento: tomé un curso de docencia en Holanda, y aparte como soy Auror, me gustaría..."

"Simplemente escríbele a la directora, estoy segura de que te aceptará enseguida, o no me llamo Pomona Sprout"

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Justo Ginny ya había entregado su carpeta y firmado unos trámites, así que se despidieron y fueron de regreso al cubículo.

"¿Sabes, Herms? A pesar de que llevas tres años con la misma idea, no logro asimilar que te vayas a convertir en una amargada profesora si es que no mueres en el intento..." Ginny movió la cabeza de lado a lado y se sentó. Hermione la imitó.

"No digas eso... ¡Qué mejor que transmitirle todo un mundo de conocimientos a las futuras generaciones!"

"Todos esos profesores, además de ser amargados, son solterones y se quedan así para toda su vida, recuérdalo"

"Ya lo sé, Gin. Pero es mi gran sueño..."

"¿Y qué hay de mi hermano?"

"Él ya entró en la categoría de sueños frustrados"

"Qué mal que ya lo digas así. Yo pensé que no ibas a rendirte..." Ginny se dio cuenta de que se estaba dando vuelta, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de eso.

"¡Hace media hora me estabas diciendo que me resignara!"

"Quería ver qué tanto resistías... Además Ron no está muerto y te quiere. Ya veremos qué pasa con su hijo... y con Clarissa sobretodo..." (N/A: qué buena hermana que resultó ser esta Ginny xD)

"Mmm... ¿Me prestas pergamino y pluma?"

"Saca" le dijo Ginny sin mirarla, sacando una caja de debajo del escritorio y poniéndola sobre la mesa.

Hermione se agachó sobre la caja y se encontró con decenas de rollos de pergamino y un lote de plumas sujetas con una banda elástica muggle. Sacó un rollo que desenvolvió con cuidado, una pluma a la que hundió por la punta en el tintero de Ginny, apoyó el pergamino en la mesa y comenzó a escribir, pero se dio cuenta de algo.

"¿A qué fecha estamos?" le preguntó a Ginny, levantando la cabeza.

"Eh..." Miró su agenda. "20 de Julio"

"¿Qué?. ¡En poco más de una semana es el cumpleaños de Harry!"

Ginny asintió con la vista pegada en la hoja que leía, así que no notó un brillo malicioso en los ojos de Hermione, que al momento volvió a su pergamino.

Era la hora del almuerzo. Hermione había aprovechado el impulso y haciendo uso de la magia hizo copias perfectas de su currículo y lo envió a tres distintas instituciones escolares; dos privadas aparte de Hogwarts. De Ginny no se podía decir mucho; hizo el mismo trabajo de siempre. Fueron al departamento y Ginny encargó sushi por teléfono, que llegó a los pocos segundos por chimenea. Se sentaron en el comedor de la cocina mientras debatían entre un asunto de los feriados y comían.

"...y eso que todavía me parece extraño que hayas tomado como libre los lunes y los viernes. ¿Qué tienen de especial?"

"Los domingos son anti-productivos para las solteras como nosotras Herms, por eso prefiero trabajar un domingo a un lunes, que el Ministerio siempre está lleno de gente deambulando..."

"Yo hubiera elegido el fin de semana, sábado y domingo, como debe ser... es superbueno también que te dejen elegir los dos días que quieres libres. ¿Y tú, Harry, qué días elegiste?" agregó, porque justo Harry se había aparecido en la cocina y se quitaba su capa. Ginny se había ruborizado notoriamente al voltear a verlo.

"¿Días de qué, Hermione?" preguntó, ocupando el puesto al otro lado de Hermione y sirviéndose sushi en la tablilla que se había dispuesto para él.

"Libres, en el Ministerio"

"¡Ah! Miércoles y viernes"

"¿Por qué miércoles?" preguntó, interesada.

"No sé, cuando me preguntaron no se me ocurrió otro. Podría cambiarlo si quisiera pero ya estoy acostumbrado..." Y se echó un rollito de atún a la boca. Hermione aliñó una pieza de Wasabi con salsa de soja.

"¿Y harás algo por tu cumpleaños?"

"No, no creo. Por lo general nunca hago nada"

"¡Qué aburrido! Es que no se cumplen veintitrés años todos los días" Y le guiñó un ojo, a la vez que mordía su Wasabi. "¿Se acuerdan cuando estudiábamos y los cumpleaños siempre los íbamos a festejar al WB&P hasta altas horas de la madrugada?"

"¡Sí!" exclamó Harry. "Y varias veces quedábamos debiendo dinero pero la dueña nos dejaba ir sin más"

"Esos tiempos sí que eran los mejores..." sonrió Hermione, melancólica.

Harry quiso compartir una sonrisa con Ginny, pero cuando se volteó hacia ella la pelirroja tragó todo el contenido de su boca y se empezó a poner colorada.

"¿Qué te pasa?" le preguntó Hermione, preocupada.

Ginny hizo unos gestos extraños con las manos y salió corriendo al baño. Harry se encogió de hombros y Hermione puso cara de 'será...' y siguió comiendo.

"Tienes que controlarte, Ginny. Por favor, contrólate!" se decía a sí misma, apoyada en el lavamanos y mirándose en el espejo. "Aguantaste prácticamente diez años, por qué sucumbes ahora?"

'Porque no te esperabas lo que pasó anoche, por eso!' le respondió una voz dentro de su cabeza, aunque a ella le parecía que era su reflejo quién le hablaba y le miraba con una sonrisa irónica.

"Eso no tiene ninguna conexión... Anoche no pasó nada, recuerdas?"

'¿Sí?. ¿Y qué va a pasar ahora, te vas a sonrojar o atragantar cada vez que te mire, o qué? Porque te recuerdo que viven en el mismo lugar, y si te ve siempre así va a pensar que eres un camarón' se burló.

"Ay, cállate estúpida..." se dijo a sí misma y se sentó sobre la tapa del retrete.

"¿Ginny, todo bien, te atoraste con el sushi?" preguntó Hermione desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Sí, todo perfecto"

Salió del baño con la cabeza gacha y pasó por delante de Hermione para ir a la cocina. Al llegar se sentó sin mirar a Harry y volvió a comer. Harry miró a Hermione intrigadísimo, pero ella negó con la cabeza y también se sentó.

El resto de la semana pasó sin altibajos. Ginny había logrado controlar sus emociones un poco, Harry tuvo una semana normal de trabajos y Hermione no había recibido respuesta de Hogwarts, pero sí una entrevista en uno de los institutos y un rechazo en el otro, porque ya no tenían cupo. Por lo que Harry habló con Ron en la semana, se enteraron de que a Clarissa le faltaba poquísimo para tener al bebé.

****

Continuará...

_Conny-B dice: Palabras van y palabras vienen, y a las palabras se las lleva el viento. Yo, otra vez sin internet en casa, pero ahora no es porque no tenga, sino porque estoy castigada, tan castigada que me sacaron el cable y me eliminaron los accesos al internet desde cualquier punto de mi linda vivienda. ¿Por qué? Bueno, una vez sobrepasados los US$ 200 en teléfono no hay más explicaciones que puedan darse. Ahora estoy actualizando desde el colegio, y me disculpo una vez más por no poder contestar sus so-nice reviews. Pero tranquis! El castigo según tengo entendido dura hasta la segunda semana de julio que es cuando empiezan las vacas de invierno y si puedo trataré de actualizar desde aquí o cybers... quién sabe. Espero no haberlos decepcionado con este capítulo y nos vemos en una próxima entrega._


	7. Seventh chapter

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Tus días están contados

Capítulo séptimo

  
__

El resto de la semana pasó sin altibajos. Ginny había logrado controlar sus emociones un poco, Harry tuvo una semana normal de trabajos y Hermione no había recibido respuesta de Hogwarts, pero sí una entrevista en uno de los institutos y un rechazo en el otro, porque ya no tenían cupo. Por lo que Harry habló con Ron en la semana, se enteraron de que a Clarissa le faltaba poquísimo para tener al bebé.

El día miércoles ninguno de los dos vio a Hermione en todo el día. Pensaron que había ido a entrevistarse al Instituto Flamel para hechiceros, a pesar de que no dijo nada y salió muy misteriosa en la mañana. Ya casi a las 10 de la noche se apareció en la sala con muchas bolsas llenas de 'algo' en las manos, que llevó y escondió en su cuarto. Luego salió frotándose las manos y encontró a Ginny en el pasillo, mirándola con mucha curiosidad.

"¿Qué estás ocultando, Herms?" preguntó intentando mirar hacia adentro de la pieza, pero la mano de Hermione fue más rápida y cerró la puerta.

"Mañana te enterarás, no te preocupes. Confía en mí" La fue instando a caminar hacia la salita, donde cayó rendida en un sillón y se quitó los zapatos. "Caminé toda la mañana y tarde... al menos el clima estuvo de mi parte"

"Ajá" asintió, haciendo una mueca con la boca.

"¿Y Harry?"

Ahora negó.

"Habrá salido..."

"Oye, y la TV muggle que teníamos en el otro departamento?"

"Guardada por ahí... creo que está en ese mueble" Apuntó el mueble sobre el cual estaba la radio.

Hermione se acercó y se agachó, para encontrar una caja de cartón del tamaño de un 'cubo misterioso' detrás de una puerta. Lo sacó, puso en el suelo y con la varita que llevaba en el bolsillo lo amplió y abrió la caja. Después de unos diez minutos tuvo la TV instalada y encendida en un canal de películas. Así llegó la 1:30 de la mañana, que fue cuando Harry llegó desde la chimenea, riendo, y la película sobre unos niños superdotados del futuro terminaba. Ginny se levantó y se despidió con un gesto de mano, sin decir palabra alguna.

"¡Harry, feliz cumple!" exclamó Hermione, poniéndose de pie de un salto y abrazándolo.

"¡Gracias!" dijo riendo y devolviéndole el abrazo. "Aunque aún es pronto para celebrar..."

"¿Dónde Fuiste? Digo, no es por ser metida..." Se volvió a sentar frente a la TV y cambió de canal usando el control.

"Salí con Jacqueline. ¿Sabías que ella estudió en el instituto donde no te dieron cupo?" Hermione negó. "Veo que encontraste el televisor" agregó alegrado, mirando el aparato a la vez que se quitaba su capa.

Hermione hizo ademán de ponerse de pie, pero Harry gritó '¡Espera, espera!' y se sentó junto a ella, que apagó la TV.

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta... sobre Ginny?"

De pronto a ella se le quitaron todas las ganas de irse a dormir y sonrió.

"Sí, dime. Digo, pregunta!"

Harry se asustó un poco por la reacción de su amiga.

"Pues..." Bajó su vista al suelo y se puso una mano en la sien, luego la miró. "¿Sabes si ella tiene algún problema personal con Jacqueline? Porque me cuenta que Ginny..." Alzó las cejas. "...no la trata exactamente bien"

"Mmm, cómo así?" preguntó, haciendo como que no sabía nada.

"No sabría explicarte exactamente" Ahora miraba hacia la pared del fondo. "Pero eso dijo. Además, a veces está pesada con todo el mundo, bueno menos contigo..." Volvió a mirarla. "...creo. Y a veces está tan cambiante..."

Hermione recordó la conversación que había tenido con ella antes de la tormenta.

"A ver, Harry, escucha" Se acomodó en el sillón. "Ella ha estado pasando por algo difícil, y supe por allí que igual ha tenido sus problemas contigo..." Harry asintió. "Y sí, tienes razón, con todo el mundo" Frunció el entrecejo. "Y cualquier cosa, no sé, mejor le preguntas directamente..."

"Antes no era así, te acuerdas?"

"Sí, pero antes todo era diferente. No sólo ella, tú también... y Ron... Cuando me fui..."

"Lo dices como si fuera culpa tuya" Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

"Quizás nunca debí haberme ido" le contestó seriamente.

"Hey, sólo bromeaba" Se asustó. "Y no digas eso, que no tiene nada que ver... ¿Por qué mejor no culpar a Ron?" le dijo, intentando hacerla reír.

"Lo que él haya o no decidido hacer con su vida no es problema más que de él..." habló apresuradamente. Harry la abrazó. "Y mejor nos vamos a dormir que mañana espera un largo día..."

Se levantó, murmuró un 'buenas noches' y se fue directo a su pieza, dejando a Harry bastante intrigado.

Hermione despertó exactamente a las siete en punto. Se odio por un segundo porque estando de vacaciones no se vale levantarse temprano, pero al segundo siguiente se recriminó que todo era por una buena causa. Debía poner en marcha cuanto antes la fase 1 de su plan.

Fue dando brincos como una niña de seis años al baño. Se lavó la cara y los dientes, y brincando otra vez se metió a la habitación de Ginny. Pegando un salto se lanzó contra la cama, aplastando a Ginny en el acto, quien no alcanzó a dar un grito que hubiera despertado a todo Londres, pues Hermione le tapó la boca.

"¿Qué manera de despertarme es esa, Granger, tienes tres años o qué!"

"Cálmate y baja la voz" le susurró, sonriendo y tomando asiento en la parte libre del colchón.

Ginny respiraba agitadamente con la mano en el corazón, sentándose también.

"¡Casi me da un paro!"

"¡Es broma! Bueno, tengo que darte instrucciones..."

"¿Instrucciones, para qué?"

"Ya te vas a enterar, pero para que todo resulte bien tienes que seguirlas al pie de la letra"

"Todavía no me convences" Se talló los ojos y se levantó, tomando su bata.

"¿Confías en mí, o no?" Se hizo la ofendida. Revelar lo menos posible era parte importante del plan.

"Claro que sí..."

"Entonces no tienes por qué dudar" Hermione también se paró y le cerró la puerta para que no saliera de la pieza hasta escuchar todo, haciendo que Ginny se sentara cruzada de brazos sobre la cama. "Necesito de que antes de que salgan del Ministerio a la hora del almuerzo invites a Harry a comer a cualquier lugar que no sea aquí o el casino del Ministerio. Luego a la tarde regresen al trabajo y después de la salida te lo lleves a otro lado. Inventa alguna cosa, y lo traes a las nueve aquí.

"Para... allí... ¿Le vas a hacer una fiesta sorpresa?" preguntó, incrédula.

"Algo así, el caso es que quiero que hagas eso. Y lleguen por la entrada muggle. Ni aparecerse ni red flú ni nada. Deja tu llave aquí y como estoy segura Harry nunca anda con la suya, tocas a la puerta con tres golpes secos, dos veces"

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Sí, tu misión es mantenerlo alejado de este departamento todo el día. No escatimes en recursos. Yo te voy a dar dinero extra, muggle y mágico, por si necesitas. Y si lo gastas todo usa el tuyo que después te voy a devolver lo que deba. Ahora..." Se hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta. "ve a ducharte a hacer lo que debas hacer. Con permiso" Y salió de allí para ir de regreso a su pieza, dejando a Ginny anonadada y aturdida. Su amiga sí que estaba loca.

Se sobó el brazo que aún le dolía por la caída libre de la castaña y se puso de pie. Apenas dio un paso fuera de la pieza, se sonrió. Nada iba a salir mal hoy.

Como siempre, fue la primera en llegar al Ministerio de Magia cuando sus dos compañeros de departamento todavía ni desayunaban. Hermione había regresado a su pieza para revisar su 'lista de deseos' y organizarse para lo que aún le faltaba. Harry despertó minutos después y una vez vestido y listo para salir se sorprendió mucho que no le hubiera llegado carta alguna de felicitación por su cumpleaños. Miró a su lechuza dentro de su jaula dormir bajo el ala y se encogió de hombros. Desayunó rápidamente mirando un matinal londinense y cuando iba a comenzar la repetición de la emisión nocturna del reality apagó la TV y se fue a la oficina. Apenas hizo esto, Hermione salió de su pieza y por la chimenea llegó hasta Hogsmeade. Necesitaba conseguir un pensador rápidamente y aprovecharía de averiguar si su carta había o no llegado a Hogwarts. En el Ministerio, apenas Ginny vio aparecerse a Harry en su cubículo se le acercó.

"Hola...!" saludó, nerviosa.

"Ah, hola Ginny" respondió él, sentándose.

"Feliz cumpleaños"

"Gracias" Se puso a revisar qué tenía sobre el escritorio.

"¡Harry! Esto... Mmm... Yo quería..." Estaba realmente nerviosa. ¿Adónde había ido a parar el valor Gryffindor cuando más lo necesitaba? "¿Te... puedo invitar a almorzar a alguna parte?" Harry la miró. "Porque no tienes planes, verdad?"

"No, no tengo planes" respondió, algo sorprendido. "Bueno, vale"

"Ah, bien" dijo ya más aliviada. "Entonces... a la una vengo a... aquí mismo... y vamos caminando... ¿sí?"

"Dale, no hay problema"

"Entonces... yo... ¡Adiós!"

Se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta el cruce de pasillos para ir a su propio cubículo, no sin antes percatarse de que Ron no estaba en el suyo. ¿Por qué, habría nacido ya el bebé? Pensó en averiguar eso en cuanto se desocupara.

Diez minutos antes de la una Ginny tomó su abrigo muggle del perchero sin intenciones de usarlo en realidad -afuera el día estaba precioso-, y se fue en busca de Harry al cubículo. Él aún estaba firmando unos papeles pero al verla cerró la carpeta y la guardó en su cajón con llave.

"¿Ya nos vamos?"

"Si terminaste..."

"Sí, sí terminé" respondió rápidamente. Se puso de pie, guardó la varita en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y salió por atrás del escritorio.

Cuando pasaron caminando por el pasillo Ginny notó que su hermano de nuevo brillaba por su ausencia y preguntó:

"¿Has sabido algo de Ron? Parece que hoy no vino a trabajar..."

"No sé nada desde el viernes. Sabes que si uno no le habla él no se acerca"

"Sí" susurró reflexiva. "Hay veces en que de verdad lo desconozco... Y ahora creo que va a ser peor cuando nazca su hijo. Pienso que si siempre anda como con la cabeza en otra parte ahora imagínate.

"Yo espero que Ron recupere un poco la humanidad al ser padre"

"La semana pasada dijo algo muy curioso, bastante preocupante, pero luego pareció olvidarlo"

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Bueno, sabes que estaba medio... raro, por esto de que regresó Hermione y eso. Y a veces no sé cuándo habla a conciencia, cuando con el corazón y cuándo con ambas cosas"

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Harry. Habían llegado frente a las chimeneas.

"Ah, no. Es que no vamos por chimenea" Siguió de largo. "Vamos a un restaurante muggle"

Ya se había encargado de hacer reservaciones en el famoso Rules, un lugar casual y formal a la vez donde se podían saborear algunas de las mejores carnes de toda Gran Bretaña.

Salieron por la cabina telefónica y fueron hasta el Metro de Londres. Desde allí viajaron hasta quedar cerca de Maiden Lane. Caminando llegaron al número 35. Harry observaba extasiado la hermosa arquitectura externa del restaurante de turismo. Nunca antes había comido allí pero sabía lo difícil que era encontrar mesa. Sólo atinó a decir:

"¿Cómo lo lograste?"

"Magia" bromeó ella, quizá satisfecha por la expresión de incredulidad de Harry. "¿Entramos?" Le ofreció el brazo, haciendo que se riera y lo tomara para entrar.

Hermione tenía EL desastre en la cocina. Pudo haber cocinado con magia, pero su madre una vez le dijo 'Las cosas hechas con cariño y con amor quedan mejor' y eso lo había interpretado como un 'si vas a cocinar, hazlo a lo muggle, que te queda mejor'. Quién sabe si eso era verdad o no, el caso es que ella le había hecho caso a sus instintos y decidió preparar todo con sus propias manos (o como solía decir, con la varita guardada en el cajón). ¿El resultado? Una verdadera porquería: la cocina más sucia que un chiquero al aire libre después de un día lluvioso y un revoltijo de ingredientes e intentos fallidos por todo el sector. Pero estaba decidida a no tocar un átomo de la varita y como última opción siempre tendría el teléfono de un servicio de banquetes con reparto a domicilio.

Los canapé habían sido los más fáciles, los tragos aumentaban el nivel de dificultad y los tres pasteles que se había propuesto hacer estaban fuera de su alcance. Pero ya se las arreglaría.

Como siempre, el constante 'no me voy a dar por vencida' la ayudaría más de la cuenta.

Harry y Ginny salieron riendo del Rules. La comida había estado maravillosa, aparte a Harry le cantaron las mañanitas a coro todas las personas del local, habían conversado de todos los temas habidos y por haber -eso sí, saltándose olímpicamente el del romance si la situación los incluía personalmente-, y como guinda de la torta, a Ginny le bastó un tercio del dinero muggle que Hermione le había pasado esa mañana. Recordó algo: todavía tenía que mantener a Harry ocupado el resto de la tarde y no tenía idea qué hacer. ¿Adónde llevas a una persona el día de su cumpleaños para intentar no encontrarse con conocidos?

Harry miró su reloj, preocupado.

"¿Qué pasa, Harry; tienes que regresar a la oficina?" preguntó Ginny, un poco asustada.

"Mmm... no. Es que... no sé, ha sido un día raro. Cuando vivía con los Dursley antes de Hogwarts estaba acostumbrado a que se pasara por alto mi cumpleaños, pero hoy, aparte de ti, Hermione, el portero del Atrio y una horda de muggles desconocidos, son los únicos que me saludaron..."

"Ah, eso" Ginny recordó el plan una vez más y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. "Olvídalo, Harry. Es apenas poco más de las dos. Ya te saludarán"

"Eso espero"

Y Ginny al ver un niño pasar lengüeteando una gran paleta colorida por su lado, se iluminó.

"¿Quieres ir a una feria o a un parque de diversiones muggle? Yo invito!" exclamó emocionada.

"Si no tengo alternativa..." le respondió Harry en broma, haciéndola reír. Ella llamó a un taxi que abordaron.

Ya entradas las nueve de la noche, Ginny y Harry iban por el pasillo hacia el departamento del fondo. Habían pasado una tarde muy divertida. En la feria lo pasaron muy bien y luego Ginny arrastró a Harry hasta un cine para ver una película de historia épica que le atraía mucho, pero después salieron decepcionados de la sala. La película era pésima y Ginny se odiaba por haber elegido tan mal. Aún hablaban de eso cuando se pararon frente a la puerta.

"De verdad lo siento, Harry..." repitió por cuarta vez revolviendo su bolso, buscando la llave que sabía que no tenía.

"No importa. No sería muy buena pero igual sirve para salir de la rutina, no crees?"

"Tarde o temprano te tendré que compensar por eso"

"Tranquila, Ginny. No pasa nada" le dijo una vez más, pero esta vez tomándola por la barbilla, así ella dejó de registrar el bolso al instante. "Pasé una tarde muy linda contigo. A pesar de que algunos se han olvidado de mí, gracias a ti ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida..."

Ya la tenía muy cerca de su boca. Ginny se quería morir pues Harry parecía a punto de besarla, pero ella recordó el verdadero motivo que los esperaba tras la puerta y contrariando sus sentimientos se escabulló dándose media vuelta, y siguió revolviendo el bolso.

"¡Ay, Harry! Creo que dejé las llaves adentro..."

"Oh. ¿Y por qué no usas la varita?" peguntó un poco contrariado de que ella interrumpiera algo que ni fue y sacó su varita.

"¡No, Harry, guarda eso! Tenemos tres vecinos muggles, se te olvida?" lo regañó, haciendo que la guardara. "Voy a golpear. Seguro Hermione está adentro y me abre..."

E hizo lo que Hermione le había indicado. Golpeó tres veces la puerta. Al parecer hubo un revoloteo dentro por la demora, pero no se escuchó nada de seguro por un encantamiento insonoro. Ginny golpeó tres veces más y la puerta se abrió sola, dejando entrever sólo oscuridad.

Harry dejó pasar a Ginny primero y encendió la luz a la vez que decía:

"¿Cómo puede estar tan oscura esta sala?"

"¡SORPRESA!"

Allí estaban. Miles de caras que lo miraban sonrientes en un escenario de gran festejo y fiesta, y luego todos se lanzaron a saludarlo, aún estando él muy aturdido. Eran todos sus amigos: los ex-compañeros de Hogwarts, ex-compañeros de la Academia, algunos Aurors, profesores, compañeros, en fin; gente de todas las edades con las que compartió más de una sonrisa desde que se enteró que era mago, y que eran de sus más cercanos. Segundos después, Hermione hizo su aparición llevando un gran pastel con velas y una sonrisa radiante a la vez que todos empezaban a cantar el cumpleaños feliz. Harry se emocionó y también dejó escapar un par de lágrimas que por suerte logró disimular con facilidad. Sopló las velas, hubo aplausos, más felicitaciones y luego todos comenzaron a conversar en pequeños grupos que iban y venían. Incluso le pareció gracioso el hecho de que entrara tanta gente y se movieran cómodos por el departamento, pero no le sorprendió en absoluto. Más tarde fue a hablar con Hermione que terminaba de servir vasos con una bandejita.

"Gracias por todo esto, amiga. Es maravilloso" dijo mirando alrededor. Hermione sonrió, recibiendo el abrazo de Harry.

"Oh... de nada. Hay que hacer algo diferente de vez en cuando, no?" Se separaron. "Además la mitad del crédito le pertenece a otra persona... no fui sólo yo" Volvió a sonreír.

"¿A quién?" preguntó Harry, pero su pregunta fue inmediatamente respondida porque Ginny se paró en ese momento junto a Hermione y le pasó algo que ésta guardó en su bolsillo trasero y después sonrió a Harry.

"¿Ves que al final no era que se habían olvidado de ti?" le dijo, feliz.

Harry interrogó -para cerciorarse- a Hermione con la mirada y ella asintió.

"Vaya. Ustedes son las dos mejores amigas que alguien pueda tener" Y las abrazó al mismo tiempo. La palabra 'amigas' retumbó en el cerebro de Ginny haciéndola enojar un poco, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que nada. Harry las soltó. "¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace un rato, Ginny? Que este era uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Mentí. Es el mejor hasta ahora. Y sería más que perfecto si ahora estuviera aquí Ron, no les parece? A propósito, dónde está?" preguntó, mirando a todo el mundo conversar en la sala. No debió haber dicho eso, pues Hermione inmediatamente borró su sonrisa y la trasformó en un gesto hosco. "¿Qué pasa, Herms?"

"Ron no vino, Harry" masculló.

"¿Cómo que no vino?" se preguntó muy extrañado y decepcionado Harry, ahora mirándola fijamente.

"Le envié la invitación, pero no confirmó nada. No lo encontré en el Ministerio y en su departamento nadie abrió cuando fui. De hecho me dijeron que ni a trabajar fue" anunció con la voz seca, grave.

"Eso es cierto" corroboró Ginny. "Yo no lo vi en la mañana en la oficina"

"¡Pero es imposible que no le haya avisado a nadie!" se vio gritando Hermione, haciendo que algunos de la fiesta se voltearan hacia ellos. "Asimismo se supone que es tu mejor amigo, Harry. ¿Qué mejor amigo pasa por alto tu día del año?"

"Hermione, shht!" susurró Ginny, intentando calmarla. "Baja los humos. Es la fiesta de Harry, no la arruines, vale?"

"No estoy arruinando nada, Ron ya lo hizo" sentenció, y se fue a conversar con un grupo que se reía de algo cerca del aparador de la TV, y en el camino tomó una botella de cerveza de una mesa y la vació de un trago.

Harry, que había aguantado la respiración hasta ese momento, exhaló.

"Quizás ya nació el bebé de Clarissa"

"¡Vamos, Merlín no lo quiera! Sé que es mi hermano y sé que le tiene mucho aprecio a Clarissa, pero no la ama! Ese inocente va a ser sólo un desastre para su vida"

"Es como sí... No quisiera decirlo, pero es mejor que ese bebé no nazca, o que tenga alguna complicación y..."

"...que Ron pueda tener su segunda oportunidad con Hermione"

Compartieron una mirada de tristeza y entendimiento, más pasados unos segundos fueron a unirse a otro grupo de conversación.

****

Continuará...

Ha recibido un SMS de 95011xxx: _Buenas. Un siglo. En la vida me había demorado tanto en actualizar. Lo juro. Esto fue una completa locura. En especial que ahora mi padre (al fin!) va a poner banda ancha pero cuando volvamos de vacaciones y eso va a ser después de la hermosa fecha de mi cumpleaños número 17, el 31 de Julio. Y conociendo al caballero que me engendró temo que eso quiere decir mitad de agosto. Por otra parte ya salí de vacaciones el jueves 5 y estoy escribiendo como quien se llama enferma. Voy a colarme donde sea para subir los capítulos de una vez puesto que Half-Blood Prince ya me ganó la carrera xD. Y no sé qué haré. Ustedes sólo dedíquense a leer, que creo esta es la última nota de autor que pongo, o me las mandaré... (yo me entiendo)._


	8. Eighth chapter

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**Tus días están contados**

**Capítulo octavo**

"_Es como sí... No quisiera decirlo, pero es mejor que ese bebé no nazca, o que tenga alguna complicación y..."_

"_...que Ron pueda tener su segunda oportunidad con Hermione"_

_Compartieron una mirada de tristeza y entendimiento, más pasados unos segundos fueron a unirse a otro grupo de conversación._

La fiesta había sido todo un suceso. O bueno, casi. Pero una vez que se hubieron ido todos los invitados y Harry, Ginny y Hermione se preocupaban de ordenar y limpiar, Harry expresó una vez más lo contento que estaba, a pesar de la ausencia de Ron.

"Lo que nunca pensé, fue el que te hayas preocupado de invitar a la mayoría de las personas con las que representábamos en Quidditch a Gryffindor"

"Yo casi te mato, tenías que invitar a Cho Chang?" le preguntó por lo bajo Ginny a Hermione, pero ésta sólo se rió.

En ese momento, un sonido picoteaba contra una ventana, produciendo un ruido que sólo Harry oyó. Fue a ella, abrió la ventana y una lechuza celeste entró al departamento; depositando un rollo de papel sobre la mesita. Después salió volando por la misma ventana sin mirar atrás.

"¿Qué fue eso?" dijo Ginny.

"Una lechuza celeste, San Mungo... creo" dijo Hermione, quien tomó el envío, lo desenrolló y leyó la nota. Ginny pudo notar que, rápidamente, el rostro de Hermione perdió todo color. "Lo que me imaginaba..." susurró. Dejó el papel sobre la mesa, masculló un 'buenas noches' y desapareció por el pasillo.

Ginny se tapó la boca con ambas manos a la vez que Harry tomaba el papel y lo leía con el seño fruncido. Al ver que no comentaba nada y volvía a releer, musitó:

"Por las barbas de Merlín, Harry. No me digas que...!"

"Exacto" respondió ásperamente, y sin mirarla agregó: "Tienes sobrino nuevo. Nació el bebé de Clarissa y Ron"

No habían pasado ni dos minutos y ya tenía completamente mojada en lágrimas la almohada. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella, por qué se sentía tan miserable? Una vez que lo supo, ya estaba. Ron IBA a tener un hijo. Pero ahora que lo TENÍA, el panorama cambiaba completamente. Ahora existían pruebas físicas de que lo suyo no podía ser así. Siempre le tocaba lo peor y lo sabía. Y ya no había más que hacer que alegrarse por la felicidad ajena. Aunque en su mente podía controlarlo, su cuerpo funcionaba independiente. No paraba de llorar en silencio. No podía dejar de voltearse de un lado a otro ni conseguir normalizar su ritmo cardiaco ni su respiración. Simplemente, no podía. No había caso.

"Hermione..." golpeaba suavemente la puerta Ginny. Ya iba por la quinta vez cuando Harry se apareció junto a ella y le tomó el brazo, interrumpiéndola.

"Déjala. Seguramente quiere estar sola. Tiene que haber sido fuerte para ella" susurró en voz baja.

"Eso es peor, necesita que alguien le ayude aunque se niegue a aceptarlo. Y es que es tan orgullosa..." Caminó unos pasos hasta quedar frente a su propia puerta.

"¿Sabes? Mejor esperamos hasta mañana. Vamos a ver a Ron al hospital y todo eso. Si ella quiere ir, bien. Si no quiere ir, bien también. Es su decisión... Buenas noches, me voy a la cama"

"Buenas no... Harry, espera!"

Harry ya iba a su dormitorio cuando se dio media vuelta y Ginny en dos pasos llegó hasta quedar frente a él. Le plantó un beso en los labios y se hizo hacia atrás, para contemplar con satisfacción la expresión de asombro de Harry.

"¿Y eso?" preguntó.

"Te lo debía" respondió coquetamente.

Se dio vuelta y se metió a su dormitorio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Harry, por su parte, sólo se fue al suyo con una tonta sonrisita en la boca después de apagar la luz del pasillo y pensar que mañana sería un largo día.

El cielo apareció gris en la mañana cuando los pájaros trinaban y los primeros autos aparecían por las calles, yendo a sus trabajos o viniendo de ellos. Agosto empezaba mal, y eso se reflejó en la cara de Hermione al despertar enrollada en sábanas en el suelo de su habitación, junto a la cama. No recordaba sus sueños, pero sí que los había tenido y que buenos no habían sido. El reloj marcaba las ocho. ¿Iba o no iba? Pensaba que sí. Era una mujer fuerte, y después de todo, Ron también era su amigo. Y una amiga debe hacer lo que una amiga debe hacer. Así que se levantó, se duchó y se vistió, y rato más tarde tomaba desayuno con Harry y Ginny, que no dejaban de lanzarse miradas cómplices entre sí, pero no le molestaba en absoluto. Más le molestaría incluso que no lo hicieran, pero hoy definitivamente no era el caso. Un poco más tarde estaban frente a la chimenea y de a uno fueron entrando para llegar a San Mungo.

Y allí estaban.

"¿Clarissa Parsons?" preguntó Ginny en recepción.

"Cuarto nivel, área oeste. Maternidad. ¡Siguiente!"

Fueron hasta las escaleras. Subieron y llegaron al área indicada. Esa parte parecía remodelada, pues se presentaba muy moderna, con amplios ventanales y sillas relucientes de plástico. Allí mismo estaban Arthur, Molly, Fred, Angelina y Peter Weasley; muy sentaditos y conversando entre sí mientras el pequeño Peter rayaba una revista con un marcador. Al verlos se levantaron a saludar a los recién llegados, todos felicitando a Harry por su reciente cumpleaños y disculpándose por no haber podido ir a la fiesta, a lo que Harry no hizo mayor comentario; sólo miraba con nerviosismo a Hermione, al igual que Ginny.

"¿Y ya vieron a mi primito? Es todo chiquitito, parece un bebé de juguete, como esos que tiene mi hermana..." dijo Peter dando pequeños saltitos.

"No, aún no, Pete. Si acabamos de llegar" le sonrió Ginny mientras le revolvía el cabello.

"Ellos están allí dentro, así que pueden entrar cuando quieran" dijo Molly, indicando la primera puerta del pasillo a la derecha. Los tres asintieron y se miraron entre sí.

"No podemos entrar todos a la vez. ¿Y si el bebé duerme?" preguntó Harry.

"No te preocupes por eso, Harry querido. Acabo de recordar que hace unos minutos una enfermera se llevó al bebé para hacerle unos exámenes, así que pueden entrar"

"Ok, gracias mamá..." dijo Ginny.

Los tres se acercaron a la puerta y Ginny, que estaba adelante, abrió con cuidado. Y lo que vio, no logró más que desanimarla.

Ron estaba sentado junto a la ventana contemplando la bulliciosa calle muggle de abajo y Clarissa leía una revista, levemente inclinada en la camilla. Y los dos al escuchar la puerta abrirse, miraron hacia ellos.

"Hola..." saludó Ginny. "No molestamos, no?"

"¡Hola chicos!" sonrió Clarissa. "Pasen por favor"

La tensión era especialmente grande. Apenas los chicos habían entrado Ron había posado su mirada en Hermione, pero ella no hizo ningún gesto de querer devolvérsela. Pasiva y dura, así estaba. Actuando como un robot, incluso para sonreírle a Clarissa al felicitarla, pero al llegar a Ron le clavó una mirada completamente fría y le estrechó la mano. Y eso fue todo. Después se sentó junto a Harry en unas sillas dispuestas junto a la camilla de Clarissa y empezaron a conversar con ella.

"...mi madre, no creo que venga al menos en un par de horas más. Tiene demasiado trabajo. Pero papá llega de Australia hoy..."

"Ron, podemos hablar afuera un momento?" le dijo Ginny a su hermano, procurando que Clarissa estuviese bien ocupada hablando con los chicos. Él asintió y sin decir nada atravesaron la habitación y salieron al pasillo, pero Ginny lo guió al sector contrario del que estaba el resto de la familia. "¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?"

"No quiero volver a lo mismo" masculló él con la vista ida, sentándose junto a su hermana. "Ya hablé contigo hace unos días y ya te dije lo que pienso"

"¿Recapacitaste?" preguntó, incrédula.

"Es mi hijo, Ginny. Y Clarissa es mi futura esposa. Ahora nuestra unión es corpórea y maciza, es un ser humano. Uno que merece tener a su padre con él, a su lado, y que es inocente de todo"

"Pero aunque no estuvieses con ella podrías seguir estando presente..."

"Tú misma lo dijiste una vez: no es lo mismo. Y no conoces lo suficiente a Clarissa. Si ella se llega a enterar de todo esto toma sus cosas, nuestro hijo, y se manda a cambiar para que yo no pueda verlo nunca más en la vida"

"Bueno... sí, tienes razón... Es lo mejor. Y piensa qué fácil se te da. Si Hermione consigue empleo en Hogwarts, lo más probable es que no la vuelvas a ver en tu vida"

"Y mejor, así no queda rastro de ella en mi vida... ¿verdad?"

"Eres imbécil, Ron" dijo seria, cambiando todo tono de entendimiento con su hermano.

"¿Qué, ahora soy imbécil?. ¡Pensé que estabas de mi parte!"

"Lo mismo pasa una y otra vez, el famoso círculo vicioso..."

"¿Círculo vicioso?"

"Veras: primero crees que con Clarissa te olvidarás de Hermione, pero no lo haces porque ella regresa y vuelves a sentir cosas. Luego ella queda embarazada y te dices que ahora sí la olvidarás, pero sigues pensando en ella sin querer hacerlo, o sí? Aparte, ella ya ha sufrido bastante por ti, me refiero a Hermione"

"¿Bastante? Sí, claro. Se va a tomar por ahí, se acuesta con quién quiere y hace lo que quiere con su vida. Sí que ha sufrido mucho" soltó, cruel e irónicamente.

"Ella lo hizo por despecho, Ron. Tal como tú lo hiciste cuando ella se fue a Holanda. Salvo que ella te tuvo que ver con otra para que sucediera"

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que ella no hacía las mismas cosas allá en Holanda?"

"No lo hice porque de verdad sentía respeto por ti, Ron. Y de eso ya nada queda. Porque tú me demostraste que el respeto en tu mundo no existe, me equivoco?"

Levantaron la cabeza y vieron a una Hermione con los labios apretados, roja de furia y con los brazos cruzados, temblando por la cólera contenida, taladrando a Ron con la mirada.

Tan sólo un minuto antes se había cansado de escuchar las cosas triviales que Clarissa decía, así que excusándose de ir a hablar de un 'asunto' con Angelina había salido de la sala y al ver que Ron y Ginny hablaban tan misteriosamente al fondo del pasillo, se había acercado sigilosa y escuchado desde 'círculo vicioso' en adelante. Ahora estaba ahí, envuelta en ira por todo lo que Ron había dicho. No podía entender cómo podía seguir siendo tan quitado de la pena.

Ron se quedó callado y quieto, con la boca levemente abierta. No supo cómo responder, Hermione simplemente lo había calado, como siempre. ¿Por qué siempre ella llevaba las de ganar, tan inferior era que no podía vencer ni una sola vez?

"Disculpa, Ronald?" dijo un tipo que de pronto estaba de pie junto a Hermione. Le tendía una mano a Ron.

Hermione lo miró. Era alto, delgado pero fornido. Un modelo, de que sus pectorales se marcaban en la tela de la sudadera sin magas, y se le veían otros tantos y bien formados músculos en los brazos de piel bronceada. La cara, de facciones exóticas pero bellas y al tope de todo un desordenado pero muy sexy cabello negro más los lentes de sol le daban un toque misterioso. Un verdadero actor de cine, o el galán de las teleseries.

"Hola, Sean" le devolvió Ron el apretón de manos al tipo, pero serio.

"¡Ginny! Qué tal, preciosa?" al soltar a Ron, Ginny saltó de su asiento y lo saludó de beso en la mejilla.

"Bien, y tú?" preguntó alegre.

"Perfectamente, como siempre..." le dedicó una sonrisa mostrando unos deslumbrantes y parejos dientes blancos. Luego miró a Hermione y se paró en seco, quitándose los lentes de sol y mirándola con lentitud de arriba abajo hasta toparse con su cara. Sean tenía unos lindos ojos verde agua. La miró con asombro. "¿Y quién es este bello ángel?" preguntó, sonriente, y sin mirar a Ron, le dijo: "¿No nos vas a presentar, Ronald?"

Ron soltó una especie de bufido. ¿Quién se creía éste para hablarle, mirar y sonreírle así a SU Hermione?

"Ella es Hermione Granger" recitó con voz seca. "Mi... mi mejor amiga. Hermione..." La miró, aunque ella no le devolvió la mirada. "Él es Sean Willson, primo de Clarissa"

"Un gusto, Hermione" le tomó la mano y se la besó, sin romper el contacto visual. "Hermione..." repitió. "Un bello nombre. Puedo llamarte Herms, verdad?"

Apenas Ron escuchó lo último apretó los puños. Ginny sintió que la situación se había puesto demasiado abrumada así que decidió cortarla.

"¿Y ya pasaste a ver a Clarissa?" le preguntó directamente a Sean, haciendo que dejara de mirar a Hermione para mirarla a ella. En ese momento, sin que se percataran, Hermione le lanzó una mirada desafiante a Ron, que el pelirrojo ignoró.

"No. Como los vi conversando aquí decidí saludarlos a ustedes primero. ¿Me acompañan a verla?"

Ginny asintió y Hermione le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas. Sean fue hacia la habitación seguido de Ginny, pero cuando Hermione iba a seguirlos a ambos Ron la agarró del brazo y la obligó a voltearse. Quedó como por decirle algo, inclusive abrió la boca, pero al final negó con la cabeza y pasó por delante de ella hacia la habitación de Clarissa. Hermione se cruzó de brazos y sonrió para sí misma. O porque se llenó de dicha al ver a Ron así de celoso, o porque había conocido a alguien tan espectacular como Sean... Quién sabe, el caso era que se sentía un poquito más feliz de lo que sentido en todo el último tiempo. Fue hacia la habitación y abrió la puerta; dentro, un silencio sepulcral invadía cada rincón. Clarissa había dejado su revista aparte y miraba a Sean con expectación, mientras él sólo estaba de brazos cruzados a los pies de la cama. Se había vuelto a poner los lentes de sol pero en su cara no quedaba amago de la sonrisa que anteriormente lucía. Ginny se había sentado junto a Harry en las sillas junto a la cama y Ron había regresado a su puesto junto a la ventana.

"Permiso, buenos días" dijo una sanadora que entraba con un carrito en frente. Allí estaba el bebé. "Miren quién viene a conocer a los..."

"Tíos" completó Ginny, acercándose como todos los presentes menos Ron y Clarissa. La sanadora se fue dejando el carrito en la habitación.

Hermione se acercó y por sobre el hombro de Ginny vio la pequeña criatura que allí estaba. Era un bebé chiquito, precioso, con los ojitos cerrados y la carita era lo único que se veía entre el montón de mantas.

"Sí es lo más tierno que he visto, mira mi sobrinito!" dijo Ginny, conmovida.

"Es tan pequeño..." susurró Harry, acercándose mucho al bebé.

"¡Con cuidado, por favor!" clamó la madre desde la cama.

Hermione vio bien al bebé una vez que Ginny se hubo corrido. Le pareció tan tierno que una sonrisa floreció en sus labios. Y pensó, por primera y única vez, que Ron tan tonto no había sido.

"Hermione, te gustaría cargarlo?" preguntó Clarissa.

Hermione giró la cabeza hacia ella, y al ver que sonreía pensó '¿Por qué no?'.

"¿Puedo?" preguntó entonces, entusiasmada.

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" exclamó la morena, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Hermione miró al niño, le sonrió y con todo el cuidado del mundo lo levantó del cochecito, tal como recordaba se debía cargar a un recién nacido.

"¡Ay, es tan livianito!" susurró, y empezó a mecerlo en sus brazos.

Ron miraba sobrecogido y maravillado la escena, pensando en todo lo diferente que hubiera sido si Hermione fuese la madre de su hijo y no Clarissa. Sintió su mundo venirse abajo otra vez. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. ¿Cómo se suponía que ahora la iba a olvidar?

"¿Ahora puedo tomarlo yo?" preguntó Sean, con su voz grave y sexy.

"Oh, no Sean. ¡Tú no!" gritó Clarissa, sin moverse. Hermione notó que Sean la miró con odio, pidiéndole una explicación a su prima. "Los hombres son muy brutos" se justificó ésta. "Ginny, si quieres puedes cargarlo tú"

Hermione le pasó el bebé a Ginny y volvió a mirar a Sean, que parecía echar fuego por los ojos. Alzó una ceja en señal de extrañeza. Luego su vista se dirigió automáticamente hacia Ron, y al encontrarse con sus ojos viéndola directamente a ella notó cómo el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas y bajó la mirada, al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo.

"Ten a tu pequeño, Clarissa" dijo Ginny, entregándole el bebé a la susodicha.

"Bien, creo que ya es hora de que vayan saliendo" dijo Sean, aplaudiendo rítmicamente.

"No, yo estoy bien" respondió de inmediato Clarissa, tomando la atención de todos.

"Es que, prima, hace tanto que no te veo. Me encantaría poder contarte unas cosas... en privado" agregó, mirando al resto.

Harry, Ron y Ginny se apresuraron a salir, en cambio Hermione se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo. Le parecía tan extraña la reacción de Clarissa y Sean que intuyó que algo pasaba allí, así que antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación lanzó una última mirada y notó que Clarissa había fruncido el entrecejo. Una vez en el pasillo miró a sus amigos, que habían ido a hablar con la señora Weasley y compañía. Y Ron, que se sentó alejado de ellos, leía una revista pero sus ojos no se movían. Eso -particularmente- le preocupó. Se acercó con sigilo y como un fantasma se sentó junto a él.

"Ron, pasa algo?" le susurró, pero Ron la estaba ignorando. "¿Ron?"

"Hermione, detente por favor. No sigas con esto, quieres?" Ron dobló la revista y la lanzó sobre la canastilla con revistas junto a su sillón, luego apoyó su cabeza en su mano. "¿No te das cuenta que todo esto... duele?"

"Pero..." masculló ella, desconcertada.

"¿Pero qué, si no hago nada más que quedarme en el barco que no va a ninguna parte? No sé lo que quiero, no sé lo que no... Mi vida es una maldita ruina, y el problema es que ya hay demasiadas personas involucradas que estoy hundiendo conmigo"

**Continuará...**

_Conny-B consternada y sin nada que decir..._

_Respuesta a los reviews!_

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe**: Holas! Muchas gracias n.n Ya vas a ver que pasan más cosas entre Harry y Ginny… Y hay más fiestas, pronto o.o. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo!

**Sirenita:** Hola! Ahora ya no me demoré tanto u.u, pero ahora si hay razones de fuerza mayor que me impiden conectarme más seguido, en fin… Como no le iba a agradar a Ginny estar con Harry, cualquiera! xD Ojalá te haya gustado el capi.

**cervatilla**: Hola! Gracias y… Bueno, supongo que ya sabes la respuesta xD. Y espero que te haya gustado :P

**La PrIsIoNeRa De AzKaBaN**: Hola! Gracias n.n, bueno sigo actualizando nomás… Y estoy tratando de editarlos más largos, pero tengo un plan de cortes medio extraño para que me quede… justo a lo planeado. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Rosely:** Hola! Bueno muchas gracias, ojalá te guste éste también.


	9. Ninth chapter

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Tus días están contados

**Capítulo noveno**  
__

"Hermione, detente por favor. No sigas con esto, quieres?" Ron dobló la revista y la lanzó sobre la canastilla con revistas junto a su sillón, luego apoyó su cabeza en su mano. "¿No te das cuenta que todo esto... duele?"

"Pero..." masculló ella, desconcertada.

"¿Pero qué, si no hago nada más que quedarme en el barco que no va a ninguna parte? No sé lo que quiero, no sé lo que no... Mi vida es una maldita ruina, y el problema es que ya hay demasiadas personas involucradas que estoy hundiendo conmigo"

"Ron..."

"¿Qué clase de ejemplo voy a ser para mi hijo, Hermione? A veces pienso... que simplemente debería tirar todo por la borda y acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas. Porque yo siempre soy el problema"

"Pero Ron..." A Hermione se le habían humedecido los ojos. ¿Cómo Ron podía pensar eso?

"Ahora es peor. ¡Soy padre, maldita sea¿Pero, crees que soy feliz?. ¿Crees que soy aunque sea un poquito feliz?"

"Ron, escúchame" Hermione le tomó la mano a Ron y la apretó fuerte, obligándolo a verla a los ojos. Ron igual parecía a punto de llorar, pero ella sabía que no lo haría. "Yo no sé qué habrá pasado contigo desde el día en que me fui a Holanda, de verdad que no sé. Lo que sí sé es que me cambiaron al Ron Weasley que yo conocía. A MI Ron que siempre andaba en las nubes y que llevaba su vida de la mejor manera posible a pesar de todos los obstáculos que le se le iban interponiendo"

"Ese Ron murió, Herms. Murió y está enterrado a kilómetros bajo tierra"

"Eso es mentira. Yo sé que ese Ron sigue dentro de ti o perdido en alguna parte, y aunque a ti te pareciera el Ron más imbécil e irresponsable del mundo, creo que te faltó rescatar todas las cosas buenas de él, que eran la mayoría, estoy segura..."

"¿Un Ron miedoso que no se atreve a enfrentarse a nadie de verdad?"

"¿Y acaso ahora sientes que sí te enfrentas a las cosas, sientes que..."

"¿QUIERES QUE GRITE MÁS ALTO, QUIERES QUE LLAME A ALGUIEN?"

Se escuchó claramente en toda la sala la voz de Clarissa gritando desde adentro de la habitación. En menos de dos segundos Ron ya estaba de pie y se dirigía a abrir la puerta, seguido de su mamá y más atrás por el resto.

"...POR LAS BUENAS!"

En el instante que Ron abrió la puerta, Clarissa se quedó muda mirándolo con los dientes y los puños apretados. El bebé lloraba en el carrito donde lo había traído la enfermera.

"¡Pequeño!" soltó la señora Weasley, y corrió a atender al bebé.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Ron, mirando serio a su novia, luego a Sean.

"Yo ya me iba" masculló como toda respuesta Sean, perdiendo cualquier dejo de amabilidad que se le hubiera visto antes.

Tomó sus lentes de sol de la mesa que estaba a su espalda, se los puso y muy rudo salió de la habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de Ron, quien se volteó hacia Clarissa de nuevo.

"¿Me vas a explicar qué pasó, o no?. ¿Y por qué gritabas de esa manera?"

Clarissa lanzó una mirada a los presentes en la sala más los Weasleys que se peleaban en la puerta para tener una mejor vista del suceso. Ron comprendió que no quería hablar delante de todos así que en breves palabras dijo que salieran de la sala y a su madre que se llevara al bebé por unos minutos. Obedecieron y pronto se quedó solo con Clarissa.

"¿Y? Estoy esperando" Se cruzó de brazos.

"Ronnie, no tengo idea de qué pasó. Me descontrolé y..." Unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

"¿Pero por qué gritabas?" Ron rodeó la cama y llegó hasta la cabecera, donde se sentó en una de las sillas y esperó a que su prometida se secara las lágrimas con la sábana.

"Fue una tontería... Sean... quería tomar a nuestro niño... pero yo no quería dárselo porque se le podía caer, pero él me lo quitó igual de los brazos y... lo empezó a mecer descuidadamente... me asusté y empecé a gritar, así que él lo dejó en el carrito..." Seguía derramando lágrimas.

"¿Segura?" preguntó, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo y pasándoselo.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó ahora ella, mirándolo con detenimiento, dolida. "¿No me crees?"

"Claro que te creo, Clarissa, pero..."

Y ahora que lo pensaba... ¿Por qué dudaba de ella? La verdad era que no, por un extraño motivo que no se podía explicar... Algo le decía desde lejos que ella mentía. Pero no, no podía estar pensando en eso, no podía no confiar en la mujer con la que iba a casarse, así que desechó esa duda de su mente como pudo. Y besó a su novia. Después de todo, era así como debía ser.

"¿Pero?"

"Nada, olvídalo"

Y las lágrimas querían sucumbir sus ojos otra vez. Hermione cerró la puerta con cuidado y miró a la señora Weasley, que la miraba a ella.

"¿Todo bien?"

"Sí" respondió Hermione, intentando sonreír pero sin poder hacerlo.

Nadie la había mandado a quedarse viendo -espiando, mejor dicho- por la pequeña abertura de la puerta mal cerrada. Y nadie, tampoco, la había mandado a enamorarse de una forma tan grande y tan fuerte que no podía remediar de ningún modo. Se acomodó el bolso -se le estaba cayendo- y fue a sentarse junto a Harry, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y mirando el techo, intentando a toda cosa que las lágrimas no terminaran por salir.

"La culpa no es tuya, Hermione" dijo la voz de Harry a su lado, como leyéndole el pensamiento.

"Entonces dime si un día dejaré de sufrir por lo mismo de siempre..." susurró ella en respuesta.

"Sólo cuando lo superes"

"¡No voy a poder!"

"Recuerda que alguna vez tú misma lo dijiste: nunca digas 'no puedo' porque siempre se puede"

Pero ella estaba segura de que esta vez el famoso dicho no se aplicaba.

Hermione se enderezó y vio a Molly dirigirse hacia la habitación con el bebé en brazos, de seguro para devolvérselo a su madre. Era todo tan confuso; ella, en un hospital, a los 23 años, visitando a Ron y a su novia porque han tenido un bebé. ¿Era así, acaso, como ella se proyectaba siempre o desde tan sólo cuando regresó del país de los molinos y tulipanes y se dio cuenta de que todo estaba perdido?

"Si no puedes contigo misma, no vas a poder con nadie"

Y así era.

"Ron, tú me amas, verdad?"

Clarissa había dejado de llorar, pero aún temblaba y su voz vacilaba ligeramente. Y así, siendo directa, fue que le preguntó a Ron la –valga la redundancia- pregunta que puede causar la mayor cantidad de reacciones distintas en todo el mundo. Y él, claro, sabía más que de memoria la respuesta, pero no podía decirla así como así, menos en ese momento cuando a su novia le podía dar un colapso nervioso en menos de un segundo. Ahí fue cuando entró su madre a la habitación para darle el bebé a Clarissa, y ella empezó a mirar a su bebé. Ron sólo pudo pensar 'salvado por la campana' cuando ella cambió el tema.

"Espero que ahora que nació nuestro hijo puedas pedir un poco más de tiempo libre en el trabajo, así estar más tiempo en casa. Yo no voy a poder sola"

"Lo sé, y no te preocupes, voy a estar contigo cuando lo necesites, que de eso no te quepa duda" No sabía de dónde había salido eso. Clarissa sonrió.

"Gracias, Ron. Eres el mejor novio que alguien pueda tener" Al terminar de decir esto besó a su bebé en la frente, que ya se quedaba dormido. "Si quieres puedes volver al departamento. No has descansado nada desde anoche"

"Pero, y tú?"

"No, ahora estoy bien. Este hospital está lleno de sanadores que vendrán corriendo si lo requiero. Tú ve y duerme"

"Bien. Bueno, entonces... adiós"

Le dio un pequeño beso en la boca a Clarissa, besó a su hijo en la frente y desapareció. Una vez en su departamento se quitó la capa, la colgó del perchero y fue por una cerveza de manteca a la cocina. Luego regresó a la sala y se sentó en su sillón favorito.

No podía ser verdad todo lo que le estaba pasando y menos lo que estaba sintiendo. Todo era tan normal, todo iban tan bien, hasta que Hermione regresó de Holanda. Y vaya sorpresa que le había dado.

****

.:Flashback:.

__

Esa mañana de un día de verano, en pleno Julio, Clarissa tenía control médico en San Mungo. Ron, habiendo pedido el día libre anticipadamente en el Ministerio, la acompañó. A la salida ella había dicho que no quería almorzar en la casa y que una amiga le había recomendado un nuevo restaurante en el Callejón Diagon y él, por complacerla, como siempre, aceptó y la llevó. Después de almuerzo salieron a caminar y vitrinear por las variadas tiendas del callejón, comprando un par de cosas para el bebé; andando por aquí y por allá llegaron a una tienda de túnicas donde Clarissa se puso a ojear por unas para su hijo. En determinado momento, Ron fue a ver las túnicas para magos, recordando que necesitaba una de ellas y más tarde al buscar a su novia y verla tan enternecida mirando un trajecito amarillo le dieron unas ganas enormes de abrazarla y de hecho así lo hizo. Le hacía cariño en la panza, la besaba y bum! Se escuchaba un par de perchas con sendos vestidos caer súbitamente al suelo, que le hizo levantar la vista y hacer que el corazón se le detuviera. Por una milésima de segundo –o menos- sus ojos encontraron aquellos color miel que tan bien recordaba, y al darse la chica media vuelta para salir corriendo vio también su brillante melena castaña. No podía ser otra.

"Amor, es idea mía o esa chica era tu amiga Hermione, la de las fotos?" preguntó Clarissa, después de unos segundos.

"No podría estar más seguro" contestó él, despacio, negando con la cabeza y con la vista aún fija en la puerta por la que la chica hace unos instantes había salido.

****

.:Fin del Flashback:.

Levantó su varita de la mesita de teléfono y apuntó la radio, encendiéndola.

__

...why are we

Strangers when

Our love is strong

Why carry on without me?...

  


Suspiró y siguió recordando.

****

.:Flashback:.

__

Más tarde ese mismo día, cuando ya estuvo de regreso en casa leyendo una revista de escobas, recibió carta de su hermana, que en vez de destinatario tenía en tinta roja sangre un tajante:

NO LEAS ESTO ENFRENTE DE NADIE

__

Ron se excusó yendo al baño y se encerró dentro. Quitó el pañito de adorno de un taburete y se sentó. Procedió a abrir la carta y con eso no pudo más que confirmar lo que había visto. Decía más o menos así:

  


Querido Ron:

A que no logras adivinar quién está en Londres. Muy campante se apareció esta mañana en mi cubículo

la desaparecida señorita Hermione Granger, la que se tardó unos... digamos tres minutos en preguntar

por ti. Y déjame decirte... unos treinta minutos en ponerse eufórica pidiendo explicaciones que, claro,

no le di. Así que vete preparando.

G.W.

P.D.: Quizás mañana haya almuerzo o cena en casa de nuestros padres; y quizás, también, si te dignas

a aparecer, puede que sea tu primer encuentro con ella después de dos años. Estás advertido.

__

La hoja le resbaló de las manos y junto al sobre fue a parar directamente al piso. ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer ahora?. ¿Iría, no iría?. ¿Enfrentaría directamente 'el problema' sin desfallecer en el intento? Iba a costar, eso lo tenía más que asumido... No podía más que ponerse de frente a Hermione y decirle todo, absolutamente todo y esperar su reacción. Nada más.

****

.:Fin del Flashback:.

Las cartas ya estaban echadas hace rato, pero Hermione aún no había demostrado cualquier cosa, sólo que –para él- con el dichoso viajecito no había sido él quién cambiase; ella había cambiado. Caprichosa, atrevida, agrandada e insensible, para nada parecido al perfil que toda la vida tuvo de ella. Pero si algo tenía claro ahora, era que no podía vivir el resto de su vida así; martirizándose por un amor que no fue, que pudo ser, y que ahora no había posibilidad de volver al pasado y cambiarlo todo.

La canción en el radio había cambiado.

_  
_

... Somebody save me

I don't care how you do it

Just stay, stay...

  


Se levantó, recorrió el pasillo en penumbras, fue a su habitación y encendió a tientas la lámpara eléctrica sobre la mesita de noche. Descolgó una llavecita que llevaba prendida del cuello y abrió el cajón de la misma. Sacó un pequeño sobre de terciopelo rojo que abrió con cuidado, y de él dejó caer sobre la mesa un anillo de plata con una piedrita tornasol incrustada; el anillo que Hermione había olvidado hace poco más de un par de semanas en la pizzería. Lo tomó por un borde y lo giró, observándolo. ¡Tantas veces que lo había visto desde su juventud en adelante en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de la castaña! Y ahora ni siquiera había sido capaz de preguntar por él. ¿O la cuidadosa Hermione Jane Granger realmente no se había dado cuenta, si con suerte se lo sacaba para dormir antes de irse? A Holanda, el nicho de todos los problemas... sus problemas. Pero no más. ¡No más, por favor, basta de tortura!

_  
_

...Come on

I've been waiting for you...

  


Metió el anillo en el sobre, y éste rápidamente en el cajón, que procuró volver a cerrar con la llavecita, apagó la lámpara y regresó a la sala de estar, donde se sentó junto a una ventana, mirando el cielo oscuro y estrellado.

Oscuro y estrellado se veía el cielo también desde la ventana de la habitación de Hermione. Hace ya varias horas que habían llegado del hospital. Habían almorzado en el casino del recinto y en la tarde fueron de compras a las tiendas muggles por un regalo para el nuevo bebé, claro que aprovechando también comprar cosas para ellos mismos. Y ella seguía sin sentirse bien. La noche anterior bien habría vendido su alma al diablo con tal de vivir la vida de otra persona. Ahora ese sentimiento no variaba demasiado. ¿Era alguien capaz de aguantar tanto?. ¿Qué debía hacer con su vida?. ¿Seguir, cambiar? O como había dicho Ron tristemente esa mañana... acabar con todo. Que cruel, que feo y terrible sonaba eso, pero algo de razón tenía el pelirrojo. Quizás era mejor ser cobarde y cortar el problema de raíz y ser valiente para enfrentar a propósito algo tan grande como la muerte. Ella no era así, nunca fue así. ¿Por qué voltear la hoja ahora? Ahora, que era adulta, supuestamente madura e independiente. Recordó una novela que no hace mucho había leído. En ella, la protagonista pasaba de ser la más correcta de las señoritas del feudo al más funesto de los desastres, y sólo por amor. Seis siglos después, la descripción calzaba perfectamente con la suya.

"¿Hermione, estás ahí?" escuchó que decía Ginny, barriendo la mano entre sus ojos y la ventana. Se dio vuelta y algo desconectada la miró con la boca abierta.

"¿Qué?"

"Si quieres chocolate..." respondió Ginny con voz cansina, dándole un pedacito de la tableta que tenía en su mano.

"Gracias... y perdona" se disculpó Hermione, volviendo en sí y levantándose de la silla. Apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y probó el chocolate, sintiendo al momento del contacto con el gusto cómo el sabor se extendía por su lengua y la reconfortaba completa. Sonrió. "¡Delicioso!. ¿De qué es, de dónde lo sacaste?"

"No sé, me lo regaló Harry en el centro comercial" Se ruborizó. "Pensé que te gustaría, te has visto tan desanimada"

"Y qué más esperabas"

"Bueno, es cierto" dijo Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros y regresando a la cocina, seguida de Hermione, donde Harry preparaba la cena: espirales de pasta con salsa blanca.

Entre las dos pusieron la mesa y se sentaron. Harry sirvió, se sentó también y empezaron a comer.

"Mmm... Harry, esto está yummy!" Harry levantó el pulgar, sonriendo. "Se te da muy bien la cocina"

"Pues que bueno que sea así, porque con suerte puedo preparar desayuno, y no queremos una familia desnutrida ni obesa por comer sólo chatarra, o sí?" comentó Ginny muy natural.

Harry dejó de masticar en ese segundo y las dos lo miraron. Hermione jamás lo había visto enrojecer tan de súbito, que le dio un incontrolable ataque de risa que a la vez hizo sonrojar a Ginny, quién murmuró algo como 'Hipotéticamente hablando, por supuesto'. Harry tomó un vaso de agua al seco y el sonrojo fue bajando gradualmente. Siguieron comiendo en silencio, luego al terminar y dejar las cosas lavando fueron a ver TV (una sitcom norteamericana) hasta ser interrumpidos por el timbre.

"Yo abro" dijo Ginny, levantándose y yendo a la puerta sin despegar los ojos de la TV. Pero al abrirla y escuchar un 'hola' se vio obligada a mirar quién era. Jacqueline. Qué peor.

"¿Está Harry?" preguntó la chica, mirando sobre el hombro de Ginny hacia la salita.

Harry la miró y se levantó de su asiento para ir a saludarla, ignorando inconscientemente a Ginny, quien aún sostenía la puerta con los ojos clavados en Jacqueline.

"¿Qué tal?"

"¿Podemos hablar un poquito aquí afuera?" Serán sólo unos segundos..."

Harry asintió y miró a Ginny, la que cerró la puerta y se giró con lentitud hacia Hermione, quien de inmediato apagó la TV.

"¿Viste eso?" musitó la pelirroja y, a pesar de estar un poco lejos, Hermione notó que los ojos de Ginny se llenaban de lágrimas.

"¡Ay, Gin!"

Hermione fue donde ella y le dio un gran abrazo. Ginny empezó a llorar silenciosamente.

"¿Pasó algo malo?" preguntó Harry.

"Mira..." Jacqueline ladeó la cabeza, pensando. "Necesito que me hagas un favor..."

"¿Qué favor?" preguntó Harry, bruscamente.

"Es mi hermano" Puso lo ojos en blanco. "Ya sabes, el que está en el hospital... psiquiátrico..."

"¿Sí?. ¿Qué le sucede?"

"Necesito... comprarle... un aparato que en aquel hospital no tienen y... Tú sabes que con su enfermedad mi sueldo ya se me hace escaso..."

"¿Quieres que te preste dinero?" intuyó Harry.

"También sabes cómo me avergüenza tener que hacer esto, pero..." bajó su voz a un susurro. "Sí"

"Bueno, entonces..." Harry miró de reojo hacia atrás. "Espérame un ratito, deja ir a buscar... ¿Cuánto necesitas?"

"Como... ¿70 galleons?"

"70!" Este... Ok. Deja ir y... firmarte un vale, pues..."

Harry tocó la puerta un poco aturdido. Hermione le abrió y éste fue directamente a su cuarto, donde buscó una orden de retiro de dinero de Gringotts que firmó rápido y regresó con ella en mano a la sala. Allí se percató de que Ginny estaba sentada mirando hacia el horizonte con una taza de humeante poción antidepresiva en las manos.

"¿Qué..." iba a preguntar, pero Hermione le hizo unas señas con la mano de que se callara y que la dejara.

Harry salió del departamento y le dio el vale a Jacqueline.

"Ojalá le sirva a tu hermano"

"Ojalá..." repitió ella, sonriendo a la vez que observaba el vale. "Muchísimas gracias, Harry" Levantó la vista, sonriendo embelesada, lo que hizo que Harry también sonriera. "Te juro que te pago lo antes que pueda"

"¡No! No, cómo crees, no te preocupes por eso. Ya tienes suficientes problemas..."

"¿Pero, de verdad?"

"Sí, de verdad son tuyos, tu hermano lo necesita"

"Sí. Gracias otra vez, Harry"

Se despidió besándolo en la boca, dejándolo algo atolondrado, y luego se marchó yendo hacia el ascensor. Harry observó unos segundos aquel lugar y al voltearse se encontró con una Hermione muy cruzada de brazos con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la puerta y el seño fruncido. Harry sólo caminó hacia ella.

"¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que pretendes?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Eso. No te vengas a hacer el que no sabe ahora..." Se entró y desapareció camino a su pieza.

Harry alzó una ceja, cerró la puerta tras de sí y su vista viajó automáticamente hacia Ginny, quien seguía en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición. Sintió una leve puntada en el pecho al verla así, tan triste... ¡sí hacia apenas tan sólo cinco minutos estaba perfectamente bien!

Se acercó y se agachó frente a ella, obligándola a verlo. Y los ojos color avellana de ella ya de antes un poco húmedos, desprendieron una lágrima solitaria.

"¿Ginny, por qué estás así?" le preguntó bajito.

"Nada importante" respondió segundos más tarde con voz quebrada.

"Tiene que ser importante para que te encuentres así" dijo a su vez Harry, y con una mano tomó una de las de ella, mientras que con la otra le secaba el rastro de la lágrima que acababa de salir.

Ginny sintió cómo se le erizaban los pelillos de la nuca al sentir el contacto con la piel de Harry. Cosas así le hacían perder la razón por completo, cosas así la hacían sentirse como la jovencita tonta, insegura e impulsiva que alguna vez fue. Y Harry, para qué decir otra cosa, pensaba que a pesar de lo trastornada que se podía ver Ginny en ese momento -con los ojos algo hinchados y tan pálida que casi se hacía transparente- aún era la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra; cosa que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta, o si es que ya lo había hecho, no había sido capaz de admitirlo.

"¿Harry, te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Ya lo hiciste" sonrió. Ginny tragó saliva, ya que Harry le había tomado ambas manos. "A pesar de eso, tienes derecho a hacer una segunda"

"¿Tú... me... Tú me..." Tomó aire mirando al techo y volvió a mirar a Harry. "¿Me quieres?"

****

Continuará...

_Nota de la autora:_ Y adivinen lo que le va a responder Harry, jajaja. **¿Qué tal?** Amo este fanfic, juro que lo amo, no sé que me pasa, y ahora que voy publicando me doy cuenta de las sorpresitas que se van a llevar. Hoy no puedo responder reviews, pero les responderé a todas en general. **¿Apostando a que Sean es el padre del bebé de Clarissa?** Ok, crean lo que quieran, no olviden que esta autora está mal de la cabeza y la historia en cualquier momento puede dar un giro que va a matar a más de un pájaro. **¿Querían ver H/G?** Ya lo tienen pero se viene mucho más. Relájense, faltan varios capítulos todavía para terminar. Las interrogantes siguen abiertas, y espero sus **reviews** de este capi, porque para quienes no sabían **EL DOMINGO 31 ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS n° 17!** n.n me estoy convirtiendo en anciana poco a poco, xD. Un abrazo para todos y felices vacaciones para quienes las tienen (y felices clases para las que terminan sus vacas de invierno esta semana como yo xD). **Bye!**


	10. Tenth chapter

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

_¡Les pido especial atención en este capítulo! Aunque según yo deberían estar atentos en todos, en fin... u.u_

Tus días están contados

**Capítulo décimo**  
__

"¿Harry, te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Ya lo hiciste" sonrió. Ginny tragó saliva, ya que Harry le había tomado ambas manos. "A pesar de eso, tienes derecho a hacer una segunda"

"¿Tú... me... Tú me..." Tomó aire mirando al techo y volvió a mirar a Harry. "¿Me quieres?"

"Claro que te quiero, Ginny. ¿Por qué dices eso? Si no fueras mi amiga no hubiera estado contigo por tanto tiempo, y menos estaría ahora, no crees?"

Y volvía a usar esa palabra tan... general. Amiga, una amiga... ¿Una amiga, como cuántas otras? Eso no tenía nada de especial. Le hubiera gustado preguntarle también '¿Qué hay entre tú y esa p... de Jacqueline?' pero aún no se sentía con el valor para hacerlo. Además Harry podía deducir, tal como lo había hecho Hermione un tiempo atrás, que ella estaba celosa o algo así... ¿Pero acaso eso no era cierto?

Ojalá el ser Auror le hubiera servido también para leer asuntos del corazón. Ni la magia más potente, ni los conocimientos más altos podrían haberla ayudado. Aunque sabía de personas que podían hacer eso, o al menos adivinar las emociones, y dentro de esas pocas personas se encontraba Harry. ¿Y si él ya lo sabía?. ¿Si él ya sabía que ella se ha estado muriendo por él todo el tiempo sin decir nada? Moriría de vergüenza.

"¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa... o sigues sin querer hablar de eso?"

"Ah, no es nada importante" repitió, liberándose de Harry. Se puso de pie. "Debe ser este día tan extraño y agitado. Buenas noches" declaró sin más y se fue raudamente a su habitación, dejando atrás a un Harry muy confundido.

Pasó la noche. Hermione despertó sobresaltada creyendo que el bebé mutante de Ron y Clarissa se la quería comer en la papilla después de que Clarissa la hubiese puesto junto a las patatas y las zanahorias. Reguló su respiración, se sentó de piernas cruzadas en la cama y tomó mucho aire. 'No tengo 10 años, no puedo estar soñando estas cosas' se repetía en silencio. Y recordaba esas pesadillas que ha esa edad tenía, donde todo era grotesco y espantoso.

En la oscuridad de la pieza con las cortinas cerradas recordó también el porqué de esas pesadillas, que gracias a la ayuda de una terapeuta y un par de años de yoga pudo superar.

A los diez años, o en realidad mucho antes, en el condominio donde estaba su hogar habitaba también una familia de apellido Robinson. La señora Robinson era muy amiga de su mamá, como así el señor Robinson de su papá. Ellos se conocían de antes de que ella misma naciera. Los señores Robinson tenían dos hijas: Susan -de un año más que ella- y Fran, tres años menor. La más pequeña sufría de autismo y casi no la veía, pero Susan era todo un caso. Sus madres siempre insistían en hacerlas amigas, incluso -como ella más tarde supo- la señora Robinson hizo repetir un curso en la escuela a la mayor con tal de dejarla en el mismo salón que Hermione. Pero se odiaban. Se odiaban a más no poder, y eso nadie lo entendía. ¿Cómo dos niñas pequeñas iban a saber lo que era el rencor? Dos años compartieron salón y al siguiente, al recibir Hermione la mítica carta de Hogwarts, su dicha fue mayor que cualquier cosa en el mundo: ya no iba a tener que verla más. Pero la cosa no fue tan así. Los padres de Susan se separaron poco antes de irse ella al castillo y la señora Robinson se quedó en Inglaterra con Fran, en cambio el señor Robinson se fue con Susan a Australia, donde él había nacido. Pero cada vacaciones de verano y a veces invierno u otras fechas feriadas, Susan volvía a visitar a su madre, lamentablemente justo al mismo tiempo que Hermione regresaba de Hogwarts. Y seguían sin poder ni verse. Bastaba que Hermione pasara caminando frente a su casa para que Susan saliera por una ventana y le gritase frases y groserías que -por su crudeza- no reproduciré. Sin tener motivo alguno. En ese tiempo además, para cubrir, la señora Granger le contaba a la señora Robinson que su hija estaba en un importante colegio en Escocia y, según se enteraba Hermione por otras bocas, la señora Robinson lo poco que pasaba con su hija mayor no hacía más que recriminarle sus mediocres calificaciones escolares y compararla siempre y en cualquier aspecto con Hermione; siempre lo había hecho y era por eso -dedujo- que Susan la detestaba tanto. Incluso llegó a creer que fue peor cuando sus padres le inventaron que había entrado a la escuela de detectives y se había ido a vivir con unos amigos, cuando Susan no pudo entrar a ninguna carrera y tuvo que trabajar como secretaria en una imprenta en el mismo Londres, eso sí, Hermione jamás la volvió a ver.

Ya en la actualidad, Hermione se hallaba desayunando con Ginny. Harry aún no se levantaba.

"¿Y no te dijo nada más?"

"No, nada. Y la verdad... no me importa. Mejor así"

"¡Pero Ginny!"

"No, no y no. Nada de peros, Hermione. Yo no puedo decirle"

"¿Y si le pregunto yo?" se ofreció amablemente.

"Te mato" objetó Ginny y tomó más café.

"¿Y por qué la vas a matar?" preguntó Harry, entrando ya vestido en la cocina.

"Por tu maldita manía de meterte en conversaciones ajenas, Harry" le espetó Ginny, seria, y acto seguido miró su reloj. "Ya es tarde, se supone que debía estar en la tienda de calderos hace 15 minutos"

"¿Por?"

"Anoche al entrar a mi cuarto encontré una nota. Me asignaron un caso... al fin. ¡Ya era hora!" Alzó sus manos al cielo y luego las bajó. "Así que permiso, me voy, adiós y nos vemos luego" Tomó su capa del respaldo y desapareció.

"Hey, Hermione"

"Buenos días, Harry" saludó. "Toma asiento"

"¿Qué hay de desayuno?"

"Tocino y huevos"

"Genial. Amo el tocino" exclamó sarcásticamente. Segundos después los dos estallaron en risas. Harry tomó un tazón del aparador y lo llenó de café.

"¿Harry?" preguntó Hermione un par de minutos más tarde.

"¡Presente, señorita!" respondió él. "¿Qué?"

"¿Jacqueline es tu novia?"

Harry se rió.

"No, cómo crees. No, es sólo una amiga, por?"

"Curiosidad. Pero a ti te gusta, me equivoco?"

Harry se volvió a reír y negó con la cabeza.

"No me gusta"

"¿Te atrae?"

"No sé. Tal vez, no creo..."

"Harry..."

"Sí, bueno, puede que sí me traiga un poco" afirmó sin mirarla, sonriendo.

"Qué fácil eres, hombre" se rió esta vez Hermione, pero por respeto a su amiga la risa duró poco. "¿Y qué pasa con Ginny?"

"¿Con Ginny?" repitió, abriendo mucho los ojos. "Con Ginny no pasa nada"

"¿Nada?"

"No, nada. Al menos todavía no la llevo a la cama" molestó a propósito a Hermione, sin dejar de sonreír.

"¿Qué?" exclamó, desencajada.

"¿A qué va todo esto, Hermione?" le preguntó Harry, poniéndose serio de una vez.

"Es que... no te imaginas" terminó su café, y del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans sacó una cajetilla de cigarros. Encendió uno y volvió a guardar la caja. "Hombre tenías que ser, por eso no lo entenderías"

"No me subestimes, Herms; me conoces"

"Por eso lo digo" dijo ella alzando las cejas y llevándose el cigarrillo a la boca.

"Pasa que con ella me pasan cosas" confesó finalmente, mirando al infinito a la vez que bebía café.

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?" preguntó Hermione feliz, lo había logrado.

"No te lo podría explicar ahora, pero..." Tomó aire. "Cosas... supongo que... especiales" frunció el seño.

"¿Y eso, desde cuándo?"

"Hace no mucho..." se detuvo a pensar otra vez. "Quizás... desde que terminé con Nancy"

"¡Nancy! Recuerdo que en una carta me hablaste de ella. ¿Cuánto duraron, como tres meses, no?"

"Dos" la corrigió. "Y yo que pensaba que iba a ser la mujer de mi vida... Siempre pienso lo mismo de las mujeres con que he estado, y siempre terminan decepcionándome"

"¿Cómo Daisy?"

"Y Marianne"

"Y Trishelle"

"Y Kelly, entre otras..."

"Sí, tienes razón" Hermione sintió pena por Harry, Nada podía hacer, mas él se lo buscaba, por no poder pasar dos días sin estar saliendo con alguien. "¿Y Ginny?" volvió al tema. "Cómo fue que de pronto pensaste en Ginny? Si siempre vivió aquí contigo"

"Puede que esto te suene cliché, pero siempre la vi así, como una persona distante... la hermanita de Ron... Me daba miedo pensar en ella de otra manera"

"¿Entonces -y perdona que vuelva a esto- qué papel pinta Jacqueline en todo esto?" preguntó, intrigada.

"A Jacqueline ya la conocía por el trabajo. No sé cómo... Apenas un día después de haber terminado con Nancy llegó a mi cubículo y me empezó a decir que sabía lo que había pasado y que tenía una solución magnífica para aliviar las penurias, que era..."

"Sí, me imagino" lo cortó. No quería saber más. "El caso es, Harry, que no deberías seguir así. Deberías tomarte un tiempo para..."

"¡No puedo!" la interrumpió ahora él. "Prefiero cien veces a mantenerme ocupado que estar así... como tú"

"¿Yo, qué tengo que ver yo?" se apuntó.

"Eres -y perdona si te ofendo- el estereotipo perfecto de solterona frustrada"

"¡Apenas tengo 23 años, casi 24! Y no estoy frustrada, tengo todo lo que quiero" se molestó.

"Todo lo que quieres, menos a tú-ya-sabes-quién _(**N/A:** Ron, en este caso)_ con hijo y compromiso con otra"

Esa afirmación la había herido en todo su ego, pero por más que lo negara, Harry tenía toda la razón. ¿Cómo era? 'El primer paso para solucionar un problema es aceptando que tienes uno' escuchó repetidas veces en charlas sobre la drogadicción en magos adolescentes hace menos de cinco semanas. De hecho en un examen de grado había mencionado eso. En fin... su problema era que sentía no poder querer a nadie como quería a Ron. Y eso tal vez sólo por no haberlo intentado. Aún no era tarde. Era joven, simpática, linda e inteligente. ¿Por qué no iba a poder encontrar un hombre (sin compromisos) dispuesto a pasarla bien (o mejor aún) con ella?

"Harry, yo podría invitar a quien quiera al departamento, verdad?"

"Mientras no sean delincuentes o terminen teniendo sexo en la salita, puedes invitar a quién quieras, sí"

Ambos se rieron. Hermione apagó el cigarro en un cenicero.

"Bueno, yo creo que me voy al Ministerio" declaró Harry, terminando su café y levantándose. "Con permiso"

"No hay problema" tarareó Hermione, y con la varita guardó todo lo de la mesa en su lugar y puso la vajilla a lavar.

Harry se fue y ella se quedó sola en casa. Encendió la TV en un canal de cocina y se sentó a ver un rato. Como una hora después, escuchó que algo golpeaba la ventana. Fue a ver y le abrió paso a una lechuza gris moteada, que llevaba un sobre con el timbre de Hogwarts dirigido a ella entre las patas.

"¡Por Merlín, lo que esperaba! Estoy muy ansiosa" se dijo a sí misma o a la lechuza, a la vez que le sacaba la carta. Una vez que lo hizo, la lechuza voló a la ventana y se perdió en el cielo.

Abrió el sobre. Las manos le temblaban levemente y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad al empezar a leer.

__

Señorita Granger:

De acuerdo a la petición recibida con fecha 29 de Julio del presente año, el Consejo de Padres y Maestros de Hogwarts consideran apropiado su bastante completo currículo e historial mágico. Está citada a una entrevista personal para el día Lunes 04 de Agosto a las 9:30 horas en las dependencias de nuestro establecimiento para comprobar si es lo suficientemente apta para el puesto que solicita para impartir clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a los alumnos de primer a séptimo curso.

Saluda Atte. a Ud.

Minerva McGonagall

Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

"¡SÍ!" exclamó Hermione, dando brinquitos por toda la sala, empuñando la carta en su mano derecha con una gran expresión de triunfo en la cara. Hace mucho que no sentía una dicha tan grande como esa y, aunque no estaba 100 segura de haber sido aceptada, ya tenía avanzada parte importante del camino.

Y ahora... ¿qué hacía?. ¿A quién se lo contaba? Miró su reloj; eran diez para las diez. ¿Habría llegado Ginny de su misión? No, imposible. ¿Se sentía capaz de ir y molestar a Harry después de haberlo retrasado con esa larga conversación en el desayuno? Bueno, si le fastidiaba tendría que aguantar nomás, que para eso estaban los amigos.

No esperó nada siquiera y tomando su varita de la mesita del teléfono se desapareció.

"¡Ah, Hermione, casi me matas de un susto!" exclamó Harry, saltando en su asiento después de que la susodicha se apareciese junto a él en el cubículo.

"¡Harry, lee esto!" exclamó ella emocionada, dándole la carta a Harry. Él leyó rápido y la miró, sonriente.

"Esto quiere decir que..."

"¡Sí, Harry, estoy con un pie dentro de Hogwarts!" gritó.

Personas que no conocía asomaban su cabeza fuera de sus cubículos con tal de saber a qué se debía tanto alboroto, preguntándose algunos entre sí quién era esa jovencita loca que chillaba tanto. Ella se dio vuelta hacia el pasillo y se dio cuenta que muchos la observaban con recelo, así que puso su mejor cara de niña tierna y dijo un '¡Lo siento!' volviéndose a Harry.

"¿El lunes en la mañana?"

"Sí"

"Estoy seguro de que McGonagall no se atreverá a rechazarte"

"Eso espero... y espera a que se entere Ginny... ¡Va a estar tan contenta!"

"¿Por qué mi hermana va a estar tan contenta?" dijo alguien a sus espaldas, y con sólo escucharlo se le encogió el corazón. Se volteó lentamente y miró los ojos azul-cielo de Ron.

"Hermione fue aceptada por el Consejo de Padres y Maestros de Hogwarts" contestó Harry por ella, poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la carta.

Ron pasó su vista de Hermione a Harry y de éste a la carta, la que tomó y extendió, comenzando a leer. Hermione se volteó rápidamente a ver a Harry pero él sólo alzó las cejas y con las manos le indicó que se volteara de nuevo. Así lo hizo y Ron, que terminaba de leer la carta, la miró con... ¿indiferencia?

"Felicidades, Hermione" le dijo, aparentemente feliz, pero ella pudo notar que su voz no denotaba eso precisamente.

"¡Muchas gracias!" sonrió ella; Ron no le iba a amargar el día.

"¿Y para qué venías, Weasley?" preguntó Harry, volviéndose a sentar. "¿No deberías estar en el hospital?"

"Tengo que hablar de un asunto contigo, Potter" respondió él, devolviéndole -sin mirarla- la carta a Hermione. "Clarissa está bien, llegó su padre, así que vine a avanzar un poco, pero esto es importante" le imploró.

Hermione empezó a sentirse incómoda.

"Entonces creo que me voy de aquí, seguro querrán hablar en privado. Permiso"

Dobló y guardó su carta en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, se despidió con una señal de mano de ambos y se fue campante por el pasillo. Ron se sentó en el puesto frente a Harry.

"¿Y qué...?"

"Es la boda, Harry"

"¿La boda?"

"Fue lo primero que mencionó el padre de Clarissa después de saludar esta mañana en el hospital. Dijo, ahora que el bebé había nacido, había que inscribirlo en el registro y no se podía poner allí que nació de una pareja de 'unión libre' aunque tuviera mi apellido, porque cualquiera podría leerlo y la gente iba a empezar a hablar mal. Ya te lo había contado; mi suegro pertenece a la 'alta sociedad' de magos allá en Australia"

"Ya. ¿Y qué quieres decir con todo esto?"

"Quiere que nos casemos dentro de estas semanas, a más tardar la última semana de Agosto, o si no se llevará a Clarissa y nuestro hijo a Australia sin dejarme verlos nunca más"

Harry entrelazó sus dedos bajo la barbilla y negó con la cabeza.

"Entenderás que no me quiero separar de mi hijo, Harry"

"Sí, claro que sí" dijo el aludido, un poco de mala gana.

"¿Entonces qué hago?" preguntó Ron, apoyándose con ambas manos sobre la mesa, viéndose desesperado.

"Cásate" respondió el pelinegro, lacónicamente.

"¿Qué me case?" se desconcertó.

"Lo que oyes, cásate"

Ron lo miró anonado con el seño fruncido. ¿Cómo era posible que él, su mejor amigo, fuera quien le dijese eso? Eso sí, Harry parecía muy seguro de sí mismo; por supuesto, problemas no tenía.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿No era lo que ibas a hacer desde el principio?"

"Sí, pe..."

"¿Qué importa si es un poco antes o un poco después? Sería inútil escapar de aquel destino" murmuró Harry hacia el final. Se acomodó las gafas y volvió a sus papeles. "Tengo bastante trabajo, Weasley"

"Lo veo. Qué le vamos a hacer" Se paró del asiento. "Me imagino que ya no querrás ser mi padrino de bodas, verdad?"

"La verdad es que sí, todavía no me arrepiento de aquello. Así que ahora, puedes irte?"

"Está bien. Adiós" Se volteó y se fue a su propio cubículo dos puestos más atrás.

No era más que una casualidad que Hermione fuera esa misma mañana a continuación de lo del Ministerio al Londres muggle a explotar su lado de compradora compulsiva. Iba de tienda en tienda comprando cada cosa linda que veía, especialmente ropa que sabría que nunca se pondría, que para eso era soltera y podía gastar todo su dinero en sí misma. Incluso almorzó en un fast food de uno de los edificios comerciales para después seguir recorriendo... y comprando.

Había entrado a una galería subterránea bastante bonita y en una joyería fue que se encontró frente a frente a su madre y una de sus amigas.

"¿Mamá?"

"¡Hija!. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le dio un abrazo, aunque Hermione no estaba respondiendo por el aturdimiento. "¿Cuándo llegaste a Inglaterra, que no me avisaste ni me has ido a visitar?" la reprendió. Hermione regresaba a sí.

"A... ayer llegué, mami..." contestó ella, separándose y mirando a la señora junto a su madre, tratando de recordar quién era.

"¿Y dónde te quedaste? Supongo que con tus amigos"

"Sí, mami. Allí estoy"

"Pues qué triste que no me hayas dicho. Erika, creo que tenemos que ir a la tienda enfrente" le dijo a su amiga. "Adiós, hija. Voy a esperar con paciencia que un día de éstos vayas a la casa. Tu padre va a estar feliz de verte" Le dio otro abrazo -más corto que el anterior- y se fue seguida de su amiga.

Hermione todavía no entendía algo. ¿Por qué su madre no estaba trabajando en su consulta un sábado por la mañana? Y también... ¿por qué se había comportado tan fría? Quizás estaba muy apurada...

"¿Señora, le ayudo en algo?" le preguntó una vendedora sacándola de sus conjeturas.

"Señorita" la corrigió. "Y no, gracias. Estaba mirando solamente" La vendedora se marchó algo ofendida.

Hermione salió de aquel lugar y se regresó al departamento para arreglar un poco las cosas y descansar de esa agitada mañana.

****

Continuará...

_La escritora fantasma dice: Hola gente. Vaya, me sorprendí de lo que se están torturando con este fic imaginando qué es lo que va a pasar. ¡Déjenlo en mis manos! Van a ver cómo lo que a veces parece ser lo más obvio, no lo es realmente. Les dije que estuvieran atentos con este capítulo porque hay algunas pistas importantes de lo que sucede en los siguientes (Dios, ya estamos en el diez y todavía me queda bastante fic... ¡Y tengo que terminar antes de noviembre!). Y como sé que les gusta pensar harto, déjenme sus teorías por el medio habitual (sí, ese que comienza por **R** y termina en **W**). Gracias a todos por sus deseos de cumpleaño y, claro, a todos sus comentarios (hasta vi una apuesta monetaria por ahí xD) y nos vemos en un próximo capítulo!_


	11. Tres hurras para Hermione

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Tus días están contados

**Capítulo 11: Tres hurras para Hermione**  
__

"¿Señora, le ayudo en algo?" le preguntó una vendedora sacándola de sus conjeturas.

"Señorita" la corrigió. "Y no, gracias. Estaba mirando solamente" La vendedora se marchó algo ofendida.

Hermione salió de aquel lugar y se regresó al departamento para arreglar un poco las cosas y descansar de esa agitada mañana.

Ginny llegó a las 9 de la noche al Ministerio a dejar unos papeles después de todo un día dedicado a su primera misión importante: averiguar el paradero de un traficante de varitas mágicas que revendía a los muggles como simples varitas de magia. Se le veía cansada y pálida, pero feliz. Ya estaba lista para volver a casa cuando vio a su hermano cruzar por el desértico pasillo (ya no iba quedando nadie) y le gritó:

"¡Hey, Ron!"

"¿Sí? Hola Ginny" se detuvo.

Ginny lo abrazó y lo acompañó hasta su cubículo.

"¿Por qué estás aquí? Tienes los sábados libres... y tu bebé..."

"Llegó mi suegro y dijo que viniera a trabajar, que él iba a cuidar hoy a su hija y que no perdiera el tiempo. No me atreví a contradecirlo"

"Ah. ¿Y Clarissa sigue en el hospital?"

"No, por la tarde volvió al departamento. Eso sí, sigue en cama"

Ron terminó de guardar sus cosas y se puso la capa.

"¿Ahora regresas allá?"

"Sí"

"¿Por qué no vienes a cenar con nosotros? Me da la impresión de que el papá de Clarissa no te tiene mucha barra"

"Seguro piensa que soy muy poca cosa para su hija, qué importa. Es mejor que vaya, o me tacha de poco comprometido. Lo siento, pero tendré que rechazar tu oferta"

"¿Por muy tentador que suene el asado alemán de Harry?" sonrió, logrando arrancarle una sonrisa a Ron, quien a la vez negó con la cabeza.

"Perdona, de verdad"

"Me decepcionas una vez más, hermanito" Hizo un puchero. "¿Y mañana a almorzar?"

"Nop. Almuerzo donde mi suegra"

"Vale, vale. Ya veo que es imposible concertar una cita contigo. Mejor nos vemos otro día"

"Ok, adiós"

Ambos desaparecieron. Ginny llegó al departamento y se encontró en el pasillo, del cual se podía seguir un rastro aromático hasta la cocina, lugar que estaba bañado en un delicioso olor a carne cocida.

"Hola, Ginny. ¿Cómo te fue?" preguntó Hermione, quien fumaba sentada esperando mientras Harry vigilaba el horno.

"Muy, muy bien. Aunque debo admitir que estoy muerta. ¿Y a ti?"

"Sorpresa, sorpresa..." le alcanzó la carta que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos.

Ginny la leyó rápido y reaccionó abriendo con sorpresa los ojos.

"¡Hermione, te van a dar tu oportunidad!" saltó.

"¡Sí, Ginny, imagínate lo que sentí cuando la leí!"

Ginny se la devolvió y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

"¡Felicitaciones!"

Hermione sonrió y apagó su cigarro, porque sonó un silbido y Harry dijo:

"¡Listo!" abriendo el horno y sacando de adentro con la ayuda de un paño la fuente con carne. Lo dejó en la mesa, aderezó con sal y unas gotas de jugo de limón y les sirvió a las chicas que miraban boquiabiertas el contenido.

"¿Estás seguro que no tomaste un curso de cocina?"

"Quizás usaba un giratiempo y estudiaba para Auror y Chef al mismo tiempo"

Harry se reía de los comentarios.

"Es un don innato en mí, señoritas. Es como si en una vida pasada hubiese sido todo un maitre de restaurante" Se detuvo a pensar, se sirvió a sí mismo, y como cenaban seguían conversando.

"Es probable que nos tomemos toda una semana para llegar al traficante" les contaba más tarde Ginny, cuando tomaban un café. "Algunas pistas llevan a pensar que huyó del país, pero muy lejos no debe estar; se envió información precisa y breve a las aduanas muggle de que se le detuviera si se le llegaba a ver. El problemilla es que somos sólo tres personas trabajando en el caso" Bajó los hombros. "Pero creo que podemos lograrlo"

Harry cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y dijo:

"Creo que debí aceptar cuando el Ministro me ofreció el puesto de jefe del Cuartel de Aurors. A mí no se me hace que con tres personas lleguen a capturar a un tipo que delinque hace cuatro años salvándose siempre de la justicia. Yo hubiera puesto unos diez..."

"¿Dudas de mis capacidades, Harry Potter?" preguntó Ginny, mirándolo fijamente y con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

Hermione ahogó una risa.

"No estoy diciendo eso, sólo que van a necesitar más gente en lugares estratégicos tanto dentro del país como en los territorios vecinos o se les va a escapar; no van a estar como un gato tras un ratón. ¿Quiénes más dijiste estaban contigo?" Bajó los brazos a la mesa.

"Smith y Johansen. Y si te crees tan capaz... ¿por qué no aceptaste el puesto?" Ginny se había enojado de verdad.

Harry abrió la boca para contestar justo cuando Hermione bostezó y se disculpó:

"Siento perderme esta 'agradable' conversación, pero el sueño me llama. Buenas noches, gente" se despidió.

Harry y Ginny se limitaron a seguirla con la vista hasta que salió por la puerta y dobló al pasillo. Harry se volvió hacia Ginny.

"Si no tomé el puesto fue porque quería partir desde abajo, como todos. ¿Qué ganaba, si no? Empezar a cero es igual a más acción, desafíos, aprendizaje..."

"Oh, gran cosa. Eso lo ibas a tener igual. Además ganarías más dinero y no tendrías que compartir tu departamento con nadie; podrías llevar a tooodas las mujeres que quisieras sin que nadie te dijera algo, podrías gastarlo todo cada noche de la semana, incluso..."

"¿Qué, aún sigues con lo mismo? Pensé que se te había pasado la testarudez, ahora veo que me equivoco"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué me sigues recriminando con lo mismo?" Se había levantado, y había rodeado la mesa hasta quedar junto a Ginny, que igual se ponía de pie. "Se suponía que estábamos bien. ¿Acaso te he vuelto a decir algo por las responsabilidades incumplidas de la casa, te he vuelto a decir algo por tu música inaguantable, por tus llegadas a las seis de la mañana?"

"No seas una niña llorona, Harry, que ya estás grande para eso. ¿En qué quedó eso del respeto por el otro?"

"¡Cállense!" se escuchó desde el pasillo, pero ninguno de los dos hizo caso.

"Que yo recuerde no quedamos en nada; de hecho casi podría decir que dejamos de toparnos, porque a propósito o no, no coincidíamos ni en la casa ni en la oficina. Entonces, de qué te quejas?"

"Que gracioso suena, en especial porque daría lo mismo vivir contigo que hacerlo sola, mal que mal esto tiene más desventajas que cualquier otra cosa. Lo único que salva es que los gastos comunes son un poco más baratos, y nada más"

"¿Y acaso qué problema tienes conmigo? Ni yo ni nadie te obliga a esto. ¿De qué te quejas?" repitió.

"¿Me estás pidiendo que me vaya, es eso?"

"No, Ginny. Más bien quiero que seas un poquito más coherente y consecuente con lo que dices, y deja de hablar por hablar, porque si no..."

"¿Porque si no qué, a ver?"

"Porque si no me veré obligado a hacer esto..."

Harry tomó a Ginny (ya que estaba lo suficientemente cerca) por la cintura y después de lanzarle una mirada asesina por una milésima de segundo, la sorprendió -y se sorprendió- besándola. Besándola con pasión, con locura, casi con violencia, y después del choque inicial el beso empezó a ser correspondido por la pelirroja, que ya le había echado los brazos al cuello y le devolvía el beso con la misma o más intensidad de cómo había comenzado, y sus lenguas danzaban como en un ritual de cortejo ultraconocido dentro de la boca del otro...

Hermione ya se había levantado para hacerlos callar de una vez, y el espectáculo que encontró una vez que entró en la cocina no podía asemejarse más a un acto de canibalismo, así que se volvió silenciosa por el pasillo de regreso a su habitación, con este pensamiento rondando su cabeza: '¡Si hasta pareciera que se iban a hacer el amor ahí sobre la mesa!'

Ginny abrió los ojos. Un rayo de luz se filtraba por entre las cortinas azul oscuro de Harry. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la vista del dueño de la pieza perdida en la suya.

"Buenos días, señorita Weasley" saludó con voz grave, cargada de sueño y de ternura.

Ginny sintió pronto sus dedos en la espalda, jugueteando con sus cabellos más largos. Tomó posición de sí misma y se descubrió con la cabeza a la altura del pecho desnudo de Harry, y volvió a mirarlo. Ahora esbozaba una sonrisa.

"¿Qué, todavía no sabes dónde estás?" le preguntó, risueño.

Ella esquivó sus ojos mirando hacia un lado, cruzando sus brazos sobre Harry y apoyando la cabeza en ellos. Harry seguía entrelazando las finas hebras de pelo rojo con sus dedos. Se hizo el silencio; Ginny podía sentir el subir y bajar del pecho de Harry bajo sus brazos y un poco más allá podía escuchar su corazón palpitar.

"¿Qué tontería hice ahora?" se escuchó pensando en voz alta.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió a Harry de pies a cabeza en ese segundo.

"¿Ginny..."

"¿Qué hora es?" lo cortó, levantándose de una vez y tomando su blusa de la pantalla de la lamparita. Se la puso y estaba abotonándosela, cuando Harry contestó:

"Nueve menos diez"

"¡Diez para las nueve? Por Merlín... ¡Se suponía que debía estar en Junior's street hace veinte minutos!" Tomó el resto de sus cosas y dando un portazo salió a medio vestir hacia su pieza, dejando a Harry bastante contrariado.

¿Por qué le hacía eso, tan mal amante era? O Ginny era una inconformista o de verdad estaba tan obsesionada con su empleo -como Hermione- para que dejara de importarle todo lo demás si se le presentaba el caso. 'Al diablo todo...'

Se sentó en la cama, tomó sus gafas de la mesita y se las puso, frunciendo el seño. 'Todas las mujeres son iguales' pensó, obviando por supuesto que había pasado si no la mejor noche de su vida, y de que si de él dependiera, repetiría la rutina cada día por el resto de ella.

"Harry..."

Ginny abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para dejar entrar su cabeza y un brazo, y cuando pasó le lanzó un beso a Harry con la mano, le sonrió y volvió a cerrar. Harry sólo se rió y se levantó.

Y exactamente, 24 horas después...

"Diez para las nueve, diez para las nueve..." se repitió Hermione mirando su reloj y negando con la cabeza.

Hace ya casi una hora había llegado a Hogsmeade en tren. Ahora terminaba de desayunar y los nervios la carcomían entera. ¿Qué debía decir, cómo debía actuar? Repasó mentalmente su currículo y revisó por quinta vez el portafolio que llevaba consigo, donde estaban todos sus cartones (diplomas y certificados de aprobación) y recomendaciones escritas. Todo continuaba en orden. Terminó su café, se limpió las comisuras de la boca con la servilleta, dejó el pago sobre la mesa y entró al baño, donde se miró al espejo a la vez que se lavaba las manos y no dejó de mirarse cuando se las secó.

"Hermione Jane Granger" se dijo. "No me has fallado nunca y no vas a empezar ahora" afirmó, mirándose con determinación, como si le hablara a otra persona cualquiera y no a su reflejo.

Se arregló el cuello de la blusa, se acomodó el saco, tomó su bolso y salió a la calle taconeando firmemente hacia un carro estacionado frente al correo.

"Buen día" le dijo al chofer, subiéndose al carro.

"¿A dónde, señorita?" preguntó el anciano conductor.

"Hogwarts" respondió ella, hinchándose de orgullo por dentro, pensando que no serían muchos los adultos que fueran al castillo y menos en época de vacaciones. Todo para tapar el tonto nerviosismo que le aceleraba demasiado el corazón.

"A Hogwarts entonces" dijo el hombre, y agitando las riendas hizo andar al caballo por la larga calle principal del pueblito.

Unos veinte minutos habrá durado el viaje, el caso es que se vio subiendo por las escaleras a la gran puerta del castillo diez minutos antes de lo presupuesto. Un conserje que ella no conocía había bajado a abrir el portón. Al llegar arriba no se atrevió a entrar, sino que tocó dos, tres veces con el puño esperando a que alguien le respondiera. Al cabo de unos segundos las puertas se abrieron solas, dejándola ver aquel vestíbulo que en incontables ocasiones atravesó y que hace ya como seis años que no veía. Entró y las puertas se cerraron detrás suyo. Tomaba con ambas manos su portafolio por delante y recorría con su vista ese lugar.

"Señorita Granger" escuchó, y el sonido la llevo a ver exactamente escaleras arriba, donde se encontraba parada recta e imponente su antigua profesora de Trasformaciones; la profesora McGonagall. "Bienvenida una vez más a Hogwarts. ¿Me sigues al despacho?" agregó, a lo que Hermione respondió asintiendo y siguiéndola por las escaleras.

Después de unos cuantos pasillos y puertas que ella recordaba bien, en un paseo silencioso llegó hasta la gárgola de piedra. Entrando al despacho notó el nuevo orden de las cosas, nuevos objetos (entre ellos muchas rarezas) que adornaban las mesas, pero sobretodo una nueva y gran estantería de libros, la que supuso, sería la colección personal de la profesora.

"¿Esto ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí, no?" bromeó.

"Decidí darle un toque más personal..."

**__**

¡ATENCIÓN¡SPOILER HBP!

Allí notó que absolutamente todos los cuadros de directores se encontraban vacíos, incluyendo el más reciente: un marco dorado reluciente con las inscripción de 'Albus Dumbledore' en una plaquita debajo. Hermione recordó con tristeza el final de su director al terminar el sexto año de colegio, un año antes de que Voldemort fuera vencido y todos ellos haber recibido la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase, pero eso ya es material para otro fanfic.

Sucedía que en ese momento McGonagall se encontraba instalada tras su escritorio y miraba con algo de impaciencia a Hermione. Ella al salir de su ensueño se disculpó con la mirada y se sentó en la silla frente a la directora.

"Bueno, supongo que sabes para qué estás aquí"

"Sí" respondió la castaña, apresuradamente.

"¿Quieres comenzar?"

Silencio.

"Tengo una mejor idea"

McGonagall se paró, fue a uno de los armarios, giró una llave dentro de su cerradura y al abrir Hermione vio tras ella un centenar de frasquitos y botellitas. McGonagall tomó uno con cuidado después de leer bien su etiqueta y regresó a su silla. Hizo aparecer una taza y vertió la mitad del contenido del frasquito en ella. Luego, con un golpe de la varita, llenó la taza hasta dejar la solución de un color añil.

"Toma" le alcanzó la taza. "No sabrá a azúcar, pero creo que lo necesitas"

Por el aroma, Hermione reconoció el brebaje como un calmante mágico muy efectivo, y se lo bebió de un trago.

"¿Empezamos?"

Ya al mediodía Hermione salía de Hogwarts con una sonrisa gigantesca que de haber podido opacaría al sol. Llamó con un silbido al coche que esperaba metros más abajo en la calzada frente a los portones del colegio y se acercó para subir a él. A las doce treinta llegó al departamento, aún muy feliz, y se puso a hacer almuerzo preguntándose dónde estarían sus amigos a esa hora y qué estarían haciendo.

A las doce cuarenta y cinco llegó Harry por la chimenea, se sacó la capa y fue a la cocina, encontrándose con una Hermione en delantal y gorrita de Chef.

"¡Hermione, ya estás aquí!" Como respuesta ella lo miró y sonrió. "¿Cómo estuvo tu entrevista?"

"Más que bien, Harry. Créeme"

"¿Y?"

"¿Y qué?"

"¿Estás o no estás?"

"¿Dónde?"

"¡En Hogwarts, mujer!"

"¡Harry! Eso no lo dicen enseguida, McGonagall dice que dentro de dos días recibiré una lechuza con la respuesta"

"¿Y qué cocinas?" preguntó, acercándose a la olla que ella revolvía con un cucharón.

"Esto es la salsa" indicó. "Comeremos... tallarines"

Se escuchó otro estruendo en la chimenea.

"Qué rápido llegó Ginny de su misión. Yo no pensé que llegaría a almorzar" dijo Hermione, dejando un segundo la salsa y revisando los fideos.

Harry salió a su encuentro hacia la salita, pero no, no era Ginny. Era Ron.

"Hola, Harry. Perdona que venga así, sin avisar. ¿Están todos en casa?" le preguntó, sin moverse de junto a la chimenea.

Ron iba vestido de traje y corbata, bastante formal. Harry tuvo que aguantarse el lanzarle una broma.

Hermione había hechizado el cucharón para que revolviera la salsa y fue con curiosidad a la salita, preguntándose qué haría Ron allí.

"Hola, Hermione" le dijo sin mirarla. "¿Y mi hermana?"

"Tiene una misión en el Ministerio" respondió Harry.

Ron de pronto frunció el seño y levantó la nariz.

"¿Y ese aroma?" preguntó entonces, mirando hacia la cocina.

"Tallarines" respondió Hermione, elocuentemente.

"¿Los hiciste tú?" Abrió mucho los ojos.

"A lo que viniste, por favor" dijo ella, cortando el tema.

"Si no está Ginny... se los diré a ustedes. Quiero pedirles que vayan al comedor y salón de eventos del Hotel St. Louis esta noche. Harry como mi padrino, Ginny como dama de honor y..." Ahora sí la miró a ella, pero frío. "Tú también puedes ir si quieres, Herms"

"¿Para qué sería?" preguntó Harry.

"No sé, el padre de Clarissa los quiere allí. Como a las diez. Ahora debo irme, nos vemos" Se dio media vuelta e iba a dar un paso hacia la chimenea cuando Hermione interrumpió y dijo en un tono casi desafiante:

"¿Sólo eso nos ibas a decir? Podrías haber enviado una nota..."

Ron enrojeció y la encaró.

"Si hubiera enviado una nota puede que no se lo tomasen muy en serio" respondió con los dientes apretados.

"No somos tan idiotas como crees, Weasley" dijo simplemente Hermione y se regresó a la cocina.

Ron, parado a pocos metros de la chimenea, muy enrabiado, miró a Harry y negó con la cabeza. Luego se fue y Harry regresó a la cocina.

"¿Se fue?" preguntó Hermione, sirviendo el spaghetti en un plato.

"Sí. ¿Tenías que ser tan cortante con Ron?"

"Ah, no sé. Eso pregúntaselo a él" le soltó, a la vez que le alcanzaba su plato a Harry. Pronto estaba comiendo del propio.

"Hermione... ¿Por qué siento tan inteligente eres tan poco madura para algunas cosas?"

****

Continuará...

_Nota de la niña que trabaja gratis: Como pudieron notar, si es que lo notaron claro está, cambió la modalidad de los capítulos. Ahora sí tienen título (xD). **¿Por qué usé un spoiler?** Porque en mi fic ya estaba planteado que el caballero ese no era director del colegio de antes que saliera __HBP_, y esa parte tuve que modificarla a como la había redactado originalmente, pero la idea es la misma. En todo caso, creo que ya a más de un mes de la publicación el que no se leyó el libro en cualquiera de sus 'modalidades' o no le han contado lo más interesante del libro no puede ser un verdadero fan u.u. Eso no quiere decir que vuelva a usar algo de ese libro en el fic, porque el resto ya está escrito y sólo estaría teniendo complicaciones con el final (el conteo general dice que hasta el día de hoy existen 6 versiones distintas para el fin de este fic y distan bastante unas de otras).

Y ya que no se les ha congelado el cerebro como a mí me está pasando con tanta nieve que empezó a caer por aquí, déjenme un **review**, que en la edición pasada -perdonen que les diga- de algunas personas brillaron por su ausencia (O sea, millones de gracias a las personitas que sí lo hicieron!). No les exijo nada, pero siendo tan fácil hacer un poquito más llevadera la vida de un autor...


	12. El anuncio de la boda

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Tus días están contados

**Capítulo 12: El anuncio de la boda**  
__

"Sí. ¿Tenías que ser tan cortante con Ron?"

"Ah, no sé. Eso pregúntaselo a él" le soltó, a la vez que le alcanzaba su plato a Harry. Pronto estaba comiendo del propio.

"Hermione... ¿Por qué siento tan inteligente eres tan poco madura para algunas cosas?"

Eso había sido un golpe bajo, que dejó anonada y sin aire a la castaña por varios segundos.

"¿A ver, Harry?. ¿Estás diciendo que me comporto como una niña?" preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Harry enrolló lentamente el spaghetti en el tenedor, los llevó a su boca tomándose todo el tiempo del Universo y comió. Se limpió con la punta de la servilleta y la miró para responder.

"¿Por qué no admites de una vez que te estás equivocando con Ron? Él no te ha hecho nada"

"Claro, tener un hijo con otra no es suficiente, no?"

"Yo no te estoy diciendo que él tampoco se haya equivocado, pero entiende: no es sólo su culpa, es culpa de ustedes dos, todo lo que pasó y que por la inseguridad de ambos nunca llegó a pasar. Piensa en eso" finalizó.

El resto del almuerzo pasó en completo silencio. Después comieron helado y Harry puso los platos a lavar, mientras veían las noticias por la TV.

A las 2:15 Harry tomó sus cosas y se fue a la oficina diciendo que estaría de regreso lo antes posible, así irse juntos a la cena en St. Louis.

Hermione se había quedado dormida en el sillón minutos después de que comenzara una teleserie y aproximadamente una hora después llegó Ginny apareciéndose en la sala, despertando al paso a Hermione, la que saltó del sillón y se apresuró a apagar la TV y mirar a su amiga con una sonrisa.

"¡Ginny, llegaste temprano!"

"Sí, no había mucho que hacer. Me parece que Harry cumplió su promesa" Tomó asiento.

"¿Qué promesa?"

"Que le diría al supervisor que pusiera más gente en el caso. Hoy tuve que hacer un sumario para ellos"

"¿Y cuándo Harry te prometió eso?"

"Ayer por la mañana. Y como te digo, si no hubiera sido por él... Imagínate la cara que nos puso Kalassis" Ginny sonrió y apoyó el codo contra el respaldo del sillón, reposando su cabeza y sonriendo.

"Parece que las cosas entre Harry y tú han mejorado bastante" le dijo Hermione, alegrándose por su amiga.

"Sí, y demasiado... Si no fueras tan ególatra te lo agradecería muchísimo, mujer" respondió, y ambas rieron por la ocurrencia de la pelirroja.

"Hey, ahora que recuerdo, Ron vino y dijo que debíamos ir a una cena formal en St. Louis hoy como a las diez"

"¿Ah, sí? se interesó, enderezándose. "¿Y para qué?"

"No sabía, creo que el papá de... de..." Hizo sonar sus dedos.

"Clarissa" completó, alzando una ceja.

"Sí, su padre" afirmó Hermione, con un tono de repulsión. "Su padre quería que tú y Harry fueran. Y que yo podía ir también, así que..."

"Habrá que ir" dijo Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Qué te vas a poner?"

"Algo formal" respondió, lacónicamente.

"Mmm... ¿Pero qué?"

"Y qué se yo, qué importa. Algo tendré en mi armario, con permiso" Sacó de su bolsillo trasero la habitual caja de cigarrillos, sacó uno, lo encendió y volvió a guardar la caja.

"Ay, no. Otra vez no... Ya he tenido suficiente humo de cigarro por hoy" le reprochó barriendo el humo con la mano y parándose. "Johansen se fuma uno tras otro, y para peor de esos grandes. Voy por una ducha, te veo al rato" Y se fue por el pasillo.

Hermione lo pensó mejor. De verdad no sabía que ponerse a pesar de tener muchísima ropa, incluso más de alguna que la única vez que se probó fue dentro de la tienda donde la vendían. Con el cigarrillo entre los dedos índice y medio fue hasta su habitación, abrió su armario y encontró en el suelo de éste junto a sus zapatos las bolsas con ropa del día sábado. Sacó algunas y las volteó sobre la cama. Unos jeans verde petróleo, una blusa blanca con detalles de mariposas en el cuello y mangas, otra sin magas azul oscuro, un vestido blanco con florcillas rosa pálido estampadas y un traje de dos piezas de lino negro. Guardó todo menos el traje y el vestido que extendió sobre su cama; arregló el traje y los miró mejor.

El vestido era precioso, largo y terminado en diagonal. Arriba llevaba dos finas cintas que se amarraban seguramente por detrás del cuello. La tela era suave, como delicada. Las minúsculas flores rosas estampadas de lejos se funcionaban con el color del vestido.

El traje, por el contrario, tenía una tela semibrillante muy bonita y suave también. La parte de arriba era completa en negro menos por los bordes del cuello que eran un poco más claro. Los pantalones eran larguísimos y terminados en una no muy pronunciada campana. Los cortes eran todos rectos.

Miró ambas vestimentas alternadamente, pensando cuál quedaría mejor para un lugar como St. Louis. Las dos iban a sentar bien, pero al final se decidió por el traje, ya que el vestido se veía algo más especial como para desperdiciar en una cena donde estaría siempre sentada. Regresó con cuidado el vestido al armario, sacó unos zapatos negros de tacón medio con una cartera a juego y los dejó junto a la cama.

Se sentó en el banco junto a la ventana y siguió fumando, esperando que Ginny no se demorara mucho.

La susodicha llegó a la pieza media hora después, sólo vestida con su bata, pantuflas y el pelo envuelto en un turbante muy gracioso, indicándole que llevara sus cosas a su habitación, pues era más grande y -a diferencia de Hermione- tenía un lindo tocador.

"¡Pero es muy temprano!" reclamó Hermione, mientras Ginny tomaba el traje y los accesorios y los llevaba a su habitación.

"No es sólo eso, Hermione... ¡ven!" respondió Ginny, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. "Siéntate"

Hermione amaba la cama de Ginny. Era grande, de dos plazas, con sábanas blancas y respaldo de madera de pino. Se sentó sobre ella y tomó un cojín. Ginny sacó un set de pedicura 'at-home' y empezó a arreglarse las uñas de los pies. Hermione prefirió no mirar.

"¿Estás preparada para lo de esta noche?" preguntó la pelirroja, sin levantar la vista.

"¿Preparada? No es más que una cena"

"Claro que es más de una cena. ¿No te das cuenta? Que el padre de Clarissa tenga la 'oh, wow' idea de invitarnos a todos a cenar...

"¿Para conocer a los amigos y hermana de su yerno?"

"Respuesta equivocada, Hermione. Me temo que sea mucho más que eso. ¿Qué tono de voz usó Ron cuando se los dijo?"

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y trató de acordarse, pero en su memoria sólo estaba la imagen de Ron -con un traje gris oscuro impecable, la corbatita azul oscuro que prácticamente le hacía juego a los ojos, tan guapo y tan sexy que...- con la información que decía puesta como subtítulos de una película en idioma extranjero. No podía recordar el tono de voz.

"¿Y?" Dejó su pie izquierdo en paz, y la miró impaciente.

Ella se ruborizó un poco y negó con la cabeza.

"No me acuerdo" murmuró.

"¿Perdida en otros detalles?" sonrió Ginny.

"Tal vez..." y se rió, sonrojándose un poco más.

Ginny regresó a su pie.

"De todas formas, usando el fantástico instinto del Auror... presiento que va a ser justamente lo que no queremos que sea..."

"¿O sea?"

"La boda, amiga. El anuncio de la boda"

Eran las nueve y treinta y Hermione se observaba en el espejo gigante de su pieza, modelando ante sí. El traje negro le sentaba súper bien, el pelo lo llevaba semi-ondulado y suelto, sujeto apenas por dos trabitas con mariposas plateadas, las mismas mariposas de los pendientes, la gargantilla y un brazalete en su muñeca derecha. De maquillaje, sólo se había delineado los ojos y puesto un poco de brillo en los labios.

"Está perfecto" dijo Ginny, aplaudiendo y entrando a la habitación.

Ella llevaba una falda café delgada a media pantorrilla y una blusa lila sin mangas y cuello en V. Su maquillaje era todo en tonos lila y algunas joyitas doradas.

"Acabo de recordar..." empezó Hermione, mirando los dos anillos que Ginny se había puesto, uno de los cuales nunca se sacaba; "que se me perdió mi anillo de los 15 años"

"¿El que te regaló tu abuela?"

"Él mismo, ya lo busqué por todas partes y no lo encuentro"

"Ya aparecerá"

"Espero"

"¿Listas, damitas?" preguntó Harry con aires de galán, entrando también a la habitación luciendo un traje negro, camisa verde botella, sin corbata.

"¡Siempre con el toque verde!" exclamó Hermione, riendo y apuntando la camisa.

"Por supuesto" respondió Harry. "Creo que ahora me tocaría decir algún piropo cursi pero no se me ocurre. Ustedes se ven muy bellas"

"Gracias, Harry" dijeron las dos.

Harry le dio un beso en los labios a Ginny mientras Hermione salía riendo de la pieza por delante de ellos.

"¿Nos vamos por flú?" preguntó la castaña, tomando su bolso negro y mirando la chimenea.

"No. Es un restaurante muggle, aunque el dueño sea mago. ¡Y nos ensuciaríamos la ropa!" rió Ginny.

"Pedí un taxi" dijo Harry.

Apagaron las luces, dejaron bien cerrado y salieron del edificio. En efecto, un taxi los esperaba junto al estacionamiento. Lo abordaron y el chofer emprendió la marcha. El viaje fue en silencio. Hermione iba observando la hermosa ciudad ya de noche, bien iluminada, mientras que los otros dos estaban algo más que melositos.

Llegaron a las afueras del hotel. El taxi frenó en seco y apenas lo hizo Hermione abrió la puerta y salió a contemplar el hall de acceso desde afuera, a la vez que Harry le pagaba al chofer. La fachada del St. Louis, vaya si que dejaba consternado a cualquiera. Era un enorme hotel de varios pisos, muchos balcones en lo alto y una gran cúpula de cristal que sobresalía albergaba la entrada y el bar. Se decía que el dueño había invertido millones sólo en la loza de las paredes exteriores, millones que había recuperado rápidamente en dos semanas de funcionamiento. No por nada se decía que era uno de los hoteles más caros del sector.

"Esperen... ¿Aquí no fue donde vinimos con la promoción..." comenzó Hermione.

"...cuando sacamos el título. Sí, efectivamente" completó Harry, que tomado de la mano de Ginny iba camino a las puertas.

Hermione contempló el edificio una vez más y, asintiendo, entró detrás de sus amigos. Pasaron de largo la recepción hasta unos ascensores al fondo. Subieron a uno que los llevó al último piso, donde se encontraba el comedor y salón de eventos. Había mucha gente cenando: parejas, familias y algunos grupos de amigos elegantemente vestidos. Como Hermione iba ahora por delante buscó hasta encontrar una mesa más o menos grande junto a los grandes ventanales sin cortinas que daban a un balcón con una de las mejores vistas de Londres. En la mesa -y a medida que se iban acercando veían- estaban dos jóvenes como de su edad, un hombre mayor que debía ser el padre de Clarissa y Ron conversando por lo bajo con sus padres, los señores Weasley. Parece que al notar estos últimos, Harry y Ginny se soltaron en menos de lo que tardas en decir 'oops!'.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de la mesa todos sus ocupantes los observaron, así que saludaron -presentándose en el caso de Hermione- y se sentaron a la mesa redonda. El hombre mayor ciertamente era el padre de Clarissa y el chico y la chica amigos de ella.

"¿Y a propósito, dónde está Clarissa?" preguntó Ginny, pero su pregunta fue respondida en el acto, pues la pelinegra llegó y ocupó el puesto entre su padre y Ron, y bastante seria los saludó desde allí.

Sí, estaba muy seria. Se veía como si hubiera corrido una larga distancia, el pelo más desordenado de lo que seguramente estaba cuando se lo hizo y -un detalle que quizás sólo una mujer o un maquillista notaría- tenía corrido el labial. Claro que nadie le dijo nada, como si nadie aparte de Ginny lo hubiera notado.

Al parecer, al ver los mozos que todos los puestos de la mesa se hallaban ocupados, se acercaron a pedir la orden. Cada uno pidió un plato y acompañamiento a gusto y continuaron las conversaciones. Para todos, menos para Hermione, a quien se le había quitado el apetito de tan sólo ver tamaña reunión extraprogramática, pero en especial por no dejar de ver cómo Clarissa y Ron se hacían 'muestras de cariño' en plena comida.

"¿Con quién dejaron al bebé?" preguntó Ginny de pronto, haciendo que Clarissa se despegara de Ron y le prestara atención a ella.

"Con mamá" dijo ella, sonriendo.

"¿Por qué ella no está aquí?" preguntó entonces Hermione, notando la evidente ausencia de la suegra de Ron.

Ginny le dio un pisotón por debajo de la mesa y Clarissa, pasiva, respondió:

"No sé si lo sabías, mis padres están separados y mamá... bueno" Rodó los ojos. "Ella dijo que si papá venía, ella no, y se ofreció a cuidar a Christopher"

"¿A quién?" inquirió Hermione.

"Ah, creo que ustedes aún no saben... Nuestro hijo" se tomó del brazo de Ron, que hablaba con la amiga de Clarissa; "se llama Christopher Matthew. Christopher Matthew Weasley. ¿A que suena bonito?" Sacudió a Ron, que la miró interrogando. "¿Verdad que es bonito el nombre de nuestro bebé?"

"Sí, muy lindo, muy lindo" repitió Ron, sin prestarle casi nada de atención, y se volvió para ahora hablar con su padre.

"¡Ay, entiéndanlo!" dijo Clarissa, soltándolo y tomando su copita con vaina. "Es el estrés... Y con lo que hay que decir..." se rió. "Mejor no digo nada aún, se le va a pasar. Como sea. Ginny, supongo que terminaste tu..."

Hermione prefirió no seguir escuchando y se echó despacio hacia el respaldo. La verdad, le daba pena lo tontita que podía ser Clarissa, a pesar de que para otras cosas -pensaba ella- no tenía nada de tonta. Pidió permiso para ir al baño y se alejó de la mesa, pero en vez de ir hacia el sector de los sanitarios salió al gigantesco balcón principal del hotel. De verdad la vista era una de las más hermosas de la ciudad, de hecho era la más bonita que había conocido hasta ahora, y en especial que el cielo estaba bañado en estrellas, igual que esa vez, el día en que recibió el título, poco más de dos años atrás...

**.:Flashback:.**

__

Se hallaba en la misma posición, en el mismo lugar. Apoyada en la baranda mirando cómo la ciudad se extendía mucho más allá de su vista. Esa noche era una de las más calurosas del año pero afuera en el balcón, a varios metros del altura, soplaba un viento fresco, exquisito y relajante. Hermione miraba las incontables estrellas en lo alto y pensaba en la noticia que le tenía que dar a sus amigos, cómo iba a hacerlo y qué podía esperar de ellos. Estaba nerviosa. Su sueño siempre había sido el poder transmitir lo que sabia a los demás, y ahora que era Auror y que con la caída de Voldemort el mundo parecía seguro, no habían prisas y el tiempo no importaba. Le habían presentado una gran oportunidad, uno de sus mismos profesores lo había hecho y pensó que sería lo mejor. La diferencia radicaba en el qué haría con su vida, cómo sería a partir de ahora y, más que nada, cómo lo soportaría su corazón.

Negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo, y sus pies se encaminaron hacia la puerta para regresar al comedor, pero a centímetros de atravesarla, casi choca con alguien. Levantó la cabeza y era Ron.

"¿Herms?"

"Ya sé, no importa, ya estoy entrando" respondió adelantándose, pero él la detuvo y la obligó a mirarlo.

"A ti te pasa algo que no me quieres contar. Hace días que andas así"

"¿Así, cómo?" fingió no saber.

"No te hagas la que no sabe, sé que sabes a qué me refiero, a mí no me engañas" explicó, mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione se vió frustrada y Ron lo notó, porque apretó los puños y se encogió.

"No te cuesta nada decirme..." agregó Ron, tomándole ambas manos y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Siempre lograba calmarla, como a una niña.

"No es algo para llegar... y decir. Aún... no estoy segura, y no quiero... decir nada hasta estarlo completamente..."

"¿Estás embarazada?" preguntó, medio en broma medio en serio.

Hermione cerró los ojos, sonrió y negó.

"Creo que es peor que eso. Mejor lo dejamos para después. Volvamos adentro..." respondió, soltando una de sus manos y arrastrando a Ron hacia la mesa...

**.:Fin del Flashback:.**

"Creo que ya sé lo que está pasando aquí" dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Era Ron, otra vez Ron. Se acercó a ella y le movió de la cara un rizo. Estaba llorando y ni ella se había dado cuenta. "Tienes otro de tus grandes problemas"

"¿Te estás burlando?" Trató de recomponerse.

"¿Por qué lo haría? Tan sólo... me preocupas..." Tomó aire. "Y... como ya nunca me cuentas nada"

"Ni que tú me contaras algo a mí. De todo siempre tengo que enterarme por otras personas"

"¿Y qué quieres que haga? Tiempo casi no tengo..."

"Si no tienes tiempo para contarme tus cosas, menos tendrás tiempo para escuchar las mías" dedujo.

"Siempre voy a tener tiempo para escucharte a ti" dijo, pero en la voz no se leía afectividad... ¿Entonces, qué era?

"Sí, claro" ironizó ella, volteándose hacia el balcón otra vez, mirando hacia abajo. Con el dedo índice se quitó las lágrimas.

"¿Por qué no me crees?" Se posó junto a ella.

"Porque si yo realmente te importara un poquito..." lo miró.

"Ah, aquí están" dijo una tercera voz: Molly. "Regresen a la mesa, por favor. Creo que tu suegro quiere dar un anuncio" le dijo a Ron, guiñándole un ojo y entraron tras ella al comedor.

Ron estaba inquieto. Ya sabía qué era lo que su suegro iba a anunciar, y no estaba seguro de querer escucharlo. Tampoco quería saber cómo reaccionarían todos -en especial si con ese 'todos' se refería principalmente a una personita-, pero ya se lo imaginaba y no se veía nada bien.

Ocuparon sus lugares y cesó el movimiento de cubiertos y copas. Clarissa miró con el seño fruncido por un segundo a su novio pero se le pasó al mirar a su padre, que se ponía de pie -copa en mano- y miraba bonachonamente en rededor.

"Queridos amigos, futuros padrinos y damas de honor de mi hija y su pareja, consuegros y ustedes mismos" los miró; "Clarissa y Ron. Esta noche es una muy especial, porque me es muy grato tenerlos a todos presentes aquí y he de hacer un gran anuncio que a esta altura no debe ser ninguna sorpresa" entonó formalmente.

A Hermione su voz se le hacía conocida, no recordaba de donde.

"Nos hemos reunido aquí para darles a conocer sobre la mayor celebración de este año" Hizo una pausa y los volvió a recorrer a todos con la vista. "La boda de Ronald Weasley y Clarissa Parsons"

**Continuará...**

_Respuesta a los reviews:_

**Lil Granger**: Hola! Sí, estabas perdida! Jajajaja bueno, yo peleo cada día con mi padre por lo de internet pero ahora aunque tuviera ni tiempo me queda para conectarme, estoy más tapada que nunca, con esto de que termino el cole en dos meses, es que NO! ES MUCHO! UN EXAMEN POR DÍA, AY DE MÍ! xD Bueno, en todo caso hay uno que otro detalle en los otros capítulos pero no pasa mucho, cómo me gusta hacer relleno... xD Ojalá te haya gustado este capi!

**Mury Wesley**: Hola! Bueno muchas gracias, vale el esfuerzo leerse 10 capis de 3 mil palabras app cada uno, es mucho pero a veces te entusiasmas, a mi siempre me pasa eso las raras veces que leo un fic que ya lleve varios capis online xD. Espero te haya gustado este capi!

**rosely**: Hola! Muchas gracias! Jajaja sí, la comida tiene un papel importante en este fic, o no sé cómo llega a aparecer tanto, es que yo estaba con hambre mientras lo escribía xD. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulou!

**Carly Mckinnon**: Hola! Bueno aprende tu lección y ojalá no se te olvide dejar review ahora xD. Y cómo dudar que lo consigue, sería inútil poner eso en la trama en todo caso, no afecta mucho el núcleo que son las relaciones sentimentales o.o... xD Y Clarissa, bueno... ya algún día te enterarás porqué es así y porqué hace lo que hace. Así que eres fan-fan, leyéndote el libro apenas salió xD. Que locura eso, y la noche del 17 y el 18 entero todo el mundo comentando por todas partes, fue graciosísimo. Digamos que lo del cuadro era en realidad por el recuerdo de Hermione, porque bueno, sí, es verdad que la vieja no hubiera llegado a directora si Dumby estuviera vivo xD. Sabes que según los review que me dejaron todos sabían lo del spoiler así que no vale la pena marcarlo. Y que los que no sabían que sufran por aparte no haberme dejado review xD. Espero te haya gustado el cap!

**Narwen Weasley**: Hola! Muchas gracias, creo que estuvo bien eso del h/g pero ojo! Se viene más entre ellos. Me imagino que allá hace calor, pero aquí nos estamos simplemente congelando, hoy ya nevó otra vez, pero se fue rápido. Por suerte queda poco para primavera (y yo en noviembre me voy a Alemania, así que frío de nuevo, esto no va a parar nunca xD). Ojalá te haya gustado este capi!

**Jessi Weasley**: Hola! Bueno no hay problema, lee con calma nomás. No estoy enfadada! Al contrario, te voy a explicar por qué este fic está así de latero: me basé en dos cosas para escribir este fic, una novela que yo misma escribí y una teleserie, te fijas que en las teleseries están medio año o más con lo mismo? Pues aquí me pasó algo parecido, si sientes que no avanza es porque tiene tantos detalles que ni te imaginas lo que me cuesta mantener la llama encendida, pero no quería cambiar mucho la historia aparte por el final (que de una vez me decidí, jeje). Si realmente lo encuentras demasiado aburrido la solución que encuentro sería el esperarte hasta los dos últimos capítulos, el problema sería que te quedarían algunos vacíos pero el resto, sí, es bastante de lo mismo. Nos vemos!

**Piby Weasley**: Hola! No habías leído? Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, eso dicen u.u. Muchas gracias! E igual, intenta relajarte, no me tomes tan en serio xD. Bueno, ten mucha paciencia, te lo recomiendo xD. Espero que te haya gustado este CAPIT :)

**Andrea**: Hola! Jajajaja me maté de risa con tu review, te recomiendo tomar calmantes o algo, no es para tanto xD. Me da miedo xD. Ojalá te haya gustado este capi, y oye, de qué parte de chilito eres?

**kathyta**: Hola! Pues muchas gracias y oye que si de misterio en el r/hr se trata soy la reina, jajajaja. Faltan demasiados capis todavía para que eso se solucione... pero prometo no aburrir, o lo intentaré al menos xD. Bueno, gracias, más gracias y muchas más gracias, espero te haya gustado este cap (esto de subir un sábado ¬¬ ayer llegué a la hora del nabo a mi casa y no alcancé xD. Nus vemos!

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe**: Hola! Muchas gracias! Yo raramente rallo tanto con el h/g como el d/g, nadie me entiende o.o Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo!

**La PrIsIoNeRa De AzKaBaN**: Hola! Gracias! xD Tienes razón, quizás es muy repetitivo eso de dejar reviews siempre diciendo lo mismo, así que, por qué no contar otra cosa? De tu vida, de actualidad, jajaja no sé, lo que sea, el caso es tengas algo que decir o.o porque como cualquiera me pongo triste si no me dejan reviews xD. Es un poco adictivo este fic, debo reconocerlo xD y falta tanto... no me creo capaz de terminar antes de fin de año como pretendo jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este chap!

**Lunis Lupin**: Hola! Feliz de que te haya gustado el h/g, a mí tb me gustó xD (plop!) Si Ron salió poquito pues ya viste, no es precisamente el personaje más participativo del fic, según yo, está vetado por mi cerebro al haber hecho lo que hizo :P. Ojalá te haya gustado este capi! Y actualiza prooonto Heidi que me dejaste más que en suspenso!

**tabatas**: Hola! Muchas gracias por el review y porque te haya gustado lo del h/g... Y, podría saber por qué no te has leído el 6? Estás esperando el original en español o...? Bueno, qué más da. Espero que te haya gustado este capi!


	13. El alcohol y sus consecuencias

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Tus días están contados

Capítulo 13: El alcohol y sus consecuencias

  
__

"Nos hemos reunido aquí para darles a conocer sobre la mayor celebración de este año" Hizo una pausa y los volvió a recorrer a todos con la vista. "La boda de Ronald Weasley y Clarissa Parsons"

Todos aplaudieron; Hermione lo hizo por acto reflejo: se encontraba en estado de shock.

"La boda se celebrará bajo las leyes de Gran Bretaña el día 16 de Agosto, a las 16 horas en la casa de eventos Michigan. Después en el mismo recinto (y al aire libre si las condiciones climáticas nos favorecen) habrá una merienda, baile y despedida. Ya está todo arreglado, así que esperamos contar con su ayuda para estos días y hacer de la fiesta del matrimonio lo mejor posible"

Después del anuncio, volvieron a las conversaciones, esta vez más animadas que la antes. Hermione no podía ni decir ni hacer nada. Arguyó que le había caído mal la comida -y sólo los más cercanos escucharon- se levantó, fue al baño y tras la puerta de uno de los WC se desapareció. Por mientras y en la mesa, nos vamos a fijar en otra persona.

Frankie Lewis era una de las mejores amigas de Clarissa desde conocerse trabajando en un evento. Frankie tenía 19 años, trabajaba en los medios desde los 16 y como modelo desde los 13. Era bruja, pero aprendió magia que la acompañaba a cada lugar del mundo al cual tenía que viajar. Apenas a su corta edad ya tenía reunidos varios millones y una agenda apretadísima en la cual por suerte había dejado un espacio para ser dama de honor en la boda de su amiga. Aunque ahora, había un motivo por el cual se tomaría libre toda la semana y más, si en último caso fuera necesario. Era el chico de cabello negro, ojos verdísimos y gafas que se encontraba sentado en diagonal a ella. No podía sacarle los ojos de encima; era tan apuesto, era tan sexy que iría a la cárcel por tener la oportunidad de besas sus labios, o de tocar su piel levemente bronceada. Ya se había averiguado lo que pudo con el 'chico' de Clarissa y con la misma Clarissa; que se llamaba Harry Potter (y saltó al recordar quién era), que tenía 23 años y que estaba tan libre como una paloma, o sea, no tenía una relación formal con nadie y eso le dejaba el camino libre.

Mientras tanto, no dejaba de mirarlo. Y viendo que la tal Hermione no regresaba de dondequiera que haya ido, rodeó la mesa y ocupó su puesto, junto al de Harry.

"¡Hola!" le dijo, con voz insinuante como de Hot Line. "Soy Frankie Lewis, mucho gusto" saludó. Si antes no lo había hecho era por lo babosa que se había puesto.

Harry se volteó a ver quién le hablaba, interrumpiendo su conversación con Molly.

"Hola. Eres la dama de honor de Clarissa, no?" preguntó.

"Sí, y creo que tú el padrino de su chico" Harry asintió. "¿Harry Potter?" Volvió a asentir. "Eres mucho más guapo que en las revistas. Debes estar lleno de pretendientes..."

Alto. Ginny desde el principio estaba con un oído en aquella conversación y las últimas 13 palabras que escuchó no le habían agradado nadita. Con el tiempo Harry se había convertido en una de esas personas a quienes elogias y se le suben los humos al instante; y cómo no iba a saberlo ella si había visto eso suceder al menos 100 veces desde que salió del colegio.

En efecto, Harry se sonrojaba y le sonreía a Frankie.

"No seré una obsesionada fan tuya, Harry, pero debo decirte que siempre me llamaste la atención" continuaba la joven.

Ginny la miraba con furia y su madre a ella la miraba con sorpresa, porque creía saber lo que su única hija mujer pensaba. Que era precisamente estrangular a la 'modelito' apenas Harry se volteara. ¡Y es que aquella **(censurado)** no paraba de relatar a Harry todo lo que sabía de él y repetirle una y otra vez sus cualidades! En un acto de desesperación miró a su lado izquierdo. Ahí estaba -campante, tomando un té de hierbas con el dedo meñique alzado- el amigo y futuro padrino de Clarissa, el aristócrata australiano Paul Thomas Strandford, que a pesar de lo fresón no estaba nada mal... Así que 'no le quedó otra' más que hablarle...

"Cariño, es un poco tarde. Creo que tenemos que volver por Christopher a la casa de tu madre y regresar a la nuestra" Ese era Ron, 20 minutos después, hablándole a su prometida. Había una tensión extraña en la mesa.

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó ella, mirándolo después de hablar con sus suegros y su padre.

"Que deberíamos..."

"No, sí escuché. Tranquilo amor, probablemente esté durmiendo y no despertará hasta mañana, además piensa; vamos a poder dormir solos esta noche..." le sonrió pícaramente.

En realidad Ron no estaba para bromitas, él sólo quería saber qué le pasaba a Hermione, dónde estaba y qué estaría pensando. Incluso, aunque no quería imaginárselo, podía ser que le hubiera afectado, y mucho. Y en ese caso... ¿estaría...

Tomada, ni más ni menos. Cuando llegó al departamento sus pies la habían llevado derecho al mueble de licores; lo abrió, seleccionó lo más fuerte que pudo encontrar y al rato se encontraba ebria, echada sobre el sillón boca arriba, botella en mano, mirando una mariposa que golpeaba contra la ventana, pensando que esa mariposa era la metáfora de su vida; haber salido del capullo para volar y volar y terminar chocando contra aquella barrera invisible que le impedía el acceso a la felicidad, una muralla que era un todo o un nada, la vida o la muerte.

Media hora después sonaba el teléfono. Se levantó como pudo (tambaleándose) y llegó a la mesa auxiliar. Cogió el auricular y luego de dos intentos de tomarlo mal, contestó:

__

"¿Aaaló?"

"¿Aló, Hermione? Soy Ginny, en qué estás?"

__

"Mu...rien...do..." respondió, mareada.

"No habrás tomado, verdad?" preguntó preocupada la pelirroja.

_"S... sholo tomé un... poquito... poquitito!"_

"¡Ay, Herms!" exclamó.

_"Per... pero eshtoy... bien..."_ La botella de se resbaló de la mano y cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos. _"Oh, nooo!"_

"¿Qué pasó? Sabes, te llamaba para avisarte que ahora vamos, así que quédate ahí, no te muevas del depa, que ya vamos. Adiós"

_"Arrivederchi, Adieu, Bom Voyage"_ Colgó.

"¿Está bien?" preguntó Harry.

"No. Está borracha. Ya pensaba que estaba recuperada..." respondió, sin mirarlo.

Estaban en el lobby del hotel. La mayoría de los comensales habían marchado ya y sólo quedaban ellos dos. No se habían dirigido la palabra incluso cuando los amigos de Clarissa se habían ido, y Ginny estaba muy irritada, pues la tal Frankie le había dado su número a Harry y éste lo guardó sin más. Después fueron a la planta baja, los otros se fueron en el auto del padre de Clarissa y Harry pidió un taxi, que todavía no llegaba.

"¿Qué te pareció todo esto?" preguntó Harry, intentando hacer conversación.

"Cómo me va a parecer. Mal. Pésimo" respondió de mala gana y se acercó a la puerta de vidrio, alejándose de Harry que por supuesto la siguió.

"¿Qué pasa, pequeña?" Se acercó y la abrazo por atrás.

"Harry, no. Suéltame" Se liberó de él, cruzándose de brazos.

"No es para tanto, Gin. Ya sabíamos que tarde o temprano iban a tener que casarse formalmente"

"Nunca dije que era eso lo que me molestaba" lo cortó.

"¿Entonces, qué es?"

"Nada, déjame. Mira, ahí está el taxi" se salvó de responder y salió del hotel. Luego subió a la parte trasera del taxi y Harry, por no molestarla, se subió adelante.

Al llegar a su edificio, esta vez Ginny se le adelantó a Harry y le pagó al taxista, para bajarse rápido y entrar al recibidor.

"¡Ginny, espera!"

"Apúrate. Que no quiero ni pensar en cómo tendrá Hermione la casa"

Subieron por el ascensor y, una vez arriba, Ginny corrió a la puerta, abrió y encendió las luces para ver un triste espectáculo: Hermione sentada en el suelo junto a varias botellas vacías de Tequila -que según sus cálculos se había bebido en menos de 20 minutos- y, lo que era peor, con el maquillaje corridísimo y las lágrimas brotando una tras otra dejando un negro rastro sobre sus mejillas brillantes y húmedas.

"¡Oh, por Merlín, qué hiciste!" exclamó Ginny, ahora mirando vidrio roto desparramado por el piso hasta donde ella se encontraba y viendo que desde dentro del puño cerrado de la mano derecha de su amiga manaba un hilillo de sangre. "¡Abre la mano!"

Y en efecto, estaba apretando un trozo de vidrio, enterrándoselo bien feo en la palma. El trocito cayó y Ginny intentó levantar a Hermione, pero no pudo.

"Harry, ayúdame" le ordenó al moreno, quien miraba la escena anonadado y sin moverse.

Pronto lo hizo y con la ayuda de Ginny llevó a Hermione a su pieza; Harry fue por una poción a la cocina y Ginny le curó la mano con un hechizo, momentáneamente. Y eso, que estaba llorando ella también, por ver a su amiga así.

"Hermione... ¿Por qué te haces esto?" le decía y Hermione, aún ebria, miraba sin comprender.

Harry llegó con el frasquito y se lo hicieron tomar al seco, y al instante se quedó dormida. Con cuidado la metieron bajo las sábanas, apagaron la lamparita y salieron de la habitación. Se dirigieron al livingroom y Harry limpió el piso, mientras Ginny se llevaba las botellas vacías y las echaba en una bolsa que dejó en la cocina. Volvió a la salita y se sentó junto a Harry, que bebía un café. Se secó las lágrimas.

"Tenemos que hacer algo..."

"Lo sé"

"Está muy inestable, pudo pasar toda una semana o dos bien. Y ahora esto. Imagina una próxima vez... Si es que la hay" sollozó y negó con la cabeza.

"Primero que nada, hay que vaciar esta casa de alcohol"

"Igual se las va a arreglar para conseguirlo..." Fueron a la pieza de Hermione, Harry con la taza en la mano.

"En segunda, hay que hacerle ver que tiene un problema"

"Creo que ya lo sabe, pero no hace nada!"

"Hay que buscarle ayuda profesional"

"¿Cuándo? No la va a aceptar"

"Nosotros no dejarla sola"

"¡Ella quiere estar sola y está grande para que la andemos cuidando!"

"Ginny. ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan pesimista, por favor?" Lo último lo dijo apretando los dientes.

"No soy pesimista, Harry. ¡Soy realista! Hermione no va a aceptar ayuda de nadie" Bostezó. "Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches..." Se levantó y salió de la pieza.

Harry miró a Hermione. Podía Ginny tener razón o, como opción, había que buscar una manera de decírselo o a alguien a quién estuviera dispuesta a escuchar.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó con poquísimas ganas de ir al trabajo. Hizo sus cosas y cuando estaba terminando de afeitarse alguien golpeó insistentemente a la puerta del baño.

"¿Harry, puedes apurarte?" Era Ginny.

"¡Ya salgo, espera!" Cerró la llave, se secó las manos y abrió la puerta. Ginny todavía estaba en pijama. "¿Qué?"

"Es Hermione. Ven..." susurró. Harry la siguió hasta la habitación de la castaña.

La chica estaba en la cama, muy pálida, temblando un poco y con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Hermione? Dime, estás despierta?" preguntó, sentándose a los pies de la cama.

"Está despierta, pero no responde. Apenas si abre los ojos"

"Hay que llamar a una ambulancia"

"¡Hay que llevarla a San Mungo!"

"No. Lo que tomó fue alcohol común, así que ve a la sala y llama a la clínica que está anotada en la agenda bajo el teléfono. Y pide una ambulancia"

Después todo pasó muy rápido. En cinco minutos subieron dos paramédicos a llevarse a Hermione, Harry y Ginny se fueron con ellos en la ambulancia, llegaron a la enorme clínica a diez cuadras de su edificio, se llevaron a Hermione a Urgencias y ellos se sentaron en la sala de espera. Ginny estaba muy desarreglada; se había puesto lo primero que había encontrado.

"¿Qué le diste anoche?" preguntó ella, después de unos minutos de absoluto silencio.

"Una poción para que durmiera sin sentir nada"

"¿y si eso le hizo peor?"

"No creo, es comprado. No fui yo quien lo hizo"

Ginny sintió un escalofrío.

"Tengo miedo. ¿Crees que haya que avisar a sus padres?"

"Me parece que no se lleva muy bien con ellos, que digamos. Pero no perdemos nada"

Harry sacó la agenda que llevaba bajo el brazo, fue al teléfono público y después de poner unas monedas marcó el número de casa de los señores Granger. Nadie contestó.

"No hay nadie"

"Llama a Ron, entonces"

"Ya debe haberse ido al trabajo"

"¡Al celular, pues hombre!" Ginny estaba con los nervios de punta.

Harry marcó el número de Ron. Después de unos segundos, contestó:

_"¿Aló?"_

"Aló, Ron. Al habla Harry"

_"¿De dónde estás llamando, Harry? Marshall te está buscando desde las nueve"_ dijo. Le hizo una señal al tipo con el que hablaba para que lo esperara y salió al pasillo.

"De la clínica cercana al departamento. Ron..."

_"Para, no me digas nada. Es Hermione, verdad?"_

Harry miró el auricular un segundo, sorprendido. ¿Cómo supo Ron?

_"Voy enseguida"_ Colgó.

Ron se agarró el pelo, reprimiéndose mentalmente. Él sabía que algo iba a andar mal hoy con ella, el presentimiento lo había perseguido desde que la vio la salir apresurada después del anuncio de la boda. Ahora era verdad, ella estaba en una clínica.

Regresó al cubículo.

"Lo siento, Terry. Tengo una emergencia" le dijo al hombre que lo esperaba, mientras descolgaba la campera.

"Será para más tarde"

"Preferiría mañana... O mejor, yo te aviso. No sé cuánto durará esto. Adiós"

"Que tengas un buen día"

Ron corrió a la calle muggle fuera del Ministerio de Magia, tomó el tren subterráneo unas manzanas más allá y en lo que viajaba...

"¿Ustedes son los parientes de la señorita Granger?"

Harry y Ginny se pusieron de pie y asintieron con la cabeza.

"Bien. Tengo buenas y malas noticias. Cuáles quieren oír primero" preguntó el doctor, ficha en mano. **(_N/A¿A que no odian cuando las personas hacen esto?_ xD)**

"No importa, doctor. Diga lo que tenga que decir..." apuró Ginny.

"La señorita Granger tiene un daño hepático leve" Ginny se tapó los ojos. "En unos minutos la vamos a trasladar a una habitación privada en el cuarto piso" Miró su ficha. "La número 415" continuó. "Va a quedar en observación por un par de días, pero antes de ser dada de alta quiero hablar con ustedes en mi consulta" Anotó algo. "Les sugiero que vayan subiendo y esperen allí. Además de eso pueden verla, pero la tendremos sedada. ¿Claro?"

"Sí, doctor. Gracias" dijo Harry y acto seguido miró a Ginny. "¿Vamos?"

Ginny bajó sus manos a las caderas y afirmó con un leve 'vale'. Se dio media vuelta y caminó en silencio hasta las escaleras. Harry habló unas palabras más con el doctor y también fue al cuarto piso. Al llegar vio que Ginny estaba sentada mirando hacia fuera por la ventana, con la vista perdida en el horizonte. Se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro. Ella saltó en el asiento y lo miró. Estaba llorando.

"¿Otra vez?" murmuró Harry, refiriéndose a las lágrimas.

"Sí, otra vez" musitó ella y se echó hacia tras en el respaldo de la silla plástica.

"Hermione va a estar bien, el doctor lo dijo"

"¿Y tú le crees?"

"Es su trabajo. Y más le vale, calculando todo lo que nos va a salir la cuenta médica..." Ginny soltó una risita. "Ven, levántate" Así lo hizo y él también, luego la abrazó con fuerza y Ginny comenzó a descargarse en su hombro.

"Si le pasa algo yo me mato, Harry, Te prometo que me mato"

"No digas esas cosas, no le va a pasar nada, está en buenas manos"

"¿Pero y sí...?"

"Mira, ahí traen a Herms"

Se separaron. Ambos se quedaron quietos viendo cómo entre dos enfermeros llevaban la camilla con Hermione durmiendo en ella y conectada a una bolsa de suero, entraban a la habitación 415 y no vieron más, porque la puerta se cerró y un minuto después salieron los hombres y desaparecieron por el ascensor.

"¿Quieres entrar a verla ahora?" Ginny negó y Harry le tomó la cara con ambas manos. "¿Estás mejor?" Ahora asintió, mirando a Harry con los ojos húmedos. Él le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

"Buenos días. ¿Hermione Granger?" preguntaba Ron en recepción.

La secretaria tipeó algo en un PC y lo leyó, y miró a Ron.

"Piso cuatro, habitación 415. Por allá está el ascensor"

"Gracias"

Ron corrió y alcanzó a entrar al ascensor justo cuando éste cerraba sus puertas. Presionó el número 4. Cuando las puertas se abrieron y salió al pasillo, vio a Harry y a Ginny besándose descaradamente junto a una ventana. Una cosa era el hecho en sí y otra el estarlo haciendo en un recinto público de salud y también mientras quizás cómo sufría Hermione dentro de una habitación blanca y fría como la nieve. Se acercó y con unos golpecitos en el brazo de Harry los interrumpió. Ellos se separaron y en el acto se sonrojaron.

"Ron, yo..." empezó a disculparse Harry.

"Después, Harry" Lo detuvo con una mano. "¿Se puede entrar a ver a Hermione?"

"Se supone que tiene que descansar, pero creo que sí"

"¿Qué le pasó?"

"Se intoxicó" contestó Ginny, aún muy roja. "Anoche. Con Tequila de importación"

"Tres botellas. Y eso que hablamos sólo del Tequila, no sabemos si tomó algo más de lo que no había evidencia"

"¿Eso fue en el hotel?"

"La encontramos así cuando llegamos al departamento. Estaba... bien, no tan bien, pero estable, hasta hoy en la mañana"

"Por eso la trajimos"

"¿Y qué dijeron los sanadores?"

"Doctor"

"Bueno, eso"

"Dijo que iba a quedar bajo observación unos días"

"¿Cuántos?"

"No dijo"

"Santas calabazas, eso es mi culpa" se dijo Ron, sentándose. Ginny sacó un vaso de agua de una maquinita y se lo alcanzó. "Gracias" Bebió. "¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"Hermanito..." Ginny miró a Harry buscando apoyo. Éste levantó el pulgar. "Tienes que ayudarnos"

"¿Con qué?"

"Hay que hacer... no. Hay que decirle que está cometiendo un error pensando que así se olvida de sus problemas y nosotros..." Volvió a mirar a Ron "Pensamos que tal vez a ti sí te escuche"

"Eso lo veo difícil" Negó con la cabeza, mirando el suelo. "Ella no quiere que le diga algo, quiere que la escuchen"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Harry.

"Ella me lo dijo anoche, rato antes de que mi suegro anunciara..."

"Lo de la boda, sí" completó Harry, e intercambió otra mirada con Ginny.

Ron los vio.

"¿Y que hay con ustedes?" les preguntó, ya mucho más relajado. "¿Por qué yo no sabía nada?" Ahora miró a Harry. "Pensé que estabas saliendo con Jacqueline..." Frunció el entrecejo. "Incluso llegué a dudar ayer cuando hablabas con Frankie y le decías que estabas soltero... Y ahora..."

"¿Estabas escuchando?" inquirió Harry, riendo.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos, recordando ese momento.

"No había nada más entretenido que hacer" Sonrió y miró a su hermana. "Y tu le ibas con Strandford"

"En broma" dijo Ginny, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada, sonriendo también.

"No creo haberlo soñado"

"¿Ahora uno no puede hablar con una mujer sin estar coqueteando?"

"Tú no puedes" le dijo Ron. Ginny se rió y Ron posó su vista en ella, con mirada paternal. "No dejes que este Don Juan juegue contigo, hermanita"

"No estoy jugando con nadie Ron. Con tu hermana va en serio"

"¿De verdad?" dijeron los dos Weasley a la vez, Ginny especialmente feliz.

Harry asintió, muy serio.

"Entonces creo que te creeré. Potter no se pone serio en vano" les dijo Ron, sacándole la lengua a Harry. Acto seguido miró hacia la puerta tras la cual se encontraba Hermione y se puso de pie, serio otra vez. "Entraré a verla"

"No la despiertes" dijo Harry.

Ron caminó hasta la puerta lentamente y giró el pomo. Entró. Atrás, Ginny todavía miraba a Harry sorprendida.

"¿Es verdad lo que le dijiste?" le preguntó.

"No, sólo lo dije para sacarme a Ron de encima"

"Ah" Se desilusionó por un segundo, pero a escuchar la risa de Harry levantó la vista y se rió también.

Hermione dormía inmóvil boca arriba sobre la cama de sábanas blancas. Ron cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó. Tomó una silla y la colocó junto a la cama, luego se sentó y la miró. Se veía tan en paz que daba miedo y no quiso pensar lo peor. Apretó los labios y levantó una mano hasta tocar su mejilla. Estaba algo helada, pero muy suave, y la acarició. Suspiró.

"Realmente me importas mucho más que un poquito, Herms, aunque nunca te hayas dado cuenta..." susurró y le tomó la mano, sin dejar de mirarla.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. La luz le molestaba un poco, y había mucha luz en aquella habitación, que no era la suya. Miró hacia los lados rogando no haber hecho alguna locura y uno a uno recibió indicios del lugar en que se encontraba. De su brazo izquierdo mediante una aguja y un tubito recibía una sustancia trasparente que prendía de un armazón. Suero. Y más abajo en su muñeca un aparato que conectaba a otra máquina que mostraba en la pantalla sus signos vitales. Estaba en una pieza de hospital. ¿Qué había pasado, cómo llegó hasta aquí? Se sentó lo mejor que pudo y, con la mano derecha, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, alcanzó su ficha. Sus ojos recorrieron con avidez el papel; línea por línea, palabra por palabra, letra por letra, y le pareció extraño que, después de tantos aguantes de haber bebido, ahora no se había salvado. La última nota de la ficha databa del 6 de Agosto. Miró otra vez el aparato de los signos vitales y ubicó un reloj; eran las 1:30 de la tarde.

"...no debería tardar más" dijo una voz de mujer, que entraba en la habitación. Y que pronto vio a Hermione despierta y sentada en la cama. "¡Ah! Veo que despertaste. Mejor aún..."

"¿Enfermera?" tentó. La mujer se acercó y le sacó la ficha de la mano para volver a ponerla al borde de la cama. "¿Qué...?"

"Espera ahí, cualquier pregunta se la haces al médico, ya lo voy a llamar" decía mientras movía unos botones de la máquina, regulaba el suero y al final salió, dejándola sola de nuevo.

Afuera, la enfermera se encontró justamente con el doctor, y le dijo que la paciente había despertado, haciéndose escuchar también por Harry, Ron y la señora Granger, quien hablaba por celular. Los dos primeros llegaron a saltar en sus sillas. El doctor se acercó con intención de darles la noticia pero la madre de Hermione cerró abruptamente el móvil y le dijo:

"Ya sabemos, doctor. Puedo ver a mi hija, verdad?" Se puso de pie.

"Preferiría examinarla primero, luego le avisaré" respondió éste y a ella no le quedó más que sentarse y volver a abrir el celular.

El doctor le dijo algo a la enfermera y se dirigió al cuarto. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Hermione sentada aún, y desorientada, mirando a todos lados.

"¡Hola!" saludó el doctor, tendiéndole la mano. "Soy el doctor O'Hio, tu médico tratante"

"Hola..." contestó ella, insegura, saludando.

"Supongo que quieres saber por qué estás aquí"

"Leí la ficha y..."

"Quieres detalles" Ella asintió. "Pues bien..."

El doctor le dio una charla de más o menos 10 minutos, después de los cuales salió y le dijo a la madre de Hermione que ya podía pasar a verla.

La señora Granger apenas entró a la habitación caminó hasta su hija y la abrazó.

"¡Mi niña, qué bueno que despertaste! No te imaginas lo preocupados que estábamos todos"

"Tranquila mamá, estoy bien" susurró ella, sonriendo.

"Papá está muy ocupado en la consulta, hoy no pudo venir pero anoche sí lo hizo y se quedó un rato contigo. Tu tía Noria igual vino. Los que me sorprenden son tus amigos, no se han movido de aquí desde que te trajeron, o casi..."

Hermione abrió los ojos un poco más y sintió una resequedad en la garganta.

"¿Están afuera?"

"Menos la niña de cabello largo, estaba urgidísima con el trabajo" Hermione asintió. "De verdad estaba preocupada de que no despertaras, hija..."

Fue una conversación bastante extraña. Su madre le contó muchas cosas (en especial chismes) de lo que había pasado desde la última vez que se hablaban extendidamente. Hermione también le contó algunas, claro que excluyendo ciertos 'detalles' que a la señora Granger no habrían de interesarle (o no tendrían qué, en realidad). Alrededor de 40 minutos hablaron hasta que se despidió excusándose por trabajo y le dio el pase a Harry.

"¡Hermione!"

"¡Harry! Qué milagro. Pensé que estarías trabajando"

"He estado haciéndolo mientras estaba afuera. Sólo debía avanzar un reporte" Se sentó en la silla.

"No me gusta perjudicar a nadie" se lamentó.

"Nos haces un favor, Herms. Aburre de verdad ir cada día al mismo lugar a trabajar"

"Todavía podrías tomar tu ascenso" sugirió.

"No, está bien así" Ya me acostumbro. Pero cambiando de tema, hay algo importante que debo decirte" Se puso serio.

"¿Qué sería?"

"El motivo por el cuál estás aquí..."

En la sala de espera, Ron -quien estaba completamente solo- notaba que Harry al entrar había dejado mal cerrada la puerta y al acercarse a cerrar, no pudo evitar escuchar su nombre. Así que se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y escuchó:

"...¿es Ron?"

"Oh, Harry. Otra vez no..."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué crees tú? Se supone que yo soy la del problema, y yo quien busque el equilibrio o la solución"

"¿Y bebiendo lo vas a encontrar?"

"¡Y qué más quieres que haga?" susurró. "Necesito activar el cerebro y..."

"El trago sólo te lo atrofia. ¿O qué creías? Tal vez estás esperando morir para entenderlo todo, no?"

"¿Qué si quiero morir? Quizás ese es mi destino, morir ahogada por el alcohol..."

"¿Sabes cuánto cuesta tu desintoxicación?"

"Yo corro con los gastos que el seguro no cubra, Harry"

"No me refiero a 'esos' gastos. Me refiero al costo vital. Por suerte que no portabas más alcohol. Una botella más y..."

"Hubiera muerto, supongo" sentenció, quitada de la pena. "Tomo porque... no lo entenderías"

"Déjame intentarlo"

"Para qué, si incluso creo que ya lo sabes. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Y sí, es Ron; todo es por culpa de Ron"

El pelirrojo apretó un puño que tenía apoyado de la pared. Era su culpa, Hermione lo culpaba, y estaba en lo cierto.

**Continuará...**


	14. Cómo quiero que me quieras

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Tus días están contados

Capítulo 14: Cómo quiero que me quieras

  
__

"Déjame intentarlo"

"Para qué, si incluso creo que ya lo sabes. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Y sí, es Ron; todo es por culpa de Ron"

El pelirrojo apretó un puño que tenía apoyado de la pared. Era su culpa, Hermione lo culpaba, y estaba en lo cierto.

"El problema parte por ti, Hermione. Tienes que encontrar... otro rumbo, no sé"

"Todo este tiempo he estado intentándolo, pero qué?. ¿Qué obtengo, si vuelvo a caer en lo mismo?. ¡No puedo hacer nada por intentar cambiar el maldito destino!"

"No existe ningún destino, Hermione. El destino se forja, y cada uno hace el suyo con las decisiones que va tomando, y no hay camino, uno lo hace avanzando. ¿No es lo que tu siempre decías?" Hermione bufó. "El caso es que hablé, es decir, hablamos con el doctor sobre muchos temas, sobre ti. Y necesitas ayuda"

"No me enviarán a un psicólogo a estas alturas de mi vida" se quejó.

"Más que eso. Sería bueno que te inscribieras en un grupo de rehabilitación apenas salgas de aquí"

"¿Pero por qué?" se alarmó.

"Elemental, mi querida amiga. No queremos llegar a casa el día de la boda y encontrarte... muerta"

Suficiente. Había tenido suficiente. Ron cerró la puerta dando un portazo y procedió a marcharse de la clínica. Ya no quería ver a Hermione, porque aunque le doliera en el alma, no iba a ser él la causa por la cual Hermione hiciera un viaje sin retorno al mundo de Hades. No esperó nada, abordó uno de los taxis estacionados junto a la salida de la clínica y le ordenó salir de allí; cuadras más allá le daría la dirección del departamento que compartía con Clarissa.

Así que ella siempre había tenido la razón, cómo no se dio cuenta. Todos sus males, todos sus problemas empezaban y terminaban en él. Qué desaire. Qué terrible vivir así. Pero el corazón te atormenta, y tú, qué puedes hacer? Absolutamente nada. Aunque todo sea verdad. Que, por más que intentara buscar sus propios motivos, no habían más que errores que confirmaban lo idiota que era, así de simple.

****

.:Flashback:.

__

Dos días habían pasado ya desde el fatídico día en que Hermione se marchara a Holanda, y él, sentado en su recién estrenado cubículo de Auror no podía concentrarse, preguntándose una y otra vez qué era lo que había hecho mal, en qué había fallado. Por qué no había evitado que ella se fuera. Por qué, mejor, no haberla secuestrado y habérsela llevado lejos, lejos para no tener que haberse separado más. La amaba. Siempre lo había hecho y estaba claro que siempre lo haría, pero entonces, qué había pasado?

Ese mismo día en la tarde y después de volver del casino del Ministerio con un vaso con café con leche en mano encontró a una chica de cabello muy negro y largo, y lindos ojos celeste calipso sentada frente a su escritorio, con una cajita extraña en la mano, que al verlo ocupar su puesto le sonrió.

"¡Hola! Tú debes ser Ronald Weasley, cierto?"

"Sí, y tú eres...?" inquirió, alzando las cejas y cruzándose de brazos.

"Clarissa. Clarissa Parsons, periodista del programa de radio 'La hora 25'. Tengo que hacerte una entrevista"

"¿Ah, sí?" Ron abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó su agenda de allí. Era cierto, el día anterior le habían pedido una cita para entrevista y con lo de Hermione se había olvidado completamente. "Creo que sí"

"Bien, empezamos?"

La chica sacó un pergamino escrito de su bolso y apoyó la cajita sobre la mesa, la cual destapó. Lo más extraño era que no tenía nada de especial; la caja estaba vacía.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Ron, olvidando los modales y apuntando la caja.

"Es un captura voces, para grabar la entrevista, observas?" Sacó la varita y le dio un golpecito a la caja, probó diciendo un par de palabras al azar y por cada palabra que decía la cajita vibraba y emitía un resplandor dorado. "Es como un grabador, pero mágico, obviamente"

"Sí, bueno. Comienza"

La entrevista fue, la verdad, bastante extensa para sólo hacer un análisis -después de tres años de la caída del mago oscuro- de la seguridad del mundo mágico y que era lo que hacían los Aurors actualmente para mantenerla.

Al momento en que cerró la caja y dijo 'hemos finalizado', Ron se ponía de pie para despedirla. Se sorprendió mucho al verla a ella parase también y darle un beso en la mejilla, sonreírle coquetamente y marcharse fugaz. Ron se sentó con el entrecejo fruncido, miró su mesa y notó un papelito doblado sobre su pila de carpetas. La tomó, desdobló y leyó un atrevido 'llámame' precedente a un número y firmado por 'Clarissa P'. Suspiró y pensó en el anuncio de un banco: 'oportunidades hay pocas'. ¿Cuándo iba a volver a encontrarse con una chica bonita que estuviera interesada en él? Y además, qué otra cosa podía hacer para sobreponerse a lo de Hermione mientras se encontrara en Holanda? Miró su reloj y esa misma noche al aparecerse en el departamento la llamó y concertaron su primera cita, y el principio o la entrada al túnel sin final en el que se perdería...

  
****

.:Fin del Flashback:.

"¿Harry, qué fue eso?" preguntaba Hermione al interrumpirse por el portazo un cuarto de hora atrás.

Harry se paró y corrió a abrir la puerta para ver, mas afuera ya no había nadie. Pero Harry no era tonto, estaba seguro que Ron había escuchado toda o casi toda la conversación. Cerró la puerta y se volvió a Hermione.

"Tiene que haber sido el viento; una corriente de aire"

"Mmm..." Harry volvió a su asiento. "¿Y en qué estábamos?"

"En que a sugerencia del doctor te vas a inscribir en un centro de..."

"Alcohólicos y drogadictos. Qué amargo"

"Es eso o te internaremos allí"

"¡Pero Harry!"

"Lo siento, sola te lo buscaste. Ahora cambiando de tema, te dijo tu madre que a ellos igual les llegó la invitación de la boda?"

"¿Cómo es eso? No creo que Ron se atreviera..."

"No fue Ron, fue Clarissa. Dijo que tus padres conocen a los suyos y como casi la totalidad de Londres está invitada al evento"

"Vaya, ni idea"

"¿Ves?"

"Ah, y... ¿Harry?"

"Dime"

"Él... ¿vino a verme?" preguntó sonriendo tímidamente.

"¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE HAS ESTADO LOS ÚLTIMOS TRES DÍAS?"

Clarissa entró gritando a la salita a recibir a su futuro esposo, con Christopher llorando en sus brazos. Ron colgó su campera y la miró, desafiante.

"En el trabajo, dónde más"

"Mentiras, Weasley, mentiras! Tú con el celular apagado, papá salió y yo necesito ayuda con el bebé. Te voy a buscar al Ministerio y me dicen que pediste permiso para seguir el trabajo desde afuera unos días, pero aquí no has estado. ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?"

"Primero que nada, siéntate. Segundo, deja de gritar que dañas los oídos delicados del bebé, y en tercera escucha: si nos vamos a casar se supone me deberías tener un poco de confianza, sino no quiero y me da miedo saber el futuro. ¿Qué tenías que ir a preguntar al Ministerio?"

"¿Ronnie, dónde estabas? Sólo eso quiero saber. En nueve días es la boda y el bebé aún está muy pequeño" Sus ojos se humedecían. "Estaba preocupada por ti"

"Tuve unos asuntos en Cambridge y me quedé allá, incluso a alojar. ¿Eso querías saber?"

"¿Por qué no avisaste?" Ya lloraba.

"No alcancé. Mira Clarissa, el tiempo es escaso y más ahora. Quiero avanzar lo más que se pueda, sí?" mintió desfachatadamente.

"Quiero saber qué haces, merezco saber al menos dónde estás. Pero... ¿sabes qué más?" Le pasó el bebé, sacó un pañuelo bordado del bolsillo y se secó la cara. "Tengo que salir"

"Sal. Yo lo cuido" Lo acomodó en sus brazos.

"Tienes que darle..."

"Lo sé, lo sé, sé todo. Ve Clarissa, aprovecha"

Ron lo meció unos segundos y Christopher Matthew se durmió. Clarissa se dirigió a la habitación y no regresó más. Miró a su hijo. No le lograba sorprender su palidez ni sus ojos -ahora cerrados- celestes. Pero no tenía el pelo rojo. Raro sí, como suelen decir, pues esa es la característica Weasley por excelencia. Quién lo diría. En fin, había muchas cosas que el tiempo debía resolver.

"¿Hermione Granger?"

El doctor volvía a entrar a su habitación esa noche. Controló las máquinas.

"Dígame"

"Desde que despertaste has evolucionado muy bien"

"¿Sí?"

"Correcto. Tanto así, que mañana temprano te podría estar dando el alta"

"¿En serio?" preguntó emocionada.

"Si todo sale bien, sí. ¿Te hablé del centro de rehabilitación ya o..."

"Usted no lo hizo, pero mi amigo Harry sí" le dijo, con angustia.

"Bueno, te traje estos folletos" Le entregó cuatro trípticos. "Para que los vayas viendo. Todo se explica allí; de qué se trata, qué hacen, los horarios para terapia externa..."

Pasó la noche. La mañana del 8 de Agosto Ginny pasó a buscarla, dejó todo pagado en recepción y regresaron al departamento. Todo estaba en orden.

"Eliminamos cada botella de alcohol de esta vivienda. Imagina el inmenso sacrificio que con Harry estamos haciendo por ti" le contó Ginny, logrando arrancarle una sonrisa. "En la tarde vamos a salir a ver los centros que el doctor O'Hio recomendó. ¿Vas a estar lista?"

"Peor no puede ser..." opinó Hermione, recostándose en el sillón. Hacía calor y una tibia brisa se colaba por la ventana abierta. "Supongo que tampoco puedo fumar"

"Ojalá no fumaras. Eres un poco obsesiva con tus vicios y cualquier cosa en exceso es mala. Aparte me da un asco..." Sonó el timbre. "Abriré, espera"

Ginny fue hasta la puerta y abrió. Se encontró cara a cara con Ben, el barman del Claroscuro; ramo de claveles rosa en mano.

"¡Hola!"

"¡Hola!. ¿Salió Hermione de la clínica? Le traje..." Le mostró el buqué.

Ginny asintió sonriendo y lo hizo pasar. Hermione se levantó a saludarlo.

"¡Qué sorpresa! No tenías para qué molestarte..." dijo ella, recibiendo las flores y haciendo aparecer un jarro con agua para ponerlas sobre la mesita. "¿Cómo te enteraste?"

"Ayer iba a invitarte a salir, pero al venir tu amiga pelirroja me dijo que estabas hospitalizada..." En efecto, Ginny ya había procurado marcharse a su habitación. "¿Ahora estás mejor?"

"¿Debería? Soy una maldita alcohólica..." Se sentó apoyando la cabeza en una mano.

"Tienes suerte. En los cuatro años que llevo trabajando he perdido a varios clientes"

"Toma asiento, por favor. Disculpa" le indicó.

Ben se sentó en la butaca individual.

"¿Sabes? Te conozco hace bien poco y me da la impresión que... No sé cómo decirlo..."

"Dale, da lo mismo"

"Vives muy al extremo"

"Si no lo hiciera así..." Suspiró. "Ocuparía el tiempo sobrante en autodestruirme, porque en eso me he convertido. Me cuesta pensar si sobreviviría de otra manera..." Miró el suelo, melancólica.

"¿Qué pierdes con intentarlo?"

"Pues... es todo un desafío"

Hermione miró uno de los muebles con libros y adornos a espaldas de Ben. Se levantó y tomó una tarjeta que antes no había visto y que allí reposaba. Se volvió a sentar y la leyó, negando con la cabeza. La dejó también en la mesita y miró a Ben.

"El próximo sábado tengo que asistir a una boda. Si no tienes nada que hacer... ¿Querrías acompañarme?"

"Si quieres. No tengo problema. ¿De quién es la boda?" Hermione le alcanzó la tarjeta, que él leyó: "Clarissa Parsons y Ronald Weasley..." repitió en voz alta. "Weasley... me suena"

"Es el hermano de Ginny"

"Nunca supe el apellido. Pero de antes"

"Ah, no sé. Tal vez conociste a alguno del clan" Soltó una carcajada. "¿Quieres algo de beber?"

"No, gracias" Miró su reloj. "Es tarde, tengo cosas que hacer" Se puso de pie, procedido por Hermione. "Nos estamos viendo"

"Sí, eso creo" respondió ella, y lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Se despidió de beso en la mejilla y cerró.

"Tu amiguito se las trae" exclamó Ginny, saliendo de la cocina.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Hermione, con intriga.

"Nada, cosas mías. Así que ya tienes pareja para la boda del año"

"Eso parece..."

Al mismo de llegar de la clínica, Hermione recibió la carta donde confirmaban que había sido admitida como profesora de Defensa en Hogwarts, lo que la hizo muy feliz por el resto de la tarde, pero que a la vez le hizo pensar que quizás ellos no querrían una alcohólica dando clase, pero no tendrían por qué saberlo. Y el resto de los días pasaron rápidamente.

Ya a la semana siguiente, viernes 15 de Agosto, a eso de las nueve de la noche, Hermione regresaba del centro de rehabilitación El Roble, al cual cada día acudía a tomarse exámenes y asistir a charlas. Harry la había pasado a buscar y caminando llegaban al departamento. Ginny los esperaba con una cena de alitas de pollo y ensalada rusa, lo que a los pocos minutos se estaban sirviendo.

"Es un asco, como ir a la escuela de nuevo. A la escuela muggle, digo, porque Hogwarts lo amé. Se suponía que ahora yo era la profesora y otros los estudiantes..."

"Eso ya va a ser cuando entres a trabajar. Pero dime, cómo lo piensas hacer con la rehabilitación mientras estés en Hogwarts?" preguntó Ginny.

"Tendré que venir una vez al mes a Londres a seguir con el tratamiento"

"¿Definitivo?"

"Al menos todo un año, y te pediré cambiar de tema, no hemos hablado de otra cosa en toda la semana"

"Si no quieres hablar de eso... ¿qué otro tema hay?. ¿Acaso quieres hablar de la boda de mañana?"

"Hecho" dijo Hermione, entrelazando sus dedos bajo su barbilla y apoyando los codos en la mesa, muy decidida. Ya había terminado.

Harry desorbitó los ojos.

"¿De verdad quieres...?"

"Sí, por qué no? Eres el padrino de Ron, Ginny es dama de honor... ¿Se saben la rutina?"

"Más o menos, hubo ensayo de la boda hace dos días, recuerdas?"

A Ginny se le revolvía el estómago hablando de un tema tan delicado, y para variar todavía no terminaba de comer. Harry todavía miraba sorprendido a Hermione por tener el valor de hablar de la boda sabiendo que le dolía tanto.

"¿Y ya les tienen regalo?"

"Su padre dijo que mejor los encargaran a una tienda para dárselos de regreso de la... luna de miel. Y la respuesta es no, al menos yo no les he comprado nada" dijo Ginny.

"Menos" respondió Harry. "¿Tú?"

"Aún no sé... Como ya tienen hogar propio se hace más difícil" Hablaba como si de otra persona, y no de Ron y 'su novia' se tratara.

"Herms. ¿Qué te vas a poner mañana?"

"El vestido blanco con flores" respondió la castaña de inmediato. "¿Te encargaron traje?"

"Clarissa dijo que usara el que quiera, así que me compré uno nuevo. Ya mañana lo verás" le dijo, alzando las cejas y sonriendo.

Hermione se rió y miró a Harry.

"No te irás a poner algo verde..."

"De hecho el traje es azul oscuro y la corbata negra"

"¿Y la camisa?"

"Blanca. ¿Me perdonas la ropa interior?" Se rieron. Harry terminó su plato y Ginny ídem.

"Quiero té" exclamó Ginny, y con un hechizo cambió el plato vacío por una taza.

"Necesito un sueño reponedor" dijo Hermione, reprimiendo un bostezo y levantándose. "Harry, mañana te toca el almuerzo"

"¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque tu pseudonovia y yo nos demoraremos más en arreglarnos" Le guiñó un ojo a Ginny. "Adiós"

Se fue, pero a Harry le quedó dando vueltas algo en la cabeza. Recogió la mesa y se volvió a sentar, mirando a Ginny fijamente.

"Ginny..."

"Ni lo sueñes" respondió ella, cortante, bajando la taza y en tono serio. "Conoces a mamá. Querrá que nos casemos enseguida... o algo así"

"¿Y qué importa?"

"Harry, créeme que sí importa" Le dio otro sorbo al té.

"Si quiere que nos casemos, nos casamos y punto"

"No seas tonto..."

"En serio"

Lo miró. Harry no parecía estar bromeando.

"Creo que ya no quiero té" comentó. Hizo desaparecer su taza y se levantó. "Buenas noches"

Se fue, dejándolo solo con sus dudas. Sabía a lo que se refería. Harry quería formalizar la relación, o al menos hacérsela saber al mundo, específicamente a sus padres y llevaba toda la semana insistiendo con que en la boda sería el mejor momento cada vez que se quedaban solos. Pero ella no quería. La única vez que eso había sucedido, su madre empezó a elaborar todo un plan familiar a futuro, el novio terminó por espantarse -aunque tal vez ese fuera el secreto propósito de Molly Weasley- y quebró la relación con Ginny. No quería que lo mismo pasara con Harry. A él lo quería, y de verdad que mucho. No estaba dispuesta a repetir la historia. ¿Pero si él seguía insistiendo? Se volvería loca, o peor, podía llegar a tomarlo mal, a pensar que ella no quería nada serio; y en realidad por el contrario, claro que le encantaría ser su novia, pero aún no era el momento. Habría que esperar.

Harry pensó unos segundos más en qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal, o en qué se estaba equivocando. Terminó por vencerlo el cansancio y también se fue a dormir.

Hermione se levantó despotricando contra el sol. Le dolía un poquito la cabeza, pensó que era una reacción normal, por el matrimonio. Se desperezó y caminó hasta el armario. Lo abrió, sacó el vestido y lo observó unos segundos en sus manos. Era tan bonito, demasiado para una ocasión donde más adecuado sería vestir de viuda...

Lo dejó sobre una silla y tomó la bata, saliendo de la pieza. Se encontró con Harry en boxers y camiseta sin mangas saliendo del baño.

"Te levantaste temprano, chico exhibicionista"

"¿Temprano? Son las diez y treinta. ¿Vas a ocupar el baño?"

"Sí, y dónde está Ginny?"

"Me parece que salió a buscar su vestido a la tintorería"

"Su vestido es nuevo" dijo Hermione, alzando una ceja.

"Entonces no sé, no la he visto" Harry se escapaba hacia su habitación.

"¿Se pelearon de nuevo?" preguntó, abriendo la puerta.

Harry hizo un gesto de 'olvídalo' con la mano y se encerró. Hermione alzó los hombros rápidamente y entró al baño.

Ella sólo comió una manzana de desayuno, entre que se peinaba y se alisaba el pelo. Harry se puso a ver monitos animados en la TV y ni saludó a Ginny cuando ésta llegó por la puerta principal, cargada de bolsas y con un peinado muy vistoso.

"¿Cuántas horas llevas peleando con tu cabello?"

"Dos. ¿Fuiste a la peluquería?"

"Sí, y pasé a comprar algo de comida. ¿Todavía no hay almuerzo?"

"Pregúntale a Harry"

"Paso" respondió Ginny, sentándose sobre su cama y mirando todo el proceso de peinarse de Hermione.

Mientras tanto sacó su vestido nuevo y se lo mostró. Era verde manzana, sin mangas y con caída de vestido de princesa, hasta el suelo.

"¿Cuánto te costó?"

"Digamos que bastante. Al menos me ahorré zapatos y bolsito, porque ya tengo. ¿Tu vestido?"

"En mi cuarto"

"¿Lo traigo?"

"No, gracias. Me vestiré después" Ahora andaba con buzo deportivo.

"Bueno. ¿Hermione?"

"Dime"

"¿Harry no te ha dicho... nada?"

Hermione se detuvo y giró su cabeza hacia ella.

"¿Nada de qué?"

"¿Nada de...? Eh, bien. Pues... si está enojado conmigo. ¿No te ha comentado nada?"

"¿Y qué se supone debió haber dicho?" Se volteó completa, aliviada en todo caso porque no se refería a...

"Pues... ¿Algún comentario indigno contra mí?" Se apuntó Ginny, e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"De poder no lo hizo, creo que no quería discutir nada"

"Oh" Suspiró serenada. "¿Te falta mucho?"

"Sólo un poco, unos minutos. Espero..." susurró Hermione, volviendo a su cabello. "Me voy a permitir darte un consejo, amiga"

Ginny, que empezaba a abrir un paquetito de galletas saladas, se detuvo y miró hacia arriba.

"No seas tontita y no dejes que una estúpida pelea te separe de quien quieres" Ginny volvió a mirar sus galletas, pensando. "El afecto es algo que se gana con muchísimo esfuerzo, pero se puede perder así" hizo sonar sus dedos "de fácil. No sé por cuál motivo se habrán peleado Harry y tú, pero estoy segura de que se puede resolver bien, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Lo digo porque lo sé, y el sufrimiento es algo gratuito que nadie desea. Hazme un favor a mí; ve, habla con él y solucionen sus asuntos. Más tarde me lo vas a agradecer"

Ginny volvió a mirar a Hermione -quien se repasaba con crema los últimos mechones de cabello- y se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Los pequeños conflictos hay que solucionarlos antes de que se acumulen y no se pueda volver atrás. Se puso de pie, agitó las manos y movió el cuello para liberar tensiones, y salió de su habitación, directo a la salita.

"Harry" dijo con firmeza, y antes de que él respondiera tomó el control de la mesita y apagó la TV.

"¡Hey, qué onda!" exclamó, mirándola ceñudo.

"Hay que hablar" Se sentó junto a él.

"¿Sobre qué?" Harry se acomodó en el sofá para quedar de frente a ella. Aún seguía algo enojado.

"Mira" Bajó la vista a sus manos. "Sé que te contesté mal anoche, y quiero disculparme por eso" Lo volvió a mirar. Al menos, Harry había relajado el ceño. "Pero, el gran pero dice que lo que tú propones es un tema delicado, me sigues?" Harry asintió. "Y no quiero que me sigas presionando..."

"No es tema que te presione, sólo quiero saber hasta cuándo vamos a seguir ocultándolo! Yo te quiero, Ginny" Le tomó las manos. "y necesito una buena explicación de tu parte. Creo que no podemos seguir así"

"¿Cómo?"

"¿Qué tienes en contra de un compromiso formal? Quiero decir... puedes tener trabas familiares y todo, pero más bien parte de ti. ¿No quieres que seamos novios?" Harry hizo la pregunta más retóricamente que esperando una respuesta, y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre. "Voy a abrir" La soltó, se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

Era un repartidor de pizza con una caja en las manos. Harry sacó su billetera del bolsillo trasero y le pagó. El repartidor le entregó la caja y se fue, cerró la puerta y yendo a la cocina gritó:

"¡Llegó el almuerzo!"

Ginny se puso de pie negando con la cabeza y fue también a la cocina, donde Harry ponía la caja en medio de la mesa redonda, la abrió y sacó un trozo, tomando asiento. Ginny se sentó cruzada de brazos.

"Harry, no lo entiendes? Vamos muy rápido. Apenas llevamos una semana o algo más saliendo y ya quieres..."

"¿Pizza?" Hermione entró a la cocina, amarrando su cabello con un pañuelo. "¡Se suponía que tenías que cocinar!" Se sentó y también sacó un trozo de pizza, pero cuando se lo llevaba a la boca notó la mirada de odio que Ginny le lanzaba a Harry. "Perdón" Se detuvo. "¿Interrumpí algo?"

"Déjalo" respondió Ginny, negando con la cabeza otra vez.

Pero Harry terminó su trozo, tomó un trago de jugo y dijo:

"Ella está un poco irritable, Hermione. No le hagas caso"

"¿A ver, perdón?" alzó la voz Ginny, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Harry. "¿No será que gracias a ti el día haya comenzado pésimo?"

"No tienes para qué enojarte"

"Ya, basta. Deténganse un segundo. ¿Pueden discutir después, por favor, cuando terminemos de almorzar?

Ambos se quedaron callados. Siguieron comiendo en completo silencio hasta que la pizza se acabó y Hermione y Ginny se fueron para la habitación de esta última y Harry a la suya.

Cuando Hermione cerró la puerta después de entrar miró acusadoramente a su amiga.

"¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?"

"Él no entiende, no es mi culpa. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?"

"Uff, vale. Dejémoslo hasta ahí. Tenemos el gran evento" marcó las dos últimas palabras "encima de nosotros y no hay que estar tensos"

"Hay algo que creo no haberte dicho" dijo Ginny, poniendo cara de culpabilidad. "Con Harry tenemos que llegar antes... por bueno, soy la dama de honor y... ya sabes"

"Ah, no hay problema. Mira..."

Hermione se soltó el cabello, dejando caer como una cascada el liso sobre los hombros. Ginny abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió.

"¡Lindo!"

Pasó el tiempo. Eran quince para las tres cuando ambas se encontraban listas y salieron al pasillo. Harry estaba ya listo mirando fútbol en la TV. Al verlas llegar la apagó y se puso de pie, y al parecer todo el enojo por Ginny se esfumó en ese segundo. La pelirroja se adelantó unos pasos hacia la puerta, apresurando a Harry con la mirada.

"¿En qué se van?" preguntó Hermione.

"El padre de Clarissa dijo que nos pasaría a recoger" contestó Ginny.

"¿Cómo, tú no vas con nosotros?" le preguntó Harry, extrañado.

"Ben quedó de recogerme antes de las cuatro"

"¿Quién es Ben?" preguntó Harry.

"Un amigo de Hermione" le respondió Ginny, guiñándole un ojo a Hermione y abriendo la puerta. "¡Apura! Ya debe estar esperando"

"¡Adiós!" se despidió Hermione, y cerró la puerta cuando salieron.

Aprovechó que estaba sola y sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que llevaba en la bolsa. Lo encendió y abrió una ventana, mirando el hermoso día.

Ginny y Harry bajaron por el ascensor sin decirse nada. A ella también se le había quitado el enojo, pero como no estaba segura en cuanto a él, prefirió no decir nada. Salieron del edificio y en efecto, una reluciente suburbana del año estaba estacionada frente a las puertas y Ron iba de copiloto. Se subieron.

"Buenas tardes, señor Robinson" saludó Harry.

"Buenas tardes, caballero. Hola hermano" dijo a su vez Ginny.

El auto arrancó y Ron miró hacia atrás.

"¿Dónde está Hermione?" preguntó de inmediato.

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada de incertidumbre. Ella prefirió cambiar de tema, por si acaso.

"¿No estás nervioso?"

"No, pero..."

"¿Ni un poquito?" preguntó Harry.

"Bueno..." se volteó, mirando hacia el frente otra vez. "Supongo que un poco, sí..."

"¿Te cortaste el cabello?" Esa fue Ginny.

"¿Se nota?" preguntó Ron, llevándose la mano de inmediato a su cabeza.

"No tanto" sonrió Ginny, agradeciendo a Merlín lo vanidoso que podía llegar a ser su hermano.

El auto se detuvo frente a una casa de grandes dimensiones. Un hombre trajeado abrió el portón, y entraron al camino directo a esa mansión.

"¿Quién vive aquí?" preguntó Harry, mirando maravillado el lugar.

"Frankie" respondió Ron, rodando los ojos (cosa que, obviamente, ellos no vieron).

"¿Frankie?" repitió Harry.

"La que no te dejaba tranquilo en la cena del otro día" agregó Ron, riéndose. "Ah, cierto, que ahora quieres con mi hermana"

"¡Ron!" exclamó Ginny, indignada.

Un mayordomo seguido de Frankie, que llevaba un largo abrigo de piel (Ginny pensó que la muy estúpida se ahogaba de calor) se acercaban a la suburbana. El mayordomo abrió la puerta corrediza del auto y Frankie subió, sonriendo.

"Hola a todos ustedes" saludó en general, sentándose al lado derecho de Harry. "Hola, Harry" saludó coquetamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada asesina de segundo grado y Ron, mirando la escenita por el espejo retrovisor, moría de la risa en silencio.

De ahí en adelante el recorrido fue rápido y sin paradas. Llegaron a la casona donde se haría la boda. El padre de Clarissa aparcó en un enorme estacionamiento cubierto al costado de la casa, se bajaron y un sirviente los condujo hasta el patio trasero, donde cada detalle era de lujo.

Ron de un momento a otro se desapareció.

Se había preparado un sector bajo un gigantesco toldo con cientos de sillas tapizadas en blanco, un altar y un piano de cola. En otro sector había muchísimas mesas para alrededor de seis personas cada una con todos los cubiertos y las lozas para el té a disposición, una larga mesa cubierta de una inimaginable variedad de dulces y pasteles, y en medio la torta de bodas, de unos cuatro pisos. Todo esto, decorado con más manteles blancos. Había también un sector vacío al centro de las mesas y en un costado un escenario con instrumentos musicales. Cabe destacar que adornos florales no faltaban y que varios hombres y mujeres con trajes blancos corrían de un lado a otro afinando que todo estuviera OK. En resumen, no se había escatimado en recursos.

"Clarissa está preparándose en uno de los salones de la casa. Sería bueno que ustedes, niñas, fueran a acompañarla"

El padre de Clarissa se dirigía a Frankie y Ginny. Ambas asintieron y caminaron hasta lo que era la entrada trasera de la antigua mansión, sin hablarse. El hombre se fue a hablar con otro tipo un poco más joven que llevaba un block en la mano -de seguro el organizador- dejando solo a Harry. Éste le dio una mirada al cielo despejado y celestísimo, y suspiró. Luego bajó la cabeza y a lo lejos, sentado en una de las sillas bajo el toldo conversando con otro hombre, divisó a Ron. Caminó a paso rápido hasta allí.

La enorme casa, como pudo apreciar Ginny, estaba ostentosamente decorada al estilo barroco. Al poco caminar por el pasillo se les cruzó una sirvienta que les indicó una puerta. Frankie fue hacia ella y la abrió sin más, dando con una lujosa habitación llena de espejos donde a Clarissa terminaban de maquillarla.

En todos los canales no daban más que teleseries con parejas besándose, peleándose, separándose o muriendo. Apagó la TV y se levantó para abrir un poco más la ventana. Ya iba en el tercer cigarrillo y no lograba calmar sus ansias. Hermione miró hacia abajo por la ventana; dos niños se notaban en el parque jugando a la pelota. Felices. De ser la felicidad comprable, ya hubiera invertido una buena parte de su dinero en ella. Es que la necesitaba, pero también sabía que aunque toda la alegría del mundo estuviera en sus manos, de nada valdría si Ronald Weasley no estuviese con ella. Podía sonar muy repetitivo, y aún siendo imposible, no lo podía superar. Porque cuando te enamoras, no es cosa de decir 'Listo, hasta aquí llegó esto y no me acuerdo más'. Tiene toda su dedicación y su tiempo, y viéndolo desde su punto de vista tomarían más de un par de años y un par de amantes para poder hacerlo. En ningún otro momento de su vida había deseado más poder volver en el tiempo y no haberse ido nunca. Eso no quería decir que hubiera tomado la decisión equivocada al irse a Holanda, pero pudo haber... ¿Qué pudo haber hecho? Bueno, ya no importaba, ya no lo había actuado a tiempo. Y su vida era tan poco interesante que sentía no poder pensar en otra cosa.

****

Continuará...

  
__

Un regalito. Ya se lo querían eh? Porque no, no, no, otra vez están flojitos con los **reviews** y eso saben que no me gusta, pero como soy buena persona les hago el cap más largo igual... El próximo capítulo: **La Boda**. **Narwen Weasley** me preguntabas dos capítulos atrás que cuando me voy a Alemania. La respuesta es 5 de Noviembre y por un mes. **Jessi Weasley** me preguntabas cuántos capítulos más tendrá esto, y respondo que no estoy segura porque ahora pienso pasarlos más largos, pero calculando por el grosor de mi cuaderno no debería pasar de los 20 capis, o sea quedan 6. **Rosely** preguntabas cuál era la buena parte de la noticia del doctor sobre Hermione, la respuesta es el que ella estaba estable y que mejoraría. Más preguntas? Opiniones y comentarios? Denle a **GO**, porqué se que allá atrás hay más de 90 personas que casualmente 'se les pasa' ¬¬.


	15. La Boda

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

_Me fui con todo. Este capítulo lo dejé al doble de largo que los primeros, miren que de puro buena porque superaron mi promedio general de reviews por capítulo (lo confieso, lo saqué xD). Me parece adecuado aclarar que los únicos reviews que estoy contestando son los que tienen preguntas directas y que creo debo responder, eso no quiere decir que desmerezca a los otros, por el contrario los agradezco millones! Y es que FF con sus políticas extrañas anti reviews no deja responderlos... Aún así muchas gracias a: **Jacqueline, hibari chang, principita, La Prisionera de Azkaban, Harry Ronald Granger, kika dlc, Mury Wesley, rosely, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Sirenita, Narwen Weasley, cervatilla** y **marilyn!** por sus reviews que casi y me hacen sonrojar, si tan buena escritora no soy! O.o **Carly McKinnon** se me hace que tu review salió cortado, no uses los símbolos esos para la carita enojada que hacen que cualquier cosa en cualquier página se corte (esto pasa por que los códigos HTML se escriben igual). **Sarah-keyko** hace mucho que no te veía, lo que te quiero decir es que quedan pocos capis para el final y sí, me voy el 5 de Noviembre, y según creo este estará completito para mitad de Octubre. **Jessi Weasley**, sé que hay más de 90 personas que leen cada capítulo, porque cuando le entras a 'Log In' hay una sección que se llama 'stats' y ahí sale en detalle cuántas personas han entrado a ver cada una de tus historias, sale el detalle hasta por capítulo, y yo pienso que si ahí dice que 170 entraron a ver el capítulo, no sé, digamos el capítulo 13 de una historia es porque leyeron lo que venía antes y de esas hay alrededor de 10 que me dejan reviews... pues no sé qué pensar. Y **MaryGin** de verdad que te mereces un premio y te dedico este capítulo, porque hasta ahora eres la única que ha llegado a la conclusión más cercana a la realidad sobre lo que está pasando con Clarissa. **Ahora a leer!**_

**  


**

Tus días están contados

Capítulo 15: La Boda

  
__

(...) En ningún otro momento de su vida había deseado más poder volver en el tiempo y no haberse ido nunca. Eso no quería decir que hubiera tomado la decisión equivocada al irse a Holanda, pero pudo haber... ¿Qué pudo haber hecho? Bueno, ya no importaba, ya no lo había actuado a tiempo. Y su vida era tan poco interesante que sentía no poder pensar en otra cosa.

* * *

"Hola" saludó Harry.

"Hola, Harry Potter" respondió Paul, el amigo de Clarissa que habían conocido en la cena.

Harry se sentó en la fila detrás de ellos, que voltearon sus sillas.

"¿Hace cuanto estás aquí?"

"Llegué con Clarissa hace unas dos horas"

"¿Y qué has hecho?"

"Dar vueltas. Es hermosa" agregó, mirando al horizonte.

"¿Quién?" preguntó Harry, volteándose.

"La mansión" explicó Paul. Harry lo miró.

* * *

"¡Qué bueno que ya estén aquí!. ¿Ha llegado alguien?" preguntó Clarissa, poniéndose de pie y luciendo en todo su esplendor su bello vestido color durazno pastel, haciendo enojar a la maquilladora que la quería quieta.

"No ha llegado nadie aún, aparte de nosotros" dijo Ginny, mirando asombrada el vestido.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó Clarissa, dándose una vuelta en sí para hacerlo girar.

"Es de una amiga diseñadora. Yo misma se lo regalé" agregó Frankie, muy orgullosa de sí misma. "Al menos ya bajaste esa horrible panza de embarazada. Demoraste poco"

"No hay nada que un par de hechizos no arregle" les susurró por lo bajo la novia, guiñando un ojo. La maquilladora gritó algo en francés y Clarissa se volvió a sentar para seguir siendo retocada. "¿Hermione no vino con ustedes, Ginny?"

"Va venir a la hora" respondió la pelirroja, mientras Frankie se sacaba el abrigo de piel y dejaba ver un escotadísimo y delgado vestido plateado. "Con un amigo" completó.

"¿Su novio?" preguntó Clarissa, sonriendo. Pero algo en esa sonrisa a Ginny no se le hizo de verdad.

"En vías de, creo" finalizó Ginny, poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué le importaba a ella?

* * *

Paul se levantó excusándose de ir al baño. La gente ya iba llegando y ocupaban los asientos del respectivo lado. Varios saludaron a Ron, pero éste se paró y le dijo a Harry que lo acompañara.

* * *

Sonó el timbre. Hermione apagó su cigarro en el cenicero, con la varita eliminó el olor a tabaco de la casa y de lo que se había impregnado en ella. Hizo desaparecer el cenicero, cerró la ventana, con otro hechizo dejó sus dientes impecables y abrió la puerta.

"¡Ay! Hola, Ben" saludó, sonriendo. Él la miró pasmado.

"¡Vaya! Luces muy... bien" murmuró.

"Gracias. Espérame"

Regresó a su sillón, guardó la varita y lo que quedaba de la cajetilla de cigarros en el bolso y volvió a donde él estaba.

"Ya estoy"

"¿Vamos?" Le ofreció el brazo. Hermione lo tomó aún sonriente y cerró detrás suyo la puerta del departamento.

* * *

"Mira, Harry, no le des más vueltas al asunto y..."

"Hola, tú debes ser el novio, no?" los interrumpió un hombre de unos 40 años, que si bien no vestía elegante, se notaba su autoridad. Le tendió la mano a Ron. "Tiresias Spektro, jefe editorial de la revista Clásica. Vamos a instalar varios fotógrafos en diferentes lugares" Se voltearon hacia la gente y Ron recibió la primera sorpresa del día. Estaban llegando docenas de medios de comunicación del mundo muggle, dígase reporteros gráficos, camarógrafos y grabadoras, ubicándose no en el sector de invitados, sino a los costados tratando de encontrar el mejor ángulo. Otros ya entrevistaban a la gente que empezaba a llegar y tomaban fotos, muchas fotos. "Sólo quería avisarte que después del vals y toda esa basura nuestra revista tiene la primera entrevista contigo y la chica. Con permiso" se fue.

"¿Qué significa todo esto?" preguntó Harry con las manos en los bolsillos, viendo el lugar, visiblemente emocionado.

"Mi suegro había dicho... algo de uno, o quizás dos medios... pero esto..." Estaba en shock.

Una mujer de traje rojo se acercó corriendo micrófono en mano y alentando a su camarógrafo.

"Aquí estamos en vivo y en directo con el novio Ronald Weasley minutos antes de la boda del año" anunció a la cámara, sonriente. Pronto lo miró y se sintió asediado por la cámara. "Hola, Ronald. ¿Nos puedes decir qué se siente el estar a punto de casarte con la heredera de la fortuna Robinson?"

* * *

Ginny abrió su bolsito y miró su reloj.

"¿No deberías estar saliendo ya?" le preguntó a Clarissa.

"Las invitaciones dicen a las cuatro, pero apenas la mitad de la gente y la prensa llega a la hora. Está estipulado que a las cuatro y veinte salga de aquí" respondió, a la vez que le colocaban adornos de jazmín fresco en la parte de atrás del largo del cabello.

Frankie caminaba de un lado a otro, más nerviosa que la misma novia. En el acto entró una señora elegante y sonriente, vestida cual dama distinguida.

"¡Mamá!" exclamó Clarissa.

"Mi querida niña, aquí estás! Hay un mar de gente afuera" Se acercó y la besó.

"¿Dónde está Christopher Matthew?"

"Lo dejé un rato con tu tía Sonia. Está durmiendo en su cochecito, pero con todo el ruido dudo que no despierte" Suspiró. "Confío en ella, sabe mucho de niños. Cambiando de tema..." Caminó hacia una ventana y abrió un poco la cortina de terciopelo para mirar afuera. "Es increíble la cantidad de reporteros. Hay más incluso que..." volvió a suspirar "...para el funeral de Fran"

"Papá quiso que estuvieran todos los medios"

"Ya nada me sorprende de ese caballero" frunció el entrecejo y se volteó, reparando por primera vez en Frankie y Ginny, que la miraban en silencio. "Buenas tardes, señoritas"

"Hola, señora Parsons" respondieron ambas a la vez.

* * *

"Está asquerosamente lleno de gente" comentó Hermione, bajándose del auto de Ben una vez que encontraron estacionamiento cerca de la mansión.

"Va a estar en todos los diarios" opinó Ben.

"Y revistas, TV y radio. Horrible" murmuró al final, volviendo a tomarse del brazo de Ben y caminando hacia el patio abarrotado de personas.

* * *

"Al fin se fue" susurró Ron a Harry, después de fingir sonrisas en una pequeña cantidad (digamos unas 100 fotografías) que les hicieron en el último minuto. "Pero ahora" miró serio a Harry "dime por qué Hermione no llegó con ustedes"

"Eh, pues... esto..."

* * *

"Creo que ya están todos, o casi todos. Necesito a las damas de honor" se asomó Paul por la puerta, haciéndoles una señal a Frankie, Ginny y la madre de Clarissa. "Usted también, señora"

Salieron tras él.

* * *

"Buenas tardes"

"¿Su nombre?"

"Hermione Granger"

"Adelante. Guarde su número de mesa"

"Gracias"

* * *

"¿No estaba lista cuando ustedes salieron?"

"¿Hijo, está todo bien?" preguntó Molly, quien se había acercado y le arreglaba el cuello de la camisa.

"Sí, mamá. Ve y siéntate"

"Ven más acá" Lo arrastró hasta quedar junto al altar. El sacerdote estaba listo con todos sus artilugios religiosos en orden y más allá se podía ver al juez ojeando el acta. "Calma, que todo saldrá bien" le dijo con los ojos húmedos.

Ron abrazó a su madre y la señora regresó a primera fila junto a su marido.

"Dime ahora" le ordenó a Harry.

Éste se mordió la lengua, pero pronto se acomodó las gafas y se fijó bien en dos personas que venían por el costado derecho del pasillo, buscando asiento. Reconoció a la chica.

"Creo que no es necesario"

Le indicó con la mirada hacia donde estaba Hermione, tomada de la mano de Ben, ocupando lugar en la quinta fila del lado del novio. Ron tuvo que levantar la vista ya que se atravesaba mucha gente, en especial reporteros, hasta el lugar donde ellos se encontraban. La localizó. Y se quedó con la boca abierta, literalmente.

"Ella es..." musitó, como en sueños.

"Hermione, sí" completó, y sonrió. "Debes sentirte fatal"

"Se ve bellísima..."

Harry asintió, soltando una carcajada.

"¿Te arrepientes ahora de casarte?"

"¿Quién se ve bellísima, Harry?" preguntó Ginny, quién apareció de súbito junto al moreno (pero no digamos que con magia).

"Tú, amor" le respondió, viéndola de repente, abrazándola por la cintura y acercándola a sí.

"Harry, por favor" susurró Ginny entre dientes, indicándole con claridad mediante una mirada que sus padres estaba allí, a dos metros de ellos, además de cientos de personas, claro.

"Vale, está bien" La soltó, y en ese segundo cambió la melodía.

Harry y Ginny fueron a sus respectivos lugares y una capa de silencio cayó en todo el sector. La novia estaba entrando de brazo del padre, por el espacio del centro directo al altar.

"Hay algo que me gustaría saber" le susurró Ben a Hermione en el oído.

"¿Sí?" dijo ella, mirando como casi todos a Clarissa.

"El tipo que se está casando..." Ella miró a Ben "¿es tu ex?"

"¿Qué?" exclamó. Miró a Ron, y por menos de un segundo sus miradas se encontraron, pero al instante Ron la dirigió hacia la novia. Hermione se sonrojó levemente y volvió su vista de nuevo a su acompañante. "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"¿No?" Ben volvió a mirar a la novia. "Entonces no importa"

"No, de verdad, dime por qué dijiste eso"

"Estamos aquí..." decía el sacerdote, alzando las manos.

"Porque me acordé del día cuando llegaste por primera vez a emborracharte al Claroscuro" Hermione frunció el entrecejo. "Maldecías contra un pelirrojo. Weasley... ahí había escuchado el nombre, ahora que lo recuerdo"

"Mmm, verás... Mejor hablamos después de eso, sí?" Tomó aire, asintió y miró otra vez al altar.

Los minutos pasaban. Era la fiebre del espectáculo tomando fotos, una tras otra, durante los 40 minutos que duró la ceremonia. Apenas los novios se besaron, los invitados se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron delicadamente. Los medios se dispersaron a lo largo y ancho del sector de la fiesta, las personas a sus puestos designados, los novios cortaron la torta y se sentaron en su mesa con sus padres. Así de rápido paso esto para Hermione, quien estaba en una mesa junto a personas que no conocía. ¿Quién habría hecho las listas? Ben se había encontrado con un conocido y se armó una conversación con él, y ella después de dos tazas de té y un trozo de torta estaba bastante aburrida. Vio a sus padres unas mesas más allá y se disculpó para ir a saludar.

"¡Hola mamá, papá!" saludó, colándose entre ellos.

"Hola hija, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía. ¡Estás muy linda!" dijo su padre, mientras la señora Granger le acercaba una silla donde Hermione se sentó.

"Gracias, pap" sonrió.

"Ella es nuestra hija" la presentó su madre al resto de los señores de la mesa.

"¡Hola! Soy Hermione, un gusto"

"Supongo que ya estarás recuperada de tu 'incidente'" le susurró su mamá, alzando las cejas.

"¡Hola, hola a todos otra vez!" saludó una voz altisonante por todo el lugar. "¡Ha llegado el momento... del vals!"

Toda la gente aplaudió, mientras los novios que ya estaban de pie en medio de la 'pista' se ponían en posición. La orquesta sobre el escenario comenzó a tocar.

"Si no fuera así me imagino que yo no podría estar aquí" le respondió Hermione, haciendo una mueca.

Siguieron conversando durante largos minutos, hasta que el vals inicial acabó. Todos aplaudieron y una cantante se subió al escenario; la orquesta fue cambiada por una banda y continuaron con la música. Una suave melodía pop. Y muchos siguieron bailando.

"Permiso" se disculpó Hermione, poniéndose de pie. "Tengo que regresar. Nos vemos"

Volvió caminando hasta su mesa, pero Ben ya no estaba. Ubicó al amigo y le preguntó por él, y éste simplemente respondió que había ido al baño. Se volteó y miró hacia todos lados, se vio sin saber qué hacer y de un momento a otro alguien chocó con ella.

"Oh, disculpa" dijo una voz grave que recordó haber escuchado antes. Miró hacia arriba. Era Sean, el primo guapo de Clarissa. "¿Tú eres...?" empezó a preguntar mirándola de pies a cabeza "¿Te conozco?"

"Soy..."

"¡Sí, lo recuerdo!. ¿Rose? No, espera. ¿Samantha?"

"Hermione" dijo ella, escéptica.

"Eso. Hermione" se rascó distraídamente el dorso de la mano. "La amiga del idiota de Weasley, verdad?"

"¿Perdón?" replicó ella, esperando haber escuchado mal. ¿Idiota? Por alguna razón Sean comenzaba a fastidiarle.

"¿Ah, no eres ella? Entonces..."

"No, sí soy ella" lo cortó. Él no se había preocupado en rectificar o hacerse el tonto, por último. Estaba a punto de seguir de largo pero él le bloqueó el paso.

"Perdona mi mala memoria, Hermione" le dijo, creyendo saber el motivo del enojo, erróneamente. "¿Has visto a Clarissa?"

"¿Te perdiste? En la mesa principal" le apuntó. "Con su marido y su hijo"

"Acompáñame" Hizo como que rogaba, pero sin preguntar la tomó del brazo y la llevó atravesando todo el jolgorio bailable hasta llegar a la mesa, pero no directamente. Un arbusto los tapaba. Sean se detuvo. "Ve donde ella y... ¿le puedes decir que la voy a esperar adentro, en el salón burdeo de la casa?"

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de disgusto, pero su buena educación -que salía en los momentos más inesperados- le indicó que cumpliera la petición. Salió de atrás del seto y alisándose el vestido llegó hasta quedar junto a Clarissa, que sentada mecía levemente con una mano el coche haciendo dormir a Christopher, y se agachó para quedar a su altura, bajo la mirada de los ocupantes de la mesa, en especial de uno.

"Sean quiere hablar contigo" le susurró, a modo que nadie escuchara más que la pelinegra. "Te está esperando dentro de la mansión, en el salón burdeo"

"¿Qué le hace pensar que voy a ir?" preguntó, ceñuda.

"¿Entonces le digo que no?"

"No, espera..." Miró bien a su bebé, luego a Ron, quien miraba extrañado la escena. "Amor, sigues meciendo al bebé? Debo atender unos asuntos"

"¿Qué asuntos?"

"Una señora de edad me está buscando" mintió, Hermione preguntándose por qué.

"Anda, pero que sea rápido" dijo Ron, tomando el coche y continuando la labor.

"No me voy a demorar"

Clarissa se puso de pie lentamente y se fue. Hermione, que aún continuaba agachada, miraba a Ron y éste la miraba a ella. Ambos serios, hasta que Molly Weasley dijo:

"Hola, Hermione! No te había reconocido. Te ves muy bien"

"Gracias señora Weasley, disculpe pero debo irme" sonrió y se puso de pie. Le lanzó la última mirada a Ron y salió de allí, directo a la mansión.

"Hey, Herms. ¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó Ginny, que se le atravesó de pronto.

"No hay tiempo para preguntas, sígueme" le indicó y ésta le hizo caso.

Entraron al antiguo y esplendoroso inmueble. Como el bullicio estaba afuera y el lugar desolado, el taconeo contra el piso de madera sonó fuerte, así que Hermione susurró: 'más lento' y siguieron por el pasillo hasta donde supuso estarían los salones. Se asomó en una de las puertas abiertas y salón vacío, pero a la segunda encontró lo que buscaba y se lo dijo a Ginny, así ambas se escondieron tras la puerta semiabierta.

"...quiero un poco de respeto" Era Sean. "No todo lo puedes comprar con dinero, dulzura"

"Papá dijo que no, y sabes que no puedo contradecirlo. Si él tan sólo se enterara de..." Sonaba nerviosa, Clarissa.

"No se va a enterar si ni yo ni tú le dices, pero eso puede cambiar, si no pones de tu parte. Tú hablaste muchas cosas y ahora ni pude entrar a tu boda, cariño"

"¿Y cómo lo lograste?" le preguntó entonces, pero echando fuego por los ojos.

"Su poca seguridad mágica y casi nula seguridad muggle no pueden detener lo que yo soy y ofrezco, linda. Vulnerable, muy vulnerable"

"Si papá te ve, te mata. Ron también, después de lo de San Mungo"

"No me va a ver. Y no hablemos ahora de tu inepto nuevo esposo, Clarissa. Ya sabes que conmigo no puedes jugar ni puedes engañarme. Hay mucha información en juego..."

"¿Qué hacen?" preguntó Harry, detrás de Ginny y Hermione.

Ellas se voltearon al segundo, haciendo la señal de silencio.

"¿Escuchaste eso?" preguntó Clarissa, y sus pasos junto a los de Sean se escucharon caminando hacia la puerta. Clarissa abrió y miró a ambos lados. No había nadie así que le hizo una seña a Sean y volvieron al salón, cerrando de un portazo.

Y de hecho, pegados a la pared quedaron los otros tres, muy en silencio. Hermione decidió volver al patio seguida de ellos dos.

"¿Harry, que no has aprendido nada todos estos años siendo Auror?" le reclamó, cuando ya salían.

"Estoy fuera del horario de trabajo" respondió él, sinceramente. "Y esto de andar escuchando conversaciones ajenas detrás de las puertas sin una orden judicial es una mala conducta"

"No hables si no sabes" le dijo Ginny, pero se dio cuenta que ella tampoco sabía nada del tema. Miró a Hermione en busca de una respuesta.

"Síganme" les dijo ella, entendiendo.

Los llevó hasta el toldo donde se había realizado la ceremonia y cada uno apartó un asiento por la mitad. Allí tampoco llegaba tan fuerte la bulla de la fiesta, y el cielo a lo lejos se veía naranjo; empezaba a caer la noche.

"Se casi tan poco como ustedes" explicó. "Pero me temo que esos dos estén ocultando algo... digamos importante" Abrió su bolso y sacó una pequeña libretita y un bolígrafo, que apoyó en su regazo y empezó a anotar frenéticamente. "¿Cuál es el misterio de Sean, qué clase de información posee y por qué amenaza con divulgarla a Clarissa?"

"No entiendo" dijo Harry.

Ginny procedió a contarle todo lo que habían escuchado. Si en el Cuartel destacaba por algo, era su gran capacidad de memoria auditiva, casi infalible. Harry asintió preocupado después del relato. Hermione aprovechó de anotar varias cosas más.

"Esto me huele a peligro" dijo Harry.

"¿Te fijaste en cómo nombraba a Clarissa cuando terminaba una frase? Dulzura, lindura, cariño... No es así como le sueles decir a un primo o prima" Hermione siguió escribiendo.

"Un primo fresco como lo es Sean puede que llame así hasta a su abuelita" apuntó Harry.

"Pero no tenemos pruebas reales de eso, Harry" dijo Ginny. "Y manejamos muy poco como para saber algo"

"Hay otra cosa que me llama la atención. En la conversación fue la segunda vez que escuché a Sean usar un adjetivo desvalorativo contra Ron. La primera fue esta misma tarde frente a mi cara y ni se inmutó" dijo Hermione, deteniéndose.

"Si lo que dices es cierto... me hace pensar en ese día en San Mungo. La misma Clarissa lo mencionó. Cuando ella le gritaba en su habitación aquel día. Obviamente Ron quedó resentido con Sean y él, bueno, no creo que ella le hubiera gritado sólo por haber intentado tomar al bebé"

"No olvides que ella también es un poco histérica" agregó Ginny.

"Adecuándonos a los hechos y a lo que ustedes presenciaron, es definitivo que hace falta una investigación más profunda del caso"

"¿Por qué trabajan? Estamos en una fiesta, diviértanse!" era Ron, que iba paseando al bebé en el carrito. Miró a su hermana. "Charlie acaba de llegar, quiere verte"

"Después seguiremos con esto, si?" le dijo Hermione a Ginny, cerrando su libreta y guardando las cosas en el bolso.

Ginny favoreció con el pulgar y fue de regreso al bullicio.

Ron miró a Harry y el ex niño-que-vivió supo en seguida lo que su amigo quería. Se puso de pie sonriendo y se marchó sin decir nada; Hermione no necesitaba excusas para adivinar la situación. La calma misteriosa del anochecer realizaba un extraño contraste con el murmullo de la fiesta que sólo se hacía lejano, o así les parecía. En el otro sector se encendieron algunos faroles y los sirvientes pasaban encendiendo el pequeño candelabro de velas de cada mesa, mientras la música cambiaba de electrónica a una balada triste, siempre cantadas por la misma voz. Ron se sentó y acercó el coche. Christopher dormía plácidamente como un angelito, bien tapado por una manta y un gorrito.

"¿No hace mucho calor para taparlo tanto?" preguntó Hermione, rompiendo el silencio.

"Todavía es muy pequeño, incluso para salir. La más leve brisa le podría causar un peligroso resfriado"

"Ron..."

"¿Sí?" La miró.

"¿Qué quieres?" inquirió esta vez, devolviéndole la mirada y a la vez sintiendo las típicas mariposas en el estómago.

"Es simple. Quería saber cómo estabas, después de que te dieron el alta..."

"Pues aquí me ves" Hizo una mueca. "No es nada nuevo. Pero me quedé con una duda" Él alzó las cejas. "Supe... por Harry, que estuviste prácticamente todo el tiempo que estuve sedada en la clínica, y... Bueno, cuando me desperté tú ya te habías ido o algo así. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

Ron meditó la respuesta unos segundos.

"Ya había pasado casi tres días completos fuera de casa... y Clarissa, como sabes, estaba cuidando sola de este chiquito recién nacido. Tenía un deber, y además como despertaste supuse que estarías mejor y bastarían un par de días más para que salieras de allí" Intentó sonar lo más convincente posible, porque si bien lo que estaba diciendo no era mentira, tampoco era parte importante de la verdadera razón. Él no quería que a Hermione le pasara algo por su culpa.

"Aún así no te costaba nada... Quiero decir que si Harry no me dice yo no me entero que estuviste ahí y..." Miró al suelo. Siempre sentía una opresión en el pecho cuando la conversación empezaba a adentrarse en el terreno emocional-sentimental. "Al final tú eres el que queda mal"

Ron se encogió de hombros.

"Y tú tienes que pensar, que antes de todo, eres..." tomó aire "una de las personas que yo más quiero en este mundo..." Miró a su hijo, no se atrevía a verla a los ojos. "y que no me iba a quedar fuera en un momento tan crítico como ese. Apenas supe lo que te había pasado dejé todo al segundo y partí a verte. También sé que suena tonto y no me importa, pero" ahora sonrió "mientras dormías en esa habitación, con los ojos muy cerrados, inmóvil como un cubito de hielo, noté que ni tú ni yo somos los de antes. El tiempo nos absorbió y... cuando despertaras no ibas a querer verme ni en pintura, así que..." No se resistió más, tuvo que soltarlo todo. Es que ella siempre lograba ponerlo así.

Algo estalló en el sector de la fiesta y sonó tan fuerte que el bebé despertó y comenzó a llorar, por lo que Ron empezó a mecer el cochecito otra vez, pero el niño no se calmaba.

"Espera, espera" susurró Hermione.

Él dejó de mover el coche y Hermione desabrochó con cuidado el cinturón que lo sujetaba, lo tomó por la parte posterior de la cabecita y la espalda, y lo tomó en brazos. Lo meció suave, pero en vez de volver a dormirse Christopher Matthew dejó de llorar y abrió los ojitos. La miró y de a poco se quedó completamente en silencio.

"Creo que le agradas" dijo Ron, al ver cómo su hijo se calmaba en brazos ajenos.

"Creo que sólo hago lo que hay que hacer cuando un bebé llora y no tienes un biberón o chupón a mano, Ron" respondió ella sin mirarlo. "Aparte, tienes razón cuando dices que te hubiera matado si te veía en la clínica, por muy amarrada que yo estuviera" Subió la vista. "Así que te perdono por no haberlo hecho"

"Bien"

"Bien" Christopher volvía a cerrar los ojos. Hermione lo regresó al carrito y se cruzó de piernas y brazos. "¿Está todo claro?"

"No. Quiero saber qué me ibas a decir ese día en la terraza del hotel, antes de que mi mamá llegara"

Ella lo volvió a mirar. Y notó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que él estaba siendo natural, que sus acciones y palabras no parecían mecanizadas por un regulador interno. Sonrió.

"No me acuerdo. De seguro no era importante"

"Pues lo parecía"

"No lo sé..." Su sonrisa desapareció y lanzó un suspiro. "Pero perdóname lo bruta que fui contigo. Últimamente... me desconozco"

"No tienes de qué disculparte" le dijo él.

"¿Hermione?" dijo una voz, surgida de la oscuridad. Le pertenecía a Ben. "Joseph dijo que me habías buscado. Ahora yo no te encontraba, pero veo que estás ocupada..." Miró a Ron.

Ella recordó que no se conocían. Los presentó.

"Ben, él es Ron, uno de mis mejores amigos de la infancia"

Se dieron la mano. Eventual cortesía.

"¿Eres el novio?" preguntó Ben, sabiendo la respuesta.

"Sí"

"Ron" continuó Hermione "él es Ben, un nuevo amigo" Sonrió. No lo había dejado tan mal, o sí?

El pelirrojo lo miró despectivamente, algo que por supuesto Hermione captó. En realidad mucho no le importaba, era algo que podía entender muy bien. Ron nunca iba a aprobar a alguien que aparentemente le quitaría territorio, independiente de quién se tratase. Ella se levantó y Ron también, tomando el cochecito.

"Enseguida te alcanzo en la mesa, vale?" le dijo Hermione a Ben.

Éste asintió y se marchó. Ella volvió a mirar a Ron.

"¿Él es tu aspirante a novio?" dijo saliendo de la fila al corredor.

"Sí. ¿Por qué, algún problema?"

"Pensé que tenías mejor gusto" respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Ese fue un comentario gay o una evidente muestra de celos? Porque en cualquiera de los dos casos, bastante mal tengo que estar para haberme enamorado de ti primero, no?"

Le dedicó una última sonrisa -pícara-, se volteo y levantando la falda de su vestido salió corriendo hacia la fiesta. Ron se frenó, también sonriendo, y no se cuestionaba por qué cada segundo que pasaba amaba más a esa mujer de cabello castaño que hace mucho tiempo se había robado su corazón.

Minutos más tarde los últimos canapé fueron servidos y todos los invitados entraron al baile y la diversión. En el pequeño escenario se había montado un DJ que variaba la música de cuando en cuando, siempre poniendo algo bailable. Los mayores se empezaron a ir, al igual que los medios excepto claro los de la radio mágica donde Clarissa trabajaba, que bien por orden estricta de su padre habían tenido que presentarse como un equipo extranjero, tal como todos los medios mágicos que disimuladamente asistieron.

Hermione más bien pretendía irse rápido a casa, así que apenas tuvo ocasión se lo comentó a Ben y éste la sacó de inmediato de la celebración, sin que ella alcanzara a despedirse de nadie. A la salida les entregaron una tarjeta de recuerdo y se subieron al auto de Ben, que seguía en su lugar. Anduvieron un buen rato hasta el departamento donde ella lo invitó a pasar. Una vez dentro, ella fue a la cocina por algo para picar y dos vasos de... bebida gaseosa de frambuesa. Se sentaron frente a frente, Hermione puso música clásica en la radio con la varita y Ben inició la conversación.

"Quedaste de decirme qué era lo que había pasado con... ¿cómo era?. ¿Ron?"

"Sí"

"Así que... ¿lo harás?" Tomó una aceituna y se la echó a la boca.

Hermione tomó aire.

"¿Conoces sobre el enorme sacrificio que debo hacer para contarte esto ahora?"

"¿No quieres? Bueno... puedo esperar"

"No. ¡Qué idiota soy!" exclamó alzando los brazos al cielo. "Es mejor que lo diga ahora. Lo prefiero así"

"Ok"

"Vale. Pues... es una larga historia, así que la resumiré un poco..."

Horas más tarde, ya acostada en su cama, se preguntaba por qué era que le había contado todo. Y motivos, de verdad, no tenía, así la única causa que le pudo atribuir fue la urgencia de poder contar su tragicomedia amorosa a alguien de manera de ella misma poder comprenderse mejor, o confirmar lo loca que estaba. Cual fuese el fin, una vez que terminó se sintió mucho más aliviada, era como haber descargado todo el plomo de su cuerpo y además quitarse una carga de su espalda. Ben no la había mirado diferente luego del relato, por el contrario, lo vio muy comprensivo e interesado, y eso la alegró bastante. Sintió que el barman era un chico en el que podía confiar. Se había vuelto a besar pero esta vez fue como la primera, porque en la anterior para variar había estado borracha y despechada, una muy mala combinación para su equilibrio interno. Después de eso se fue excusándose por trabajo. Y ahora, apoyada en su brazo mirando las estrellas a través de la ventana en la penumbra de su habitación, aún no se explicaba la razón de Ben de ser tan bueno. Nadie era así porque sí, o ella estaba tan acostumbrada a conocer gente podrida que esto le parecía un milagro. Se rió, tampoco quería pensar que ese chico le empezaba a gustar, porque no sería cierto, y así se comprobó cuando cayó dormida y -abrazando el osito que alguna vez Ron le había regalado por su cumpleaños- susurraba muy suave en sueños un nombre que sólo Little Teddy pudo ser capaz de escuchar.

En la fiesta las cosas no habían cambiado tanto. Pocos minutos antes de la una de la madrugada una limusina blanca había ido a por los novios para llevarlos a su noche de bodas. Molly Weasley se había llevado al niño y los padrinos de boda eran los últimos en abandonar el recinto, aparte de los sirvientes y el padre de Clarissa que debían entregar el sitio completamente impecable a su cuidador. Ginny y Harry llegaron riendo al departamento, probablemente algo pasados de copas, y se fueron directo a la habitación de ella. En la mañana estaban despertando con el dolor de cabeza de sus vidas como las recordaban, y peor porque ambos trabajaban ese día y ya no podían seguir pidiendo permisos, que casi pasaban de la cuota anual y en el medio año que quedaba todavía podía pasar un verdadero accidente. Hermione se despertó un rato después y ese día decidió ir a pasarlo con sus padres, porque ya era demasiado lo que los había abandonado.

El día así les pasó. En la noche al regresar al departamento estaban tan cansados que ni se dirigieron la palabra y fueron a dormir. Ya era lunes y como a las 10 de la mañana Hermione se apareció en el desayuno, notando las caras de sueño de sus amigos e imaginando la suya misma.

"Buenos días" les dijo, reprimiendo un bostezo y ocupando su silla.

"Hola Hermione, tanto tiempo" saludó Ginny, untando una tostada con mermelada de mora.

"¿Tanto tiempo?" repitió, sirviéndose leche.

"No te veía desde la boda" explicó, y le dio un mordisco al pan.

"Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes dónde está Ron en este momento" la desafió Harry, comiendo sus hojuelas de chocolate.

"¿Dónde está?"

"Marruecos" respondió Ginny. "En su luna de miel con Clarissa. Ayer se fueron"

"¿Cómo se iban a ir tan pronto?. ¡Tienen un hijo de pocas semanas!" No sabía si reclamaba por los derechos del pequeño Christopher Matthew o la indignación de imaginarse cómo el pelirrojo estaba disfrutando sus mini-vacaciones con esa extraña chica.

"Lo dejaron con mi mamá la primera mitad de la semana, después se lo lleva a una tía suya"

"Qué mal... A propósito de Clarissa, ustedes tienen libre hoy?"

"No sé qué tendrá que ver una cosa con la otra pero sí" respondió Harry.

"Entonces espero que me ayuden a averiguar sobre lo que vimos dentro de la mansión el día de la fiesta. Ayer en la casa de mis padres me enteré de algo bien curioso. ¿Recuerdan que alguna vez les hablé sobre una tal Susan Robinson?"

Harry asintió. Ginny se demoró en pensar pero al cabo de unos segundos igual lo hizo.

"Ya. Y a que no adivinan quién es el pasado oculto de Clarissa Parsons"

Ginny negó. Harry la miró asustado.

"¿El pasado oculto? No me digas que..."

"Oh, sí Harry. ¿Qué crees que hacían mis padres en la boda? Siempre muy amigos de los Robinson, incluso después de que se divorciaran y Susan y su padre se fueran a vivir a Australia. ¿Demasiada casualidad? Pues escuchen esto: Parsons es el apellido de soltera de la madre de Clarissa, que es muggle porque estudió la secundaria con mi madre. O sea..."

"Su papá es mago y Clarissa también" comentó Harry. "Pero eso no es nada nuevo"

"Que Susan lo sea sí es algo nuevo. Entonces hay algo bien extraño con respecto a ella, o mejor dicho dos cosas. La primera es: por qué se cambió el nombre al regresarse a Londres? Y la segunda y que más intrigada me tiene: por qué ella no me reconoció cuando me vio o supo de mí, o me ignora a propósito? Digo, si les conté que me molestó hasta en mis últimas vacaciones en casa, que fueron a mis 18 años... ¿por qué no se iba a acordar de mí, si siempre me detestó?"

Se quedaron en shock por la enorme avalancha de información y preguntas sin respuesta que ahora aparecían en sus cerebros. Siguieron desayunando en silencio hasta que Harry habló.

"Sumando esto a su extraña actitud con Sean, parece haber un mundo de misterio en torno a Clarissa Parsons"

"¿O Susan Robinson?" Hermione alzó las cejas. "¿Ustedes llamaban 'señor Parsons' a su padre?"

"No" Intercambiaron una mirada de angustia.

Ginny amplió:

"Ella explicó que se había cambiado el apellido por la fama, pues su padre era millonario y ella pertenecía a la farándula, no quería ser 'la hija de', pero no sabíamos que el nombre igual era falso"

"Olvídalo, Hermione" dijo Harry. "El lío de los apellidos déjalo para el final. Agrégale que ahora es Clarissa Weasley"

Hermione hizo una mueca de asco.

"No lo repitas, Harry"

"Perdón"

"Maldición. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?" Miró el techo. "Los ojos de Clarissa, el color... yo sabía que los había visto antes, pero no pensé... por el pelo. Ella lo tiene largo, negro y ondulado. Susan lo llevaba castaño con visos rubios, hasta la altura de los hombros, la última vez que la vi"

"No te habrías dado cuenta tampoco, Herms. Estas casualidades parecen imposibles, ni el mejor Auror lo hubiera pensado" intentó consolarla Ginny.

Hermione asintió y volvió a darle un sorbo a la leche, mirando al infinito. Clarissa Weasley... Susan Weasley... Qué horror le daba pensar que esa malcriada niña y luego estúpida adolescente terminara siendo la esposa y madre del hijo de su Ronnie. Sólo le quedaba pensar que ella hubiese madurado un poco y -esta idea la expresó en voz alta- que estas pistas no fueran precedente de algo peor que desembocara en un peligro para Ron... o para ella misma. Se le vino a la mente el vago recuerdo del pelirrojo cerrando los ojos y acercando su boca a la suya en medio de una estación de trenes. Pronto se sacudió esa imagen de la cabeza y Harry de nuevo pareció leerle el pensamiento, porque dijo:

"Somos parte del grupo de Aurors que con más honores se graduó de la academia, Hermione. Vamos a llegar al fondo de esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde"

"Hemos luchado contra cosas peores" susurró Ginny.

Sus amigos tenían razón. Había que llegar al fondo, costara lo que costara. Esta no era más que otra misión.

**Continuará...**  


_El próximo capítulo es **Tejiendo la telaraña**. No olviden darle a **GO**, porque los estoy observando_ ¬¬_, sé que están ahí xD._


	16. Tejiendo la telaraña

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

_Si no recuerdan quién era Susan Robinson vayan a dar una vuelta rapidita al capítulo 10, sale casi al principio._

****

Tus días están contados

Capítulo 16: Tejiendo la telaraña

  
__

"Somos parte del grupo de Aurors que con más honores se graduó de la academia, Hermione. Vamos a llegar al fondo de esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde"

"Hemos luchado contra cosas peores" susurró Ginny.

Sus amigos tenían razón. Había que llegar al fondo, costara lo que costara. Esta no era más que otra misión.

Esta va a ser una pequeña cronología de lo que en los siguientes días sucedió.

Ese mismo día después del controversial desayuno ellos hicieron un improvisado plan de investigación. A pesar de la enorme negativa de Ginny, diciendo que el primer paso era inútil, hubo que hacerlo. Harry llamó a Frankie para almorzar en un sushi-bar del centro; la modelo canceló 'un par de actividades' para poder asistir y tanto Ginny como Hermione se disfrazaron de algo: la primera de un obeso y bigotudo comensal, sentándose muy cerca de ellos y la segunda de joven mesero japonés. Harry trató de mantener la conversación sobre Clarissa intentando no parecer demasiado sospechoso, y lo que ella le contó fue bastante trivial o detalles nada nuevos, sobre cómo era que se habían conocido, que a pesar de primero no congeniar en la segunda ocasión que se encontraron -una cena de gala ofrecida por una revista- se hicieron muy amigas, y por qué la había escogido a ella como dama de honor, que fue porque en realidad ella se lo rogó ya que su mayor objetivo era justamente conocer a Harry. Detalles también eran lo coqueta que se puso con Harry, o que a cada minuto intentaba algún contacto, aunque fuera un leve roce de piel con él, y para colmo, que al final del almuerzo intentara besarlo. Ginny se paró con tal furia de su mesa que golpeó el borde logrando que la bandejita de sushi cayera al suelo y el jarrito con salsa de soya se hiciera añicos. Hermione tuvo que disculparse con un no muy convincente '¡Gomen nasai!' y miles de inclinaciones, y tuvo que correr a socorrerla. Al menos habían evitado que el beso se concretara.

En la tarde Ginny llamó a Paul y resultó que éste tan entusiasmado no estaba. Tenía mucho que hacer en la agencia, pero la invitó a tomar algo la noche siguiente. Hermione le susurró algo a Harry y se fue. Éste se rió y pasó el resto de la tarde en el cine con Ginny como forma de disculpa mientras la castaña iba al callejón Diagon para averiguar en la librería qué títulos sobre defensa personal podrían servirle en clases...

El martes 19 Ginny fue a la cita con Paul, y esta vez Harry y Hermione se disfrazaron de su opuesto género para ser una pareja de unos cuarenta años, diez de casados. Aunque ahora tenían algo nuevo. En un momento de la conversación salió el tema de las parejas, y el mismo Paul confesó haber sido novio de Clarissa por un tiempo que no prosperó, porque eran tantas las cosas que tenían en común que la relación no había progresado. Y dijo también que en ese entonces había conocido a Sean -porque Ginny le preguntó- y que al momento le cayó mal, porque era petulante y siempre le estaba enviando notas a Clarissa que él nunca lograba ver. Al final se despidieron y Paul quedó de invitarla en otra ocasión para recompensar lo poco, cosa que a Harry no le agradó nada.

El miércoles 20 no sucedió nada digno de relatar.

El jueves 21 Ginny supo por su madre que ese día el hijo de Ron iba a la casa de su otra abuela -quién estaba viviendo con su hermana y sobrina de 13 años durante las vacaciones-. Hermione se dijo que le haría una pequeña visita a la tan amiga de su madre, Erika Parsons.

Viernes 22: Hermione aprovechó el día libre de Ginny y le indicó que se escondiese en alguno de los arbustos junto a la ventana de la salita de té de la antigua mansión Robinson, de la que Erika se hiciera cargo cuando su ex-marido se fue a Australia. Hermione le llevó de regalo un fantástico set de cremas antiedad, que como le contara su madre horas antes por teléfono, la señora tanto apreciaba. Lo que supo fue relativamente importante, pero no exageradamente revelador. Sí un par de cosas sobre Sean. Mientras le daba el biberón a Christopher, contó que Sean debía ser un primo de parte de la familia del padre, porque de su lado no era y recién lo llegó a conocer cuando su hija menor -Fran, la niña autista- había muerto por suicidio a la edad de quince años. Más terminó sabiendo de ella que del resto, pero eso a nosotros no nos viene al caso.

Desde el primer año que Clarissa había vivido en Australia su personalidad cambió mucho, tanto por la etapa de la adolescencia como por la ausencia de una figura materna. Se volvió desordenada, despectiva e irrespetuosa (aunque Hermione desde niña la recordaba así) y muy mala estudiante. Cuando volvió a establecerse definitivamente en Londres, su padre le compró un departamento amplio lejos de la mansión, allí gracias a la influencia de su padre entró a trabajar en la radio. Ahí fue cuando decidió cambiar su nombre e identidad. Pasó de ser un poco rechoncha a tener uno de los cuerpos más envidiados del medio, se tiñó negro porque abandonaba el look infantil y le daba mucho, mucho más carácter, y empezó a tener relaciones sentimentales con toda clase de hombres: guapos, feos, altos, bajos, jóvenes o mayorcitos, físico culturistas o ejecutivos. Erika no entendía qué le había pasado al conocer a Ron, porque sin avisar, de un día para otro, se decía enamorada y dispuesta a sentar cabeza de una vez. Al año de relación dijo estar segura de haber encontrado al hombre de su vida. Empezaron a convivir y al par de meses ya estaba embarazada y había una propuesta de matrimonio en marcha.

Hermione no quiso saber más. Se despidió de la mujer y del niño y salió, tan rápido como sus pies dieron abasto, de la mansión. Afuera la esperaba Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos, y apenas Hermione llegó hasta ella, notó que un par de lágrimas dejaban su rastro sobre las mejillas. Y volvieron al departamento.

El sábado en la mañana terminaba la investigación. Ron y Clarissa llegaban esa tarde a las 4, y para entonces tendrían que haber avanzado lo suficiente. Hermione, esta vez, estaría sola. Ginny le anotó en un papel la dirección del gimnasio donde Sean estaría entrenando a una superestrella de la TV muggle. Allí se dirigió, vistiendo un corto vestido celeste cielo muy escotado con el que -según la misma Ginny, quien era la dueña de la prenda- Sean no se negaría a prácticamente nada.

Se presentó en el mesón de entrada del enorme y lujoso recinto, preguntó por él y le respondieron que estaba ocupado. Ocupó uno de los silloncitos de espera. Como pasaban los minutos y ella era una buena seguidora del dicho 'El tiempo apremia', no quiso esperar más, así que aprovechó un descuido de la recepcionista y se coló al campo de acción. Había mucha gente; musculosos haciendo máquinas, señoras de edad en trotadoras mirando un matinal, otras en bicicletas charlando entre sí y jóvenes siguiendo una clase de aeróbica. Todos bien distribuidos y con sus atuendo deportivos. Buscó a Sean con una mirada y al pasar unos segundos lo ubicó, desprovisto de camisa y cronómetro en mano, gritándole a otro tipo que levantaba una gran pesa.

"Hola, Sean" saludó con su voz más alegre. Éste se volteó hacia ella y la quedó mirando, no precisamente a la cara... No parecía reaccionar. "¿Te falta mucho?"

Sean paró su cronómetro, se volteó a su alumno y le dijo:

"Baja la pesa, es suficiente por hoy"

"Pero dijiste..."

"¿No escuchaste?"

Hermione miró al alumno. Era muy rubio, pálido y flaco. Recordó haberlo visto antes, quizás en alguna película o serie de TV.

"¿Entonces el lunes?"

"El lunes aquí mismo a las ocho"

El rubio se fue dejándolos solos (al menos dentro del contexto, pues como dije había mucha gente). Sean saludó a Hermione con un sonoro beso en la mano, y pidió disculpas por no haberlo hecho previamente.

"Él puede haber ganado dos globos de oro, pero haciendo fuerza le gana una niña de ocho años"

"Me imagino" susurró ella, alzando rápidamente las cejas. Lo acompañó hasta los vestidores.

"¿Cómo lograste entrar?"

"Tengo mis métodos" le respondió muy altiva.

"Espérame aquí" dijo en la puerta de los vestidores. Entró y en cinco minutos salía, con el pelo mojado y vestido con jeans y una camisa blanca manga corta abierta hasta la mitad del pecho mostrando un colgante de colmillo.

'Muy típico' se rió ella para sus adentros. Sean era una total versión humana de Ken (el novio de Barbie, recuerden su infancia niñas xD). Salieron del gimnasio (la recepcionista se despidió tan babosa de Sean que no se percató de Hermione) y él dijo:

"¿Te invito un helado?"

"Un helado estaría bien"

Como en todos esos días, hacía bastante sol. Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta una heladería al aire libre y se sentaron. Sean pidió café helado y Hermione una copa de helado sabor fresas. Una muchacha les sirvió y él preguntó:

"¿A qué se debe tu agradable aparición, Kate?"

"Hermione" lo corrigió.

"Hermione" repitió él. "¿Por qué siempre se me olvida? Que idiotez. Herms, dime"

"Mmm... Pues tenía ganas de verte, no sé, fue tan repentino y súbito nuestro encentro en la boda" Marcó las últimas palabras, ya tenía todo el diálogo ensayado y Sean hizo exactamente lo que ella quería: fruncir el ceño.

"Es cierto" dijo después, y tomó un sorbo de su helado con la cucharita.

"Parece que estás peleado con alguien que estaba en la mesa aquel día, o fue idea mía?"

Sean pensó qué podía decir y qué no, pero su percepción de Hermione era bastante lejana de la realidad; la encontraba poco astuta y nunca mal intencionada. Se lo contó a lengua suelta.

"Sí que sí. En el último tiempo con el 'tío' hemos tenido algunos... choques. Y para qué te voy a mentir, tu 'amiguito' Ron no me simpatiza nada, pero él no lo sabe"

"¿A no?. ¿Y por qué no?" Cogió lentamente la cucharita llena y se la llevó a la boca sin apuros, saboreando el helado exageradamente en ella. Sabía que Sean la observaba. Y que lo ponía nervioso.

"Porque creo que Clarissa se merece algo mejor que un empaquetado Auror" soltó con una notable rabia, que se percibía tanto en su tono como en su mirada. "A Clarissa no le compro el cuento de que fue 'amor a primera vista', menos con ese idiota desabrido que ni siquiera la toma en cuenta. Y cuando se quiso casar, para mí fue el colmo"

"¿Tú eres primo hermano de ella?"

"No. Soy... primo político del lado del padre. Ni siquiera estamos emparentados por sangre, pero siempre nos hemos llevado... muy bien" Una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca. Hermione esperaba que más tarde su memoria no le fallase. Se puso a jugar con la cucharita, atando (o intentando atar) cabos.

"¿Entonces no aceptas su boda con Ron?"

"Para nada" respondió rápido, derramando sin querer algo de café helado sobre la mesa, porque la superficie se tambaleó. "¡Señorita, una servilleta por favor!"

La chica que les había pasado el helado se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos, limpió la mesa y se fue en menos de un segundo. Hermione se llevó otra cucharada a la boca con una sensualidad que sacó de quién sabe dónde.

"¿Y qué pasó con el padre de Clarissa?"

"Me quiere sobornar para mantenerme alejado de su hija, cree que quiero interrumpir su felicidad con el estúpido de Weasley. ¡Ja! Como si eso fuese lo que me importara" Hermione estaba aguantando los insultos hacia Ron con una enorme falsa sonrisa, aunque las uñas de su mano izquierda ya habían dejado una huella rojiza sobre su rodilla.

"¿Y que es lo que te importa?"

Sean la miro fijo. Estaba preguntando demasiado y lo sabía. Quiso arreglarlo.

"Digo, yo podría hacer algo por ti. Cualquier problema que tengas con Ron, yo..."

"No es nada que esté a tu alcance. No hay nada que puedas hacer. ¿Por qué mejor no dejamos esto" le dio otro sorbo al café "y hablamos de ti?"

De allí en adelante Hermione no pudo hacer nada por tornar la conversación hacia lo que ella quería; su interrogatorio se había ido por el desagüe. Intentó no contarle demasiado de sí misma, sólo cosas generales. No le dijo que era Auror, suponiendo que él ya debía saberlo. Y de haber querido, tampoco hubiera alcanzado a hablar mucho de sí; a los pocos minutos sonó el teléfono de Sean y éste tuvo que disculparse y marcharse de allí. Ella se sintió frustrada. No era mucho lo que le había sonsacado y culpó mentalmente a Ginny por hacerla vestir tan vulgar sin ningún sentido.

Salió de la heladería y caminó un par de cuadras hasta una calle principal para tomar un taxi, claro que ninguno pasaba vacío. Se puso una mano en la cintura y empezó a balancear su bolso en la otra. De repente dejó de sentir el sol en sus hombros y miró a su derecha. Una rubia alta, de pelo corto y rizos muy elaborados estaba de pie junto a ella. La reconoció. Era Jacqueline. Volvió su vista a la calle, preguntándose por qué de hace tanto no la veía, si era tan amiga de Harry.

"Perdona, tú eres una de las chicas con las que vive Harry Potter, cierto?"

Bueno, no había sido ella la primera en hablar. La miró.

"Sí, soy Hermione Granger" Era su modo de contestación automática. "Y tú, Jacqueline?"

"La misma que calza y viste" sonrió. "Hola"

"Hola" murmuró, esperando que su taxi se apurara. No sabía si Harry seguía hablando con ella, no quería 'meter la pata'.

"¿Qué ha sido de Harry? Las pocas veces que he ido al Ministerio este mes no me lo he encontrado ni por si acaso. ¿Está enfermo?"

"Él está bien" respondió, sutilmente. "sólo muy ocupado"

"Creo que le enviaré una lechuza un día de estos" dijo para sí y miró al frente, parando un taxi con la mano. "Nos veremos" se despidió, sentándose y cerrando la puerta.

"Algún día" susurró Hermione, y cuando el taxi arrancó dio una patada en el cemento. Lo había perdido.

Siguió esperando unos minutos más y ya pensaba en aparecerse en el departamento cuando un automóvil paró y bajó la ventanilla del copiloto.

"¿La llevo a alguna parte, señorita?"

Reconoció la voz de Ben al instante, porque con los lentes de sol y el jockey que llevaba no lo había identificado.

"¡Esto es un milagro!" exclamó, subiéndose. Cerró la puerta y besó inesperadamente a Ben en la boca, percatándose de ello segundos después, cuando el auto arrancaba. Pensó que era mejor no acostumbrarse a eso.

"Bonito vestido" le dijo él, sonriendo al parar ante un semáforo. Ella soltó una carcajada. "¿Venías de algún lugar especial, una cita?"

"No, nada especial"

"¿Y a dónde deseas que te lleve?"

"Pensaba ir a casa" Miró por la ventanilla. El semáforo puso verde.

"¿Pensabas?"

"No si me invitas a almorzar" Se sonrió.

"¿En qué lugar quieres almorzar?"

"No sé, dime tú"

"¿Pizza?"

"Mmm... no. Muy... aburrido" Pensó en Ron. Él siempre la invitaba a comer pizza entre clase y clase cuando estudiaban en la Academia.

"¿Sushi?"

"Comí eso apenas hace un par de días"

"¿Comida mexicana?"

"Convénceme" Pararon en otro semáforo.

"Tacos con harto condimento. O burritos, lo que más te guste"

"Tacos, entonces"

Volvió a verde, pero en vez de seguir dobló a la izquierda. Conocía un buen lugar no muy lejos de donde se encontraban...

Ginny salió temprano del Ministerio esa tarde. Ron le había enviado una misiva diciendo que habían llegado bien y que fuera al departamento apenas pudiera, porque no se iban a mover de allí por el momento.

Pasó a comprar los pastelillos favoritos de su hermano (como lo había expresado él en el post data) y llegó a ese enorme edificio. En el hall circulaba muchísima gente de todas las edades vestidos de negro. Y cuando se dirigía al ascensor una mujer de mediana edad salió llorando con un pequeño niño de la mano. Esperó que eso no fuese un mal presagio, sino una simple casualidad, y abordó el ascensor, marcó el piso 3, alegrándose de que el portero estuviera bien ocupado, y en un rato estaba sentada en la salita de su hermano, mirando con sorpresa el montón de cajas que había por todo el lugar.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" le preguntó cuando él regresaba de la cocina con una bandeja con dos tazas de té y los pastelillos.

"Son los regalos de la boda" contestó sin más, tomando un pastelillo. "Gracias por el lavaplatos eléctrico, está muy bueno"

Ginny asintió.

"¿Cómo les fue en su semana en Marruecos?"

"Bien, supongo. Es un bello lugar para vacacionar. Lástima que no pudimos recorrerlo todo, pero Clarissa estaba súper preocupada por Christopher Matthew, y no la culpo"

"Hablando de ella, dónde está?"

"Se tomó una poción para descansar, está durmiendo con el niño en este momento. Va a dormir hasta mañana"

"Vale. ¿Para qué querías que viniera?"

Ron la miró a los ojos, sonriendo con tristeza. Y entendió; las palabras una vez más estaban demás.

"No se suicidó, si eso querías saber" Ron cogió otro pastelito y la siguió escuchando. "No le pasó nada del otro mundo, ni siquiera hablamos de eso porque al día siguiente no nos vimos y al subsiguiente apenas y comentó sobre la luna de miel" Al contrario de la reacción que esperaba Ginny, vio tristeza también en sus ojos, algo que no pasó por desapercibido. "Tú estás bien loco. ¿En serio esperabas que le pasara algo?"

"De seguro se estuvo divirtiendo con su novio por ahí" Alzó las cejas y tomó la taza con té. Se tomó la mitad en el acto y la devolvió a su lugar. Luego se echó hacia atrás en el sillón.

"Ben no es su novio" explicó Ginny, mirándolo de reojo mientras bebía el té.

"Eso no lo creo para nada. Iban tomados de la mano cuando llegaron a la boda, y aunque primero ella lo presentó como un amigo, más tarde lo aceptó sin tapujos"

"De la forma que sea... ¿Eso te molestó?"

"A que no me iba a molestar" respondió, irónico. "Apostaría mi cabeza a que era él con quien se acostó la noche de la tormenta" Manifestó con evidente rabia. Ginny se rió sólo para molestarlo.

"Si así te sientes tú, imagínate cómo se ha sentido ella desde que llegó de Holanda. No vengas a hacerte la víctima ahora"

"¡Es muy diferente, Gin! Al tal Ben apenas debe conocerlo, mientras que yo a Clarissa... ¡Son dos años, por Merlín!"

"¿Cree que en realidad la conoce? Uff..." susurró ella para sí, mientras tomaba el penúltimo pastel.

"¿Qué dices?" Se acercó a tomar el último.

"¡Que de qué estás hablando, hombre! Me consta que te acostaste con ella el mismísimo día que la conociste, porque nunca llegaste al departamento. Así que no salgas ahora con tus asuntos morales"

"No fue cuando la conocí" bajó la voz "fue después de la primera cita"

"Es lo mismo" Se encogió de hombros y siguió bebiendo té.

"No puedo creer que hemos llegado a esto" reflexionó Ron cuando pasaron un par de segundos, con la voz ya mucho más apaciguada, y siguió, casi con ternura: "Me acuerdo cuando ella empezó a salir con ese tipo... Cuando apenas llevábamos unos meses viviendo los cuatro juntos"

"¿El irlandés?"

"Ese mismo" Volvió a sonreír. "Nunca parecía muy contenta cuando volvía de sus citas, y cuando terminaron... ¿Recuerdas que se apareció en la noche sentada a los pies de mi cama, llorando como una magdalena, pidiéndome que la perdonara por haberse equivocado? Después se acercó a mí... y la abracé. Y nos dormimos. Al otro día no se acordaba de nada de lo que había dicho"

"Y después hizo exactamente lo mismo cuando terminó con el muggle y cuando Dylan la cortó" agregó Ginny.

"¿En qué momento se cortó eso, Gin? Nos teníamos tanta confianza..."

"Desde que en las cartas no quisiste contarle que estabas saliendo con Clarissa, creo yo. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Porque..." Volvió a bajar la voz hasta un murmullo. Ginny tuvo que acercarse para escuchar. "...en algún momento pensé que con Clarissa no iba a durar nada, y albergaba la esperanza de que al regresar Hermione todo seguiría perfecto entre nosotros, me entiendes?"

"Pero pronto todo tu castillo se te desmoronó"

"Cuando Clarissa me dijo que estaba embarazada. El mundo se me vino abajo, y sólo quise pensar que había cometido un error y tenía que enmendarlo. No podía hacer más ni por ella ni por mí, y por eso le pedí que nos casáramos"

"Nunca me habías dicho eso..." dijo Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Hasta ahora nadie lo sabía excepto yo. Hermione me quería y yo le hice todo eso. Fui muy idiota. Lo sigo siendo... Y tampoco allí le quise decir por carta lo que estaba pasando. Era algo tan personal que me decía a mí mismo 'En la próxima carta se lo dirás, en la próxima carta se lo dirás' y nunca lo hacía... hasta que llegó y no me quedó otra salida"

"¿No volviste a reconsiderar tu futro después de eso?"

"¡Qué futuro! Hay un solo futuro y ese está aquí, con mi hijo, con mi mujer... Aunque ahora que lo dices..." Tomó más té. "Sí que lo he hecho, claro que lo he hecho y lo he estado haciendo constantemente... pero es inútil. Es hacer castillos en el aire. Al fin y al cabo, ella está bien"

"Sí, está bien" corroboró.

"Lo superó"

"Eso creo, y si no lo hizo aún, lo está disimulando muy bien"

"Ok. Entrevista concluida, señorita Weasley" Hizo un movimiento con la varita y la bandeja con loza sucia desapareció. Lucía serio cuando Ginny se paró. "¿Te vas a aparecer?"

"Sí, me da flojera ir caminando"

"Está bien. Entonces... creo que te veré mañana en la noche"

"¿Por?" Puso sus manos en sus bolsillos.

"Clarissa quiere hablar con ella" Ginny puso cara de insolente incredulidad. "No me preguntes por qué, tampoco tengo idea. Así que... dile eso" Ginny asintió.

"Adiós" Desapareció con un fuerte 'crack'.

Al llegar a su departamento, sintió al instante el agradable olor que emanaba de la cocina. Vio por la puerta abierta; Harry cocinando sobre la encimera del horno. Fue hacia él y lo abrazó por atrás, sobresaltándolo.

"¿Qué es eso que huele tan rico?" preguntó, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Harry para mirar.

"Estofado de buey" Destapó la olla, mostrándole. Luego siguió descapando una cebolla sobre la sartén.

"Oh, Harry, te detesto. ¿Por qué tenías que ser tan buen cocinero?"

"No soy tan buen cocinero, es sólo práctica. Más ahora que somos tres, antes nos salía más económico comprar comida preparada en el supermercado"

"Si es que llegábamos a almorzar juntos" Se separó de él y ocupó una silla. "O sea, casi nunca. Tu siempre comiendo con la novia de turno"

"Y tú en el casino del Ministerio, o a veces también con el novio de turno"

"Fueron muchos menos que las tuyas, Potty"

"¡Epa!" Se volteó y se puso la mano en el pecho. "Eso dolió" Volvió la vista a su cebolla.

"No estoy mintiendo" dijo muy segura de sí misma, cruzándose de brazos. "Tuviste una revolución hormonal adolescente un poco tardía. Y continúas"

Harry la miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Todavía enojada por lo de Frankie?"

"Es de lo más genial que un día tu supuesta pareja" enfatizó "te diga que te ama y al día siguiente ande coqueteando con otra" ironizó.

"Yo no le coqueteé, ella me lo hizo a mí"

"Sí, claro. Y precisamente la estabas rechazando, no?" Sonó el timbre. "Yo voy"

"No, yo voy" Se quitó el delantal de cocina con una mano y se lo lanzó a Ginny. "Tú vigila la comida"

Ginny se paró de mala gana y se pasó el delantal por la cabeza, mientras se acercaba a la encimera. Escuchó una vocecilla aguda y conocida.

"¡Hola!"

"¡Hola, Jacqueline! Pasa, por favor. Hace tiempo que no te veía"

"Lo que me faltaba" murmuró Ginny, amarrándose bien el delantal, mirando insegura la sartén y la salsa cociéndose en ella.

"¿Y ese aroma tan delicioso?" escuchó que decía la chica.

"Estofado" respondió Harry, lacónicamente.

"Oh, y yo que justo venía a hacerte una proposición"

"¿Cuál?" Harry lanzó una mirada hacia la cocina, pero la puerta estaba entrecerrada.

"Primero" Abrió su cartera y sacó un saquito pesado. "Tus 70 galleons" Harry recibió la bolsita, extrañado. "En la mañana me encontré con tu amiga Hermione y recordé que no te lo había devuelto"

"Pero..."

"No, nada de peros. Lo segundo es que saliéramos a cenar, pero tu estofado..." Hizo una mueca.

"No te preocupes por eso, espera..."

Regresó a la cocina y vio a Ginny con un trozo de papel de limpiar con algunas manchas de algo rojo apretando contra dos de sus dedos de la mano derecha.

"¿Estás..." iba a preguntar, acercándose a ella.

"Quédate ahí, estoy bien. Me corté un poco cortando la cebolla" Sonó tan cortante que Harry no siguió caminando. "Y si quieres puedes irte, no me importa" le espetó con una voz atronadora, pero la humedad de sus ojos la delataba.

"Ginny, yo no voy a..."

"Oh, claro que vas a ir" Se acercó a él y con la mano izquierda lo empujó hasta la puerta, o eso intentó, pues Harry parecía no querer moverse. "Te dije que te vayas. ¡Ve y diviértete con ella!" Estaba segura de que Jacqueline escuchaba sus gritos desde la sala, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

"¡Ginny!"

"Voy a terminar el estofado, esperaré a Hermione y cenaremos. Vete. Es mi última palabra"

Harry asintió, viéndose derrotado. No podía luchar verbalmente con una mujer y menos con ese carácter. Se dio la vuelta, fue a la sala y al poco rato sintió el sonido de la puerta cerrase.

Hermione volvió, pero varias horas después, cuando Ginny ya se había ido a la cama. Perpetró caminando con un leve balanceo a la morada, e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible se fue a su pieza. Había tomado uno que otro vasito de Whisky de fuego, 'Nada que no pudiera controlar' se dijo a sí misma mientras se ponía el camisón con dificultad por el lado equivocado. Como dos minutos más tarde se dio cuenta, lo arregló y se metió a la cama, arrojando a Little Teddy lejos de ella, hasta la otra pared.

Harry, para qué hablar, no regresó.

En la mañana Hermione fue la primera en levantarse. Llegó presionándose la frente hasta la cocina, donde tanteó en el cajón de las medicinas por una aspirina (**N/A:** _es idea mía o esta palabra es marca registrada?_), llenó un vaso con agua y se la tomó. Puso la mesa con ayuda de la varita y colocó el pan a tostar.

"¿Hermione, eres tú?" escuchó que decía Ginny entrando a la cocina, ciñéndose la bata sobre el pijama.

"La misma. ¿Por qué traes esa cara?" preguntó Hermione, mirándola ceñuda. Ginny estaba más pálida de lo normal y sus ojos estaban algo hinchados. "¿Una mala noche?"

"Ni hablar" murmuró Ginny, asintiendo. Ocupó su puesto habitual en la mesa y se sirvió café. También tomó una galleta. "¿Cómo te fue ayer con Sean?"

"Prefiero decirlo cuando Harry esté aquí, no quiero tener que contarlo dos veces"

"¿Todavía no se levanta?"

"Creo que no, su puerta estaba cerrada cuando pasé por allí"

"Voy a ver" dijo Ginny, dejando su taza y yendo hacia el pasillo. Allá, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Harry; la cama estaba hecha y no vio a nadie. Golpeó con el puño la pared al salir y regresó a la cocina. Le dio un gran sorbo al café y murmuró: "No está"

"Ya se debió haber ido al Ministerio"

"Dime una vez que haya ido temprano a trabajar" la retó rápido y soltando odio, y sin esperar una respuesta siguió: "No, Herms. Harry no llegó a dormir"

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"Ayer salió con Jacqueline. Es demasiado obvio incluso para ti"

Hermione sintió culpabilidad por ese hecho aunque la responsable no fuera ella, sino Harry. Iba a decir algo pero Ginny continuó:

"Me dejó con su maldito estofado a medio hacer y tuve que guardar bastante, porque cené sola. ¿Dónde te habías metido tú?"

Se sintió un poquito más culpable.

"Estaba... con Ben"

"¿Con Ben?" repitió.

"Antes de venir a almorzar me encontré con él y me invitó"

"¿Y en eso estuvieron toda la tarde?"

"Emm... Bueno, eso y otras cosas..."

"Oh, no me digas que otra vez..."

"Sí, maldición. En el asiento trasero de su auto" soltó casi sin culpa.

"¡En el asiento trasero de su auto!" exclamó, indignada. "Sabía que debí haberte prestado un vestido más discreto. Ve calmándote un poco, no quiero ni pensar qué pasaría si te embarazaras de ese tipo" Se sintió un estrépito en la salita. "Hablando de seres no deseados..." murmuró, y en el instante que Harry entró en la cocina, Ginny se esfumó.

"¿Esa era mi Ginny?" preguntó él, desconcertado mirando a Hermione.

"'Era' es la palabra clave" dijo Hermione, alcanzándole su tazón con leche y cereales. "¿Dormiste con Jacqueline, debo suponer?" le preguntó cual madre preocupada por su hijo. Se sentó también.

"No, para nada. Después de la cena se fue a su casa y no la vi más"

"¿Entonces dónde estabas?"

"Me enviaron una nota urgente del Ministerio. Le hicieron un juicio inmediato a un tipo que encontraron torturando a su padre y necesitaban a todos los miembros del Wizengamot. Duró toda la noche, hasta hace poco"

"¡Que terrible!. ¿Y cómo lo sentenciaron?"

"20 años a Azkaban, porque su padre no murió ni quedó con grandes secuelas. Supongo que está en el diario" Alzó la varita y gritó: "Accio Profeta!" y el periódico voló desde junto a la chimenea hasta su mano. Guardó la varita, desplegó el diario, lo ojeó y se lo pasó a Hermione. "Ahí está"

Pasaron el desayuno hablando de la noticia. Había que abrir un sumario y a Harry le tocaba hacer los peritajes correspondientes, así que terminó su cereal y se fue, dejándola sola. Ella bajó a la calle para comprar cigarros en un kiosco y regresó al departamento para fumarse uno tras otro escuchando música clásica. Cuando Harry y Ginny regresaron a almorzar no se dirigieron la palabra, al menos hasta que Hermione les contó todo lo que había averiguado con Sean y empezaron a comentar.

"Le hubieras puesto Veritaserum en el helado" dijo Ginny.

"Imagina qué pasaría si después se da cuenta de que le preguntaste tanto y cómo te contestó, que le dice todo a Clarissa. Ésta viene y asesina a Hermione" mencionó Harry.

"Ya lo habría hecho. ¿Sean cree que eres tonta? Qué pena"

"Y creo que es 100 veces mejor ser un Auror a un empollón entrenador de gimnasio"

"Bien, tengo que irme ya" anunció Ginny, poniéndose de pie. "Anoche hubo un gran escándalo con..."

"Sí, Ginny. Ya sabemos" la interrumpió Hermione.

"¿Estaba en el diario?" Tomó su varita de la mesa.

"Estoy a cargo de la investigación" respondió Harry, mirando a Ginny atentamente.

"Y yo tengo muchas fichas que llenar" dijo ella como si nada, dando por zanjado el asunto. "Por cierto, en la noche van a venir Clarissa, Ron y el niño, así que Hermione" la miró, y ésta estaba boquiabierta "preocúpate de comprar algo para picar, tú sabes. Saca el dinero del fondo común si quieres. Nos vemos" Desapareció. Hermione no reaccionaba.

"¿Hermione, estás bien?"

"Yo... no..." musitó.

"Agua" dijo Harry, tomando el jarrón con jugo de naranja recién exprimido y sirviéndole en un vaso que le dio a beber a Hermione. "¿Mejor?"

Hermione lo vació al seco y respondió:

"Ni tomando dos kilos de drogas reanimantes podría..."

"¿Qué te preocupa?"

"Que ella... Clarissa... sepa que andamos tras su pista"

"Si llegara a saberlo -lo que es muy poco probable- no podría hacer nada" Retiró la mesa con un hechizo y se puso de pie. "No hacemos nada ilegal"

"¿Inmiscuirse en la vida de otros no lo es?"

"No si es por una causa justa"

"¿Esa causa justa, sería..." tanteó.

"Cuando sepamos de qué se trata conoceremos la causa. Procedemos al revés de lo común, de alguna forma. Igual debo irme. Hay mucho que hacer"

"No te molesto más. Eso sí, Harry" se levantó "intenta no llegar muy tarde. Ginny, creo, va a hacer exactamente lo contrario y no quiero tener que lidiar con... ellos... sola"

"Voy a tratar, pero se ve difícil"

"Adiós"

Harry se fue. Hermione terminó de ordenar y fue a tomar una siesta. Como a las 5 p.m. se despertó, lavó la cara y buscó el dinero para ir al supermercado. A las 7 Ginny se apareció en el departamento y a las 8 sonó el timbre. Ron, Clarissa y el pequeño Christopher Matthew habían llegado.

****

Continuará...

  
__

Gustó, no gustó, lo ignoraste, no sirve, es genial, lo amas, lo odias; sea cual sea tu opinión, no olvides dejármela dándole a **Submit Review** y en **GO**. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: **Casa nueva, vida nueva?** Y... si tienen tiempo pueden leer un songfic que subí hace un par de semanas, se llama **Tu fantasma** y es un H/G cortito. No se aburran! Y hay una sorpresa esperando para cierto review en el prox update... ;)

Y gracias a **Harry Ronald Granger, Piby Weasley, cervatilla, MaryGin, La Prisionera de Azkaban, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Hibari chang, Mury Wesley, Carly McKinnon, Lokixima, Jacqueline, tammi weasley, principita, Valy y Cornamenta** por sus reviews! Si alguien sabe si la prohibición para contestarlos sigue o no, avísenme porfa que me da una lata horrible leer el reglamento ¬¬.


	17. Casa nueva, vida nueva?

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

__

Capítulo dedicado a **Cornamenta**, por ser el **review** número **200**. ¡Felicidades!

**  


**

Tus días están contados

Capítulo 17: Casa nueva, vida nueva?

  
__

Harry se fue. Hermione terminó de ordenar y fue a tomar una siesta. Como a las 5 p.m. se despertó, lavó la cara y buscó el dinero para ir al supermercado. A las 7 Ginny se apareció en el departamento y a las 8 sonó el timbre. Ron, Clarissa y el pequeño Christopher Matthew habían llegado.

"Permiso, voy al baño. Enseguida regreso" masculló Hermione al escuchar aquel sonido y salió disparada hacia el pasillo.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y fue hacia la puerta, respiró profundo y giró la manilla.

"¡Cuñadita!" saludó Clarissa, sonriendo y la abrazó.

"Pasen, por favor"

Ron llevaba al bebé en su carrito, y muy alegre no se veía. Entraron al departamento. Ginny los invitó a tomar asiento y les ofreció de beber. Hizo aparecer los vasos a la vez que Harry llegaba por la chimenea. Se sacudió el polvo, se quitó la capa y saludó a las visitas. Después de esto y antes de tomar asiento, lanzó una mirada interrogadora a Ginny. Ella sabía a lo que se refería, que dónde estaba Hermione, y ella iba a inventar una respuesta apropiada cuando Ron soltó una carcajada y los miró, diciendo:

"¿No me digan que ustedes siguen saliendo?"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Clarissa, riéndose.

Harry negó sonriendo y tomó un vaso con gaseosa de cola. Ginny perdió algo de color.

'Todo va a estar bien, no te vas a poner nerviosa, no te vas a poner nerviosa' se repetía Hermione, sentada en el pequeño taburete del baño mientras bebía agua fría de un vaso. Tenía dos problemas; uno, como siempre, era tener que ver a Ron y perder todo el juicio. El otro, era que no se imaginaba cómo enfrentar a Clarissa ahora que sabía quién era realmente, en especial porque sabía que guardaba un secreto importante y que su autocontrol adquirido en la Academia nunca había sido puesto en acción frente a ciertas personas que debilitaban su 'control mental'. No quería que se le saliese un estúpido comentario como '¡Hola Susan Robinson, quiero decir, Clarissa Parsons, o sea Weasley!' porque su investigación se iría por el caño y, mención aparte, Ron se iba a enojar.

Respiró profundo tres veces más, se bebió el agua al seco y se levantó. Porque no era una cobarde. Siempre estaba lista para la batalla. Salió de allí y llegó al livingroom, donde cayó un halo de silencio al ella hacerse ver.

"Hola, buenas noches. ¿Llegaron hace mucho?"

"Hermione, allí estabas" dijo Harry para salir del paso. "Siéntate aquí" Le indicó su puesto, levantándose. "Voy por más bebida... ¿o quieren otra cosa?"

"¿Tienes leche?" preguntó Clarissa.

"De chocolate" contestó Harry, mientras Hermione se sentaba y miraba fijamente a Ron.

"Eso estaría bien" le dijo Clarissa a Harry, sonriendo. Entonces se dirigió a Hermione. "¡Hermione! A ti quería verte"

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó ésta con la voz seca.

"Hay un asuntillo sobre el que requiero hablar contigo" Se puso de pie y se sentó en el sillón vacío contiguo a Hermione.

"Dime"

"Sucede que a partir de mañana quiero retornar a trabajar a la radio. El jefe me envió una nota y me lo pidió así..." Hizo una pausa.

"¿Ya?" preguntó Hermione, intrigada de verdad.

"Y tú entras a Hogwarts el primero de Septiembre"

Hermione asintió. Harry regresó de la cocina y le entregó a Clarissa un vaso con leche.

"Quería saber... si sólo esta próxima semana, mientras estés aquí... Que si puedes cuidar por las tardes a Christopher Matthew..."

"¿Qué?" exclamó Ron, al parecer indignado, mirando ceñudo a su esposa. Ella le lanzó una rápida mirada silenciadora y él pareció apaciguarse.

"Bueno, como te decía. Hermione" volvió a sonreír "¿Podrías cuidarlo?"

"Clarissa" volvió a hablar Ron "no le puedes dejar el bebé..." apuntó a Hermione "¡a ella!"

"A ver, Ronald. ¿Estás dudando de mis capacidades para cuidar un bebito?" se quejó la castaña. "Porque hace unos días atrás no opinabas lo mismo"

Harry y Ginny veían la escena boquiabiertos, mirando de un lado a otro como en un partido de ping-pong.

"Sí, puede que sí lo esté haciendo" respondió él, sin titubear. "Clarissa" miró a la aludida "¿por qué primero no me dijiste que venías para hablar de esto con ella?"

"Tengo tanto derecho a no darte explicaciones como yo me resigné a no pedírtelas más"

"Atento" le susurró Ginny disimuladamente a Harry, pegándole con el codo. Harry respondió por igual:

"Ya lo estoy"

"¿Y qué te costaba preguntarme antes?" dijo Ron, ya fuera de sus cabales. "¡No puedes ir por ahí tomando las decisiones sola, porque es tan hijo mío como tuyo!"

"Me da miedo dejarlo..." indicó a su hijo "...con una persona desconocida. Además es una semana. No quiero molestar más ni a tu madre ni a la mía"

"A la mía no le molesta"

"¡Pero déjala descansar, ya estuvo por más de media semana cuidando un hijo que no es suyo! Y a Hermione no creo que le moleste, verdad?"

Ambos la miraron. Hermione no sabía qué decir. Era mucha responsabilidad. Cuidar un bebé ajeno cuando ni siquiera podía cuidar de sí misma. Apenas tenía experiencia con bebés. Si Clarissa no había sufrido amnesia, algo tendría entre manos para ser Hermione quién eligiera para cuidar a su hijo (ahora cualquier motivo era válido para sospechar de ella). Y sobretodo que por un extraño motivo, Ron se oponía. Sólo por llevarle la contra, terminó asintiendo lentamente. Clarissa sonrió y miró fugazmente a su marido, declarándose ganadora. Pero Ron rebatió.

"No quiero que ella cuide a mi hijo"

"¡Por qué no, por Merlín!" exclamó Clarissa, exasperada.

"Porque ella..." miró a Hermione "es una..." Y sus labios formaron claramente la palabra 'alcohólica'.

Hermione no aguantó más; se puso de pie de un salto, caminó dos pasos hacia Ron y le plantó una cachetada en plena mejilla izquierda, murmurándole:

"Que vuelvas a decir eso y no vas a vivir para contarla"

Clarissa pretendía parecer sorprendida y asustada por lo que sucedía, pero Harry pudo distinguir algo parecido a la alegría en su mirada. ¿Qué significaba eso?

"Me largo de aquí" sentenció Ron, tomó el cochecito del bebé y fue hacia la puerta.

"¡Espérame, Ronnie!" le gritó Clarissa, poniéndose de pie y caminando a paso rápido tras él, quien abría la puerta. Miró por última vez a Hermione, la que estaba roja de cólera. "Te envío una lechuza apenas llegue a casa para decirte dónde y cuándo" Y miró a Ginny y a Harry. "Y perdonen por lo corto de la visita, pero Ron ha estado 'así' desde que regresamos de Marruecos. ¡Adiós!" Cerró la puerta.

Hermione volvió a sentarse y Harry le alcanzó un vaso con cola.

"Eso es mentira" dijo Ginny, aún algo aturdida. "Ron se comportó bastante normal ayer cuando fui a visitarlo. Algo le debió haber pasado entre ayer y hoy"

"¿Escucharon eso de 'tengo tanto derecho a no darte explicaciones...'?" les preguntó Harry.

Ginny asintió, en cambio Hermione pareció no escucharlo, mirando hacia el piso.

"¿Viste la manera en que lleva las cosas? Eso lo hemos visto desde que la conocimos, es muy dominante y cambia de ánimo tan rápido como un torbellino. A ratos me da pena por Ron, aunque ahora..." Frunció el ceño. "¿Qué le pasó? Se me hizo que no andaba de buen humor desde el principio"

"Esto es raro, al principio estaba chistosito incluso. Llegó Hermione y..." La miró.

Ella temblaba, respirando profundamente sin quitar la vista de la alfombra.

"¿Hermione?"

Levantó la cabeza, lo miró lágrimas corriendo y se fue a paso rápido a su habitación.

"¿Por qué siempre hace lo mismo?" preguntó Harry, alzando las manos.

"Porque a pesar de todo, sigue enamorada de Ron, qué no es obvio?" le respondió, enojándose. "Ustedes los hombres son tan idiotas" Se cruzó de brazos y se disponía a ir a su habitación, cuando Harry se interpuso en su camino y no la dejó pasar.

"Ginny, ya sé lo que estás pensando. Anoche no dormí con Jacqueline, si eso fue lo que creíste"

"¿Ah, no?. ¿Y por qué no llegaste?" No le creía.

"Por la reunión de urgencia en el Ministerio. A ti misma te encomendaron el papeleo. ¿Acaso no viste mi firma en la hoja del acta?"

Sí, Ginny la había visto, pero eso no quitaba que a Harry le importara un comino su relación.

"¡Eso qué más da, Harry! No te costaba nada haber avisado que no volvías. Además, cuando tu 'amiguita' llegó, me dejaste sola con ese estofado a medio hacer. ¿No podrías haberle dicho que no? O al menos correr su invitación para otro día"

"Yo iba a decir que no iría si tú así lo querías, pero insististe en que fuera"

"¿No te das cuenta nunca cuando una chica está siendo irónica? Con razón duraban tan poco tus noviazgos..." Ginny puso su índice en la sien y abrió los ojos, como si de un momento a otro comprendiera todo.

"¿Quieres que sea honesto? No te soporto cuando te pones así" soltó Harry, dándole el paso, pero ella bajó el brazo y no se movió. "Anda a dormir, no estoy para que me insultes"

"Y yo tampoco para que me faltes el respeto" le espetó ella, dejando de bromear. "¿Por qué tenías que salir con ella?. ¡Estabas conmigo!" Se apuntó con ambas manos.

"Porque somos amigos. A mí me molesta que desconfíes de mí y al mismo tiempo exigirme, cuando no quieres formalizar nada"

"¡Te expliqué porqué no quería hacerlo todavía, lo hice!"

"¡Pero encuentro que tus razones son invá... inútiles! No haces siquiera un esfuerzo por pensarlo mejor. Pongo todo de mi parte por entenderte, pero no puedo. Así no puedo" La miró con tristeza y caminó hasta el perchero bajo la atenta mirada de ella, tomó su capa y le dijo: "Tengo que seguir trabajando, queda bastante por hacer. Espero que esa sea explicación suficiente para que no pienses mal de mí. Buenas noches" Desapareció.

Ginny observó vagamente por unos segundos el punto donde Harry se había desaparecido. Ella sabía que esto iba a suceder en algún momento; dentro de lo que Harry (ella suponía) la quería, la odiaba. La odiaba por ser tan indecisa e insegura, y tenía razón. Debía replantearse su situación y pensar en qué era mejor para los dos: terminar la relación antes de que se vuelva más estrecha, seguir como están sin hacer nada, o llevar la relación a un escalón más alto -que al fin y al cabo quería Harry y lo que ella en el fondo también deseaba-, pero no podía quitarse ese estúpido miedo de la cabeza, de que algo fuera a salir mal. El riesgo, valía la pena? No tenía ni que preguntárselo...

Clarissa se había excusado por el sueño de Christopher Matthew al llegar al departamento y se había marchado a su habitación con él, diciéndole a Ron que no molestara y que más tarde tendrían que hablar seriamente. Eso a Ron no le preocupaba. Prefirió ir por un café y un hot-dog con demasiado ketchup a una estación de servicio a pocas cuadras de su edificio, donde podría estar tranquilo para pensar en lo que había pasado esta noche y por qué había pasado.

Existían varios motivos y el más importante y que más lo torturaba era el que Clarissa hubiera elegido a Hermione para ser la que cuidara de Christopher la primera semana de trabajo. No podía ser peor. Apenas su esposa lo dijo en voz alta, había pensado -y seguía pensándolo- que había perdido la cordura. Las vacaciones la habían trastornado, y no era que él pensara que Hermione no podría cuidar a su hijo, de hecho a ratos pensaba que la castaña podía ser mucho mejor madre que la madre de su hijo. Y era que tampoco pensaba que por ser un poco 'buena para beber' significara que lo hacía todos los días y a cada rato, lo de 'alcohólica' sólo lo dijo para sacársela de encima y el motivo era que no quería sentirse más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

Si Hermione cuidaba a su hijo era peor que mezclar las cosas. Si hubiera querido que Hermione cuidase de su hijo lo hubiera tenido con ella, y punto. No la iba a olvidar, y menos si la veía durante cinco días en su casa dándole el biberón al pequeño Christopher Matthew! 'Una solución algo radical podría ser pedir el traslado a Australia e irnos a vivir allá' pensó Ron. '¡Pero Clarissa se opondría completamente!' Por una parte, un lugar de su corazón le decía 'Si no la olvidaste en dos años, no lo harás ni en cinco, ni en ocho, no lo harás nunca' y otra parte muy diferente le decía que no interfiriera en el curso de las cosas, pues su recompensa lo esperaba al final de todo. Y su mente quedaba abierta a pensar que su recompensa no necesariamente sería lo que él deseaba, sino algo mejor.

Una media hora después, Hermione recibió la lechuza de Clarissa directamente en su cuarto. Se secó la cara con la punta de la sábana y abrió el sobre. La lechuza desapareció.

__

El programa que conduzco en la radio comienza a las 6 en punto de lunes a viernes, pero debo estar en la emisora una hora antes para revisar los guiones y la programación. Estaría bien que llegaras a mi departamento alrededor de las cuatro y media hasta la hora en que yo regrese, que sería a las 20 horas. Si lo que temes es encontrarte con Ron (mil disculpas por su actitud!), eso es improbable que suceda; nunca llega más temprano. Mañana hablaremos de los horarios de Christopher Matthew. Nos vemos.

Clarissa

  


Arrojó la hoja y la lanzó al suelo, volviendo a recostarse en la cama y apagando su lamparita. La luna se empinaba en medio del cielo negro; ninguna estrella le hacía compañía, eso se apreciaba claramente a través de las cortinas abiertas de la única ventana de la habitación.

Y se suponía que Ron la quería... ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? Un día parecían poder llevarse tan bien, y al siguiente tan mal, sin siquiera verse a diario. ¿Pero por qué Ron la trató así? La explicación más lógica con la que se podía hacer era el que el pelirrojo trataba de aparentar que la odiaba cuando estaba su esposa presente, porque podía ser que ella sospechara de Ron tanto como ella, Harry y Ginny sospechaban de Clarissa. O completamente fuera de razón, que Ron era un maldito mentiroso de pacotilla que le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, en especial con los de Hermione, porque quería vengarse por haberlo ella dejado plantado después de darle el mejor beso de toda su vida poco antes de subirse al tren que la llevara a Holanda hace dos años. Y eso que después de terminar Hogwarts nunca más habían vuelto a pelearse seriamente.

**  
**

.:Flashback:.

__

Eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde en la biblioteca más grande del mundo mágico, en el palacio familiar Ravenclaw (**N/A**: weh, mi casa, tenía que ponerla xD_), una de las edificaciones más antiguas y mejor escondidas de todo Londres. Hermione estaba allí desde las cuatro, cuando había terminado sus clases en la Academia y se había dirigido a este lugar para comenzar un largo trabajo sobre 'La historia de la Magia Oscura' que debía entregar en unos dos meses más. Como siempre, no quiso dejarlo para última hora y empezó a trabajar el día siguiente al que le dieran la pauta. Tenía mucha sed y la bibliotecaria (quien tendría su edad, más o menos) sólo esperaba su salida ya que no quedaba nadie más en el edificio y debía cerrar._

Miró el alto techo, cerró los libros con pesadez, guardó sus cosas en un bolso y con la varita los envió al departamento.

"¿Ya estás lista, Granger?" preguntó la joven bibliotecaria, tomando los libros y llevándolos a su respectivo lugar.

"Por hoy sí" Se puso el abrigo y guardó su varita en el bolsillo interno. "Nos vemos, Marianne"

"¡Dale mis saludos a Harry!"

Recorrió los pasillos débilmente iluminados con candelabros muy antiguos. Pasó por el recibidor y abrió la puerta principal. Ya estaba oscuro y un par de hojas amarillas volaron frente a sus ojos, llevadas por el viento. Era pleno otoño. Caminó por el sendero principal que llevaba al portón alto y negro de la entrada. Los grandes pinos del jardín de entrada tapaban la luz de las farolas de la calle, a pesar de eso pudo distinguir una figura apoyada de espaldas por fuera al portón. Una figura de hombre con las manos en los bolsillos y campera negra. Cuando estuvo a cinco pasos del portón, notó que era pelirrojo. Se alzó de hombros y sonrió.

"Ron, qué haces aquí?"

El hombre se enderezó, dándose vuelta y le devolvió la mirada, sonriendo también.

"Dijiste que ibas a volver a las seis y media" Las rejas aún los separaban.

"¿Desde qué hora estás aquí?"

"Las seis treinta y dos, te di un minuto de diferencia" Pronunció su sonrisa.

"¡Y por qué no entraste en vez de congelarte aquí afuera! Aigam" susurró a la cerradura del portón, la que chirrió y se abrió. Hermione sacó la traba y salió, cerrando por fuera.

"No quería molestarte si estabas trabajando; así después me ayudas con el mío" le dijo, dándole un corto abrazo. Cuando se separaron, él pasó su brazo derecho por sobre los hombros de ella, y empezaron a alejarse del palacio.

La avenida se aparecía a su alrededor. Mellow Avenue se caracterizaba por sus amplios espacios para caminar, los sauces que iban por el medio y las calles que gracias a una prohibición ecológica los automóviles no podían transitar. Con suerte andaban los ciclistas, pues lo único que destacaba del lugar además de su tranquilidad eran las antiguas mansiones que lo rodeaban, todas conservadas como museos o lugares de interés netamente turísticos desde al menos 40 años atrás. No había tendido eléctrico; todo funcionaba subterráneamente, así que si mirabas hacia arriba sólo veías las altas farolas de principio de siglo, que le daban un toque mágico al ambiente.

"¿Vas a venir todos los días?"

"El trabajo está larguísimo, piensa que apenas comencé la introducción y tuve que usar seis libros distintos"

"¿Y estás desde que salimos de clases?"

Asintió. Siguieron avanzando y ya iban entrando a un sector residencial, puesto que aparecían los primeros vehículos cuando Ron paró de pronto y se separaron por unos pasos.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione, mirando hacia atrás.

"¿No has comido nada desde el almuerzo?"

"Mmm... No" contestó riendo. "No pasa nada, no tengo hambre"

"¿Segura?"

"Sí, segura" Se encogió de hombros. "Sólo tengo un poco de sed"

"¿No quieres nada para beber?"

Levantó una ceja. Ron le indicó con el índice un lugar a sus espaldas. Se volteó, cautelosa, y vio un precario puesto de cafés y comida china metido entre la arboleda. Como que de un momento a otro había aparecido allí, porque nunca -de todas las veces que había pasado por aquel lugar- lo había visto.

"Vamos" masculló Ron, tomándola de la mano.

Corriendo cruzó la calle, pasó un par de sauces y quedó frente al localito que parecía un kiosco con banquitos por la parte de afuera. Pero no los ocuparon.

"Buenas tardes, qué desear?" preguntó un hombre con marcado acento oriental, de mediana edad y con un gorrito chistoso al otro lado del mesón.

Hermione leyó el cartel de productos y precios rápidamente.

"Un té bien cargado, con dos de azúcar" dijo finalmente, a la vez que buscaba su billetera en los bolsillos del abrigo.

"Que sean dos" dijo Ron, acercándose, y le susurró a Hermione: "Tranquila, yo pago"

"De todos modos se me quedó en el bolso..." dijo ella, frustrada, mientras se giraba y veía la calle de enfrente.

Un tipo alto y calvo, vestido completamente de negro, salía de una de las casas tomado de la mano de una mujer de pelo azul muy corto. Cuando -supuso- el dueño de la casa los despidió en la puerta y cerró, se tomaron de ambas manos y se besaron apasionadamente. Luego se soltaron, pasaron por el portón, el hombre se dirigió a una moto y la montó, mientras que ella entraba a un reluciente automóvil gris plata. Él partió a gran velocidad y ella giró el auto en 180 grados, y echó a andar hasta perderse.

"Ten" dijo Ron, pasándole desde atrás un vaso de plumavit con una bombilla y una servilleta alrededor, que olía exquisito.

Hermione se llevó la punta de la bombilla a la boca y sorbió, cruzando la calle al instante. Ron la siguió y al llegar a la otra vereda y voltear, el puesto de cafés y comida china ya no estaba.

Comenzó a lloviznar suavemente, así que con la mano libre Hermione sacó un bulto arrugado del bolsillo del abrigo, lo sacudió un par de veces contra la pierna y se lo puso. Era un gorrito. Seguían caminando.

"¿Por qué tan silenciosa?" preguntó Ron, pasados unos minutos.

"Me preguntaba..." Suspiró, sorbió lo último del té y aventó el vaso en un basurero a mano. "Me preguntaba si nuestras vidas... Bueno, la tuya, de Harry, de Ginny y la mía" corrigió "tomarán rumbos diferentes..."

"Es razonable, reacción natural como dirían algunos... Para mí, puede que pase, puede que no. ¿Por?"

"No sé, es extraño. ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando terminemos la carrera?"

"¿Trabajar?" Alzó una ceja.

"Sí, pero... ¿Vamos a seguir viviendo juntos?" Se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de caminar. "¿Los cuatro?"

"Creo saber a lo que te refieres" Arrugó su vaso con la mano y también lo botó en un basurero. Dejaba de lloviznar, quedando una sensación de más frío en el aire. "No hay que partirse pensando en el futuro. Aún nos queda más de un año en la Academia; a mi hermana dos, eso sí. Igual creo que... Lo lógico sería seguir juntos hasta que alguien se case, creo..." dijo medio en broma.

Hermione asintió. Ya estaban a media manzana de su edificio y el viento se ponía más fuerte.

**.:Fin del Flashback:.**

El día amaneció gris. Cómo se notaba que ya empezaba el otoño, pues los días de sol no duraban para siempre. Hermione se desperezó y fue por desayuno, sorprendiéndose de la no-presencia de ninguno de sus amigos y descubriendo en el reloj de la pared que ya pasaban de las once de la mañana. Se limitó a tomar un vaso de jugo de arándano, se vistió y buscó en el librero por algún -valga la redundancia- libro sobre cuidado de bebés y niños, pero luego de revisar todos los títulos se bloqueó, porque en realidad no había manera de que un libro de esos estuviera en la casa de unos solterones y menos de unos solterones magos. De pronto la chimenea brilló a pesar de no estar encendida y dejó aparecer un sobre a ras del suelo. Hermione lo recogió y apenas al ver su nombre en el la parte delantera y el escudo de Hogwarts por atrás, lo abrió con desesperación y leyó. Tenía los horarios en los que estaría en el colegio. Entrada a las ocho y media y salida a las diecinueve, de lunes a viernes. Eso qué más daba ahora. Eran las 12 y ya que no había ido al centro de rehabilitación por la mañana, podría almorzar allá y luego tomar la terapia hasta las 4:15 p.m. para ir a cuidar de Christopher. Sólo esperaba que no se dieran cuenta de su desvarío del día sábado.

Fue todo bastante tranquilo. Clarissa la recibió muy maquillada y bien vestida, y le dijo todo lo que el niño necesitaba, qué hacer cuando llorase, más de alguna cosa que Hermione ya sabía pero que no era inútil recordar. Como el bebé pasó la mayor de la parte durmiendo -después de que su madre le diera pecho-, ella tuvo tiempo de ojear revistas (abundaban en ese departamento) y se dio cuenta de que en pocos días viviría en un colegio el 80 porciento del año. En la entrevista, McGonagall había mencionado que en estos tiempos de tranquilidad los profesores que no eran jefes de alguna casa no tenían la obligación -como antes- de vivir en el castillo. Hermione pensó que ya era hora de tomar su rumbo, buscar su propio lugar y qué mejor que comprando un departamento o arrendar una habitación en Hogsmeade, a pocos kilómetros de Hogwarts, donde tendría su privacidad y al paso darles la suya a Harry y Ginny, quienes a pesar de estar peleados pronto se reconciliarían y ella no se quería quedar 'tocando el violín' toda la vida. Mañana mismo después de terapia podía buscar uno en los avisos del Profeta y visitar el pueblito, que le encantaba. Clarissa llegó radiante a la hora indicada, le agradeció más de mil veces a Hermione por el favor y ésta volvió al departamento, sin encontrarse (otra vez) con nadie en él.

Las horas pasaron. A las 9 de la mañana siguiente fue a terapia y a las 12 tomó el autobús noctámbulo hasta Hogsmeade, y gracias a los avisos del Profeta de esa misma mañana anduvo de puerta en puerta, conociendo cada lugar en arriendo o venta. Al final y después de haberse recorrido todo el pueblito se decidió por una casa de un piso, una gran habitación, la cocina, dos baños, grandes ventanas cuadriculadas y una puerta que daba a plena calle principal, a poco menos de un kilómetro del centro y a unos varios de Hogwarts. La casa era de ladrillos y aunque estaba vacía y algo polvorienta, después de que se instalara sería un bello y acogedor lugar. Habló con el dueño para firmar los papeles de inmediato y en lo posible de que le entregaran la casa dentro del mismo día. Quedaron de juntarse a las 8:30 de la noche en Las Tres Escobas.

Hermione aprovechó de volver al departamento para hablar con Ginny y Harry sobre su decisión, y se sorprendió de no encontrarlos de nuevo. Desde el domingo que no los veía y... ¿por qué no habían dejado siquiera una nota?

Esa tarde Clarissa la recibió radiante otra vez y se marchó por la chimenea al instante. Christopher Matthew estaba en su cuna babeando mientras Mozart sonaba a todo volumen en la habitación del infante. Hermione buscó una silla y se dedicó a leer uno de sus libros titulado 'Maestros del mañana' mientras vigilaba al bebés de vez en cuando. A las 7 Clarissa regresó y ella se marchó al departamento para comenzar a guardar sus pertenencias en cajas, tal como la última vez que se había mudado.

"¡No me digas que ya te vas a Hogwarts!" chilló Ginny, entrando en la habitación con una pila de libros en los brazos.

"¡Vaya, al menos estás viva!" exclamó Hermione a su vez, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Hay un caos que no se te ocurre en el Ministerio" respondió. "Claro que lo están cubriendo todo, por eso no ha salido en el diario"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"El que metieron preso el otro día; escapó, y mató a una familia completa de muggles"

"¡Mentira!" susurró abriendo mucho los ojos.

"Hace años que no pasaban estas cosas, desde poco después de finalizar el 'reinado de terror'" contó, refiriéndose a los meses previos a que Voldemort fuera derrotado.

"¿Y ese hombre... no es Mortífago?"

"Se está averiguando, hemos 75 Aurors tras su pista. Y adivina a quién ascendieron"

"¿A Harry?" No era una pregunta, era más bien una expresión de incredulidad de quien está obteniendo mucha información en poco tiempo y no alcanza a procesarla.

"Jefe del cuartel, qué te creías. Saradon renunció, estaba en colapso"

"¿Y qué haces tú aquí?"

"Vine a buscar estos" Indicó sus libros con la mirada. "Alice Wong los quiere para buscar indicios, o algo así dijo. Pero y tú, dónde vas?"

"Me mudo, Gin. Sé que debí hablar primero con ustedes, pero como no los he visto..."

"No, no, no. No tienes por qué explicarnos qué vas a hacer" Negó con la cabeza. "Sólo contéstame: te vas a Hogwarts?"

"¡No, mujer! Compré una casita en Hogsmeade"

"¿De esas que parece tortas de helado?" Sonrió.

"Parecido. Tendrías que verla, es hermosa" afirmó Hermione, sonriendo débilmente.

"Vale, algún día cuando acabe esto. Tengo que volver al Ministerio"

"Hazlo" Miró su reloj. "Por mi parte debo ir a cerrar el trato en unos minutos más"

"¿Vas a irte... hoy mismo?" preguntó Ginny, algo decepcionada. Hermione asintió. "¿Ahora enseguida?"

"Voy a firmar los papeles, ver la casa, venir, ir, venir, ir y creo que estaré del otro lado"

"¿Y los trámites legales en...?"

"Lo veré yo misma, mañana después de terapia. A falta de abogado..." Miró al suelo. "Lamento que esto sea tan rápido y repentino"

"Ni que lo digas" susurró lentamente la pelirroja. Se acomodó los libros y salió de la habitación.

Hermione respiró profundamente y miró las cajas abiertas sobre el colchón. Estaba aburrida. Tomó su varita del cinto, y con un movimiento mágico la habitación que ocupó por algo más de un mes fue devuelta a sus condiciones de pieza de visitas, menos por al armario donde aún había algo de su ropa. Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia el parque con los árboles agitándose un poco más allá, con el cementerio detrás. Contrastes había en cada pedacito de mundo.

Horas más tarde ya tenía lo indispensable de la casa en su lugar. Aún estaba sin salita ni comedor, y le faltaban muchos artículos de baño y cocina, pero ya mañana tendría tiempo de ir a ver muebles y conseguir si podía hacerse con una red eléctrica. Dejó todo cerrado y se apareció en su antigua habitación del departamento para pasar su última noche allí.

Al otro día...

"Buenos días"

"¡Así que al fin te quedaste!"

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?"

Harry se veía contrariado. Estaba de pie junto al horno con la taza de café en una mano y el Profeta doblado en la otra.

"No le hagas caso, está de mal humor" susurró Ginny, quien comía una tostada con jamón mientras escribía en un pergamino.

"¿Cómo crees que debería estar?" contestó, ceñudo. "¿Viste esto?" Extendió el periódico y les mostró a ambas la portada. Decía el título '¿VUELTA AL PASADO?' y a continuación una foto de un joven de mirada astuta y cabello oscuro, sosteniendo en frente una placa de presidiario. Más abajo ponía 'ASESINO SUELTO'. "Debí haber evitado esto, pero no pude!. ¿Sabes lo complicado que es organizar a cientos de personas, trabajar en terreno, correr tras las pistas y preocuparse de que el medio no se entere porque el señor Ministro no hace nada?. ¡Me estoy desesperando!"

"Quién dijo que sería fácil" apuntó Hermione, tomando una medialuna. "No te obligaron a ascender"

"¡Es mi responsabilidad! Ahora querrán explicaciones..." Aventó el Profeta sobre un mueble. "Me voy, no quiero ser el conductor que menos dure en el puesto" Café en mano desapareció.

Ginny miró a Hermione cruzada de brazos.

"¿Qué opinas de eso?"

"Está estresado. Escucha, Ginny: si de alguna manera logran estar ambos desocupados a las nueve, están invitados a mi casa"

"¿Cómo llegaremos?" Su ánimo pareció cambiar.

"Enviaré una nota con la dirección, aún no me aprendo el número de memoria... Como sea, ahora debo ir al centro, no creo que te vea hasta entonces"

"¿No queda nada tuyo aquí?"

"Más que mi recuerdo..." Sonrió. "No, lo dudo. Adiós, Ginny" Tomó su abrigo y salió por la puerta principal.

Entonces, pasó la mañana haciendo compras. Visitó varias mueblerías tanto muggles como mágicas, y en una de las segundas, más bien en un centro comercial, se encontró con Sean Willson.

"¡Hermione, qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí, ángel!"

Al menos había recordado su nombre.

"Hola" saludó, sin muchos ánimos de entablar conversación con él.

"¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien, supongo. Y tú?"

"Muy bien, aquí viendo máquinas para... ¿Sabías que me compré mi propio gimnasio? Está excelente, pero le falta maquinaria. Ten por seguro que tienes una membresía gratis para cuando esté listo"

"Ah, gracias"

"¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"Viendo muebles. Ahora tengo... casa propia"

"¿Te casaste?"

"No... No, cómo se te ocurre" Soltó una risita. "Nada más... Entro a trabajar... Aparte del que tengo ahora, que es cuidar a Christopher..."

'Oops. No debí haber dicho eso' pensó apenas al ver la expresión que puso Sean; mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad y enojo.

"¿Al hijo de Clarissa?"

"Eh... sí. Cuál otro..."

"¿Por qué lo estás cuidando?"

"Porque Clarissa está trabajando" Se había puesto nerviosa. "En la radio... de nuevo"

"¡Pero el bebé apenas es...!"

"Señorita, usted es la del juego de comedor?" le preguntó a Hermione una vendedora. Ella sintió. "Sígame a la oficina de ventas, por favor"

"Adiós, Sean" se despidió Hermione, pero él no le contestó. Se le veía quedado.

Cuando esa tarde llegó al departamento de Clarissa, lo primero que le sorprendió fue el que apenas ella tocase el pomo de la puerta ésta se abriera sola y, al entrar, el encontrar sobre la mesa de centro una nota celeste diciendo que Christopher Matthew estaba durmiendo en su cuna y excusándose por tener que salir antes debido a una reunión urgente con uno de los dueños de la radio. Hermione se encogió de hombros y fue a la reluciente cocina del piso para preparar la segunda merienda del bebé para cuando despertase. Un par de horas después escuchó llanto en la habitación y al llegar a ella se encontró con un pañal muy, muy sucio. Detalles.

Lo mudó y le puso la música de Mozart a gran volumen, a la usanza de la madre. En unos minutos comenzó a darle la extremadamente molida merienda y no escuchó que alguien había llegado por la chimenea.

Ron se sacudió las cenizas de la túnica y lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la música en el dormitorio de su hijo. Miró su reloj y al recordar que al estar Clarissa en el trabajo, Christopher debía estar con la nana. Su esposa le había prometido buscar una después de la pelea que él había tenido con Hermione hace unas noches atrás y hasta hoy él no la conocía, porque cuando llegaba del trabajo ella ya se había ido. Se quitó la capa y la colgó, siguió la música a pasos lentos hasta llegar a la bien iluminada pieza de su hijo. Entró sin hacer ruido y casi le da un paro cardiaco al notar quién era la persona que alimentaba a su bebé entre sus brazos y con la mayor dedicación posible.

"Clarissa dijo que no serías tú quien lo cuidara"

Hermione levantó la cabeza esperando encontrar al dueño de la voz muy furioso. Y al parecer no estaba así, sino sonrojado.

"Entonces te mintió" respondió, pensando 'qué novedad'. Acomodó a Christopher y dejó el platillo con comida y la cucharita sobre un mueble. "Pero si te molesta tanto, me voy ahora"

"¡No!" exclamó, haciendo la señal de 'Stop' con las manos. "No" repitió luego, más calmado. "Tienes que esperar a que ella llegue, o seguro te mata"

"Tú me das más miedo que ella" arguyó Hermione, sincera. "Lo que dijiste hace unos días de mí no lo justificas con nada. No creí que pensaras así" Ron puso cara de fingida incredulidad. "¿Qué te hice?"

"Perdóname" susurró.

Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza, levantándose y dejando al bebé dentro de la cuna.

"Ya no mereces que lo haga. Perdiste cada punto que... No puedo perdonarte. Es tanto, que ni un perdón ni veinte bastan para arreglarlo"

"¿Aunque yo te haya perdonado a ti?"

"¿Perdonarme de qué, por Merlín?" lo encaró. Christopher peleaba con un móvil.

"Si no fuera por ti yo no estaría aquí ahora"

"¿Cómo?"

"Porque te fuiste..." Hermione lo miró boquiabierta. "Y sigo sin superarlo del todo"

****

Continuará...

  


_El cap siguiente es **La reunión**. Muchisisísimas gracias a los **reviews** de **La Prisionera de Azkaban, Harry R. G.** (la respuesta a tu duda es sí :D)**, Mury Wesley, MaryGin, luna black, kathyta, Jacqueline, Sirenita, Carly McKinnon, Cornamenta, kate potter weasley, AKANE2004** (lo que hace el ocio, jejeje xD)**, Sayo Hidaka, BiAnK** (es que suelo funcionar con el sistema copia-pega para no cometer errores de ortografía con los nombres...)**, Laura Melissa, Andrea, Narwen Weasley** y **Piby Weasley**. ¡Son de lo mejor!_

**P.D.**: Cómo nos tenían engañados, no está para nada prohibido responder reviews, me di el tiempo (un tiempo que puchas que me cuesta encontrar) de leer los ToS y las Guidelines, sique no hay problema para responderlos... Así que los que suelen hacerlo, háganlo xD, sin miedo xD. ¡Y no olviden comentarme este capítulo, que los comentarios son parte muy importante para los fics!


	18. La reunión

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Tus días están contados

Capítulo 18: La reunión

  
__

"Si no fuera por ti yo no estaría aquí ahora"

"¿Cómo?"

"Porque te fuiste..." Hermione lo miró boquiabierta. "Y sigo sin superarlo del todo"

"Creo que hemos tenido esta conversación más de un par de veces, Ron. Ya estoy harta de que continúes con la misma cancioncita. El mundo se sigue moviendo, por si no te das cuenta"

"Entonces explícame por qué estás aquí"

Ella se quedó callada, meditando e intentando calmarse. Si ahora estaba aquí... ¿era por hacerle un favor a Clarissa, era para mantenerse ocupada y no pensar idioteces y atentados contra su propia vida? O quería estar aquí, porque...

"¿Insinúas que hago esto... por ti?" preguntó, indignada.

Ron se cruzó de brazos y su piel volvió al tono normal. Hermione notó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia apareciendo en sus labios, y su corazón palpitó más fuerte.

"¿Tienes otra razón?" dijo él, viendo como ella se turbaba al no poder enfrentarlo. Ninguno de los dos escuchó los pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo. "¿Intentas llevarme la contra, es eso?" Ella sabía que eso era cierto, pero negó con la cabeza. "No en vano te conozco hace casi doce años"

'Eso crees tú' pensó ella, justo en el momento en que Clarissa entraba a la habitación amarrándose el cabello en una coleta.

"¡Amor, qué temprano llegaste!" Caminó hacia donde estaban y le plantó a Ron un beso en la mejilla. Luego se giró hacia Hermione, sonriendo. "El programa de hoy lo dejé grabado, por eso llegué un par de horas antes. Perdona si te molesta"

"No hay proble..."

"¿Clarissa, por qué me dijiste que..." la cortó Ron, pero a la vez Clarissa lo cortó a él.

"Mis razones tengo, Ronald Weasley. Y si quieres discutir, no va a ser ahora"

Ron no respondió. Hermione se fijó en la capacidad extraña de Clarissa de controlarlo de aquella manera. No era la primera vez que lo hacía frente a ella. Y cómo la odiaba por eso, cuando ella sufrió años en el colegio intentando lo mismo con horribles resultados. Christopher Matthew comenzó a llorar.

"¿Qué sucede, tesorito?" dijo Clarissa, despegando la vista de su marido y acercándose a la cuna. Tomó a su bebé en brazos y le apoyó la cabecita con una mano en su hombro. Miró a Hermione. "Ya puedes irte a casa, yo me encargo ahora. Y Ron te va a acompañar, a ver si se le pasa la idiotez" agregó, apretando los dientes.

"Yo me voy a quedar aquí" dijo Ron, abriendo mucho los ojos.

"Y yo no necesito que me acompañen" agregó Hermione, haciendo el mismo gesto.

"No, Ron. La vas a acompañar porque no te pregunté si querías hacerlo, te lo estoy ordenando. Discúlpame, sí?" le dijo luego a Hermione, tomando bien a su hijo y dirigiéndose a su propia habitación.

Ron salió tras ella con una mirada desafiante pero en vez de ir a la pieza fue a la salita, tomó sus llaves de una mesa y abrió la puerta. Hermione fue hasta allí y se puso su abrigo. Miró a Ron mientras él con la varita cambiaba su túnica por una camisa blanca, un pantalón café y se ponía la campera de cuero sobre ellos.

"¿Qué estás esperando?" exclamó, enojado.

Ella atravesó la puerta por delante de él y Ron al salir cerró a sus espaldas. Caminaron por el pasillo y bajaron las escaleras sin hablar, hasta que llegaron al umbral del edificio y Hermione dijo:

"Déjame aquí si quieres"

"Tengo que llevarte al departamento" respondió él, automáticamente.

"Ya no vivo allí, me mudé esta mañana. Y en todo caso no voy a casa, tengo que pasar a un supermercado para comprar algunas cosas que me faltan"

"Pues te acompaño al supermercado" contestó.

Salieron por las puertas principales a las bien iluminadas calles en la noche oscura, y doblaron hacia la derecha. A Hermione le recordó su sueño de dos noches anteriores. O su recuerdo, no lo distinguía bien. Había un pequeño supermercado a pocas manzanas de allí. Ya iban a medio camino cuando Ron rompió el silencio.

"¿Por qué te mudaste?. ¿Harry y Ginny te lo pidieron?"

Ella soltó una risita, por lo que a él le subió un poco el ánimo.

"No... Pasa que yo no quiero molestarlos... Y bien sabes que en unos días más empiezo a dar clases"

Él asintió, sin mirarla, con las manos en los bolsillos.

"¿No se supone que vivas en el mismo castillo?"

"No es necesario, y preferí que no. Ahora que el mundo mágico está seguro, si puedo hacerlo, mejor"

"Yo hubiera elegido lo mismo" se sorprendió diciendo. "Pero no te creas que está tan seguro, ya ves lo que pasó con ese tal asesino extraño. Podría estar pasando frente a nosotros sin que lo sepamos"

"La diferencia es que él no está buscando vengarse de ningún estudiante de Hogwarts, ni tampoco de ningún profesor"

"Eso aún no se sabe"

"Confío en Harry y en todo el equipo a cargo. Sé que lo encontrarán pronto"

"Ya lo hubiéramos hecho con una persona como tú trabajando en el caso..."

Ahora Ron sonrió, mientras ella se sonrojaba.

"Ya llegamos" soltó Hermione, como quien no quiere la cosa y empujó la puerta de vidrio del supermercado.

Adentro andaba poca gente y sólo dos cajas estaban abiertas. Tomó un carrito de una fila, pasó entre los detectores de robo y entró al primer pasillo, seguida de Ron. Fijó su mirada en las estanterías con diversos productos para no tener que voltearse y verlo y a la vez pensar en lo que tenía que comprar.

"¿Qué tienes que comprar?" preguntó el pelirrojo, tomando una caja con un dibujo de lo que al parecer eran fideos bajo una inscripción en un idioma extraño.

"Esto se ve útil" le respondió ella, arrebatándole la caja de las manos y echándola en el carro, junto a unos frascos con inscripciones en chino. "Si no lo cocino hoy lo probaré mañana. ¡Vaya!" Tomó otro frasco. "Creo que a Ginny le agradará esto" Lo echó sobre los otros frascos en el carrito.

"¿Ginny va a comer a tu casa?"

"Y Harry. Y tú, si quieres. Te estoy invitando" agregó sin mirarlo, y colocó dos cajas de arroz importado en el carrito.

"¿Tenías que agregar eso?"

"Creo que sí" respondió de la misma forma otra vez, tratando de leer la pequeñísima letra de la traducción de una de las cajas.

"Comida oriental ser muy buena" dijo una voz al otro lado de ella.

Ambos miraron y era el hombre que les había vendido té en un puesto que se aparecía unos años atrás. Hermione se acordaba porque apenas hace poco lo había recordado, pero Ron no.

"Es usted. Hola" saludó, abriendo un tanto los ojos.

"¿Masa para preparar arrollados primavera?" exclamó Ron, tomando la muñeca de Hermione para acercar la caja a sus ojos. Miró el carro y relacionó la combinación de productos en él. "¿Y Chop Suey?. ¿Sabes cocinar esto?"

"¿Sirvió infusión de té?" le preguntó el oriental a Hermione, quién no comprendía qué decía el hombre y asentía en respuesta a Ron. "¿Ustedes juntos?"

"¿Juntos?" repitió Hermione, desconcertada.

"Casados" respondió un niño, también oriental, que salió tras el que debía ser su padre.

Los dos se sonrojaron y negaron con la cabeza. Hermione notó que la mano de Ron no sólo atrapaba la caja de la masa, sino también la suya. Él reaccionó y la soltó.

"Señorita decir que funcionar" soltó el oriental.

Ellos se miraron preguntándose qué quería decir con eso y al buscar al hombre con la mirada otra vez para preguntarle ya había desaparecido.

"¡Qué chino más raro!"

"No parecía chino, más bien... té..." dijo de pronto. "Infusión" agregó, frunciendo el seño. Movió el carro hacia delante, cogió unas verduras congeladas de un aparador frío y fue hacia la caja para pagar.

"¿Aquel no era el chino que..."

"Sí, Ronnie. ¡Qué lento eres!" dijo con una voz que a Ron le pareció muy tierna, a pesar de estarlo poco menos insultando.

Hermione pagó todo rápidamente, Ron le ayudó a guardar lo comprado en las bolsas de plástico con el logo del supermercado y salieron a la calle. Empezaba a correr una leve corriente fría.

"Ahora hay que llegar a tu casa" dijo él. "¿Cómo?"

Ella lo miró de reojo y dijo:

"Autobús noctámbulo"

"Oh, no. No me he vuelto a subir a eso hace mucho y no lo haré ahora" reclamó.

"¿Tienes una mejor idea?"

"Aparecerse. Hay una dificultad: este es un lugar netamente muggle y está demasiado iluminado para..."

Pero ella no lo estaba escuchando. Se dirigía hacia un oscuro callejón entre dos edificios. Escuchó un '¿Qué haces?' de Ron detrás suyo y apenas se sintió segura sacó la varita del bolsillo, puso sus bolsas en el suelo y las hizo desaparecer.

"¿Vas a ir o no?" preguntó Hermione al detenerse él.

"¿A qué?"

"A cenar conmi... con nosotros"

"¿He dicho que no?" preguntó en tono de broma.

"No has dicho que sí" respondió ella, inteligentemente. Le sonrió con tibieza, tomando un viejo guante de béisbol del suelo y lo apuntó con la varita, sacándole chispas. "A la cuenta de tres" Ron se acercó rápido y tomó el guante desde el otro extremo. "Uno... dos... ¡tres!"

Era un translador. En pocos segundos aparecieron en la cálida -y sólo iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea- nueva casa de Hermione. Ella apuntó algunos candelabros para encenderlos y un par de ventanas para cerrarlas. Tomó las bolsas que estaban junto al perchero y miró a Ron, quien se giraba sorprendido viendo el lugar.

"Sé que está algo vacío, pero apenas hoy comencé a amoblar. Voy a la cocina para comenzar a cocinar. Tú... haz lo que se te ocurra, y si puedes poner los cubiertos..." apuntó una caja "...mejor" Lo dejó solo.

En eso en otro lado de la ciudad, Clarissa terminaba de amamantar a su hijo que se dormía en sus brazos. Lo recostó en la cama arropándolo un poco, se arregló la blusa y se levantó para ir por un café. Para su sorpresa, al llegar a la sala sonó el timbre y fue a atender, pensando que quizás era su marido que había olvidado las llaves. Abrió la puerta y casi se cae de espaldas al ver a Sean parado y tan sorprendido como ella por verla. Tenía un ramo de rosas rojas en la mano.

"¿Qué haces aquí y por qué traes eso?" Sean trató de ocultar las rosas detrás suyo, inútilmente. "¿Qué te dije acerca de venir a esta casa?"

Cuando Clarissa iba a cerrar dando un portazo, él interpuso su pie derecho y la punta de su varita por el espacio que quedó.

"¡Cómo te atreves!"

Clarissa retrocedió y recogió su propia varita de la mesa, pero cuando lo puntó a él notó que ya estaba dentro del departamento y la apuntaba furioso.

"No me obligues a atacarte" dijo muy serio, botando con violencia el buqué al suelo.

"No lograrás nada conmigo, cabeza de músculo. Dime qué haces aquí. ¡Es una orden!" le gritó, roja de ira.

"Si te crees tan superior, señorita 'hijita de papi', adivínalo por ti misma" Blandió la varita.

"Tú... ¡Que acaso no es suficiente lo que papá te está pagando?"

"Ya no me importa el dinero, primita" Ironizó. "Con el gimnasio tengo y tendré mucho y más de lo que estás tú viviendo ahora"

"Yo estoy bien" susurró, enfática.

"Y yo quiero a mi hijo, Clarissa. No voy a aguantar que te lo quedes para soportar esos tratos"

"¿Qué tratos?"

"Me encontré con Hermione esta mañana en una mueblería y adivina qué me dijo: ella estaba cuidando al niño por las tardes porque la mamá del año tuvo la estúpida idea de trabajar sin haber terminado su licencia postnatal!" Clarissa apretó los puños. "Vine para llevármelo de una vez, y no lo vas a impedir"

"¿Cómo va eso?" preguntó Ron entrando en la cocina, mientras Hermione cortaba unos vegetales en pedacitos y tarareaba una canción.

"Supongo que bien. Harry y Ginny no deberían tardar en llegar" Se volteó hacia él. "Aunque antes hay algo que debo preguntarte"

"Pregunta"

"¿Qué le vas a decir a tu esposa para excusarte cuando llegues tarde?"

"Le diré que vives en Irlanda y te tuve que dejar allá ya que así expresamente me lo ordenó" Ella se rió, sin saber si era broma o hablaba en serio. "Dudo que pregunte, ya que siempre hace ella lo mismo"

"¿Cómo?"

"Siempre llega tarde. Hay veces en que no llega... Cuando sale de noche, quiero decir"

"¿Y eso no te preocupa ni un poco?" Le sorprendía la naturalidad de Ron para decir esas cosas.

"Ya no, si de hecho en un principio tuvimos..." tomó aire "varias peleas por eso, pero confío en ella"

Hermione intentó sonreír, pero sólo le salió una mueca extraña. Regresó a los vegetales. Ron observó su espalda unos segundos, para ser interrumpido por un pedazo de pergamino que simplemente se le apareció delante de los ojos.

"¿Qué es esto?" susurró, tomándolo. Leyó con voz neutra: "Misión abortada. Acabamos de capturar a Svivoski. Gracias por las molestias. Ministerio de Magia. ¡Cómo!" exclamó emocionado a la vez que el papel se desvanecía en cenizas.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Hermione, volteándose otra vez.

"¡Atraparon a Svivoski! Mejor apúrate, Herms, no creo que Harry ni Ginny tarden mucho"

"Ya estoy casi lista..." murmuró ella. "¿Pero tú no estabas en el caso?"

"No precisamente. Sólo hacía refuerzos si me llamaban"

Se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta. Ron fue a la salita para abrirla y, al hacerlo, se encontró con su hermana observándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? No habrás venido a asesinar a Hermione..."

"¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Pasa... ¿Y Harry?"

"Se quedó en el Ministerio en una conferencia de prensa. ¿Dónde escondiste su cadáver?" Se refería a su amiga.

"Cocinando, allá"

Ginny se giró observando todo el lugar con el ceño fruncido. Luego caminó hacia la cocina, seguida de cerca por su hermano.

"¡Hermione!" exclamó, y se acercó a abrazarla. "¡Amo tu casa, es hermosa!" agregó, observando también la amplia cocina. "Tienes que decirme una cosa, eso sí..." Miró a Ron de reojo, el que no dándose por aludido notó la actitud de su hermana y salió a la sala. "¿Eso es Chop Suey? No" Se detuvo. "¿Qué hace Ron aquí?" Hermione evitó su mirada poniendo los ojos sobre el arroz, o sea, hacia abajo. "¿Se reconciliaron... otra vez?"

"Podría decirse..." murmuró ésta como respuesta, sonrojándose un poco.

"¿Después de lo que te dijo en casa el otro día?" preguntó Ginny, algo indignada.

"Yo lo golpeé" volvió a murmurar.

"Han pasado tantas cosas y no parecen tener límite. Tienes una tolerancia increíble para volver una y otra vez a perdonarlo"

Hermione aceptó lo que decía asintiendo, sabiendo a lo que se refería.

"¿Puedes ir y encender más velas? Están en alguna de las tantas cajas. Y saca un spray aromatizante de las bolsas, o si no va a quedar pasado a comida. ¡No! Mejor hechiza las velas... haciéndolas aromáticas. ¡Por favor!"

Ginny asintió y salió de allí. Hermione sacó platos y empezó a repartir la cena en ellos, poniendo los platos al instante con un encantamiento práctico de mantención así podía seguir con las verduras. En la salita, la pelirroja miraba a Ron con las manos en la cintura y negaba con la cabeza.

"Tienes muchísima suerte" Él se encogió de hombros, haciendo el encargo que originalmente era para Ginny. "¿Cuántas veces en tu vida vas a encontrar a alguien que te quiera tanto para perdonarte una y otra vez las estupideces que le has hecho?"

"Serían interesante saberlo" respondió, quitado de la pena.

Encontró las velas y sacó la varita, para ponerlas en lugares estratégicos de la sala y con otro movimiento las encendió todas a la vez. Se volvió a escuchar a alguien golpeando la puerta y esta vez Ginny fue a abrir. Apenas lo hizo, Harry la tomó por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente, bajo la atenta mirada de Ron; aún no podía entrar a acostumbrarse a ellos como pareja.

"¡Harry, ya, con calma!" exclamó ella, separándose, sonriente.

Harry cerró la puerta y advirtió la presencia de Ron. Lo apuntó con el índice, alzando una ceja. Pero antes de poder preguntar algo, en la mesa aparecieron los platos rebosantes de arroz y carne con verduras, junto a platos más pequeños con arrollados primavera, y Hermione salió de la cocina con dos botellas en las manos; una de vino blanco y otra de bebida gaseosa.

"Veo que ya estamos todos. ¡A comer!"

Definitivamente fue una de las veladas más entretenidas que habían tenido en mucho tiempo. Pasaron hablando de cada detalle del caso de Svivoski, cómo habían llegado a él y las medidas que se tomaron para la seguridad futura de Azkaban; no podían permitir que las personas se siguieran fugando. También hablaron sobre su futuro inmediato, recuerdos escolares mezclados con sarcásticos y risibles comentarios imaginándose a Hermione dando clase. Para bajar la comida salieron al pueblo y fueron a tomar algo -bueno, casi todos, pues había 'una' que no podía beber alcohol en lo absoluto- a Las Tres Escobas. Más tarde Ron tuvo que irse porque ya estaba entrada la noche y unos minutos después Hermione también tuvo que irse, porque a la mañana siguiente tenía una de sus últimas terapias semanales en el centro de rehabilitación.

Ron se apareció en su departamento. Las luces estaban todas apagadas, lo que le sorprendió un poco, pues según Clarissa 'el que llega último apaga la luz'. Caminó hasta su habitación y entró, encontrándola vacía. Susurró: 'Lumos!' con la varita en alto; observó que la cama matrimonial estaba algo deshecha y sobre la almohada izquierda había una nota celeste doblada cuidadosamente. Se quedó quieto unos segundos, como esperando ver emerger una explicación desde alguna parte. Nada pasó. Tomó la hojita, apagando la varita y encendiendo la lámpara de mesa, se sentó sobre el cubrecama desordenado y desdobló el papel. Dentro, con la que claramente era la caligrafía de su mujer, ponía:

__

Esta noche duermo donde mamá y me llevo a Christopher Matthew. No me esperes.

Con mucho amor, Clarissa.

  


Dejó la nota junto a la lámpara, con la varita rearmó la cama y unos minutos más tarde ya dormía en ella soñando con un chino, té de un leve color dorado y Hermione riéndose por un chiste que él acababa de hacer sobre el cabello de la señora sentada dos mesas más atrás...

Ya eran alrededor de las dos de la madrugada cuando Ginny -algo pasada de copas- pidió silencio a todo el local parándose sobre la silla, aplaudiendo con las palmas en alto.

"Atención, atención, por favor. ¡Gracias!" exclamó abriendo los brazos hacia los lados. Cualquiera que no la conociera no hubiera advertido que estaba media ebria. "Quiero hacer mi último brindis de la noche..." Se agachó rápidamente para tomar su copa y la alzó. "...porque, señores, como unos deben saber y otros no, el delincuente más buscado de estas semanas... Días, perdón..." Se corrigió. "...esta misma tarde fue capturado, probando la eficacia del joven aquí presente..." Indicó a Harry con su cabeza. "... en su nueva calidad de jefe del Cuartel de Aurors del Ministerio, señor Harry Potter. Pero antes de alzar las copas..." los detuvo, mientras Harry se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba complacido. "debo agregar algo que quizás mucho no les importe. El señor Potter... Bueno, me daré el gusto de decir que soy su pareja, y que hace un tiempo ya me ha estado insistiendo en que yo acepte ser su novia" Lo miró. Algunas personas soltaron una risita. "Y yo tercamente no he aceptado. Y ahora puedo decir que el día de hoy..." Se bajó de la silla sin mucha dificultad y se sentó sobre las piernas de Harry, aún sosteniendo su copa. Harry había dejado de sonreír y la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes. "No sólo acepto ser su novia, señor Potter. Sino, además, me gustaría que me respondiese una pregunta súper, demasiado importante para mí" Bajó el tono de voz, sin dejar de hacerse escuchar por el recinto que se mantenía en completo silencio. "¿Aceptaría usted, señor Harry Potter, casarse conmigo?"

La gente escuchaba y veía expectante, incluidas las dos taberneras que allí trabajaban. Harry sonrió y sentándose derecho asintió. Ginny lo abrazó por el cuello y le dio un profundo beso. Muchos aplaudieron entusiasmados, otros alzaron las copas a la vez que Ginny lo hacía y gritaron al unísono:

"¡Salud!"

La noche pasó dando lugar a una horrible mañana nublada y fría; cómo se notaba que el verano estaba acabando. Harry despertó encontrándose a pocos centímetros de la cara de su pelirroja, quien aún dormía plácidamente. Recordando la noche anterior esbozó una sonrisa, porque aún sabiendo que Ginny estaba medio tomada en el episodio en Las Tres Escobas, había sido sincera con él y consigo misma. Harry estaba casi completamente seguro de que ella no echaría pie atrás en su proposición una vez que se percatara de lo ocurrido. Y si no, él sabía que no habría que presionarla y que se iría dando de a poco, porque su destino inconsciente era siempre estar y acabar juntos.

Ron se levantó bastante contento sin preocuparle el hecho de que su esposa no llegaba. Se preparó un café y tostadas y ya cuando se dirigía a la chimenea para ir al Ministerio (siempre que podía evitaba tener que aparecerse), escuchó las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta principal y al abrirse vio a Clarissa entrando el cochecito, guardar las llaves en su cartera y cerrar la puerta, todo esto con una mano; la otra le colgaba inerte.

"¿Qué te pasó, por qué te fuiste y qué le pasa a tu brazo?" preguntó por rutina, más preocupado que enojado.

"Larga y aburrida historia. Me tropecé en las escaleras en casa de mamá y..." Levantó su manga, mostrando un vendaje. "me dañé este brazo"

"¿Estarás así mucho tiempo?"

"No debería pasar de esta tarde"

"Entiendo. Adiós" Y sin más ni menos se metió a la chimenea gritando: "¡Ministerio de Magia!"

Ginny despertó y se encontró en su propia cama desierta y apenas cubierta por una camiseta un poco grande. La puerta del pasillo estaba abierta y desde la salita podía escucharse una de sus canciones favoritas:

__

...So why do we choose the boys that are naughty?

I don't fit in so why do you want me?

And I know I can't tame you, but I just keep trying...

De pronto Harry ya vestido apareció en el umbral de la puerta, acercándose a ella bandeja en mano, sonriente.

"Hola, señorita Ginevra Weasley. Le traje esto, ya vamos tarde para el trabajo..."

Le puso la bandeja con una taza de café, un plato con sandwiches de jamón y queso y un vaso de jugo de naranja, y miró su reloj. Ginny bebió el jugo primero y uno a uno fueron regresando a su mente los sucesos de la noche anterior, incluso el haberse subido a una silla para brindar por Harry y pedirle matrimonio frente a una horda de desconocidos. Se estremeció por haber hecho el ridículo de esa manera, pero no se arrepentía en absoluto.

"Harry... cuéntame algo. No sé si estoy delirando, pero... ¿Yo..." se apuntó "...te..." lo apuntó a él "...pedí..." Formó un corazón con los dedos pulgar e índice de cada mano. Harry aún sonriendo, asintió lentamente. "¿De verdad?" preguntó desconcertada, aunque sabía la respuesta. Harry se puso serio un momento.

"¿Pensaste que lo habías soñado?"

"Bueno, yo... no. Lo que quiero decir es que..." Procuró medir sus palabras. "Estaba un poquito... no muy centrada"

"¿Eso quiere decir que en realidad... no?" Él ya se había preparado para este eventual caso. Tomó aire.

"No, amor. O sea... sí... Quiero decir..."

"¿No quieres?"

Ginny hizo con cuidado la bandeja a un lado, de un manotazo se quitó las sábanas de encima y se levantó, yendo a abrazar a Harry por bajo los brazos, mirándolo a los ojos.

"Claro que quiero casarme contigo, Harry" Él la abrazó por la cintura. "Pero no ahora..."

"No te digo que ahora. Tan sólo dime cuando... y lo haremos"

"Dame..." Miró hacia un lado, pensando. Luego volvió a Harry. "Dame medio año. Medio año y si sigues así queriéndolo, nos casamos"

"Por supuesto que voy a quererlo, Ginny. Te amo, sabes?" le dijo tiernamente. Ginny se ruborizó y una sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

"Yo también te amo, Harry"

Acortaron el espacio que quedaba entre ellos y se fundieron en un beso -si bien no apasionado- donde una vez más se demostraron cuánto se querían. Aunque al rato Harry rompió el beso, diciendo:

"Mejor vístete rápido, que hay mucho por hacer en la oficina. Quizás cómo hayan quedado todos los casos que hubo que hacer aparte por culpa de Svivoski"

"Mmm..." masculló Ginny, asintiendo.

El día pasó veloz, el sol no asomó nunca y Hermione ya estaba de regreso en su casa para eso de las ocho de la noche. Para su suerte Clarissa no mencionó nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y lo que era mejor tampoco formuló pregunta alguna, a las cuales a Hermione no le hubiera gustado para nada responder; sonaría sospechosamente feo decirle que el día anterior se había sentido 'mucho más cerca de Ron que en mucho tiempo'.

Ahora estaba leyendo -o releyendo, más bien- su copia del reglamento del profesorado de Hogwarts, 1998, mientras bebía un té bien cargado en una taza blanca. De pronto, sintió un golpeteo en la puerta. Dejó la taza y el libro sobre la mesita y se levantó, procurando mirar antes por la ventana hacia fuera, pero no vio a nadie. Volvieron a golpear.

"¿Sí?" preguntó, abriendo la puerta.

Se asustó. Allí afuera, bajo un gran abrigo café, estaba Sean.

"Hola, Hermione. Hay algo urgente que debo hablar contigo" dijo entrando sin que ella lo hubiera invitado.

Sean se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras ella cerraba la puerta y avanzaba hacia él, extrañada.

"¿Quién...?. ¿Cómo supiste dónde se encontraba mi casa?" Ocupó el puesto frente a él, diciendo estas palabras muy lento.

"No fue difícil ver la ficha que llenaste en la mueblería" Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. "Pero no vine a hablar de eso"

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Sabes quién es realmente Clarissa?" preguntó rápidamente, evitando vacilar.

"¿Perdón?" Abrió mucho los ojos y su corazón se aceleró. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?. ¿Sería que...?

"¿Sabes quién es realmente?" repitió, más tranquilo. Ella no sabía qué responder. Afuera comenzó a llover. "¿No sabes?" Negó con la cabeza. Era mejor no decir nada. Sean tomó aire y prosiguió: "El verdadero nombre de Clarissa es Susan Robinson, te suena?"

Confirmado. Aunque no era necesario haberlo hecho, ella ya sabía que su suposición no estaba del todo errada.

"Ella era mi vecina" respondió, como si no supiera nada del tema.

"Exacto. Ahora prepárate, porque te voy a contar una historia más o menos larga. Empecemos..."

****

Continuará...

  
__

Ahora sí, definitivamente queda un solo capítulo... **Una historia, un juicio y un final** y... el epílogo... Ténganme miedo, jajaja. No, y peor, que ahora me castigaron y no puedo conectarme xD pero intentaré la ilegalidad y los cybercafe... igual que me voy prontito sique... Dejen **reviews**!


	19. Una historia, un juicio y un final

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Tus días están contados

Capítulo 19: Una historia, un juicio y un final

  
__

"¿Sabes quién es realmente?" repitió, más tranquilo. Ella no sabía qué responder. Afuera comenzó a llover. "¿No sabes?" Negó con la cabeza. Era mejor no decir nada. Sean tomó aire y prosiguió: "El verdadero nombre de Clarissa es Susan Robinson, te suena?"

Confirmado. Aunque no era necesario haberlo hecho, ella ya sabía que su suposición no estaba del todo errada.

"Ella era mi vecina" respondió, como si no supiera nada del tema.

"Exacto. Ahora prepárate, porque te voy a contar una historia más o menos larga. Empecemos..."

"Ella siempre ha sido una bruja. Se sabía desde su nacimiento, ya que el padre también lo es, me explico?" Hermione asintió. "Él se casó con una muggle, Erika Parsons, de la que creyó estar profundamente enamorado. Erika, como bien sabes, es amiga de tu madre desde la infancia... Pues bien. Ellos se casaron y tuvieron dos hijas, Susan y Fran, y vivían frente a tu casa. Lo que pasó, y que debe interesarte de esta historia, es que Clarissa, o Susan, no sólo te odiaba porque parecías mejor en todo que ella, sino porque luego, a los 11 años, no recibió carta alguna de Hogwarts" Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. "Y al año siguiente tú sí la recibiste, aún cuando ambos padres tuyos eran muggles. Tu madre se lo dijo a la de ella, pero simuló nunca hacerlo, porque no se supone que debería, con esto de que hay que mantener el mundo mágico en secreto... y eso"

"¿Entonces por eso después..."

"Sí, pero déjame, que ya llego ahí. Su padre se puso furioso por esto y esa sensación le trasmitió a su hija, diciéndole que era una buena para nada, lo que le trajo muchos problemas con Erika. Tomó la decisión de separarse de su mujer y su hija menor, y se fueron a vivir a Australia, donde ella asistiría a otro colegio de Magia. Y mientras Clarissa se encontraba allá, sabiendo por cartas de su madre lo feliz que te encontrabas en Hogwarts, su odio por ti aumentó considerablemente, lo que se acrecentó cuando el mago oscuro cayó, y todo el mundo mágico alababa a Harry Potter y sus secuaces..."

"¿Y ella supo que yo...?"

"Que tú eras su mejor amiga. Ella llevaba un año trabajando y su mente hizo un plan para vengarse y hacerte caer muy bajo. Averiguó todo lo que pudo sobre ti tanto en revistas, internet, diarios y otros medios y se regresó a vivir a Inglaterra, donde pondría este plan a cabo. Tendría que hacerte enamorar de Harry y luego hacer que este te rompa el corazón" Hermione se tapó rápidamente la boca, soltando un garabato bastante feo. "Pero al cabo de establecerse aquí y de espiarte por un tiempo, notó que no era mayor el tiempo que tú pasabas con él, más que nada estabas con el otro amigo de Harry..."

"¡Ron!" exclamó entre sus dedos. Sean asintió.

"Clarissa hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hacer que tú acabaras enamorada de él, pero nada parecía resultar. Se disfrazó, gastó media fortuna, amenazó a cuanta persona pudo para hacerte beber una poción de amor. Tres años le llevó y ya casi había perdido las esperanzas de hacerlos novios para cuando ustedes se graduaron de la Academia. ¿Por qué se yo todo esto? Bueno..." Hizo una pausa, tomó aire y miró distraído hacia las ventanas. Afuera la lluvia parecía arreciar con todo. "Clarissa y yo no somos primos. Nunca lo hemos sido"

Hermione entendía, pero no terminaba de entenderlo todo. Sean continuó hablando.

"Durante todo ese tiempo ella y yo éramos novios, y lo seguíamos siendo secretamente cuando ella salía con Ron. Nos quedamos allí: tú recibiste una oferta para estudiar pedagogía en Holanda y cuando ibas a irte Ron y tú..."

"Lo de la estación de trenes..." murmuró asqueada, ahora tapándose toda la cara.

"Sí, se besaron. Clarissa estaba allí y lo vio todo. Sabía que tú regresabas en dos años y no podía perder más tiempo. Tan sólo dos días después de que te fueras, inventó que debía entrevistar a Weasley para su programa de radio, y lo encontró destrozado. Tanto, que no pasó ni un día y ya lo tenía colgando de un hilo. Debo decir aquí que por algo más de un año ella lo manipuló a conciencia, usando una inteligencia que jamás le habíamos visto. Y otra cosa importante que debes saber: su papá sabía lo que estaba haciendo y por qué lo estaba haciendo. Y la apoyó. No es que te odiara él también..." agregó, mirándola, y ella parecía llorar. "Porque aunque no lo demuestra, Clarissa siempre fue su hija favorita y la adora. Seguiré" Suspiró. "Ella seguía de novia conmigo por ese tiempo cuando quedó embarazada. Poco antes Ron se había ido a vivir con ella en su departamento, pateándome" murmuró con algo de odio, pero al proseguir volvió al tono neutro. "Se comprometieron, ella estaba feliz como si realmente" enfatizó "se hubiera enamorado de él. Yo estaba... realmente celoso. Me aparecí de visita en cenas y en su departamento de vez en cuando para recordarle que 'seguía vivo' y yo sabía que ella aún me amaba y ese bebé que esperaba era mío. Luego regresaste antes de lo pensado de Holanda. Clarissa pensó que no pudiste llegar en un momento menos perfecto. Ella estaba en sus últimos días de embarazo... Se iba a casar con Ron y se dio cuenta cómo eso te perturbaba. Sádicamente... le encantaba. Nació el niño y como sabes la fui a ver al hospital... Y ella me contó lo frustrada que te veías, y que trataría de acercarte más a Ron y a su hijo, para que sufrieras más. Yo encontré que 'su venganza' ya había llegado demasiado lejos y a costa de mi hijo no lo haría; intenté llevármelo por las malas y ves, casi me descubren. Después para el tiempo de la anunciación de la boda, en esa cena, tiempo antes que tú, Harry y Ginevra llegaran, hablé con ella intentando detenerla. Su padre se dio cuenta de mi acoso y me ofreció una generosa cantidad de dinero para mantenerme lejos de ella, su hijo y su futuro marido. Y el día de la boda, cuando nos encontramos... Otra vez le pedí lo mismo de las veces anteriores. Me ofreció más dinero... no me quería cerca. Pero cuando uno se enamora, nada importa" reflexionó. "Quizás no debí..."

"¿Y por qué me vienes ahora a decir todo esto?" preguntó Hermione fuerte y claro, destapándose la cara. Los ojos se le habían irritado y lágrimas contundentes corrían por sus mejillas. Sean no soportaba ver a una mujer así, pero debía seguir.

"Hacia allá me dirijo. No debí ir esa vez. Llegaron los guardias y me sacaron del lugar. Apenas ayer pudimos vernos la cara nuevamente. Pero estaba agresiva. Como por ti supe que había regresado a trabajar la visité esa noche y no me gustó para nada su actitud" Volvió a tomar aire. "Tuvimos un duelo. A varita alzada. Logré lastimarla un poco, y ella a mí, aunque en pocos segundos tomó a nuestro hijo y se desapareció. Si estoy aquí... es porque estoy desesperado. Y tal vez, si llegabas a saber toda la verdad, podrías hacer algo. ¿Hermione?"

Sean se levantó y se acercó a ella, mirándola directo a los ojos. Hermione seguía llorando en silencio. Él le tomó las manos pero ella lo soltó y se separó al instante.

"No me toques, maldito hi..." Rompió en llanto, tapando otra vez su cara con las manos. Sean prefirió dejarla y se alejó. Llegó a la puerta, abrió, salió y cerró.

Hermione continuó llorando, preguntándose cómo podía caber tanta maldad dentro de una sola persona. Destruir tanto por alguien, por algo tan insignificante como no recibir cupo en un colegio! De ahí había partido todo. Y ella no tenía la culpa esta vez. Se levantó, maldiciendo en voz baja, desgarrándosele el alma. Todo había adquirido sentido de una manera demasiado rápida, brutal, letal, como tomar un trago del veneno más mortal. Tomar... ¡qué bien le vendría un vodka ahora, un whisky, un tequila, un 'desengaño'... Se preguntó si habría quedado algo del vino de la cena de la noche pasada...

Corrió a la cocina y abrió cada mueble, vio detrás de cada objeto, debajo de la mesa, el basurero; nada. Regresó a la salita y abrió el mueble mayor, destinado a libros y regalos. Buscó, buscó y no halló nada. Nada con 'n' mayúscula. En un arrebato de irritabilidad extrema, botó al suelo todos los objetos de vidrio del segundo espacio contando desde arriba; un cenicero, algunas copas de fino cristal, una bombonera y una cajita sin utilidad aparente se hicieron añicos sobre la alfombra rojo oscuro. Hermione cayó sentada junto a ellos tironeando de su cabello y sin dejar de llorar. Afuera, la lluvia parecía querer dejar inundado el pueblito de Hogsmeade...

La mañana, si era posible, estaba peor que la noche. No había parado de llover un momento desde la noche y el sol no había hecho más que ocultarse tras los enormes nubarrones cargados de agua. Otro día normal para todos, menos para la que en su vida había llorado tanto, que le acogió una jaqueca terrible y tuvo que irse a dormir a las 11 de la mañana. En la tarde demás está decir que no se le ocurrió ir a cuidar de Christopher Matthew, por lo que Ron -por suerte y además- en su calidad de día libre se quedó con el pequeño. Y a las 7 también recibió una visita.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Willson?" preguntó insolentemente al abrir la puerta del departamento. Clarissa alimentaba al bebé en la cocina y no escuchaba nada.

"Vengo a..." comenzó.

"A Clarissa no voy a dejar que le veas una célula" sentenció.

"No es con ella con quien quiero hablar, es contigo" se impuso.

Se escuchó un ruido en la cocina. Ron lo dejó pasar, eso sí desconfiado. Pero Sean no se sentó, sólo se quedó allí parado, a pocos metros del sillón.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Has vivido una mentira todo este tiempo, Ronald"

"A ver, para ahí. ¿Qué estás...?"

"Una trampa. Todo fue una trampa. Christopher Matthew no es tu hijo y Clarissa no se casó contigo porque te amara" dijo muy serio.

"¿Esto es una broma, cierto?" preguntó Ron, incrédulo. Sean negó con la cabeza lentamente. Se escuchó otro ruido en la cocina. "¿Por qué dices esto, estás drogado o...?"

"No vengas a insultarme, Ron, te lo advierto. Piensa que te estoy haciendo un favor"

"¿Por qué debería creerte?" preguntó Ron. Claro que no estaba dispuesto a creerle. ¿Quién se creía para venir a decir eso en su propio hogar?

"Sean Willson, quédese donde está" dijo una voz gruesa que Ron supo reconocer antes de voltearse; era de Kingstone, un compañero Auror, apuntando con la varita al pecho de Sean.

Al segundo siguiente, dos o tres más Aurors aparecieron rodeando a Sean con la varita empuñada. Sean se veía confundido, así que sólo levantó las manos al aire, entregándose.

"¿Qué está sucediendo? No he hecho nada" declaró, sin moverse de su lugar.

Algo volvió a sonar en la cocina y de ella salió Clarissa con el bebé en brazos, sumamente enojada, acompañada de Jacqueline Turner, la que portaba una libreta y unas pequeñas gafas que la hacían ver algo cómica.

"¿Qué es todo esto, Clarissa?" preguntó Ron avanzando hacia su mujer, pero uno de los Aurors contestó por ella.

"La señora Weasley estableció una demanda por acoso en contra del señor Sean Willson"

"¿Y sólo por demandar traen a un grupo de Aurors a buscarme?. ¡Cómo es posible!"

"¿Acoso?" repitió Ron, volteándose de nuevo hacia Sean, con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Yo no le hice nada que no deba hacer como el padre que soy de ese niño!"

Una de los Aurors le lanzó un hechizo de cuerdas invisibles para mantenerlo quieto, pero Sean no se veía con la intención de moverse.

"¿El padre?" se mofó Ron, incapaz de creerle una palabra. "No eres más que el primo desquiciado de mi mujer"

Clarissa esbozó una sonrisa.

"¡Y TÚ NO ERES MÁS QUE SU MUÑECO VUDÚ DE VENGANZA EN CONTRA DE HERMIONE!" gritó, al momento en que los Aurors se acercaron a él, lo redujeron y desaparecieron todos.

Jacqueline le hizo firmar la libretita a Clarissa en la parte de abajo y desapareció. La pelinegra miró feliz a Ron.

"¡Amor, al fin se lo llevaron!"

"¿Qué..." empezó, aturdido.

"Él, Ronnie, él que no me dejaba tranquila. No imaginas lo feliz que estoy de que al fin se lo hayan llevado!" Corrió hacia él y con su brazo libre lo abrazó con dificultad. Pero Ron la miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y aspereza. "¿Tú no estás feliz, amorcito?"

"No entiendo por qué debería estarlo, Clarissa" dijo muy serio. Clarissa abrió incrédula la boca.

"¡Sean me estuvo molestando hasta ahora!"

"¿Por qué vino a hablar conmigo?"

"¿Por qué debiera yo saberlo?" le preguntó algo enojada, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ron puso su vista en el bebé, su hijo... si es que lo era. 'No' pensó, 'No, imposible! Sí es mi hijo, cómo ese idiota puede afirmar fervientemente que no soy su padre... ¡incluso decir que es suyo!. ¡Su primo! Está loco... Pero Christopher tiene sus mismos... No. ¡Qué estoy diciendo!'

Clarissa se dio cuenta de que Ron miraba a su hijo como analizándolo y lo quitó de su vista, girándose sobre sus talones y llevándoselo a su habitación.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Ron, siguiéndola.

"Voy a hacerlo dormir. ¿No ves que es tarde ya?" se apresuró a contestar. Entró a la habitación del niño, lo sacudió un par de veces y le ayudó a sacar el hipo.

"¿Qué diablos con Sean, por qué dice que..."

"Porque está tonto, mareado" No lo dejó terminar. "Porque desde que somos niños está loquito por mí y no ves qué locuras hace para separarnos"

"No deja de ser tu primo"

"No me importa, Ron. Sinceramente por mí, que se pudra en Azkaban" espetó, malhumorada.

"Con suerte le darán un par de meses de prisión, no más que eso. Y se ve muy cuerdo y muy serio, de verdad es la primera vez que está así desde que lo conozco"

"Ron" Frunció el ceño y dejó a Christopher Matthew en la cuna, puso sus manos en su cintura y prosiguió: "¿No confías en mí?"

"Comienzo a dejar de hacerlo" murmuró a modo de respuesta.

Salieron de la habitación del chico y fueron hasta la salita. Allí, Ron se sentó frente a ella, quien estaba muy cruzada de brazos.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?" le preguntó, y sin esperar una respuesta siguió: "¿Qué, según tú, no te he dicho?"

"Sean no es tu primo, verdad?" dedujo, acertadamente. Apretó los dientes; ella ya no era su esposa, él era un Auror y ella una sospechosa cualquiera. Para su satisfacción, ella se sonrojó violentamente. "¿Me lo estás confirmando?"

"Ron, yo no... Es una larga historia, y no importa ya! Porque acaba de ir a la corte"

"¿Tú no deberías estar allí para testificar?"

"Ya firmé mis declaraciones"

"¿Por qué dijo que Christopher Matthew es su hijo?"

"¡Porque está loco! Te lo dije" Comenzaba a ponerse muy nerviosa, por eso gritaba.

Ron también estaba nervioso, porque no sabía qué cosas podía llegar su esposa a decir, fueran éstas mentiras o verdades.

"Si estuviera loco no podría ejercer libremente su profesión, estaría en San Mungo" Algo había aprendido.

"¿Aunque me haya acosado?" Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "No sé qué pretendes con esto... ¿Por qué... por qué no me crees?. ¡Pensé que me amabas!"

"Eso ya es decir mucho" dijo para sí mismo. Clarissa lloraba, así que esperó fríamente hasta que acabara.

"¡Yo te amo, estamos casados, tenemos un hijo!" Ella nunca pensó que Ron llegaría a dudar de ella, siempre lo había visto como un poco inferior... y por supuesto no podía saber la verdad, terminaría en la cárcel también y... Pero no sabía cuánto más sería capaz de soportar.

"Y yo me pregunto cómo llegué a casarme con alguien que me ha estado mintiendo"

"¿Por qué le ibas a creer a él y no a mí?"

"Porque no se habría entregado tan fácil a la justicia sin haber justificado sus causas"

"¡Ron!"

"No te voy a creer hasta que me digas la verdad, Clarissa. No lo intentes siquiera..." agregó, viendo que ella sacaba su varita. "Sabes perfectamente bien que estoy entrenado para esto"

Ella bajó su varita, resignada, y lloró más, agarrando su brazo vendado. Comenzaba a dolerle.

"¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?"

"Me caí"

"¿Qué te pasó?" volvió a preguntar, usando una técnica reiterativa.

"Sean vino... hace dos noches..." Ron abrió más los ojos. "Anoche" dijo ella, temblando y mirando al suelo. "Me atacó"

"¿Qué te hizo?"

"Quería llevarse a nuestro hijo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque dice que él es el padre... pero él no lo es. ¡No lo es!"

"¿Y qué tiene que ver Hermione en todo esto?"

"¡No sé, no sé!" gritó, agarrándose la cabeza. Le dolía demasiado. "Pero sí sé... ¡que la quieres y que la quieres más que a mí!" Lo miró con los ojos rojísimos. Ron la miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza. "¡No me mientas, yo sé que sí, maldito...!"

****

.:Flashback:.

"Ron, qué diablos estás haciendo con esa chica?" preguntó Harry, segundos después de que Ron la despidiera del departamento una mañana de agosto dos años atrás. "¿Cuánto llevas saliendo con ella?"

"Eso no te importa, Harry"

"Claro que sí, estás loco?"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

Harry fue hasta una repisa y tomó una fotografía.

"Por lo rápido que te olvidaste de ella" Se la mostró. Allí estaban él, Ron y Hermione, en una de las tantas copias de su graduación de Hogwarts. Ron se ruborizó.

"Nunca tuvimos nada. Éramos tan amigos como tú y ella" Sacó la foto de su vista girándose a la derecha.

"Pero yo nunca la besé"

Ron tomó el periódico, sentándose y ocultándose detrás de él, fingiendo leer.

"No le dediqué una canción en un pub karaoke haciéndola pensar que era para otra persona" El pelirrojo se sonrojó más. "Tampoco fui yo quien golpeara a Marko por haberla engañado con una compañera de la Academia. Y ni hablar de confesar un 'ella me ha gustado siempre, siempre'" imitó su voz "en un campamento en la playa después de siete botellas de cerveza de manteca en la carpa de los hombres. Amigo, reconoce que estás con Lisa..."

"Clarissa" corrigió, sin bajar el periódico.

"...sólo para olvidarte de Her..."

"¡No te atrevas a decirlo!" lo cortó Ron, bajando el diario de una vez. Sus mejillas brillaban y se le veía muy furioso.

"¿Están peleando?" preguntó Ginny, entrando en la salita, lanzando su bolso para ir a clases junto al puesto de Ron.

"¿Sabías que tu hermano ya está saliendo con otra?" le preguntó Harry, riéndose.

"¡Gran mentira!" exclamó ella, alisando su minifalda, volteando la cabeza hacia Ron.

"¡Por qué no aceptan que yo pueda tener una vida después de ella!" exclamó Ron, y se desapareció.

****

.:Fin del Flashback:.

No sabía por qué ahora esos recuerdos volvían a su mente. Clarissa seguía llorando.

"¡Si no te gustara yo nunca me hubiera metido contigo, NUNCA!" sollozó. Ron la miró, sorprendiéndose bastante.

"¿Clarissa?" Ella negó.

"¡Pero me enamoré de ti, te amo, maldita sea!" volvió a gritar, entre lágrima y lágrima. "¡Y tú... no paras... si lo hice... ¡Ay, Ron!"

"¿Podrías explicarme?"

Clarissa se tapó la cara con ambas manos y casi arañándose se enjugó las lágrimas. Sus mejillas estaban rojísimas. Tomó aire y su tono de voz cambió completamente, a uno muy serio.

"Promete que no me harás nada si te digo"

"Lo prometo"

Los siguientes minutos los ocupó en contarle todo. Parte por parte, pero pasando por alto el que lo engañara un tiempo con Sean, asegurándole más que nada que el bebé era de Ron, y no de otro. Al final, Ron estaba tan aturdido que ni se había fijado en la lágrima que ahora bajaba por su mejilla. Y eso que él nunca lloraba. Clarissa se fue y se encerró llorando en su habitación, sin dar más explicaciones. El pelirrojo bajó la vista, se quitó la lágrima, tomó su abrigo, sus llaves y afirmando su varita en el bolsillo salió del departamento.

Hermione se distrajo de su lectura mirando las gotas de lluvia chocando contra la ventana con tal fuerza que parecían querer echarla abajo. La vela volvía a consumirse, así que tomó su varita y la agitó, haciendo aparecer otra. Escuchó que alguien golpeaba muy fuerte en la puerta. Miró su reloj. Eran más de las doce de la noche. Se puso de pie aún sujetando la varita y caminó hasta ella. Volvieron a golpear, casi con desesperación. Miró por la ventanilla, pero llovía tanto y tan fuerte que sólo vio una sombra. Abrió con cuidado y en menos de un segundo, sin alcanzar a ver quién era, esa persona la rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos. Estaba empapadísimo y temblaba.

"Hermione, perdóname" dijo esa persona. Reconoció su voz al instante, aunque esta estuviera cargada de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

"Ron... Espera, déjame cerrar... ¿sí?"

Él la soltó y se hizo hacia atrás, enderezándose. Ella lo miró, mordiéndose el labio, y con sumo cuidado cerró la puerta. Ya el umbral de la casa se había inundado unos centímetros. Apuntó con la varita un candelabro sobre una mesa cercana y éste se encendió, iluminando tenuemente la salita. Volvió a mirar a Ron. Tenía la cara y el pelo todo mojado, producto del mal tiempo y -como dedujo por sus ojos hinchados- las lágrimas. Ella sabía que si él había llorado algo muy malo tenía que haber pasado. Se le acercó.

"Quítate eso, estás entero mojado" le dijo, mientras le desabotonaba el abrigo. "Y quítate los zapatos"

Sin mucha ayuda de su parte, logró quitarle el abrigo y colgarlo en un perchero. Como estilaba tanta agua, puso un cubo debajo y con la varita le lanzó chorritos de aire caliente, para que botara todo el agua contenida. Fue cuando Ron le tomó la mano libre. Ella se giró hacia él.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Perdóname" repitió, mostrándose realmente afligido.

"¿Quieres conversar?" le preguntó dejando de una vez la varita sobre la mesa. Ron asintió y lo llevó hasta el sillón más grande, donde ambos se sentaron. Él le tomó ambas manos y la volvió a mirar directo a los ojos. Parecía un niño pequeño y con todo, o eso le pareció a ella. Sabía lo que volvería a decir. "¿De qué quieres que te perdone? No has hecho..."

"He hecho tantas cosas... que ni siquiera un perdón bastaría para arreglarlas. Tú me lo dijiste... pero ahora... es de verdad..."

Hermione lo ayudó a hablar despejándole la cara de la humedad con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo. Él continuó:

"Clarissa me dijo todo. Yo... bueno... ¿sabes qué?"

"Sí, lo sé" dijo ella. Así que Ron lo sabía. ¿Ahora qué le quedaba por escuchar?

"¿Desde cuándo lo sabes y por qué no me dijiste nada?" preguntó él, tragando saliva.

"Apenas lo supe ayer, Ronnie... Mi Ronnie..." repitió, sintiendo un escalofrío a la vez que Ron la abrazaba contra su pecho. Pudiendo sentir su respiración un poco más arriba de su cabeza. "Quizás... si no hubiera sido tan idiota... tan presumida..."

"La culpa no es tuya, Hermione" dijo él, mirando hacia una pared en el fondo. "Todo esto es culpa de una mente trastornada y retorcida como la de... Clarissa" Cómo le dolía pronunciar ese nombre ahora.

Estaba muy cansado y le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo. Había recorrido casi todo Londres a pie antes de tomar el autobús noctámbulo hacia la casa de Hermione, y ahora sentirla tan cerca le hacía cerrar los ojos.

"Ella necesita ayuda... Es peor que yo cuando bebo..." Sonrió tristemente. "Pero también... es tu esposa..."

"No por mucho..." Bostezó. "...tiempo. Yo no puedo estar casado con alguien que me engañó de esa manera... Menos..." Abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada, encontrándose de nuevo con la de ella. "Menos con alguien que te hizo sufrir tanto..."

"Te mintió a costa mía... sin importarle" Hizo una pausa. "Pienso que tienes que volver con ella... y decirle..."

"¡Volver con ella!" exclamó, soltándola asustado. "No puedo hacerlo, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que Christopher sea mi hijo..."

"Sean sí está seguro de que él es el padre" recordó ella.

"¿Ah, sí?. ¿Cómo sabes?"

"Él me lo contó... ayer. Él me contó toda la historia"

"¿Y por qué él lo sabía?" preguntó Ron, frunciendo el ceño.

"Ah, no me digas que ella no te lo dijo" susurró Hermione más para sí que para él. Subió su mano hasta el borde del respaldo del sillón.

"¿Hay algo más que deba saber?" preguntó ahora, entre asustado e indignado. Hermione suspiró.

"Sean no es primo de Clarissa..." empezó.

"No, eso lo sé"

"...en realidad fue como su amante hasta que ella quedó embarazada"

Ron volvió a mirar a Hermione, interrogándola, y ella procedió a contarle todo lo que Sean le había dicho, incluyendo sus sospechas paternales.

"Esto parece..." Soltó otro bostezo. "...no acabar nunca. ¿Por qué tantas mentiras?"

"¿Tienes sueño?" le preguntó de pronto Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

"Un poquito... Pero no pienso volver a ese departamento, al menos no por hoy"

"Entonces te puedes quedar... si no te molesta dormir aquí" tanteó ella, esperando (pero no deseando) escuchar una negativa. Ron se sentó derecho. Y la volvió a mirar, sonriendo traviesamente.

"Sólo si me dejas dormir contigo"

"Ron..." se rió ella, poniéndose de pie y sonrojándose sin que él se diera cuenta.

"Como amigos, por supuesto"

"Sí, Ronnie. Lo que tú digas..."

La mañana amaneció igual o peor de horrible que la anterior, pero Hermione estaba más que feliz. Había despertado pensando que seguía soñando, porque a poco menos de un metro Ron seguía durmiendo prácticamente en paz consigo mismo. Ella salió de la cama con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, buscó la ropa que se pondría e iba a entrar al cuarto de baño, cuando escuchó algo a sus espaldas.

"Hermione..." susurraba Ron, aún medio dormido, y se dio un giro hacia la izquierda, justo donde segundos antes ella dormía.

Ella se sonrió más y giró el pomo.

Más tarde, Ron salía de la habitación dando directamente en la salita, donde Hermione comía un bizcocho leyendo el Profeta. Al escuchar sus pasos alzó la vista y vio como él iba hacia su abrigo ya seco y lo descolgaba, sacudiéndolo por si acaso.

"¿Ya te vas?" le preguntó ella.

"¿No te fue suficiente?" dijo en son de broma. "Tengo que apurarme, si tengo suerte aún Sean estará en el Ministerio" Se puso sus zapatos.

"¿Qué tienes planeado?"

"Oh, ya lo verás. Dame eso" Le quitó el bizcocho de la mano, le plantó un rápido beso en la frente y se desapareció.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, pronunció su sonrisa y tomó otro bizcocho del platillo.

****

.:Flashback:.

A la mañana siguiente de la titulación de la Academia de Aurors, Hermione se había levantado muy decidida a revelarles a sus amigos que en una semana más partiría rumbo a Holanda para tomar el curso de Pedagogía. Su profesor de Ocultismo debería estar recibiendo su respuesta afirmativa al mismo tiempo que ella se dirigía a desayunar.

"¡Buenos días!" saludó Harry.

Ella estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo responder, sólo levantó un poco la mano para saludar y ocupó su silla.

"Hotcakes para ti" dijo Ron, poniendo el plato con una pequeña montañita de masitas frente a Harry. "Para mí" en un puesto vacío "Para ti" donde ella "y... ¿Dónde está Ginny?"

"Aquí estoy. No desesperes" dijo la pelirroja, entrando al comedor y ocupando su lugar, viendo el platillo con Hotcakes delante suyo. "¡Vaya Ron, te luciste!"

"No fui yo, los hizo Harry" se apresuró a decir, poniéndose rojo.

"Me lo imaginaba" replicó Ginny, riéndose por lo bajo.

Ron se sentó y empezó el desayuno. Hermione vertió un par de cucharadas de café en su mug y le adicionó leche hasta el borde, haciéndola temblar un poco, y Ron, que lo había notado, soltó un pequeño suspiro. Él ya sabía que su amiga no se encontraba bien. Al levantar el mug volvió a temblar. Ginny la miró preocupada, con el tenedor en la mano.

"¿Por qué no pruebas los 'cakes? Están muy buenos"

Así lo hizo y bien no podía quejarse, pero de alguna forma u otra se le hicieron amargos.

"Bueno, tenemos toda la semana libre, compañeros. Según lo que dijeron ayer el lunes de la próxima semana podemos ocupar las vacantes libres del Ministerio" anunció Harry.

"Habla por ustedes" dijo Ginny, algo contrariada. "Aún tengo un año entero de clases y no tengo ninguna semana ni nada de vacaciones"

"Propongo ir a la playa; anoche Garner dijo tener plaza en Barcelona" contó Ron, antes de echarse un gran trozo de Hotcake a la boca.

"Me parece una gran idea, no creo que a Ginny le moleste quedarse sola una semana, verdad?" La chica le lanzó una mirada asesina. "¿Tú que opinas, Hermione?"

Ella no escuchaba nada, su vista estaba fija en el interesantísimo frasco de mermelada de frambuesa, sin embargo Harry insistió.

"¿Hermione, estás aquí?" preguntó Harry.

Ginny también la miró con una ceja alzada. Ron les intentó decir mediante señas que la dejaran en paz, pero justo ella levantó su cabeza hacia Harry y con una resequedad horrible en la garganta dijo:

"Me ofrecieron una beca para tomar clases de docencia en Holanda"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Ginny.

"¡Genial!" exclamó Harry.

"¿Eso significa que no vas a ir a la playa con nosotros?" preguntó Ron.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Eso significa que me voy el lunes de la semana siguiente a ésta hacia Ámsterdam" Volvió a bajr la mirada.

"¡Pero es nuestro primer día de trabajo!" reclamó Harry.

"Lo sé, Harry. Y..."

"Entrarás después entonces, porque... ¿Cuánto durará ese curso?"

"Dos años" susurró.

"¿Cuánto?" preguntó Ron, incrédulo.

"Dos años" repitió Hermione en voz más alta, cerrando los ojos. "Y después... quiero entrar a dar clases..."

Ellos la miraron bastante preocupados. Ginny comenzó a revolver frenéticamente su té con la cucharita.

"No nos puedes hacer esto" dijo entonces Ron, viéndola fijamente.

Hermione empezó a sentirse mal, y si abría los ojos de seguro lloraría.

"De todas maneras es el mismo lunes que entramos a trabajar. Aún podremos ir a la playa" dijo Harry, comprensivamente.

"Sí, claro que pueden. No es tan grave" dijo Ginny, dándole unos golpecitos de apoyo a su amiga sobre la mano.

"Permiso, me... voy a mi cuarto"

Se levantó rápidamente y casi corriendo salió al pasillo. Harry y Ginny al instante miraron a Ron, quien seguía con la vista perdida en el lugar que Hermione se encontraba antes de irse.

Y fueron a Barcelona. Nadie volvió a decirle nada a Hermione por su decisión, de hecho, recién el tercer día en la ciudad española volvió a salir el tema. Harry y Ron habían bajado a la playa y ella se había quedado leyendo en la terraza del complejo de departamentos, escuchando música en su discman. Unas dos horas después alguien le quitó un audífono y ocupó la silla de junto.

"Volvieron antes" dijo ella, al ver su reloj. Se quitó el otro audífono, paró el discman y marcó y cerró el libro para mirar a Ron.

"Harry sigue en la playa, conoció a una chica" dijo seriamente, alzando una ceja. Ambos rieron. "Tú deberías bajar más seguido"

"No se preocupen, estoy bien aquí" Sonrió.

A Ron le encantaba cuando hacía eso, pero no debía olvidar el motivo por el cual había regresado más temprano de la playa.

"Herms, por qué resolviste el irte a estudiar al extranjero tan drásticamente?" soltó. Ella sonrió un poco más.

"Hace muchos años que he deseado esto, no es ahora que me haya venido la idea. Sólo estoy tomando una oportunidad que probablemente no se vuelva a dar, por eso"

"¿Y por qué primero quisiste ser Auror? Quiero decir... Si querías ser profesora podrías haberlo escogido al momento de terminar la escuela"

"Eso... Porque no pensé qué tan pronto podría hacerlo, ser Auror... igual me apasiona, pero de cierta manera lo hice más por deber que porque así lo quisiera"

"Aún no has trabajado como Auror más allá de la práctica. Quizás si entraras un tiempo al Ministerio..."

"El curso de docencia mágica en la Escuela holandesa lo imparten sólo cada diez años, y si el profesor Docking pudo encontrarme una plaza libre para esta década cuando los cupos estaban casi cerrados... Lo siento, Ron. Es algo que no puedo dejar pasar. Hay oportunidades que sólo se dan una vez y..."

"Pero te vamos a extrañar mucho. Quiero decir..."

"Sí, Ronnie, tranquilo" Lo detuvo con una mano ya mucho más seria. "Yo también los voy a extrañar, y cuando regrese todo será como antes, o casi, porque si todo sale bien trabajaré en un instituto mágico... Nos seguiremos viendo los fines de semana, el resto del año..."

"¿Si te digo que sigo sin estar de acuerdo?" Se cruzó de brazos.

"No cambiará nada" Tomó sus cosas de su regazo y se levantó. "No es que no valore tu opinión, pero si eso atenta contra mis deseos..." Se fue para entrar al complejo.

Ron dio un puñetazo en el aire, se quitó las sandalias y se lanzó a la piscina.

****

.:Fin del Flashback:.

Esa noche, Ron se encontró en el departamento que compartía con Clarissa junto a otros dos hombres y tres mujeres revisando cada cajón, tomando muchas fotografías y guardando cada evidencia que pudiera usarse en contra de su esposa a la mañana siguiente que era el momento en que se había programado la audiencia en el tribunal. Hace poco más de cinco horas había ido al Ministerio a entablar una denuncia por engaño, chantaje y uso de pociones ilegales en contra de ell, aprovechando que el caso en contra de Sean Willson estaba aún fresco y directamente relacionado con éste. Hace dos horas y después de algunos peritajes y entrevistas a testigos se había ido a buscar inmediatamente a Clarissa Weasley con una orden de detención, pero como tenía un bebé de pocas semanas y con un hechizo de compatibilidad se descubrió que Christopher Matthew no era hijo biológico de Ron, fue encargado a una Auror que lo cuidaría por el momento y Clarissa, argumentando un problema psicológico -que Ron estaba seguro siempre había tenido- con ayuda de un asesor, fue llevada a la unidad neurológica de San Mungo provisoriamente. Habían un par de personas tratando de localizar al padre -su cómplice- pero éste al parecer había escapado del país. Ahora se seguían buscando pistas para el gran juicio final y Harry, que se acababa de aparecer en el departamento, le dio un abrazo a Ron.

"¿Estás bien, amigo?"

"Mejor de lo que creía" respondió él, mientras le daba el visto bueno a una de las cartas que su padre le enviara a Clarissa donde adjuntaba el dinero para Sean.

"Como te podrás dar cuenta, ahora las investigaciones son años luz más rápidas que antes"

"Es que eres el mejor jefe que el Cuartel haya tenido hasta ahora. De Ministro harías maravillas..." Se rieron.

"Señor Weasley, y esto?" preguntó una de las chicas, mostrándole un saquito de terciopelo rojo oscuro.

"No, eso es mío" dijo él, tomándolo. Harry lo miró extrañado.

"¿Qué es?"

"Ábrelo"

Se lo pasó. Harry lo abrió y reconoció el anillo después de unos segundos de observarlo.

"¡Espera! Este es de..."

"Sí, pero ella no sabe que lo tengo. Nunca preguntó por él, por lo demás" respondió, alegre.

"¿Qué piensas hacer con él, te lo vas a quedar?"

"Ya quisiera. No, tengo planes para él" Lo guardó en su bolsillo.

Entraron el la chimenea y aparecieron en el Ministerio. Había bastante actividad para ser un sábado por la noche. Ron tenía que firmar aún un par de papeles para disolver su matrimonio pero todo era cosa del tribunal del día siguiente. Se despidió de Harry y regresó a su departamento, ahora algo más vacío y frío, y los Aurors que por allí transitaban se despidieron, dejándolo solo. Se sentó en su sillón favorito y se recostó en el respaldo. Sacó el saquito de terciopelo del bolsillo de la túnica y soltó el anillo sobre la palma de su mano. ¡Dios, qué debía hacer, qué podía hacer ahora! Mañana, domingo, todo cerrado. Y pasado, lunes, sería muy tarde. Otra vez. Y no estaba dispuesto a perderla de nuevo. Apretó el anillo en su mano, se puso de pie y después de guardarlo se colocó el abrigo. Terry Marshall tendría al fin la oportunidad de devolverle el favor de cubrirlo hace unos meses por irse de vacaciones a destiempo...

Hermione miraba preocupada hacia fuera por una ventana de su casa con una humeante taza de chocolate entre las manos. Esa tarde dos Aurors que ella no conocía la habían interrogado por todo lo que sabía de Clarissa. Le urgía saber cómo estaba Ron y si le habían resultado sus planes. Estuvo así por largo rato hasta que el cucú indicó las doce y resignada, fue a acostarse de una vez. Y allí, entre las sábanas, aún podía sentir el aparentemente involuntario y tibio abrazo del pelirrojo, tal como lo había sentido la noche anterior.

Ginny ya iba por el tercer café. Eran las ocho de la mañana y Harry se había ido al Ministerio hace dos horas. No sólo tenía que supervisar el caso de Clarissa, sino también poco antes de la audiencia testificar por escrito en su contra. Ya le había comentado todo lo que Ron fue capaz de decirle, en eso se les había pasado la madrugada. No quería aparecerse por allí, su novio (y cómo le encantaba llamarlo así) le había advertido sobre los Aurors que en el caso de verla se la cargarían de preguntas y ella prefería mantenerse al margen, ya que aún no tenía la oportunidad de hablar con su hermano. Escuchó un estruendo a sus espaldas y se volteó para encontrarse de frente a Hermione, la que se veía bastante pálida, al igual que ella.

"¡Al fin me recuerdas, amiga! Te estaba esperando. Ven, siéntate y cuéntamelo todo" soltó sin dejarla responder.

"¿Todo... qué?" preguntó haciéndose la inocente, a la vez que ocupaba una butaca individual.

"¡Vamos, Herms! Harry me dijo que Ron le dijo que tú sabías, porque Sean te lo había contado"

Hermione suspiró, bajando los hombros.

"Tráeme un vaso de jugo y comencemos de una buena vez..."

La audiencia era -y así se esperaba- lo más pesado de todo el día. Las personas presentes en la sala de tribunales número 9 si no estaban entusiasmados, estaban nerviosos y en muchos casos una mezcla de ambos, considerando que el 70 porciento de la concurrencia eran testigos a favor o en contra y periodistas, muchos periodistas. ¿Cómo habían logrado entrar? Nadie lo sabía, o estaban demasiado pendientes de la acusada que no se percataron de su presencia. Clarissa estaba en la silla del imputado, serena e imperturbable. Su padre- también allí presente, después de que lo encontraran en una central de transladores- le había contratado el mejor defensor del mundo mágico, lo que le brindaba una incalculable seguridad.

Del otro lado del recinto se encontraba Ron conversando con Arista Zyon, una ex novia -ahora felizmente casada con otro- del tiempo de la Academia con la que aún tenía buen trato, y no sólo eso, ella era una de las personas a cargo de la investigación y le hablaba sobre una de las últimas y más importantes pistas que esa misma madrugada habían encontrado: unas cartas de un o una tal 'Apple' donde le pedía a Clarissa mantener la calma y no decirle a nadie quién era el padre del bebé que esperaba (era de esa época), ni tampoco sobre su plan en contra de 'Morita', que por deducción era el nombre clave que usaba para referirse a Hermione en la 'operación'. También tenía en su poder las copias de transacciones en Gringotts del padre de Clarissa para la cuenta de S. Willson; millonarias sumas que cualquier mundano se quisiera a costa de nada. Ron cada vez se iba enterando de más y peores cosas sobre su esposa que nunca se hubiera imaginado, y cuando la audiencia comenzó oficialmente, la figura de ella a medida que hablaba se le iba soltando más y más, hasta el punto de llegar a reprocharla en serio. En especial con esta pequeña información, que al darse por vencida y fuera de control, Clarissa contestara:

"¡Christopher Matthew no es tu hijo, Willson, y no puedes llevártelo!" Todos la miraron expectantes y sin escuchar lo que su defensor le dijera al oído, exclamó: "¡Strandford, Paul Strandford, él es el padre!" (**_N/A:_** entraron en shock? Ah, díganme, se lo esperaba ALGUIEN? xD)

Y las cartas de Apple cobraron sentido: antes de embarazarse no sólo engañaba a Ron con Sean, sino también con el supuesto 'amigo de la infancia', Paul, con el que sólo se veía ocasionalmente, porque este viajaba mes por mes de lado a lado del planeta sólo para verla a ella. Y Ron no se pudo haber sentido más humillado. Al terminar la audiencia, donde se dictaminó que Clarissa tenía un problema mental importante y quedaría internada indefinidamente en la unidad psiquiátrica de una exclusiva clínica especializada, que Sean le devolvería los millones al padre de ella -casualmente eran los mismos que se le pagarían a Ron por concepto de indemnización- y se le entregaría la tutoría del niño a Strandford, el que lo aceptó sin mayores reparos diciendo que se lo llevaría a vivir con él a Australia, el matrimonio de Ron y Clarissa quedaría finalmente disuelto el día que ella saliera del psiquiátrico y firmara unos papeles, Ron logró escapar dificultosamente de los periodistas al salir del Ministerio, tomó un taxi y se fue lejos.

Harry llegó cerca de las seis de la tarde al departamento, donde se encontró en directo con Ginny y Hermione, quienes exigieron una inmediata y completa información sobre lo que había sucedido en la audiencia. Harry les contaba mientras en la TV abierta se exhibía una versión bastante editada del juicio, donde cada situación se adaptó al término muggle y el canal no paraba de comentar el escándalo. A los pocos minutos se apareció Ron por la chimenea. Se le veía cansado, pálido y sudoroso. Ginny lo envió a tomar una ducha y Harry se propuso para ir a buscar todas las cosas al departamento que ahora le pertenecía al pelirrojo, pero al que no quería volver. Hermione arguyó nerviosamente que ya tenía que irse a Hogwarts y antes de que Ron saliera del baño se marchó de allí.

Eran pasadas las diez de la noche. El sol hace un rato se había puesto y Hermione bajaba caminando tranquilamente por la ladera que separaba el colegio de Hogsmeade. No sólo estaba satisfecha por el recibimiento en el castillo, también feliz y bastante sorprendida por el cambio casi total del plantel docente -y era de esperarse...-, pues dos tercios de los profesores le eran desconocidos. Al parecer, era la única que viviría fuera y regresaría sólo a dar clases, pero al ver la cantidad de alumnos y alumnas, y lo hiperactivos que eran además de deducir que tendría un arduo trabajo por delante, también le hizo pensar que con lo que pasara por el día tendría suficiente amor por Hogwarts diario. Y de alguna manera, presentía el dilema al que se enfrentaría al llegar a casa. Aún le quedaba un problema no resuelto en la vida y ese comenzaba y acababa en una persona; Ron Weasley.

Abrió la reja, lo atravesó sin apuros y al llegar a la puerta buscó en su bolso la varita o las llaves. En eso estaba cuando todo se le volvió oscuro y sintió un escalofrío por las manos que tapaban sus ojos.

"Adivina quién" dijo una voz más arriba de su cuello, una voz tan conocida que no sintió necesidad de responder.

Tomó las manos de esa persona, separándolas de su cara, se volteó y levantó la mirada. Ron le sonrió.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" y "¿Cómo te fue?" fueron las primeras palabras que dijeron y a la vez. Ella fue la primera en contestar.

"Perfecto. Tal como me lo imaginaba. ¿Tú..."

"¿Quieres dar un paseo?"

Asintió. Él la tomó de la mano -lo que la hizo sonrojar- y salieron a través de la reja. Siguieron por el camino al pueblo y, poco antes de llegar al comercio, doblaron en una esquina y caminaron hasta una plaza en medio de una zona residencial con casas no hace mucho construidas. En el centro se erguía un enorme monumento al Mago Merlín -que contaban, cada primera mañana de Enero entre las 9 y las 11 se movía como si estuviera vivo. A los pies de éste fue el lugar elegido para tomar asiento. Se miraron. Ron la soltó y empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos bajo la mirada interrogante de ella, hasta que al fin lo encontró. Un sobre de terciopelo rojo.

"Ron, qué...?"

"Ábrelo" Se lo pasó.

Ella tiró de la cinta que lo cerraba y de adentro sacó su anillo plateado con una piedrita tornasol, recuerdo de sus 15. Abrió mucho los ojos.

"¿Dónde lo encontraste?"

"Yo lo tenía" Rió. "Lo dejaste en la pizzería hace... ¿un mes?"

"¿De verdad? Oh, bueno..." Miró el anillo y se lo puso. "Gracias"

Iba a guardar el sobre, cuando la voz de él la interrumpió.

"No, espera. Hay algo más ahí. Fíjate bien"

Hermione miró el interior del saquito, y era cierto; algo más brilla ahí dentro. Lo dio vuelta sobre su mano y de allí cayó otro anillo. Esta vez de oro y con muchos diminutos diamantes incrustados. Ahogó un grito, quedándose sin habla.

"Creo que no necesito decirte lo que se supone debería..." Tomó el anillo de la mano de ella, la volteó con cuidado y se lo puso en el dedo anular sin dejar de hablar. "porque no hay nada que necesite explicación, o nada que no te haya dicho"

"Claro que sí hay algo, Ronnie" habló por fin al momento en que Ron terminó de colocarle el anillo y lo tomó de ambas manos.

"¿Qué sería?" preguntó, sonriendo, pero pronto lo recordó. "Ah, es..."

"Te amo" dijeron a la vez, mirándose a los ojos que les brillaban como las más enormes estrellas del espacio.

Se acercaron más y se dieron un pequeño beso, que él rompió alzando la mano con el anillo y mostrándoselo.

"Ron, pero... ¡no podemos! O sea... No dijo el juez que..."

"No me malinterpretes, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, Herms" Ella se rió. "Esto es una promesa. Es la promesa de que cuando esto termine de verdad... Se supone que te lo tendría que haber dado antes de ir a Hogwarts, pero las circunstancias... la audiencia... no lo sé, fueron más fuertes de lo que yo esperaba..." Cambió de pronto el tono de voz.

"¿Y qué tiene de malo ahora?" preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

"No tiene nada de malo, pero pudo ser antes. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo"

"Tiempo que podemos recuperar. ¡Estamos recién al comienzo de nuestras vidas! O casi..."

"Al comienzo es cuando hay que tomar las más importantes decisiones, porque ellas delimitan lo que continuará... Y Hermione" hizo una pausa "contigo es con quien realmente quiero llegar al final, me entiendes?"

Ella volvió a asentir y se volvieron a besar. Ahora sí, de verdad. Porque aunque tiempo hay para todo, cada segundo cuenta.

****

¿Fin?

__

Si se trata de romper records, el capítulo más largo que he publicado en mi vida... Y que conste, esto no ha acabado aquí...

**ATENCIÓN**: Yo no tendría por qué publicar epílogo. De hecho el epílogo lo empecé a escribir mucho después de haber terminado esta historia, y eso es porque aún queda una que otra cosilla por aclarar. Pero, por primera y única vez, la publicación de este epílogo va a **depender exclusivamente de la cantidad de reviews** que este capítulo reciba. Porque tengo que decir, ustedes son unos lectores muy infieles! Dejan review de vez en cuando (la GRAN mayoría, déjenme decir), así que le exigiré un mayor nivel a esto y les doy una prueba bastante fácil... Superar **cierta** cantidad de reviews. Si no lo hacen, simplemente este epílogo lo verán las personas que me lo pidan por **mail** o **MSN**. Y ahí se ven.

**P.D.: Mury Wesley**, preguntabas qué pasó con Ben. Te respondo; no tengo idea, pero me las arreglaré para agregar una explicación en el epílogo xD.


	20. Epílogo

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

_Pensaron que me iba a tomar el mes para escribir el epílogo. En realidad no, me tomó más que eso, pero como el fic ya lo tenía escrito nadie se dio cuenta xD. Tuve trabas más que un par de veces para escribirlo y aquí está el resultado. Espero que esté a su altura, porque se lo tienen más que merecido_ :D

**  
**

**Tus días están contados**

**Epílogo**

_Quince años después..._

Una niña pelirroja, de unos 13 años de edad, se levantaba precipitadamente de la cama, muy acalorada. Había tenido una pesadilla horrible, con gente vestida de blanco y cuerpos cubiertos de sangre saliendo de un cementerio. No reconoció las caras, no sólo por su mala apariencia, sino porque estaban emborronadas, como si no quisieran ser identificadas. En la pesadilla, iban caminando hacia ella con las manos alzadas, como esperando algo... como pidiéndole algo. Como pidiéndole que los devolvieran a la vida.

Se sentó sobre el colchón, se puso sus zapatillas de descanso y caminó hasta el baño para lavarse la cara y sacarse esa horrible sensación de sudor frío. De regreso a su habitación miró el calendario en la puerta. 16 de Agosto de 2018. Ese día estaba encerrado en un circulo rojo después de una seguidilla de cruces negras que cada día su padre iba marcando, sepa Merlín por qué; la verdad le daba algo de vergüenza preguntarle. Miró la hora; eran poco más de las 7 de la mañana, y aunque afuera estaba oscuro se veía una luz en la cocina y decidió ir a investigar.

"¿Papá, qué haces despierto a esta hora?"

Lo encontró allí en la mesita tomando un tazón de café muy cargado. Se veía como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Al ver que no contestaba, siguió:

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, nena. Ven, siéntate"

Ocupó el puesto junto a su papá y lo miró con curiosidad. Él parecía preocupado.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Galletas?"

Asintió. Tomó una con chips de chocolate y la mordisqueó un poco. La verdad que la pesadilla la había dejado sin hambre.

"¿Recuerdas... la historia que una vez te conté? La donde... La historia sobre mi..."

"¿La historia de que ya te habías casado antes de haberte venido a vivir con mamá?"

"Sí, bueno. Esa misma..."

Bajó la cabeza. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto contarle eso a su única hija? La niña ya tenía edad para saberlo todo, y de hecho muchas cosas se las había contado poco después de que cumpliera los 12, pero aún faltaba una parte importante y no sabía cómo hablar.

"¿Y cierto... cierto que te dije que ella, mi ex... mujer, se había ido muy lejos?"

"Sí... ¿Por qué? Acaso... ¿Hoy vuelve?"

"Algo como eso. Nicole, hay algo que quiero hacerte entender... Antes de... Espérame"

Se levantó y salió de la cocina. Casi un minuto después regresó con una gran carpeta de archivos, bastante antigua, cubierta de polvo. Sacó la varita y con un toque quedó impecable, pero aún así era delicada. La depositó sobre una parte de la mesa que no estaba ocupada con desayuno y le indicó a su hija que le diera la vuelta a la mesa, en otras palabras que se acercara. Ella lo hizo audazmente y se sentó en otra silla que su padre le alcanzó. Él abrió la carpeta con cuidado y en la primera página había un artículo de periódico pegado con cinta, más abajo un trozo de pergamino con la caligrafía de su madre. Ese archivo ya lo había visto, pero nunca se lo habían dejado ver entero, ni leer. Tuvo que preguntar.

"¿A qué se debe que me lo dejes ver ahora, papá?"

"Léelo sin preguntar tanto, que me puedo arrepentir" Logró arrancarle una sonrisa. "Voy a tomar una ducha. Si tu mamá se levanta y te pregunta, dile que yo te di permiso"

"Está bien"

Nicole se agachó sobre el libro y sus ojos miel resplandecieron un momento. El artículo se titulaba 'EL VIAJE EN PICADA HACIA EL INFIERNO' y más abajo ponía 'Comunidad internacional sorprendida; la famosa locutora de radio Clarissa Parsons se vio envuelta en el peor embrollo de su vida'. Comenzó a leer todo...

...y veinte minutos después, estaba consternada. No había pasado ni cuatro hojas de la extraña carpeta pero ya se le habían copado todos los agujeros en la historia incompleta del pasado de su padre. Un millón de preguntas se le formulaban solas en la cabeza y llegaban a las conclusiones más insólitas e imaginativas que cualquiera hubiera podido crear. Su papá no regresaba del baño y su mamá no había despertado -ni lo haría, en un par de horas tendría una pequeña reunión de pauta en Hogwarts. Podría pedirle explicaciones a su tío, que en ese tiempo era Jefe del Cuartel de Aurors y ahora Ministro, y debería conocer los detalles, o a su misma tía favorita, que de seguro también sabría todo, pero sería una enorme mal educación meterse en la chimenea o llamarlos a esa hora de la mañana, más ahora que tenían un hijito recién nacido.

No sólo había estado a punto de tener un medio hermano, sino además media comunidad mágica debería saber por el realce y la verdadera millonada de artículos que estaban -con o sin comentarios- reunidos en esa carpeta, incluso podía que sus compañeros lo hubieran sabido de antes y haberse estado siempre riéndose a sus espaldas. Alto. No podía ser tan paranoica. Nadie se había estado riendo a sus espaldas, era imposible que jóvenes de su misma edad supieran sobre una noticia de hace quince años atrás, era realmente imposible... Y si esta mujer, Clarissa Parsons, había sido sentenciada a reclusión en una clínica psiquiátrica, de seguro seguiría allí... Aún cuando su padre le insinuó que... ¿Hoy iba a salir de la clínica?

Volvió a mirar el artículo número siete, y el cinco y el cuatro. En ninguno salía cuántos años Clarissa entraría a ser internada. Se levantó de un salto y regresó hasta la puerta de su pieza para ver el calendario. 16 de Agosto. Coincidió en su cerebro con la fecha que en un par de artículos salía mencionado había sido la boda de su padre con la tal Clarissa. Ahora estaría siendo el aniversario número quince si hubieran permanecido casados... ¿Y no seguían casados? Su padre y su madre nunca se habían casado, ahora que lo analizaba... ¡Entonces a dónde iba!

Ron salió del baño en bata, cruzó una mirada con su hija por menos de un segundo, y se entró a su habitación. Nicole puso una de sus manos sobre su frente y se notó afiebrada. Y de su propia habitación sonó una campanita: un nuevo mail en la Palm. Pero ahora tenía otras preocupaciones y más importantes que el correo... Regresó a la cocina y siguió ojeando ya con avidez el archivo de artículos de prensa y revistas.

"¿Aún no lo averiguas, verdad?" dijo una voz a su derecha.

Escuchó pisadas y una silla moverse en segundo plano, porque estaba bastante concentrada leyendo. Al menos hasta que su mamá le acarició el cabello y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La miró y abrió su boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no surgieron. Su mamá sonrió y le siguió acariciando el cabello, volviendo a hablar:

"Usualmente dejaría que los busques por ti sola hasta encontrar la respuesta, cielo. Pero es un tema tan difícil y hay tan poco tiempo que no alcanzarías, lo sé"

"¿Co... cómo?"

"Hoy... Clarissa" Hasta el día de hoy le costaba decir el nombre. "sale de la clínica de rehabilitación a la que fue internada después del juicio el 2003" Nicole asintió. "Cuando esto suceda podrá firmar los papeles para..."

"¿Para que tú y papá puedan casarse?"

Hermione asintió, apretando los labios.

"¿Y mi papá... tiene que ir a firmar los documentos y encontrarse con ella de nuevo, cierto?"

"Eres rápida" dijo su papá, entrando a la cocina. Ya estaba vestido pero su cara de cansancio seguía delatándolo.

"¿Y qué problema hay con eso?" preguntó entonces Nicole, mirándolos alternadamente a ambos. "Quiero decir... Haz estado marcando todos los días desde que comenzó el mes para llegar a este... ¿Tienes miedo o algo así?" Miró expectante a su padre, al igual que Hermione que se giró hacia él.

Y Ron sólo sonrió.

"No es que tenga miedo... es sólo nervios... que he esperado muchos años para esto... Tengo que ir al psiquiátrico con mi abogado a buscarla y luego ir al Ministerio de Magia. Y estoy seguro que no voy a ser el único que estará allí..."

Se refería precisamente al padre de Clarissa. Apenas meses después de su detención había sido liberado de prisión mediante el pago de una fianza y desde entonces no lo había visto... Y el hombre parecía culparlo a él de todas las desgracias de su hija.

"¿A qué hora tienes que ir?" preguntó Hermione.

"A..." Miró su reloj. "A las nueve y media"

"¿Y ya te vas?" preguntó Nicole.

"Tengo que hacer algunos trámites en la oficina primero..."

"¿Papá?" lo cortó.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Puedo ir contigo?"

La verdad es que ni ella se esperaba haber hecho esta pregunta... Pero el choque de la información... Le producía una curiosidad inmensa conocer personalmente a la mujer que estuvo a punto de arruinar para siempre la felicidad de sus padres. Aunque sonara arriesgado. Y aunque le diera miedo. Ron se quedó callado, con la vista ausente por varios minutos. Nicole no despegó su vista de él, ni siquiera pestañeó. Podría ser que su papá se negara, o podría ser que no. O podría ser su mamá la que se negara. O que ella misma se arrepintiera, ni siquiera de eso estaba segura.

"Cielo, no creo que sea una buena idea..." susurró Hermione finalmente, mirando a su hija.

Nicole se volteó hacia su mamá, con el ceño fruncido.

"Pero..."

"No, espera Hermione. Yo creo que... sí, ella tiene todo el derecho a acompañarme" respondió Ron, volviendo a la realidad. "Anda a vestirte, Nicole. Mientras tanto iré a la oficina. Voy a estar aquí a las nueve y cuarto"

La chica asintió y se levantó para ir corriendo a su habitación.

"¿No crees que es demasiado... fuerte para ella?" le criticó Hermione, lo más amable que pudo.

"Ya tiene edad para saberlo, no? A los trece uno ama los derechos, pero no los deberes. Eso tú lo sabes"

Hermione cerró los ojos y apretó los labios.

"Ella ha hecho mucho menos de lo que nosotros habíamos hecho a su edad. Si tú crees que esto la dañará física o psicológicamente..."

"Vale, está bien. Llévatela. Pero tú le vas a explicar lo que quiera saber. No corras por mi ayuda después, porque no la vas a tener" Se levantó y salió de la cocina, dejando a Ron solo.

Rato después, Nicole regresó ya vestida y peinada, con una chaquetilla puesta. Ron, que ya había regresado hace dos segundos de la oficina, la miró unos segundos, dudando por última vez si llevarla o no. Pero no pudo negárselo al ver el brillo de ilusión que la chica tenía en sus ojos.

"¿Y?"

"Dale. Vamos"

Viajaron a través de la chimenea hasta una vieja relojería, luego salieron a una soleada calle llena de magos y brujas turistas en pleno paseo Heatherfield. Nicole jamás había estado en aquel lugar, miraba deslumbrada hacia todos lados a la vez que Ron trataba de apurar el paso a lo máximo posible. Mientras menos se demorasen, menos tiempo tendría para pensar en el asunto. Llegaron a una esquina donde había parado una mujer de túnica negra y un gorrito gracioso mirando su reloj. Ron le punteó en el hombro y la mujer levantó la cabeza.

"¡Weasley!" dijo ella, sorprendida y alegre. Nicole alzó una ceja y ella la miró. "¡Y tu pequeña hija! Oh, Dios, cómo has crecido. Cuando te conocí, eras así..." Levantó la mano a la altura de más o menos un metro del suelo. Nicole rodó los ojos.

"Nicole" le dijo su papá. "Ella es Arista Zyon, mi abogado. Lo más probable es que no te acuerdes de ella" La mujer le sonrió. "En fin, ya es hora, no?"

"Sí. Sólo los esperaba. Pensé que ibas a venir con Hermione..." dijo cuando cruzaron la calle y siguieron avanzando, "no con Nicole"

"Ella quiso venir... Y Hermione... es un caso y preferí no insistirle desde la primera vez"

"Mmm... Aquí estamos"

Estaban frente a un gran edificio blanco rodeado de grandes árboles muy verdes. Nicole sentía un olor muy rico a flores en el aire. Su papá y Arista entraron y ella los siguió hasta un mesón. Se pusieron a conversar con la chica de la recepción un rato más o menos largo y ella los hizo pasar a una oficina en un costado. Ron la detuvo en la puerta.

"Espera aquí, nena. Puedes salir, pero no cruces la calle"

"Papá, ya soy grande" Estaba cansada de la misma retórica. ¿Cuándo iba a entenderlo?

"Bueno... Pero ten cuidado"

Asintió. Se volteó con los brazos cruzados y caminó lentamente hasta la salida. El día estaba muy bello como para quedarse adentro. En el camino vio a otras personas esperando en recepción. Al salir encontró a un chico de más o menos su edad fumando que hace un rato no estaba. Y sus miradas se cruzaron. Tenía los ojos de un color muy lindo; celeste. Era alto, pálido, delgado y, al moverse, era como elegante. Nicole se encogió de hombros. El chico cerró los ojos un momento y apagó el cigarro en un pequeño cenicero que tenía en la otra mano. Se acercó a un basurero y lo botó allí. Luego se volteó hacia ella.

"Hola" saludó, con una voz bastante grave, que hizo a Nicole compararlo de inmediato con sus compañeros en Hogwarts, ninguno tenía ese estilo tan sofisticado y menos esa voz muy mezcla de suave y madura.

"Ho... hola" saludó ella, alzando levemente la mano, que él tomó y agitó.

"Soy Chris, y tú?"

"Me llamo Nicole"

"¿Y puedo saber qué haces por aquí?"

"Estoy acompañando a mi papá a algo..."

"Qué casualidad. Yo también. Él está adentro... Me sacó porque no se supone que deba fumar allí. A él no le gusta que lo haga..."

Nicole soltó una risita nerviosa.

"¿Cuántos años?"

"¿Yo? Quince. ¿Tú?"

"Trece"

Oops, era mayor. Ahora entendía por qué no podía compararlo con ninguno de sus compañeros. Quizás sí con su primo de catorce, pero él tenía actitudes mucho más infantiles que este chico guapo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

"¿Es la primera vez que vienes aquí?" preguntó él.

"La verdad es que sí... Es lindo este lugar"

"Chris, entra. Tu mamá quiere verte" dijo un hombre saliendo de la clínica, quien luego posó su vista en Nicole y frunció el seño. "¿Weasley?" preguntó al segundo.

Ella no entendía por qué la conocía, si no recordaba haber visto a ese señor nunca. Asintió y el tipo volvió al chico.

"Hijo, vamos"

Chris asintió y siguió al hombre hacia dentro del edificio. Nicole los siguió con la vista hasta que traspasaron las puertas. Luego se volteó encogiéndose de hombros. Le hubiera pedido su e-mail...

Pasaron los minutos y volvió a entrar. Adentro, había una conmoción. Una pelea verbal que tenía paralizados a todos los enfermeros. Y allí estaba metido su papá y otro hombre más anciano que no conocía. Negó con la cabeza. Arista la encontró con la vista y se acercó a ella.

"Mantén la calma, Nicole"

"Arista, tu oficina está muy lejos?" preguntó otro hombre de túnica negra acercándosele a la mujer.

"Dos cuadras hacia abajo por esta misma calle, por?"

"Vamos a entrar allá"

Los dos fueron a detener la pelea prácticamente varita en mano. Nicole esperó unos segundos a que todo se calmara, de hecho ya habían reporteros sacando fotos. ¿Qué tanta relevancia mediática tenía su padre y todo el problema con la ex novia? Como fuera, la gente empezó a salir de la clínica así como ella misma lo hizo y segundos más tarde se dio cuenta que precedía una comitiva muy cómica. El hombre anciano y su padre seguían lanzándose garabatos, a ambos los trataban de apaciguar sus respectivos abogados, más atrás venían conversando una mujer de la edad de su madre y el padre se Chris, y más atrás cerrando la fila el mismo Chris. Alto.

De pronto el puzzle comenzó a armarse en la cabeza de Nicole. Volvió a mirar a la mujer -de hecho tuvo que dejar pasar a unas cuantas personas para verla mejor y que ella no se diera cuenta. La reconoció. Ella debía ser Clarissa, la famosa Clarissa, la persona que casi arruina la vida de sus padres -y de paso evitar la suya misma- para siempre. El hombre mayor que peleaba con su papá era el padre de Clarissa. El que iba junto a ella debía ser Paul, el padre del bebé con el que trató de engañar a Ron. Y atrás... ¿Chris? Se agarró el pelo tironeándoselo levemente.

¿Había estado conversando con Christopher Matthew, el famoso niño de la disputa? Y lo peor de todo... ¿Lo había encontrado guapo?

Entraron al gran edificio que albergaba la oficina de Arista Zyon, pero no subieron por las escaleras hacia su piso, sino que se acercaron a la chimenea del primer nivel y por ella fueron entrando de a uno hacia el Ministerio de Magia, como ella no supo que hacer -estaba como paralizada-, su papá la tomó de un brazo y la obligó a entrar en la chimenea. Después estaban en el Ministerio.

Mucha gente se detenía a mirarlos cuando iban avanzando a través del Atrio hacia las escaleras. ¿Por qué no usaban los ascensores? Nadie lo entendió, pero todos se dirigían al mismo lugar. Segundo piso. Una oficina especial para reuniones privadas. Grande, espaciosa, pero sin mayores detalles de ornamento. Dentro de ella, esperaban dos hombres y una mujer con sendos pergaminos en sus brazos. Todos se sentaron, pero Nicole sintió que no encajaba.

"¿Papá?"

"Silencio, Nicole. Ahora sí voy a pedirte que te quedes quieta y callada"

Ella abrió bastante los ojos y, por un momento, sin quererlo siquiera, volvió a cruzar su mirada con el tal Christopher. Se levantó la sesión.

"Caballeros, señoras, aquí no hay nada que discutir" dijo uno de los jueces para comenzar. "Sólo procederemos con los estatutos correspondientes para firmar dos órdenes, una por libertad y otra por anulación de matrimonio. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

Asentimiento general.

"Entonces comenzamos. Mi nombre es..."

Fue largo. Muy largo. Horas. Nicole no podía levantar la mirada, sabía que encontraría la de ese chico en cualquier momento, o la reprobatoria de su padre por adivinar lo que estaba haciendo o pensando. No paró de jugar con algunos mechones de su cabello. Le hubiera gustado llamar a su mamá, pero sabía que por tanta magia volando cualquier aparato como un celular no funcionaría allí dentro. Todo fue muy normal y formal. Su padre, al fin, acabó terminando desligado de esa mujer para siempre. Y ella estaría libre de ahora en adelante. La pregunta era si regresaría a molestar a Ron. La respuesta era no, pues se iría a Australia con Paul Strandford y su hijo.

Salieron de la sala menos los jueces que se quedaron escribiendo en algunos pergaminos más. Cuando ella pensaba irse, vio que Clarissa se acercaba a su papá. Y comenzaba:

"Ron, sé que nunca lo hice, pero tengo que pedirte perdón por todo esto..."

"No es a mí a quien tienes que pedirle perdón..."

Se alejó cruzada de brazos. No quería escuchar esa conversación, ya se la imaginaba. Recorrería aspectos y errores de sus vidas pasadas y, la verdad, ya estaba harta de eso. De pronto, volvió a ver a este chico, Strandford junior o como fuera, mirando su reloj-pulsera.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste quién eras?" le preguntó, un tono de resentimiento en su voz. Él se volteó con una ceja alzada.

"Sí te lo dije. ¿Qué importaba el resto?"

"Claro que importaba. Eres el hijo de... ellos. Y yo soy hija de... él. ¿Entiendes?"

"¿Qué más da? Yo no soy el 'hijo de' nadie. Yo soy yo, y allí acaba. Si a ti te gusta que te califiquen por cómo o quiénes son tus padres, problema mío no es"

Tenía razón, no podía negarlo. No era culpa suya ser hijo de quién era. Como ella tampoco tenía culpa de sentirse mal por esta situación.

"Bien, perdóname" Se encogió de hombros. "Pero es extraño. Mi papá casi fue el tuyo..."

"Lo sé, y para mí es raro también. Pero los errores que ellos cometieron que los resuelvan entre ellos"

"Bueno, yo..."

"¿Me das tu e-mail?"

Nicole sonrió, sonrojándose. Buscó en su bolsillo por algún trozo de pergamino, él le pasó una pluma y lo escribió rápido, y apenas puso la letra final su papá la llamó:

"Nicole, te necesito un segundo"

Se despidió con la mano de Chris y corrió donde su padre. Él le indicó que entraran.

"¿Qué hacías conversando con ese chico?"

"¿Qué te importa, papá?" dijo en broma. "Nada que ponga en peligro mi vida. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Hey, señor juez!" dijo Ron, llamando la atención del hombre que casi se iba.

"¿Sí, Weasley?"

"¿Puedo preguntarle algo? Fuera de este tema, digo"

"Dígame"

"¿Cuánto tiempo es necesario que pase para que, bueno, yo pueda casarme de nuevo?"

Nicole dio un saltito y miró a su papá, sonriente. Él también sonreía y estaba un poco ruborizado. El juez se rió.

"Puede hacerlo inmediatamente si quisiera, señor Weasley. ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

Ron miró a su hija. Ella lo entendió pronto. Y pronunció más su sonrisa.

Fueron a almorzar junto a Arista y su marido, y luego de eso pasaron a una florería. Su papá sólo quería el mejor ramo de rosas del país...

Sonó el timbre. Hermione estaba bastante cansada. La reunión había sido agotadora. Nada comparado a una nueva versión del Torneo de los Tres Magos pero ahora con colegios de fuera del continente y con un límite menor de edad para los concursantes. Horrible. Y para rematar el día, ahora llegarían Ron y Nicole. Esperaba que les hubiera ido bien. Se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta. Y allí esperaba Ron con un bello ramo de rosas rojas en la mano. Detrás, su hija, muy contenta.

"Hermione Granger, hace poco menos de quince años me prometiste que..." comenzó, dándole las rosas, que ella observó feliz.

"Si, lo sé. Que cuando terminara todo esto..."

"...ibas a aceptar ser mi esposa. ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo?"

Se rió.

"¿Y si digo que no?"

"Te obligo" respondió Nicole por su papá. Los tres se rieron.

"No puedes usar tu varita, cielo. Eres menor"

"No necesito hacer magia para intimarte, mamá" Le mostró la lengua.

"En ese caso creo que no tengo otra opción" Miró a Ron. "Acepto tu proposición, Ronald Weasley. Pero tiene que ser antes de que empiecen las clases"

"Y así será, mi vida"

Se fundieron en un abrazo y segundos después en un largo beso, que Nicole prefirió no ver, por mucho que le gustara la escena. Fue hasta su cuarto y revisó su correo.

"Hermione, te ves radiante!" exclamó Ginny, terminando de acomodar el corsé de su amiga mientras se preparaba unas salas más allá la boda que marcaría el punto de culminación de esta historia. Ella sólo asintió, muy nerviosa. "¿Y por qué tiemblas? Estás esperando esto hace mucho, además tienes la seguridad que le falta a muchas novias, porque sabes que no se va a arrepentir"

"¿Tú sentiste eso, tía?" preguntó Nicole, que jugaba con el bebito de ésta en su cochecito.

"Bien... La verdad es que sí... Uno se imagina muchas cosas cuando está a punto de casarse, en especial desgracias que pudieran sucederte" Ahora se dirigió a Hermione. "Especialmente tú no debieras tener ninguna, mira que llevas prácticamente casada ya quince años, te faltaba el título nada más"

"Nicky, estás lista?" preguntó un niño de más o menos 9 años con un trajecito que le hacía ver mayor.

"Hace rato. ¿Por?"

"Tu papá te está llamando"

"Ya voy. Adiós mamá" levantó el pulgar, sonriendo. "Tú sabes que lo vas a hacer genial"

Ellas se rieron. Nicole salió de la sala y se dirigió a una escalera que bajó corriendo detrás de Andrew, uno de sus tantos primos.

"¡Papá!"

"Hey, Nicole. ¿Dónde estabas?"

"Arriba, con mamá. Está muy nerviosa. ¿Cómo estás tú?" Dijo, abrazándolo.

"Creo que igual, o peor. Mira, sígueme"

La llevó de la mano hasta uno de los grandes ventanales. Estaban en un segundo piso y allá abajo, junto a la puerta, estaban amontonados cientos de reporteros. Nicole abrió mucho los ojos.

"No van a entrar, verdad?"

"No, cómo crees. No quiero nada de esto... Y si tratan de entrar por algún otro lugar tengo un par de amigos que se encargarán de ellos" Le sonrió. "Te ves muy linda, eres toda una princesa"

"¡No me digas eso!" exclamó, golpeándolo en broma y riéndose.

"¡Pero es verdad! Te encontraron el vestido perfecto" le dijo indicándole el largo vestido color añil con brillitos que la chica llevaba.

Ella dio una vuelta, luciéndolo.

"Y espera a que veas a mamá. Se te va a caer la baba"

Ron se rió por la ocurrencia de su hija.

"Bueno, bajemos. Hay mucha gente"

"Qué dices. Entre sólo familiares hacemos como cien. Más toda esa gente de tu oficina y la del colegio... ¡Y sus amigos!"

Fueron hacia una segunda escalera que seguía bajando. Estaban en un palacio de un pueblito perdido al sur de Inglaterra. Eran ya dos semanas desde que su papá se había separado legalmente de Clarissa.

_En todo caso, creo que aquí me cabe explicar varias cosas mientras la boda se alista para ser exhibida, entre ellas... ¿cómo llegamos aquí? y ¿qué pasó entre tanto? Primero lo primero. Habíamos quedado en aquella noche cuando Ron y Hermione finalmente se dijeron el muy trillado pero muy difícil de expresar 'te amo'. ¿Bien? Vale. De esto pasaron nada más que unos días para que se fueran a vivir juntos a la casa en Hogsmeade de ella. Como los dos trabajaban al menos podían verse por las noches, y Ron cambió sus días libres para los fines de semana para así poder estar más tiempo juntos. Cinco meses después, luego de las fiestas, en Enero, Ginny y Harry se casaron en una gigante iglesia antigua en pleno centro de Londres, lleno de medios, casi peor que cuando Clarissa se había casado con Ron, y también con más gente de la que se podían imaginar, nadie quería quedarse fuera del matrimonio del ex-niño-que-vivió. A propósito, ese día del matrimonio, Ginny ya llevaba cuatro meses de embarazo del primero de los cinco hijos que tendría hasta ahora. Tres niños y dos niñas. Pasó un año y medio de esto y a principios del verano del 2005 nació Nicole, por lo cual Hermione tuvo que tomarse el año en Hogwarts y regresar al siguiente. Paralelamente, Christopher Matthew comenzó a visitar una vez por año a su madre en la clínica, ya que se quedó viviendo en Australia con su padre. Algunos se preguntar qué pasó con Sean. Bien, el salió de Azkaban apenas Clarissa entró al psiquiátrico, puso el gimnasio que tanto anhelaba y le fue excelente; ahora tiene una cadena de ellos a lo largo y ancho de Europa. ¿Y Ben? Simplemente se rindió al ver lo feliz que Hermione era ahora con Ron, pero siguieron siendo amigos, claro que a Ron nunca terminó por simpatizarle..._

"Ven, Nicole. Siéntate con nosotros" dijo una mujer de edad acercándose a ella.

"Pero un señor allá atrás me dijo que tenía que sentarme... Con todos los niños" imitó el tono de voz de un hombre.

"Pero eres la hija, pequeña. Dime si hay alguien más importante que tú en este lugar"

"No sé, abue" contestó ella, riéndose y sentándose junto a la madre de Hermione.

Las horas pasaron y la boda se realizó perfectamente. Nadie parecía caber en sí de felicidad, en especial los novios. Ahora era la correspondiente fiesta de matrimonio, y Nicole pidió disculpas para ir al baño un momento. Y se perdió, ese palacio podía ser un verdadero laberinto si así lo quería. Llevaba alrededor de cinco minutos buscando alguna sala conocida cuando de repente alguien le dio un par de golpecitos en el brazo. Ella se volteó bruscamente, asustada. Y se asustó un poco más al ver quién era: Christopher. De traje.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Lo mismo que tú, me perdí"

"Pero tú no estabas en la fiesta" Nicole se puso los brazos en la cintura mientras empezaban a caminar por un pasillo.

"Acabo de entrar"

"¿Cómo? Se supone que hay seguridad y eso"

"En el colegio de Australia nos enseñan algunas cosas que pareciera aquí en Gran Bretaña no se refuerzan" Sonrió. Ella se sintió intimidada por un momento.

"¿Y por qué estás acá?"

"Pues... quería verte" Nicole se sonrojó. "Y mañana partimos de regreso a Australia. Además mi mamá quería que le entregara algo a la tuya" Ella pegó un saltito. "No es una bomba ni nada de eso. Es una carta. La verdad no sé que dice pero supongo que es para disculparse, ella estaba muy arrepentida"

"Espero que así sea. No voy a dejar que nada arruine el día de mis padres"

"Si le pasa algo a tu mamá me encargaré yo mismo del asunto"

"Tampoco tienes que ser tan drástico" susurró.

"Mira, llegamos"

Christopher abrió una puerta y precisamente, estaban en el salón principal. Apenas Nicole se asomó llegó a su encuentro su primo Mark, el mayor de los hijos de Harry, que era una verdadera réplica de su padre.

"¿Dónde estabas? Tu mamá te andaba buscando hace un rato"

"Me perdí de regreso del baño. No se quién mandó a ponerlos tan lejos. Y me encontré a... él" Le indicó con la mirada a Christopher, que venía detrás.

"¿Quién es éste?"

"Alguien. ¿Tenías que decirme algo más?"

"No"

"Entonces, con permiso"

Tomó de la mano a Christopher y lo arrastró a través de la multitud hasta la mesa principal, donde su mamá no estaba, así que se regresó hasta otro sector y allí la encontró, hablando con un hombre que no conocía.

"Mamá, me buscabas?"

"Sí, cielo. Viktor" le dijo al tipo. "ella es mi hija, Nicole"

"Un gusto, Nicole"

"Él es un viejo amigo, Viktor Krum"

"¿El jugador de Quidditch?" Abrió mucho los ojos.

Viktor asintió. Hermione notó al chico que estaba detrás de su hija, y que ella tomaba de la mano. Frunció el seño.

"¿Y él, quién es?"

"Ah, mamá. Él es Christopher..."

"Christopher Strandford, señora" Saludó. Hermione palideció un tanto. "Mi mamá me pidió que le entregara esto" Se soltó de Nicole y buscó en el bolsillo interior del blazer. Sacó el sobre y se lo entregó. "Es una carta. Si quiere me cercioro que no tenga nada"

Pero Hermione no respondió. No podía dejar de mirarlo. El bebito tan lindo que ella había podido cuidar durante una semana en su pasado ahora era un apuesto muchacho. Y era el hijo de Clarissa, mención aparte. Había heredado los ojos de su madre y el porte de su padre.

"No... no te preocupes" dijo finalmente, recibiendo el sobre. Krum ya se había ido. Lo abrió allí mismo y sacó una carta de dos pergaminos de extensión. Empezó a leer.

"Mamá, te dejo?"

"No, no..." Siguió leyendo bajo la mirada de los dos jóvenes. Cuando acabó, lanzó un suspiro, dobló la carta, la volvió a poner en el sobre y se lo entregó a su hija. "Guárdalo tú" Y miró a Christopher. "Dile a Clarissa que no hay problema y que no tenía para qué hacer esto..."

"Creo que su esposo la obligó a hacerlo"

"¿Mi esposo?" preguntó. Christopher asintió.

"El día en que fueron a firmar el..."

"Ah, sí. Bueno. Gracias" Esbozó una sonrisa. "Voy a regresar a la mesa principal. ¿Me sigues?" le preguntó a Nicole.

"Sí, mamá. Enseguida te alcanzo"

Hermione asintió y después de mirar a Christopher por última vez, desapareció entre la gente.

"Qué vergüenza..." susurró Nicole.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"No, nada" Miró el suelo un segundo. "¿Ya te vas?"

"Sí" Se encogió de hombros. "Papá me está esperando afuera en el auto"

"Bueno, que te vaya bien en el viaje... supongo. Y..."

"¿Y?"

"Espero verte pronto" finalizó muy sonrojada.

"Será pronto" dijo é, volviendo a sonreír.

"¿Cómo así?"

"El Torneo, recuerdas? Mi colegio participa. Y es aquí en Gran Bretaña... en Hogwarts. Supongo que tú vas ahí, no?"

Dio media vuelta y se fue. Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Nicole. Este sería un año escolar muy largo.

**Ahora sí, Fin.**

_Aquí podría poner una larguísima historia, pero no me da para tanto, estoy cansada, y la resumiré así: los reviews que yo estaba pidiendo por este epílogo eran nada más que 20, y como ustedes son tan malos para dejar reviews pensé que iba a ser una cifra que se demoraría en alcanzar, pero no fue así. A la semana ya tenía lo que quería publicar, pero el epílogo estaba en pañales; faltaba revisar y corregir cualquier cosa que no cuadrara (y aún así puede que queden una que otra por allí, pero no es al caso). Lo terminé el día 4 de noviembre en la tarde y pensaba publicarlo en la noche, pero mi queridísimo padre no me dejó conectarme porque me podían llamar por teléfono e iba a estar ocupado (ya conocen la modalidad módem...). Puse el epi entonces en un diskette y me dije que lo subiría a la mañana siguiente en el aeropuerto, pero no. Llegamos tarde y apenas pisé el aeropuerto me llevaron derecho a chequeo y luego a abordaje, dejándome sin espacio para subir algo. Llegué al aeropuerto de Santiago y en ese minuto 600 pesos por 15 minutos no era una suma que estuviera dispuesta a pagar, además sólo tenia euros a mano. Llegue a Alemania y me topo con computadores que nada más tienen teclado y mouse, aparte de la pantalla y el agujero para poner las monedas. Horrible. Y en los cyber donde sí se podía poner diskette (que créanme, serían unos 3 de los 25 que visité), no funcionaba porque no tenían Microsoft Word. Infamia. Ahora, un mes después estoy de regreso en mi casa y con restricción horaria de nuevo, salvo que ahora no hay excusa para no subirles el epílogo, ya que se pasaron y más que se pasaron con el apoyo. _

_Como sea, gracias a todos por haber leído hasta aquí, gracias a todos los que dejaron review **(los amooo!)** y en especial para la gente que lo hizo desde el comienzo, para quienes va dedicado esto. Los espero en una próxima historia y por qué no, algunos **reviews** para el epílogo. Con mis comentaristas habituales me conformo_ :)


End file.
